Prophecy Fulfilled
by WriteroftheRevolution
Summary: Kana, the middle daughter of Chief Neytiri and Jakesully feels that her life is an empty shell between her two powerful sisters, but when she finds a foreign Na'vi male in the jungles of Pandora her fate becomes the fate of an entire world. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I loved the movie "Avatar", and I could not wait to get started on a fic for it. I'm working on another really big project with an "Avatar: The Last Airbender" fic, so don't be surprised if I don't update often. So, enjoy!

SUMMARY: For Kana, the second eldest daughter of Chief Neytiri and her consort Jakesully, life as a monarch of the Omaticaya clan is anything by exciting. Trapped between the awesome prodigal skills of her older and younger sisters makes her wonder if Eywa has any plan for her at all. But, when a young, male Na'vi foreigner is found wondering the jungles of Pandora, Kana realizes that her destiny lies with him and with all of Pandora.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The wind whips at my face, filling my nose with the thick smell of the air. I am dipping and diving, weaving through the treetops with expert ease. It's as if there is nothing else on Pandora but me and my Ikran and the sky. We took a sharp left turn off of a cliff, and then we were diving downward, parallel to a waterfall. We kept going and going, farther and farther downward, until the cool water consumed me.

"Kana!"

But, of course, dreams are meant only for sleeping.

"Kana, come on, wake up! You sleep like a rock, my sister." I slowly, and hesitantly, opened my eyes to view my younger sister, Sayla.

"Sayla, what is the point of waking me, if you only wish to criticize me?" I asked of her as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Sayla laughed lightly; the airy, fanciful laugh that captured the heart of any poor creature who happened to be in it's wake.

"Well, one, the morning has come, and, two, mother summons you." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Mother was always "summoning" me, usually to scold me. I dismissed Sayla with a brush of my hand, telling her that I would come shortly. Without waiting for any further orders, Sayla was off, her prayer beads jingling together as she went.

I stood up in my hammock, and stretched, letting out all of the knots that had formed in my back. Certainly, light was beginning to flood the forest, awakening the clan. I smiled slightly for I loved the way the sun would chase away the shadows of the night. I jumped up, grabbing onto a branch, and lifted myself onto it. I took my time as I made my way to the ground floor of our new Hometree where my mother was certainly waiting. The clan was already alive and bustling; children rushing past me as the played and hunters readying to take to the skies. One hunter in particular decided to join me on my walk of shame.

"Good morning, Kana." said Taka as she appeared out of nowhere next to me. Taka was my older sister, and the feircest warrior in the clan.

"Good morning, Taka. You're up early."

"Yes, father wanted to head out early, so I had to rise early. Were you aware that mother summoned you?" I sighed, and threw my hair over my shoulder with a slight toss of my head.

"Yes, Sayla alerted me of that this morning. I wonder what I did to upset her this time."

"Ah, sister, mother is never upset with you. Just...frustrated." she said with a smile. I smirked in her direction. When we came to the spiraling roots that lead down, we went our separate ways. Taka went up, probably to tend her Ikran, while I went down.

Sayla and Taka were the only sisters I had, Sayla being the youngest, and Taka being the oldest. So, yes, I was the middle child. But, that wasn't all, oh no. My sisters had to bloody prodigies. Taka was the strongest warrior in our entire clan. Most of our young, male warriors could not match her skill, and that was saying something. She was a master of the bow and arrow, and was an incredible hunter. She made her bond with her Ikran when she was only twelve seasons old. Now she was eighteen seasons old, a hunter of the highest level, and a master warrior.

Sayla was a completely different matter, however. She was a spiritual leader at a very young age, and some believed she was a direct line to Eywa. She knew the song of every root and every tree and every creature in Pandora without even making a bond. Even my grandmother, Mo'at, was inferior to Sayla's powers. She was revered and respected above anyone in the clan, even my father. And her bright, bubbly attitude only made the People love her more.

Me, however. There was nothing incredibly special about me at all. I was an expert flyer, but Taka was better. I had a strong spiritual center, but Sayla's was stronger. I was the least amazing of the three daughters of the most respected leaders ever to rule over the Omaticaya clan. Everyone always expected me to fail, and I did on a regular basis.

It took me only a few minutes to arrive at the base of Hometree, even though I tried to take my time. I knew that once I was down there, my day would get exceedingly worse. My parents stood not far from me, talking amongst themselves. They never seemed to age, for they always had the glow of youth about them.

"Mother, father, I see you." I said in Na'vi speak when I approached them.

"Kana, I see you." they responded in turn.

"You summoned me, mother?" I asked, not trying in the least to hide the attitude in my voice.

"Yes, I did actually." she said, her eyes locked on mine. She had that dangerous look in her eyes, like when she was hunting or fighting. Anything that found itself met with that glare was going to die very soon. "The time for you to be mated is fast approaching."

I hissed slightly, knowing that this conversation was going to end in a large confrontation. My mother had been trying to mate me off since my thirteenth name day.

"By Eywa, mother, will this ever end?! I've told you hundreds of times that I don't want to be mated off yet. Why don't you ask Taka, I mean, she's the eldest?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Because Taka still has warrior training to complete. She cannot be mated until it is completed." said my father in English. My parents made a habit of speaking in both of their native languages to help teach my sisters and I both.

"And Sayla has decided to bond herself to Pandora as a priestess of Eywa, thus preventing her from being mated to a male." my mother added. I stomped my foot in frustration at being used once again.

"You just want to get rid of me." I mumbled. Of course, they heard me, because they always do.

"No, no, my dear." said my father, slowly approaching me. He was the one I always had the best relationship with. He put his five fingered hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "That's not it at all. Your mother and I love you very much, and only want the best for you. You have been very successful in all of your ventures whether it be hunting or...anything!But you work too hard at times. Mating with a warrior of high esteem will be good for you. Like Lock'tu. You two have always been such close friends, and he just completed his warrior training. When the time comes to choose his woman, I am certain he will want you. Doesn't that give you comfort, Kana?"

I looked up at my father, confusion and shame covering my features. Father used to be so liberal, as far as Omaticaya culture was concerened, but now...

"You're just as bad as she is." I whispered, staring up into his face. His eyes squinted for a second, and I knew I hit a delicate nerve. Before he could say anything else, I tore away from him, and took off, heading for the top of Hometree.

---

Jake stood there, dazed and hurt, trying to convince himself that he didn't understand why his daughter would be upset. Neytiri came and stood beside him, placing a strong hand on his shoulder.

"I've really hurt her, Ney. We've really hurt her. God, eighteen years ago, I never thought that raising a child could be this...complicated." He sat down on a large, protruding root, as if he was exhausted.

"Ah, don't worry about her. She'll calm down. How about you and Taka head out to the old RDA base. You two need to spend more time together." she said in the most comforting voice she could manage.

JakeSully looked up at his love, his mate, his wife, and he could swear that he fell in love with her all over again. Jake smiled, and nodded, knowing that what she said was right, for it usually was. He stood, and took off to look for his eldest daughter.

Neytiri bit her lip as she watched her mate walk away, lost in thoughts of Kana. She had this terrible, yet undeniable feeling that she was becoming more and more like her mother every day. Tradition and uniform had become almost law to her, even though that was odd coming from the woman who feel in love with a Dreamwalker, and became the first female chief of the Omaticaya. What kind of fate would befall her high-spirited daughter, who was far too similar, yet slightly different from herself?

---

I ran through the heavily vegetated branches of Hometree, tears streaming down my cheeks. I had never felt so hurt before! I knew that they were just trying to find a place for me in the clan, but still, they didn't even ask me what I wanted! They never asked me what I wanted.

"Laysan!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Within a second, my Ikran appeared in front of me, bristling with excitement. She assumed that, from the tone of my voice, a battle was close at hand, and was aching for a fight. My Ikran was a truly beautiful creature. Her rough hide consisted of the colors red, purple, and a blueish-green. She was strong, and a superb flier. We had only been bonded for a year, but we were already one unit. My thoughts were her thoughts, and vise versa. She knew me better than I know myself.

"Shh, shh, I'm sorry." I said as I ran my hand along her long neck. "I was just...upset." She growled low in her throat, making me smile. "But, I'm sure you already knew that." I took my Lekku, and bonded it with her's while nimbly climbing onto her back.

"Tswayon." I said quickly, and Laysan took the sky.

I loved flying. It was the most liberating experience one could have. The world soars below you, the colors and sounds blending into one. The beat of my Ikran's wings was in sink with the beat of my heart. I saw and felt the world as Laysan did, and it was exhilarating.

We had been flying lazily for about thirty minutes, until a large, dark shadow appeared before me. I immediately feared the worst. I looked up, and, sure enough, a Toruk was soaring just above us. He was high enough not to notice us, but far too close to notice. Now, I know that my father once rode and bonded with a Toruk in order to unite the Na'vi clans of Pandora, but, my dad was crazy at times. Laysan tensed, sensing the presence of the larger enemy. I knew Laysan, and I could feel her thoughts clearly. She was going to mess with it.

"Now, Laysan..." I said soothingly. "You know that we can't take on a Toruk. Just slow down, and drop elevation a bit so we can... AHH!"

I didn't get to finish my sentence before Laysan took off. She turned sharply, and flew straight up. I cringed in fear, knowing that this wasn't going to turn out well.

The impact that Laysan made with the Toruk sent of a vibe that shook the sky. The Toruk seemed stunned for a moment, but he quickly recovered, and charged us. Laysan either decided that she had bitten off more than she could chew, or she wanted to play a game, for she took off in the opposite direction. I held onto her tightly, but still kept one hand free to grab a weapon if the need arose. I glanced behind me, and the Toruk was gaining on us.

"Niwin, Laysan!" I said, pushing her to pick up speed. She pushed herself harder, using anything she could to propel herself farther ahead of the Toruk. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through me, and I knew that it was coming from Laysan. A talon was sunk into her thigh. I turned in my saddle, unsheathing a knife that was sheathed across my chest, and slashed out at the attacking Toruk. I cut him across the eye, angering him severely, but convincing him to let go. I knew that Laysan could not fly much farther at that speed with a wound like that in her thigh, so I decided that distracting the Toruk was our best bet.

"Head for Hometree, Laysan. I'll distract him. I'll call you when the cost is clear." I quickly disconnected our bond, and leaped from her back. Just as I had predicted, the Toruk dove after me.

I was free falling for a long time, the deafening silence filling my ears, than I hit the trees. The branches were very thick, and very intertwined when I made contact, so my landing wasn't very soft. I was too disoriented to use my common sense, and use the large leaves to slow my fall, and just fell. The Toruk could not maneuver through the thick branched if he wanted, and Laysan was already too far away for him to catch. He roared down at me in anger, than left me be.

I hit the ground very roughly, surely bruising something. I laid on the ground for a moment, just staring up at the canopy of the jungle. The sun shone through, casting a green light on the forest floor. The sounds of the animals filled my ears, and the wind brushed my skin. It was one of those moments that I could feel Eywa's life pour into me. Than, reality hit me. I groaned loudly from the pain I felt in my legs, arms, and back. I rolled over onto my side, than pulled myself up onto my knees, throwing my hair back. Than, I saw him.

A Na'vi, or at least, I thought a Na'vi male laid on the ground, not far from me. He had all of the physical characteristics that were common to the People, except, his skin was a deep turquoise green instead of light blue like mine. He lay motionless, his eyes closed, and his chest rising and falling steadily. I drew my knife again, and slowly approached, completely in hunter mode. I eased towards him, hunched down on the balls of my feet.

I quickly reached out, and touched him on the arm. He didn't move. I touched him again, and he remained motionless. Seeing him as not considerable threat, I sheathed my knife, and bent down next to him. He was pretty handsome, I must say, with wide eyes, and high cheek bones. I slowly etched my way up his body, poking and prodding, memorizing him with my eyes. His body was scarred severely on his chest and arms, and I noticed his bow not far away from us.

My curiosity getting the best of me, I leaned over his face, breaking any personal bubble he might have had. His face was very strong, and very handsome. I leaned in closer, going on nothing but pure instinct. I put my hand next to his face, dareing to touch it. Suddenly, a strong, firm hand grabbed my forearm. I looked down at the very strong, very alive green hand, than back to the stranger's face. His eye's were open.

* * *

**AN: So, there it is. Please, please, please review!!!**

**Tswayon- fly **

**Niwin-fast **


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Goodness, this story has received a lot of attention! I'm really glad you guys are liking it that much. And I also encourage all of you to continue to review, for I really appreciate it. So, on with the show!

P.S. The characters will be speaking in Na'vi the entire time, unless I say that they switch to English, or something else, even though I write the dialogue in English anyway. I am far too lazy to learn Na'vi enough to write full dialogue in Na'vi. If that wasn't already implied, I'm just letting you know now. :)

* * *

CHAPTER 2

His eyes were open.

I immediately threw myself off of him, crawling away as fast as I could, into the shadows of the forest. The male sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, and stretching his limbs. His eyes were an odd red color, like the color of human blood. But, when the light caught them, they shone. Now that he was sitting up, I could really see him. He wore a small loincloth made of the hide of some creature, and that was all. He looked about my age, maybe a few seasons older, but one could never be sure. The male looked around, as if he was looking for something, than he saw me.

"Hello." he said in clear Na'vi, which surprised me. I'm sure he said more, but I didn't hear, for I was off running through the jungle as soon as he said hello.

I don't know why I was running, for it wasn't the Omaticaya way, but I must admit I was frightened. And embarrassed. I could hear the foreigner pursuing me, constantly picking up speed. I tried to run faster, knowing that if I just made it within the perimeter of Hometree, I would be safe. But Eywa had other plans.

Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground. The foreigner had his arms wrapped tightly around me, keeping me in place. But, I wasn't that easily taken. I used my momentum and rolled us both over to where he was below me. I got one of my arms free, and quickly elbowed him in the face. He let go, as I expected, and I used that short moment to stand, draw my knife, and get in a fighting position. I hissed at him threateningly, daring him to attack me again.

He leaned back on his hands, and pushed himself up onto his feet.

"I don't want to fight..." he said, holding his hands up in surrender, but I didn't listen. From the stories I heard about the Sky People invasion, when someone said that they didn't want to fight, it was only to calm you down so they could shoot you in the back.

I rolled forward, and slashed out at his ankles, but he was quick and jumped out of the way. I used my inherited long legs to swing out, and successfully knocked him to the ground. I crawled on top of him, pinning him to the forest floor. I raised my knife to deliver the final blow, but he put his feet under me, on my stomach, and threw me off of him. My head hit a large root when I landed, so I was a bit dazed for a moment. This gave the intruder the opportune moment to crawl on top of me, and pin me to the ground. He took hold of each one of my wrists, and kept his knees firmly planted on each side of me. He was very strong for someone who had been unconscious a moment before, so I was stuck. But still, I wasn't going down without a fight. I hissed again, right in his face, and even tried to bite him, but he kept his face out of range of my teeth.

"Wait, wait, please, I don't want to fight!" he said in a smooth, suprisingly calming voice.

"Please, if you didn't want to fight, why did you tackle me?" I practically yelled at him.

"Because I knew you wouldn't stop if I didn't."

"Hugh, you've got that right. Now get off of me!" I thrashed around wildly, trying to wiggle out some kind of way, yelling and screaming as I did. The stranger continued to try to talk calmly to me, than he yelled something that caught my attention.

"Where am I?!" I was so shocked by his question, I shut up completely. I stared up into his odd, red eyes, my face a mask of confusion.

"What do you mean 'where am I'? You mean, you don't know?" I asked. The male hung his head for a moment, causing strands of hair to brush my face, and shook his head no. This was incredible to me. Everyone knew of Pandora, even the Sky People. Either this stranger was from a much more distant world, or he just...couldn't remember.

"Now, you appear to be calmer. If I let you up, do you promise not to run away?" he asked, staring down at me. I nodded yes, too engulfed in this stranger's tale to run away if I tried. He slowly released my wrists, and crawled back off of me. I sat up straight, rubbing my soar wrists.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." he said, appearing to be completely honest. I looked down at my bruises and shook my head.

"Ah, I've been in worse tumbles. Besides, most of these bruises aren't from you, but from my very ungraceful fall." I said, looking up into the canopy. The stranger looked up, as well, and smiled slightly.

"Yes, that is a pretty long way down. Why, if I may ask, were you falling from the sky?" I rolled my eyes, and made a dismissive motion with my hand.

"You don't want to know." The stranger smiled again, and I was slightly fascinated by his smile. It was warm and soft, drawing me in like a Fan Lizard. I shook my head, braking in the trance, and refocused my attention on the Na'vi in front of me.

"You asked me where you are. Can you first tell me where you're from?" I asked, playing with the tip of my hunting knife. The stranger stared off for a moment, as if he was looking into the abyss.

We sat in silence for a while, until, finally he stuttered out, "I...I don't know."

I reeled back in shock slightly. This poor soul didn't know where he was, or where he was from. How strange.

"Do you know what happened to you?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"So, I'm guessing, you don't know why you were lying in the jungle, unconscious." Another no.

"You don't know why your skin is that color, and mine is this?" He smiled some, and shrugged.

"Well, I do know that I was born this way. Maybe if I remembered where I was from, I could offer you more helpful information." I nodded in understanding, and continued to stare at him. I struggled to remember if I had ever heard of a Na'vi clan with green skin and red eyes, and I couldn't recall if I had for the life of me. But, my parents might have an idea. And surely Mo'at would know. I stood quickly, and the stranger followed suit.

"You must come with me to Hometree. I may be able to find you some help there." I turned, prepared to go dashing off through the jungle, but then I realized one crucial fact. I had no idea what his name was, and he didn't know mine.

"Um, by the way, my name is Kana. So, um, excuse the question, but what are you called?" I asked. The stranger looked down at the ground for a moment, as if he was thinking incredibly hard, than he looked back up at me.

"I remember the name of...Atraiu."

* * *

**AN: Very short chapter, yes, I know, but I got so much immediate feedback, I had to get another chapter up. I promise you, the next one will be longer. And I'm also sorry if this chapter had too much dialogue. I love dialogue :) Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow 20 reviews already! I've never gotten that many for just two chapters before. Thank you guys so much! I dedicate this chapter to all of those wonderful people who review. This one's for you :). Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Atraiu was keeping up surprisingly well as I lead him through the dense jungles of my home. You would expect him to be clumsy and slow, like most of those on their first run through the jungles, tripping over roots, and getting caught up in the amazingly obvious Fire Wasps hoards, but he was fast and graceful like he was born there. I still couldn't begin to fathom the fact that he was there at all. A strange looking, foreign Na'vi who couldn't remember anything about his life before he landed on the forest floor. This was most certainly the most exciting thing that had happened to me since I fell off of Laysan on our first flight out.

"Excuse me for asking, but what is this 'Hometree' you are taking me to?" asked Atraiu, who had suddenly appeared beside me. No one had ever presented me with a question like that before, so I wasn't exactly sure how to answer.

"Um, well, it's our home. It's a gigantic tree that has been hollowed out, and made appropriate for living. We used to have another Hometree that had been used by the Omaticaya since the days of the first Toruk Makto. And probably generations before. But, eighteen seasons ago, that Hometree was destroyed during the Invasion of the Sky People. It was a very traumatizing experience for our people. Or, at least, that's what I've been told."

Atraiu nodded, taking it all in a lot better than I would have imagined.

"Do you live in Hometrees where you're from?" I asked. Atraiu turned, and gave me one of those "we've been over this" looks. I smiled slightly, certain that I was blushing a dark purple.

"Oh, right, you can't remember."

We continued running for about fifteen more minutes, and the glory of Hometree appeared in the distance. It's leafy limbs soared into the sky, going higher, and higher, almost touching it. I could immediately remember all of the times my sisters and I would race to see who could reach Hometree first. Taka would always win, of course. It was memories like that one that truly made Hometree beautiful. The beauty and comfort reached out to me, pulling me in. It was my home, after all. The only home I had ever known. In my admiration of Hometree, I had forgotten the welcoming party.

Suddenly, an arrow went whizzing by my head, stopping me and Atraiu in our tracks. Another one came behind us, and Atraiu was on the ground before I could blink. About five Omaticaya appeared from the brush, mounting direhorses. One was my old friend, and future chief of the Omaticaya if things went my parents' way, Lock'tu. He had a strong, undeniable confidence that came with being a Na'vi warrior. That, of course, was what threw all of the girls of the clan insane, but that wasn't what I loved about him. When he put away his bow and spear, and the hard exterior of a warrior, he was kind, and gentle, and my best friend. Another one of the scouts was my very sister, Taka. She had an arrow notched to her bow, directly pointed at a stunned Atraiu who was now on the ground, bound by a long strip of rhino hide.

"What's going on, Taka?" I asked, facing my sister.

"Who is this stranger?" she asked, completely ignoring my question. I bent down next to Atraiu, cutting his bonds with my knife.

"He's with me." I answered. Taka rose an eyebrow at me, like she was expecting some other answer.

"Really? So, suddenly, some odd looking stranger you find in the jungle is with you?" she asked skeptically. I stood, pulling Atraiu to his feet, and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so." Taka glared at me for a moment, but still didn't lower her bow. I caught Lock'tu's eye, and he smiled slightly. I smiled back.

"But, you don't know...he might be..."

"Taka, there hasn't been any Dreamwalkers since before you were born. I highly doubt they would start popping up now. He speaks Na'vi like one of the People, don't you?" I asked, turning to Atraiu. He nodded quickly, confirming my statement. "See? And..." I stepped closer to her direhorse so the others wouldn't hear. "he needs our help. Please, sister, just let us pass."

Taka looked down at me, staring me straight in the eye, and the warrior vanished for just a moment, and my big sister returned. She sighed deeply, and finally lowered her bow. She looked back at Atraiu, shaking her head in doubt.

"You better be right about him, Kana." With a quick, high yelp, Taka turned her direhorse around, back towards Hometree, and the rest of the scouts followed. Lock'tu stared at me for a moment, then followed Taka.

I turned back to face Atraiu, and shrugged in apology.

"I'm sorry about that. My sister is very, very paranoid." Paranoid was an understatement.

"Oh, so that is your sister?" asked Atraiu, obviously interested. I nodded, and turned, continuing on my way towards Hometree. Atraiu followed.

"Yes, my older sister. You will meet my younger sister in a moment, along with my parents, and good bit of the Omaticaya clan. So, be prepared."

Atraiu smiled, for he thought I was joking. Hugh, right. When he was suddenly bombarded with _my_mother's questions, he would start wishing that he had just stayed unconscious.

It only took a few more minutes for us to reach the opening that lead into Hometree. It was still the middle of the day, so the bi-luminescence of the Tree at night was not present. But it was still astounding. I looked back, and I could see Atraiu looking around in awe at the pure size of Hometree. But it wasn't the tree that truly shocked him, but the inhabitants.

All of the Omaticaya were waiting at the base of Hometree; man, woman, and child. Taka probably told mother and father that I was bringing a stranger home as soon as she entered. I took a long, deep exhale. I wasn't that nervous, but now that all of the eyes of the clan were on me, I felt that I could faint at any moment.

"Stay close to me." I said to Atraiu. I'm not even sure he heard me, for there was a kind of fog over his eyes. I hoped that he would stay close to me anyway, and I began my walk of shame.

No one said anything the entire time. It was utterly silent. Every Na'vi in the clan had their eyes on Atraiu. I mean, why wouldn't they be shocked? He had a Lekku and a tail like one of the People. Everything was Na'vi, except his skin color and his eyes. It was all so...surreal, it was almost a dream. And the fact that he couldn't remember anything about his past just made it all the more strange.

The crowds parted as we made our way through, and, finally, my parents and family appeared before me. Taka stood with them, her arms folded in frustration, and Sayla was also close by, that glow of "knowing" about her.

"Mother, father, I see you." I said quickly, greeting my parents. They responded in kind, but kept their eyes on Atraiu.

"Kana, who is this stranger?" my mother asked. I could see father tensing up, which meant that one suspicious word would spell death for poor Atraiu.

"Mother, father, this is Atraiu. I found him in the jungle when I went out to fly with Laysan..."

"You found him in the jungle when you were flying?" interrupted my father.

"Well, yeah, I kinda jumped off of her back and landed in the jungle..."

"You jumped off of her back?" interrupted my father, again. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"You know what, beside the point! I did find Atraiu in the jungle, but, when I found him, he was unconscious. When he came to, he didn't remember anything. He doesn't remember where he is from, what he's doing here--he barely remembers who he is. He needs our help."

My mother and father exchanged glances, having one of their "moments". Taka and Sayla were still just standing there, utterly silent.

"Sa'nok." my mother said, calling my grandmother, Mo'at, over. Even though they spoke in whispers, I could still hear them.

"Have you ever heard of anything like this, mother?" she asked. Mo'at looked back at Atraiu, scanning his form with her eyes. After a moment, she sighed, and shrugged.

"I can not say that I have. There have been rumors of Na'vi who live off of the mainland on small islands in the sea. They rarely come here, and even when they do, they are not seen. But those are only rumors. But, still..."

Mo'at walked away from my parents, and faced Atraiu. He stood tall, staring the older, much more intimidating woman straight in the eye.

"Do you know where you are from, young one?" she asked. Atraiu looked up at me, as if he was seeking my approval. I nodded hesitantly, for I wasn't sure what I was allowing. He must have taken that as some kind of signal, for he answered Mo'at with confidence.

"No, tsahik, I do not." There were multiple murmurs throughout the clan in response to this. Mo'at waited for the noise to simmer down before she continued.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Once again, I do not, tsahik." More murmurs. Mo'at nodded, and began to circle the shocked and probably scared Atraiu.

"Well, let me answer one of your questions for you. This is Pandora. We are the Omaticaya clan. My grand daughter is the one who found you."

"Yes, Kana." he said, turning his head to face me. He smiled that smile of his again that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "We have been acquainted."

I could feel mother's eyes glaring into my skull when he said this. This stranger was enough to worry about, but the fact that _I _found him made it all the worse.

Mo'at continued to circle Atraiu, then, suddenly, called Sayla over to her. Mo'at was Sayla's mentor, so she hurried over as fast as she could. Mo'at whispered something into my sister's ear that seemed bordering on importance. Sayla nodded in understanding, then she approached Atraiu. The Na'vi male looked down at the younger female, but still felt intimidated by the pure spiritual power that she held. She reached out her hand and slowly placed it on his chest, directly over his heart. I saw Atraiu flinch as he felt her energy flood into him. Sayla closed her eyes, and exhaled. Apparently, she had found whatever it was she was looking for, for she pulled her hand back from his chest.

"His spirit is very pure." she said, once she rejoined her family. "I don't know if that is because his loss of memory has shielded his true nature, but, I can find no darkness in his heart."

"Hm, so, he's not here to kill us. I suppose that's a good thing." stated my father, constantly frank. "But what are we going to do with him?"

We all just stood there for a while, in utter silence, everyone thinking something, but too afraid to say it. I couldn't stay silent any longer, however.

"I think he should stay with us." I uttered. My entire family suddenly turned their eyes on me. I shrugged slightly as if I had just thought of the notion. The truth was, I had been thinking that since before he tackled me in the jungle.

"Certainly not!" This, of course, came from my mother. I rolled my eyes in total and complete frustration. She would never change, would she?

"Mother, he needs our help! Besides, you heard Sayla. He doesn't have a dark soul, he's just terribly lost and confused. What do you say, Sempu?" Now everyone's eyes were turned on my father. He looked back and forth between all of us, completely caught of guard.

"Jake?" asked mother, trying to intimidate my father onto her side, which usually works. Father coughed slightly, even though I was sure he didn't need to.

"Um, I think that's a great idea, K." I swear, I heard my mother growl. "Because the sooner he gets his memory back, the sooner we find out about where he's from, and then we have knowledge of an entire new breed of Na'vi." he said quickly, covering his tracks. Mother stared at her mate for a long time, as if she was trying to remind herself why she loved him so much. Finally, she hissed threateningly, which meant she had decided.

"Fine, fine! He shall stay, but only until he gets his memory back. Until than, he is under your watch, Kana." She turned to face Atraiu for the first time, and quickly walked up to him.

"You shall stay with us, Atraiu, until your memory returns. My daughter shall watch over you; teach you our ways. For the time. Kana," she said, turning her head slightly to look at me. "tend to his wounds. He is rather scratched up." And with that, she walked away. Father smiled slightly, winking at me, before following her. He was trying to regain points with me that he had lost that morning, and it was working. Taka "humphed" loudly, and went stalking off in some random direction. Sayla was just staring at Atraiu with this odd confused look on her face. I couldn't help but have this strange feeling that she picked up more than a pure soul from Atraiu.

I approached Atraiu, smiling, as the clan began to scatter as the event settled down.

"Congratulations. You've survived my mother. The rest of Pandora should be easy after that." We both laughed slightly as I lead him towards the large spiraling root that went up into Hometree. Suddenly, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned, and couldn't help but smile when I saw Lock'tu standing before me.

"Tsamsiyu, you startled me!" I said with a smile. Lock'tu smiled kindly, shrugging.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to startle. Um, may I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, looking directly over my shoulder at Atraiu.

"Why? What's wrong?" I was intentionally trying to appear oblivious. Lock'tu took hold of my arm, pulling me closer to him.

"Just...be careful, Kana. We don't know who this stranger really is, what he wants. If his intentions were darker than we believe, if he does anything to harm... I will not see you get hurt." he said, looking me directly in the eye. There was such a fierce sense of protection, and concern that flowed from him, I was almost overwhelmed. I pulled my arm from his grasp, shocking him slightly.

"Don't worry about me, Lock'tu. I can take care of myself." I backed away from Lock'tu quickly, and caught up with Atraiu. Lock'tu sighed heavily.

"I know you can. That's what worries me." He looked away from me, and saw Atraiu staring him directly in the eye. They immediately shared in a very intense moment where territorial lines were being drawn. Lines that, if crossed, would end in a head on confrintation.

---

Night had fallen by the time we reached the level of Hometree that my hammock was located on. The forest was glowing, and the beauty of the night surrounded us. I took these few moments to notice that Atraiu had the glowing spots on his body like mine. There was so much about us that was similar, but still so much that was different.

There was a spare hammock next to mine, so I offered it to him. He lowered himself into the hammock with skill and grace, shocking if not impressing me. I left him there to fetch the proper tools to mend and clean his wounds, and some food.

"I'm not sure how long it's been since you've eaten, so just tell me if you want anymore." I said, handing him I flat plat filled with meat and fruit, when I returned. He dove into it with ruthless abandon, eating like he had never eaten before. He must have been out for a terribly long time.

I took a small cloth that I had soaked in water, and dabbed at the many scratched and cuts he had on his body.

"You were either in a terrible fight, or your fall was worst than mine." I said with a smile, even though I wasn't joking. He had multiple knife cuts.

"Yes, I do believe that someone either dropped me, or caused me to fall right into the middle of Pandora. At least, that's what my body is telling me."

I took a long needle made of the bone of an Ikran, and thread made from the thinned bark of Hometree, and proceeded to stitch up some of Atraiu's deeper wounds. He didn't even flinch once. Even though I was struggling to keep my eyes focused on a surprisingly deep cut on his arm, I could feel his eyes baring into my face. I tried my hardest not to blush.

"Thank you." he said suddenly. I stopped my work, and looked up at him, confusion written on my face.

"What for?" Atraiu leaned closer to my face, wearing a smile that radiated kindness and gratitude.

"For saving me. Who knows what could have happened to me if you hadn't found me." I smiled as well, and, instinctively, I reached out and cupped the side of his face in my hand. It took me about three seconds to realize exactly what it was I was doing. I quickly drew my hand back to my side, afraid that if I didn't hold it, I would touch him again. He just stared at me; the expression on his face was completely unreadable. A long, awkward silence followed, and would have gone on for ever, if I hadn't spoken up.

"So, I'm all done. Um, you should get some sleep. It's been a long day for you." I pulled myself up onto the branch directly above his hammock, leaving him to curl up in his temporary bed. But, before I left him completely, I turned back towards him. "Oh, and you're welcome."

I was gone before I saw him smile an almost satisfactory smile, as if that answer had just made his entire day. Atraiu touched the side of the hammock like he had seen another Omaticaya do, and curled up as he let it wrap around him. He quickly fell into a deep, dream-less sleep.

I must admit, I was very happy that mother chose to let Atraiu stay with us, but the reason, I was not sure of. He was handsome, okay, there many handsome young Na'vi males in our clan. It was something else. Something mysterious and new that I couldn't quite describe. He drew me in, and then held me there. I was terrified beyond all fraction of a doubt, but I was also annoyingly enchanted.

* * *

**AN: There you are! Yes, this was a long one, sorry about that. I'll try to keep the chapter lengths pretty consistent from here on out. Please, review!!!!! **

**Sa'nok: mother **

**Tsahik: Matriarch **

**Sempu: daddy **

**Tsamsiyu: warrior**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I know that I have been using some incorrect terminology in the past few chapters, and I apologize for that. But that won't happen anymore because I just bought "James Cameron's Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide" (reveals book with dramatic and flamboyantair while choir sings Hallelujah Chorus)! This book really is a big for help for anyone who is writing for Avatar, or who just wants to know specifics about Na'vi culture, Pandorian plants and animals, information about Pandora as a moon and it's planet, and even RDA stuff. Yeah, it rocks. So, anyway, enjoy!

P.S. **BEWARE RANDOM CHANGES IN POV!!!** I was slightly scatterbrained when I wrote this chapter, so the POV is gonna be all over the place.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

The Na'vi woman stood, low and hidden, on the limb of one of the tall, wide trees that looked out over the jungles of Pandora. The morning light caught her turquoise skin, blending her in perfectly with the thick vegetation that surrounded her. Her deadly, cat like red eyes were in concentrated slits as she watched the young Omaticaya princess pick up and inspect a lone, discarded bow. After only a few seconds in that spot, the Omaticaya female hurried off back the way she came; towards her Hometree. The female waited only a moment longer before she made her way through the dense canopy, leaping and jumping through the trees like a prolemuris.

Finally, she made it to the meeting spot that she had chosen with her companion. A companion who appeared to not even be there.

"Dhawal, where are you?" she said loudly, placing her hands stubbornly on her hips. Suddenly, a shadow moved along the tree, and a male Na'vi appeared. His skin was the same odd shade as that of the female, and they shared the same red eyes. But, the strangest thing about the pair was their pure white hair. Every strand of hair, even their queue, was white. No Na'vi had ever been known for bearing such a strange mark. This was believed due to the fact that they were twins, which was equally as rare. Also, they were both startlingly beautiful.

With expert quickness and skill, the female drew a short, thin sword with a long handle covered in animal hide from a sheath tied to her back, and faced the sudden intruder.

"Calm down, Dhanya. I am here." said the male, holding his hands up in mock surrender. The female called Dhanya groaned, sheathing her sword.

"By the gods! Why do you insist of scaring me like that?"

"Only because you are so easy to scare. So, what did you discover?" The female sighed, shrugging slightly.

"His body is gone, but his bow was there. A Blue Flute girl retrieved it, as if she knew exactly what she was looking for, and than took off through the jungle. I have a deeply annoying feeling that he survived." she said, sitting down on the tree limb. Dhawal "humphed" in the back of his throat.

"Please. He fell fifty miles! No one survives that."

"Well, you know our baby brother. Always doing things that were once impossible." Dhawal nodded, knowing that what she spoke was the truth.

"We should return home before we are missed. Mother's already in enough of an uproar. Where are the Ean Ikran?"

"Not far. Just call." Dhawal did such, and let out an eerie, beautiful sound that echoed through the forest. Within seconds, two Ikrans appeared before them, bursting through the trees. But these were not the Ikran native to Pandora. They were about the size of Ikranay, or forest banshees, but their wings were built more as flippers than wings. They were also both multiple shades of blue.

The twins climbed onto their mounts, connecting their queue with those of their Ean Ikrans. Without saying a word, the two instructed the creatures to take off into the sky. They were soon far away from the forests of Pandora.

-888-

Atraiu, for a moment, couldn't recall where he was. He remembered falling, falling, falling...than an endless stream of darkness. He would have panicked, had he not remembered Kana's face. He smiled slightly, taking a deep sigh, quickly remembering that he was in the Hometree of the Omaticaya. He opened his eyes for the first time that morning, and found himself face to face with about six young Omaticaya girls. They were ranging from ten to maybe twelve seasons in age. They just stared at him, almost as if their staring was keeping him in existence. Atraiu looked around for a moment, trying to signal for help, but found none his way. He smiled slightly at the young, awed girls.

"Um, good morning." he said hesitantly. Suddenly, the girls set off in a series of squeals and yelps, obviously excited. Atraiu was slightly frightened, and feared for his life for a moment, but was quickly calmed when he saw me making my way over to him.

"Miso, miso, all of you!" I said, shooing them away. "Leave our guest alone. Don't you have chores to attend to?" The girls quickly scattered, still giggling from their short encounter with the handsome stranger.

"Sorry about that." I said as I sat down on the tree branch above his hammock, hanging one of my legs over the edge. "It seems you have acquired some what of a fan base." Atraiu smiled and shrugged.

"Ah, I don't mind."

"Really? When my friend Lock'tu became a warrior, all of the young girls of the clan were all over him constantly. He hated the attention." Atraiu nodded slowly. I could tell that there was something on his mind that he was just itching to say openly.

"So, this Lock'tu, the warrior I met last night. Are you and he...um...a mated couple, or...?" I quickly cut him off before he could continue to embarrass me.

"Oh no, of course not! He's my best friend, that's all. We've been friends since we were children." Atraiu nodded, but I could still tell that he didn't believe me.

"Yeah. Are you sure he knows that?" I stared at Atraiu for a moment, slightly shocked at his frankness. After a moment, I nodded my head vigorously.

"Yes, yes, I'm certain. What would make you think differently?" Atraiu shrugged, and looked down to study his fingers.

"I don't know. He just seemed very...protective of you. I just assumed that he was simply defending what was his." I crossed my arms, building up my own defensive barricade.

"We both defend each other. It's part of our relationship. I am just as protective of him as he is of me. What, do you assume that because I'm the female, I'm not permitted to be protective of a male?!"

Atraiu leaned back some, afraid and amazed all at once.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. It's just...nothing, never mind. What's that you have?" he asked, changing the subject immediately. I didn't feel like arguing with him anymore, or answering his nosy questions, so I changed the subject with him.

"Oh, this is your bow. Or, at least, I think it is. It was very close to your body when I found you." I said, handing him the long, expertly crafted bow. He slowly took it in his hands, running his fingers over the beautiful carvings that ran throughout it. It certainly appeared ceremonial; the wings of some animal were used in its crafting, and the colors shone brightly when the sun caught it. The bark was strong and sturdy, yet light enough to carry easily. Atraiu looked at it, studying it, like he was holding a rare and beautiful flower.

"Do you recognize it?" I asked. Atraiu studied it for a moment more, than shook his head no.

"It doesn't set off any memories, if that's what you mean. But, it certainly feels right in my hands. Like I was born to carry it." We sat in silence for a moment more as I watched Atraiu reconnect with an old friend, but I soon grew bored.

"Come on, we can take a walk." I said, standing. He pulled himself up onto the branch of the tree, and followed me to the spiraling root that lead down.

We talked politely as we made our way to the base of Hometree. I asked him how he slept, and he said that he couldn't remember the last time he slept that well. We shared a small laugh at this, like two acquaintances who just happen to find themselves waiting in and incredibly long line for something together, and wish to fill the awkward silence between them. It was awkward chatter, and it made me very uncomfortable.

Finally, to my relief, we made it to the sun lit base of Hometree. I expected to see my parents gathered there, as usual, but a new face was among the crowd.

"Norm!" I squealed as I ran to embrace the human who had become an uncle to me. We had never greeted each other in the usual Na'vi fashion; our bond was much deeper than that. He came in the form of his Avatar body; tall and lanky, but beautiful all the same. Instead of wearing his human clothes like he usually did, he was donning the apparel of a Na'vi warrior.

Even though Eywa was yet to choose if he should live among the People or not, he was accepted into the Omaticaya with open arms. He trained in the way of the warrior, and was now a grand hunter, and could ride a direhorse like nobody's business. He even had chosen a mate named Naynat, who had actually taught him all he knew about hunting. She was expecting their first child at the time.

Norm embraced me soundly, squeezing me to his chest.

"Ah, my little princess, how you've grown! I swear, Jake, she gets more beautiful everyday." he said, grabbing at my tail. I giggled slightly, and swiped at his hand. He looked up for a moment, and noticed Atraiu standing a little ways behind me. Norm, like everyone else, had never seen a Na'vi such as Atraiu, so he was equally as shocked.

"Oh my God." he mumbled. "Um, a friend of yours, K?" he asked, even though he kept his eyes on Atraiu. Even though I had almost forgotten him, I practically sprinted to Atraiu, grabbing his arm, and pulled him back over to join us.

"Norm, this is Atraiu. I found him yesterday, unconscious, on the forest floor. He can't remember a bit of his past before the fall. Including where he is from." Norm studied Atraiu for a bit longer, taking in everything about him. Finally, he nodded his head soundly.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, young Atraiu." said Norm, motioning with his hand in the traditional Na'vi way. Atraiu responded in the same fashion.

"Hey, Atraiu!" sounded a hi pitched, lively voice. We all immediately recognized that to be Sayla. She came running towards us, her long, braided hair bouncing as she did.

"Hi Uncle Norm!" she said when she was close enough to notice him. Norm smiled in her direction, but he didn't have enough time to say something in return before Sayla started talking again.

"Anyway, Atraiu, I think I have figured out a way I can help you piece your memory back together. We'll have to start immediatly, though." Atraiu nodded, and looked up at me, as if I had any reason to disagree with her proposition. I shrugged, and motioned towards Sayla.

"Sure, go ahead. I can show you around later. Besides, I need to find Lock'tu. He seemed so...strange yesterday. I'll see you later, Norm. Mother. Father." I nodded to all of them in turn, than went off in search of Lock'tu. Sayla took Atraiu's hand, and lead him off to some secret, spiritual place where their session would be undisturbed. Mother, father, and Norm were then left alone.

"So, Jake, it seems Kana and this Atraiu boy..." commented Norm with a smirk. Jake rolled his eyes, massaging his temples with his hand.

"Uh, don't remind me. I like the kid, but I never really thought about them becoming friends or something more. It's different when you weren't there when the boy was born, and you have the divine right to intimidate him endlessly. Atraiu is a stranger to me."

"Do you have any idea where he is from, Norm?" asked my mother of Norm. The Dreamwalker reached his hand behind his head, stretching, and shrugged.

"I can't say I do, Neytiri. I've never seen, or even heard of anything like him. An entirely new breed of Na'vi. Grace would flip over something like this." he said solemnly. All of the adults stood there in respectful silence for a moment, remembering the human who fought the hardest to rid Pandora of the poison that the RDA was slowly leaking in.

"So," said Norm, breaking the silence "I'm going to go see if Naynat has woken yet. She's been in the foulest mood lately, and if I'm not there when she wakes up, she'll have my head. Ngahu." Neytiri and Jake nodded at Norm as he proceeded towards the spiral that lead up and into Hometree. The couple stood there for a moment together, when, suddenly, Neytiri looked up at Jake, her brow slightly wrinkled in thought.

"Jake, I wasn't that cross when I was bearing our children, was I?" she asked, an expression of curiosity and worry on her face that my father just found adorable. He reached down, putting two of his fingers under her chin, and lifted her face up slightly while he leaned down to kiss her. He knew that such an open show of affection was not highly favored in Na'vi culture, but he still had some Earthly habits to shake. Not that he minded this at all. Infact, he wished he could do it more than he did already. He felt his love smile against his lips as he pulled back.

"Of course not, my love. You were a picturesque of motherly love." he said with a large smile. Neytiri beamed, obviously pleased with his answer. Jake bowed slightly, before turning his back to her as he walked away. He really didn't have anywhere he needed to be, but he would live longer if she didn't see him shake his head and mouth "hell no".

* * *

**AN: Slightly pointless chapter, yes, I know, but I wanted to introduce Norm into the story early. The old RDA crew that stayed pn Pandora will make appearances very often, so don't be surprised when they show up. I hope you all enjoyed it! R&R pleassssssssse!**

**Ean Ikran: Blue Banshee (my own creation, but with a Na'vi name. They would have been called Water Banshees, but I couldn't find the Na'vi word for water. By the way, does anyone know what the Na'vi word for water is?) **

**Miso: away **

**Ngahu: Good bye (I think?) **


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter, and I understand why. My POV was all over the place, and it wasn't very well written. I know it was confusing, and probably upset a bunch of people who decided to follow the story. I am very sorry for that. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even after the epic failure of the previous one. Thanks. WriteroftheRevolution

* * *

CHAPTER 5

The sun lit my way, shining through the green leaves, casting a kind of yellow glow. I knew exactly where I was going, even though the way had become vastly overgrown with plants over the past few seasons. I had no need to venture into the more secluded areas around Hometree for years, but I could still feel the way like it was part of me, and it was.

---

Txumpaywll plants surrounded me as I raced through the heavy brush. Pamtseowlls whispered light, melodic notes as I ran past them, filling my ears with the music of my people. The brush cleared for a moment, and I could see Taka racing ahead, as usual, with Lock'tu not far behind her. The joys of being a child were alive and well to us, and the future was simply a distant dream that our parents talked about far too much. We laughed loudly in pure enjoyment. Nothing beat running through the forest, free to be whatever you want. Just becoming one with Pandora.

Sayla had become distracted by some animal of flower, as usual, so it was just Taka, Lock'tu, and I racing to an unknown location. Suddenly, I was swept up in a field of Loreyus's. They were beautiful, and whimsy, and so much fun to play with. Once I began my training to be a hunter, we were taught how to move so nimbly and so quietly that it became impossible for us to excite the plants on accident. But, when we were children, we would touch the plants just to hear them make that swooshing sound.

I looked up, and, through the brightly colored Loreyus's, I saw strong, golden eyes staring back at me. Whenever Lock'tu looked at me, even when we were children, he had a way of looking right through me. I smiled slightly, and attempted to take a step towards him, but he moved back. I took another step, and so did he. My smile fulled, and I took off through the plants to catch him. It was a game we played; a kind of tag where we'd try to catch the other without exciting the Loreyus's. Both Lock'tu and I were very good at the game.

I ducked under the wide leaves, while still keeping my feet moving. But, when I popped my head up again, Lock'tu was nowhere to be seen. I suddenly felt someone tap my shoulder, but when I turned, no one was there. I laughed loudly, and continued on my quest to find my best friend. Even with all of my quick and lethal movements, I could not get my hands on Lock'tu. I could see him and hear him, but he avoided me expertly. Finally, I just gave up, and tapped my hand on the leaf of one of the Loreyus plants. It immediately shot into the ground. I laughed as I hit another one, and soon, the entire field was vanishing into the ground. Still, I didn't see Lock'tu. I placed my hands on my hips stubbornly, unbelievably annoyed. I turned, prepared to return to the bows of Hometree, disappointed and sulking, but I was immediately face to face with Lock'tu.

He wore a light, gentle smile that I would never foreget. His eyes bore into mine, eating away at me. We were young then, and we had no concept of love, or coupling, but I still felt something, but I was completely unaware of what it was.

"Hey!" We both snapped out of our little trance, and turned to see Taka standing at the mouth of a small cave with her hands placed firmly on her hips, and her short cut hair blowing in the light wind. "Will you two skxawngs stop playing around? You have to see this!" And with that, she vanished into the cave. Lock'tu looked back at me, and smiled slightly. He turned, and ran after Taka, calling her name. I smiled as well, and, after a moment, I followed.

---

I pulled away the vines and plants that blocked the once clear mouth of the cave, and, soon, a blinding light hit me in the face. I squinted against it, but my eyes soon adjusted, and I saw Tireafya'o for the first time in many nights.

The sun shone down into the little valley perfectly, giving an almost holy glow. There was a small pond and a waterfall to the left side, while the rest was just abundantly grassy and beautiful. Eyayes grew in abundance, providing perfect shade when needed. The wide trunk of a few trees found their home in Tireafya'o, and they stretched up into the sky. Once, Sayla and I attempted to build a type of tree house in the branches of these great trees, but, soon we discovered that we were far too young, and far too foolhardy to pull it off, so we quickly abandoned the project.

But, the true reason I came to this long forgotten place was directly in front of me. Taka and Lock'tu were in the middle of one of their scrimmages when I found them. Taka was the best fighter, of course, so she was on a crusade to make Lock'tu just as good.

"Keep your hands up!" she ordered, and Lock'tu swung out at her. She did a quick spin kick, hitting Lock'tu across the face. There was a small dribble of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, but he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand. He came at Taka again, slashing out at her like he would with a knife. She avoided each of his advances with one step back, looking rather bored.

"Always stay on the defensive. Let the enemy come to you." Lock'tu jumped out at Taka with a roar, but she side stepped him with ease. He landed on the ground with a roll, quickly getting back onto his feet.

"You're letting your anger get the best of you. Use the skills you have attained, don't let your rage fuel the way you fight." Lock'tu didn't seem to be paying attention. He swung his long arm out at her, but she simply side stepped him, again, grabbing his wrist, and twisting it into a painful position behind his back.

"You're fighting like a child, Lock'tu! What's wrong with you?"

"I think I know." I answered. Both Taka and Lock'tu looked and my direction, and Taka immediately released Lock'tu.

"Ah, Kana. It's been a long time since you have graced this sacred place." said Taka, who seemed slightly annoyed at having her teaching session interrupted.

"Yes, it has. It looks exactly the same as I remembered it, though." I looked towards Lock'tu, and discovered that he was trying especially hard not to make eye contact with me.

"Um, can I talk to Lock'tu for a second, Taka?" I asked, motioning slightly towards Lock'tu. Taka looked back and forth between Lock'tu and I, looking for something that she knew was already there.

"Sure, K. I'll be right outside."

I waited until Taka exited the valley, and was sure she had crossed to the other end of the cave. We stood there in total silence for a moment, nothing but the music of the forest filling the space between us. Than, I approached Lock'tu.

"You're made at me." I whispered slightly, running my left hand over my right forearm. Lock'tu finally looked up at me, and his eyes were full of hurt and confusion.

"Mad at you? No, no, I could never get mad at you, Kana. Infact, I think it's physically impossible. " He smiled slightly, and I smiled back. I took a step toward him, and he didn't move away.

"I...I know that you don't like Atraiu. And you don't like me being around him. But, you have to trust that I know what I'm doing, Lock'tu. Please, don't worry about me." I reached out, grasping his hand, squeezing it. Lock'tu looked down at my hand, than back up into my eyes. He pulled my hand closer to him, pulling me along with it. It wasn't until now that I noticed he had grown very, very tall. I had to look directly up to stare into his eyes. He had truly grown into a tutean. Into a man.

"Alright, Kana. I trust you. I trust you with my life. Besides, we both know that you can take care of yourself." he said with a laugh, the boyish gleam I had grown to love returning to his eyes.

"Exactly! Remember the time when I had to save you from that riti?" Lock'tu rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Please, you didn't save me. I had everything under control."

"Yeah, right, like the time you got trapped in that kali'weya pit. You _totally _had everything under control then." I said, pushing Lock'tu slightly.

"Oh, lest you forget, you were trapped down there with me, oh brilliant one! 'Hey, I bet you can't jump over that really deep pit that is probably filled with kali'weyas!'." he said, mocking me with a high pitched voice. " I never said I could, Kana, but you insisted..."

"If you were such a big tsamsiyu, like you say you are, you would have done it anyway." I said, folding my arms, and turning my back to him. Lock'tu smirked slightly, with a devious glint in his eye, and, before I knew it, I was on the ground.

He had me pinned beneath him, tickling me in all of the places that he knew drove me insane. I tried to fight against him, but he had grown a lot stronger than our childish days.

"Please, please, stop!" I screamed, even though I was laughing the entire time.

"Say that I'm the best tsamsiyu in the history of the Omaticaya!" he screamed back, assaulting my stomach and sides.

"Fine, fine, you're the best!"

"The best what, Kana?"

"The best tsamsiyu in the history of the Omaticaya!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. We both laughed loud and strong, filling our most secret and sacred place with the sounds of our joy. In that place, we were children again, and the rest of the world would just have to wait.

* * *

**AN: There it is! Now, I know that I used a lot of Pandoran plant names, and if you want to know what they look like, you can check on Avatar Wiki. So, please R&R!! **

**Skxawng- moron**

**Tireafya'o- spirit path **

**Riti- stingbat **

**Kali'weya- poisonous scorpion **

**Tutean- man **

**Tsamsiyu- warrior **


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **WARNING!**This chapter will all be in third person POV. **WARNING!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Wherever Sayla had taken him, it was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. There was a bright, almost white light flowing from everything; filling his spirit to the brink. There were long, white vines hanging down around them. They seemed to whisper things; calling out to Atraiu. It had the same beauty and power as the old world cathedrals of humans. They were still somewhere in Hometree, but it was obviously a long abandoned part. Atraiu followed Sayla as she lead him through the large, twisting, twining branches of this magnificent structure; moving with a grace and dignity that demanded respect.

Large, pink plants the resembles bowls, with long, thin pink vines hanging from the bottom, hung down from higher up branches, surrounding him at every corner. He thought he had truly lost his mind for a moment, but, when he looked very closely, he could have sworn he saw them pulsing; like they were breathing.

"What are these plants?" he asked Sayla. She turned her head to look, and make sure she knew what plants he was referring to, and than she smiled kindly.

"They are tawtsngals. Sky cups. They are somewhat of a cross between plants and animals. The humans at Hell's Gate are constantly mystified by them. Well, they are constantly mystified by everything they see here. The water it catches is often used to heal, and strengthen. They are very pure spirits of Pandora."

Atraiu nodded as he listened to Sayla, resisting the urge to reach out and touch one.

Finally, they arrived at a large, round area of the branches, where multiple limbs twinned together to form a kind of nest. The soft leather of a yerik, lined with a moist, green fungus covered the nest. Atraiu assumed this was to make it more comfortable to rest in.

"This is where I come to meditate, and grow closer to Eywa, and Pandora." stated Sayla as she sat down in the nest, folding her legs in front of her. "It is the most spiritual place in all of Hometree. This is where, I believe, we can regain your long lost memory." The lightness, and happiness in Sayla's voice could not be disguised, even when she spoke of such a solemn matter.

"Please, sit." she said, patting the space in front of her. Atraiu didn't hesitate as he followed orders. He sat just as Sayla did, his legs folded in front of him, and faced her. He had to admit, he felt kind of silly like this, but he wouldn't dare mention that to Sayla. The powers that she held were surly devastating when unleashed.

"Meditation is the key to unlocking the deepest caves of the soul. With nothing else but the life of the forest to keep you, you learn how to interact with yourself. This is a very strong belief within the Omaticaya. You must be at peace with your own soul before you can be at peace with the world. Now, it seems to me that your soul is at peace, but your mind is locked down in some dark, tumbling vortex, preventing you from seeing. My job is to batter down the walls, and shine light into the darkness."

Sayla reached behind her, and drew her queue over her shoulder to where the end of the large braid sat in her lap. She took the end of it in her hand, revealing the neural tendrils. With her other hand, she reached out towards Atraiu.

"Give me your queue." Atraiu's eyes widened, and he felt himself somewhat stagger backwords. He immediatly realized what Sayla intended on doing.

"I'm sorry, but, I'm afraid I can't do that." Atraiu may have a lost memory, but he certainly remembered that Na'vi only made Tsahaylu when they mated. He did not wish to have any relationship of the sort with the young Sayla. Atraiu blushed as he meditated on these thoughts, and Sayla noticed instantly. A small smirk quickly turned into a full smile.

"Oh, come now, Atraiu. I promise you, there will not be any intimacy involved. At least, not the definition of intimacy that you are thinking of. I need to have a direct line to your mind in order to free it." Sayla smiled even wider, and drew her eyes off of Atraiu. "Even though, I'm sure you wouldn't mind the process if you shared it with my sister." she mumbled.

"What?" Atraiu asked, his ears pricking up in alertness.

"Nothing." Sayla answered lightly.

She still had her hand held out towards Atraiu. He looked at her hand, than back up into her yellow, almost golden eyes. He decided that he really had no other choice but to trust this 'evi. After all, she was a child, even if her soul was much, much older. He reached back, drawing his queue in front of him, and took the end in his hand. He handed it to Sayla, who took it with a grateful smile. Just as she was about to initiate a bond so deep, and so profound that it was almost sacred, Atraiu stopped her.

"Um, Sayla, have you done this before?"

Sayla looked up at him, her smile so wide that her pure white, sharp teeth shone.

"Nope." Atraiu didn't have time to respond before he was thrown into a world of color and light, cutting out the outside world completely.

-888-

Atraiu stood alone in a large, dark plain. He looked up, and saw dark, purple storm clouds rumbling in the distance. The field went on forever, spreading out in all directions. It was like he was thrown into some strange dream.

Suddenly, Sayla appeared beside him. She looked absolutely elated, even though Atraiu hadn't the foggiest idea why she would be.

"Wow, that worked out a lot better than I imagined." she said, as if she was expecting something absolutely terrible to happen.

"Where are we?" Atraiu asked, looking around. Sayla looked around, and took in all of her surroundings.

"Well, it seems that we are in some kind of in-between. In between the conscious world, and your memory." Than, randomly, a small beautiful, white creature floated by them. It seemed to be moving itself along, pushing through the air.

"What is that?" asked Atraiu, mesmerized by the small creature. Sayla had a look of pure wonder in her eyes.

"That is an atokirina. A seed of the Tree of Souls. I assume it is to be our spirit guide." The atokirina continued passed them, and they both assumed that their mission was to follow.

Suddenly, they were no longer lost in the in-between, but were not standing on a warm, sandy beach in the middle of the day. They were facing out towards the endless green ocean, where, far on the horizon could be seen the outline of the main land.

"That was strange." said Atraiu.

"Yeah, it was." answered Sayla. They turned around, and a dense, green jungle stood before them. The sounds of the many animals that inhabited it filled the ears, and heightened the senses.

"Where do you think we are?" asked Atraiu.

"Somewhere in the bowls of your memories. I think we are seeing your home, Atraiu." Atraiu heard her, but was not listening. Something else had attracted his attention. Farther along down the beach, he saw the outlines of three individuals. He moved closer, hoping to get a better look. Sayla followed.

As the pair drew closer, they could see the individuals clearly now. They were Na'vi children, but they had the green skin and red eyes that made Atraiu so different. Also, two of the children had pure white hair. Such a natural phenomenon was very, very rare among the Na'vi.

"That's me." said Atraiu, almost to himself. These were memories that he should have held dear and true, but they were foreign to him all the same. That fact alone was enough to rock his soul.

"Do you recognize who the other two children are?" asked Sayla. Atraiu studied them closer, digging through his mind, trying to find something, anything that would identify the strangers before him, but he found nothing.

"No. No I don't."

The three were playing along the edge of a very high, raged rock. The cliff hung very far out, a good deal away from the shore, and the children were growing very close to the edge. They each had a long, thin stick that they used to pock and jab at each other. The laughter that the emitted even reached the ears of Atraiu and Sayla.

Suddenly, the smaller child, the one that was believed to be Atraiu, wavered too close to the edge, and began to lose his balance. He struggled to regain it; flinging his arms around, trying to find some balance, but he could not, and he ended up tumbling into the water.

Atraiu's head immediatly became heavy, and clouded, and he found that he couldn't breath. He grabbed at his throat, and tried to cough, but found that he couldn't at all. The heaviness began at grow, and he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"Atraiu! Atraiu, breath!" she yelled out at him, but his ears were full, and everything sounded muffled, and unclear. He felt himself losing consciousness, and struggled to fight against the darkness that was creeping in from the edges of his vision, but he soon became very weak. The darkness folded over his eyes, and he could no longer hear or see Sayla.

-888-

"Breath, Atraiu! Breath!"

Sayla's voice breached the barricades that blocked his ears, and he heard her voice ringing through his head. He opened his eyes as much as he could, and saw her leaning over him, gripping his shoulders in her hands.

"Breath, Atraiu!" she shouted at him again. He suddenly realized that he wasn't breathing, and he felt a heaviness on his chest that prevented him from doing so. He gasped for air, but it all seemed to no avail.

"Don't let your mind fool you. You _can _breath. You are not drowning. Come on, Atraiu, _breath_!" Atraiu inhaled suddenly, and found that pure air filled his lungs. The heaviness was gone. He exhaled, and released the pressure from inside of him. He continued breathing in, and out, as if he was trying to convince himself that he was in fact alive. But yes, he was still there. He felt the urge to cough, and slowly sat up as he coughed into his hand. He looked around and discovered that they were no longer on the sandy beach with the children, but back in Hometree.

"Wow." he whispered, still trying to catch his breath. "What was that?" Sayla looked Atraiu over, making sure that everything was still working properly.

"I guess you saw yourself falling into the water, and you felt the same sensastions you felt all those years ago. It's a trick that the mind plays on you. It convinces you that whatever is happening to you then happens to you now. You literally had to convince yourself that you weren't drowning. You must learn to keep your head, and not let this tricks effect you."

Atraiu nodded in understanding, for he found himself too weak to talk. Sayla smiled warmly, looking into his eyes.

"But, that was a great start. We really made some progress. We are one step closer to finding out who you are, Atraiu." Atraiu smiled back at the young girl, feeling her presence fill his soul, calming him. Sayla sighed, and stood, stretching her body.

"Come, let's get you some breakfast. You deserve it."

* * *

**AN: There you go, our first look into Atraiu's memories. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, review! **

**yerik: hexapede**

**Tsahaylu: the bond **

**'evi: kid **


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay, more reviews! Keep it up you guys; I really appreciate them!

P.S. This chapter goes back to being in Kana's POV, unless I say otherwise

* * *

CHAPTER 7

I rode back into Hometree with Lock'tu on the back of his loyal direhorse, Eyednie. I never was one for direhorses, myself, but that doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy I ride through the brush every now and then. The pure strength of the creature that flowed through the Tsahaylu was intoxicating; almost as intoxicating as commanding the skies on the back of an Ikran.

Lock'tu must have sensed my excitement, and my slight apprehension, for every time we'd come to a fallen tree trunk, or large root, or any type of barrier, he made a mission of instructing Eyednie to jump extra high, much higher than necessary, just so he could hear me scream out in glee, than wrap my arms around his long form when we'd once again make contact with the ground. He wasn't that big of a tskxe as he pretended to be; he was still a child at heart.

Those who were outside of Hometree, either harvesting or simply socializing, had to leap out of the way as Lock'tu and I came bounding through, with no sign of slowing down. I shouted apologies out at them, even though my voice was filled with laughter.

We rode directly into the center if Hometree; Eyednie reared up on his hind legs as Lock'tu drew him to a sudden stop. I held on to him tightly in order to prevent myself from sliding directly off of the mount's back. Eyednie landed his front legs firmly back on the ground with a grunt, and a shaking of his head.

"Wow, Lock'tu. You are some kind of rider." I said while he nimbly leaped from his direhorse, pride and happiness radiating from his very being. He reached his hand up for mine as to assist me down, and I took his hand without a second thought.

"Well, now you see why Taka was so persistent about having me appointed her second in command. There are some things that I am rather good at." I laughed lightly as I unknowingly began to play with some of the colorful beads that had been braided into my hair. Lock'tu smiled back. He brushed his hand against the large, powerful animal's neck as he handed him a piece of fruit, which he ate quickly. Lock'tu scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, and took a shaky step towards me.

"You know, K, there's this beautiful beach on the Swok River--it's pretty far east, very few venture that far up river--and it's a wonderful ride to get there. You could come with me maybe, on some sunny afternoon, and we could...talk, and...."

"Atraiu!" I uttered when I saw the green-skinned Na'vi over Lock'tu's shoulder. I quickly abandoned Lock'tu, and bounded over to Atraiu...maybe a bit too quickly.

---

(third person POV)

Lock'tu watched as his princess frolicked off into the arms of the stranger like a lover struck 'eveng. He didn't even have a chance to finish his proposal. He sighed, and turned to his loyal friend and mount.

"That's just my luck, isn't it, Eyednie? I'm finally confident enough to approach Kana. Finally confident enough to show her my love...and this ketuwong shows up. This ketuwong that she would abandon me for. Well, at least you're still with me, right tsmukan?" asked Atraiu with a light smile. The direhorse looked his rider in the eye for a brief moment, than snorted loudly before strutting off in the direction of some very tempting pitcher plants.

Lock'tu threw his hands up in frustration, than stomped off in the opposite direction of his princess and the charming stranger who was unknowingly stealing her heart.

---

Atraiu looked up in my direction when he heard his name, and his bright smile filled his face. He looked different, it seemed. Not only were his wounds healing nicely, but it looked like he had been given a new loin cloth to wear made from the hide of a talloang, and several bright feathers had been braided into his hair. He looked cleaned up, as if he was just a regular member of the clan. _As if_ being the key words.

"Hey, Atraiu." I said when I was close enough to speak to him without yelling. He greeted me in the traditional Na'vi fashion with a smile still on his face.

"Kana. It seems that I have missed you much more than I first realized." I blushed slightly, even though I tried my hardest to hide it. I quickly erased the embarrassment, however, and stood up straight.

"Now that you've had your little spirit session with Sayla, it's time to test the rest of you." I walked past Atraiu in the direction of my chey, which was hanging along side my sisters', where I had placed Atraiu's bow before I left to find Lock'tu. I also retrieved my bow and a full quiver of arrows.

"You have a bow," I tossed the finely carved bow at Atraiu, who caught it with one hand. "Let's see how good a marksman you are."

-888-

The jungle was filled with light as I lead Atraiu to our destination. The thick, green growth that covered the ground beneath me tickled my ankles and the bottom of my feet. I had walked these hidden paths so many times, I could find where I was going blind. Atraiu was a superb follower; always keeping up at the same pace as me, never stopping unless instructed. It would be a true miracle if some of the 'evis I brought out to train in archery could be so attentive.

"So, how did it go with Sayla? Did she help any?" I asked without looking over my shoulder. Atraiu answered immediately.

"Yes, she did help a lot. She used methods that I didn't even think possible to get inside my mind."

"Yeah, Sayla is very powerful. When she was five seasons old, she tamed a palulukan with just one song. It was truly the most amazing thing I had ever seen."

We had come to a small, fast flowing river that flowed from a roaring waterfall. The sound of the water hitting the rocks below resonated through my head, blocking out all other sound. There was a haphazard collection of smooth rocks that lead to the other end of the river that we used to get across. I leaped from rock to rock without faltering, and Atraiu followed in kind.

"What about you?" Atraiu suddenly asked. I turned to look at him mid leap, my eyes wide with surprise.

"What?" I was so startled, in fact, that I lost my footing, which _never _happened, and I almost went head first into the river if not for someones hand that reached out and grabbed mine. I looked up at Atraiu, who smiled kindly before pulling me back onto my feet. I was facing him fully now, his tall form towering over me.

"Um, thank you." I said, tucking a stray braid behind my ear.

"You are very welcome." His eerie red eyes seemed to swim with color as he stared down at me. I'm sure I was blushing furiously by now. In an attempt to hide it, I turned away from him, and continued on my way across the river.

"You were asking me something earlier?" I asked to fill the heavy silence that had lingered between us.

"Yes, I asked about you. You're always talking about how amazing your sisters are, and I don't doubt that, but" He jumped from the second to last stone to the firm shore, only inches from me. "I want to know about you." I looked down at the ground for a moment, a slight smirk on my face.

"That's just it." I said as we continued walking. "There's nothing special about me. There is nothing to know." My head dropped, and my ears drew back against my skull. Atraiu must have noticed my sudden change in mood, for one of his strong hands found it's way to my shoulder. I turned to look at him, and found that his face was glowing with sincerity and honesty.

"Than I'll make a deal with you. Before I leave the Omaticaya, and my memory is regained, I swear that I will show you that there is something about you worth knowing."

There was such honesty and dignity in his eyes that I felt as if I was looking into the eyes of honor itself. His seriousness was scary--and charming--all at the same time.

"By Eywa." I said more as a prayer for self control than anything else. I suddenly realized that I was holding my breath. I exhaled deeply, as I turned to continue as a guide through the Pandoran brush.

As we continued on, I pointed out several things to Atraiu; things that I could tell were eating at him. We came upon many plants that I had grown up knowing, almost naturally, while he had to be taught everything...like a child.

"That's a fruit?" he asked when we passed by a collection of large, purple fruit that grew at the foot of a tree. I laughed at his astonishment.

"Yes, it is. It's very good; would you like me to cut you off a piece?"

"But, it's so large!" he said, completely oblivious to my question. I laughed loudly while I walked away, leaving him in his wonder.

"So much like a human." I mumbled.

Next we came to a collection awaieis--very dangerous plants that spouted poison tipped spines in the direction of warmth when detected that only the most trained Na'vi approached in order to collect seeds-- but, of course, Atraiu was not aware of this common known fact.

"Oh, what is this one?" asked Atraiu, who was in the process of reaching his hand out to touch the beautiful, yet deadly plant. I quickly snatched his hand away before he ended up dead.

"Don't touch that." I said, quickly letting go of his hand, for, I realized, I was holding on to it a bit longer than necessary.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll die."

Let's just say, Atraiu kept his hands to himself for the rest of the journey.

Finally, we arrived at the small clearing that was used to help train the young ones in the ways of the bow. The trees were filled with thousands sezes, which we used as targets. Successfully cutting down a seze from the tree tops with an arrow, without damaging it, was a valued skill that all potential hunters and warriors worked for many seasons to achieve. I myself spent three seasons of my life trying to achieve the task. If Atraiu ever knew how to work a bow, this should be easy for him. If not, well, he'd have to be taught all over again.

"This is a beautiful place." commented Atraiu as he looked around at the beauty and majesty of our own training arena. "What are we doing here?" he asked, turning to look at me. I drew an arrow from my quiver, and handed it to Atraiu.

"I want you to cut down that seze without damaging it." I said, pointing at the seze that I wanted him to retreive.

"Oh, you mean that one?" he asked confidently, pointing at a flower that rested on a branch about three yards away. I laughed slightly, and shifted his hand to point towards the goal I was envisioning.

"No, that one." He had to squint to see the seze about twenty yards away that he was directed to cut down without harming. His confidence suddenly vanished.

"What if I don't remember?" he asked. The fear and apprehension in his voice was apparent, and I immediately felt sorry for him. It must be difficult; not remembering things that were once second nature. I stepped closer to him, taking his bow in my hands.

"Once you learn how to work a tsko swizaw," I handed the bow back to Atraiu "you never forget. It flows through your body like your own blood. Your tsko becomes an extension of your very self. You know how to do this. Now, cut down that seze." I stepped back some, and stood, my arms folded, watching Atraiu like my mother watched me when I was learning.

He turned, facing his target, almost convincing himself that he could do this. He took a deep breath, than took his stance. The bow string was pulled tightly, the arrow quivered slightly. He flexed his fingers, loosening his grip on the bow. His eyes narrowed, and his muscles tensed like a palulukan preparing to strike. His chest heaved slowly, at a steady pace, his pulse blending with the pulse of the earth. He looked intimidating and startling beautiful.

Than, he loosed the arrow from his grip. We both watched as the swizaw went whizzing off through the air at such a speed that I almost couldn't even see it. In about a seconds time, I heard the profound sound of an arrow being embedded deep in the tree. Atraiu and I locked eyes, and smiled in unison. I could see the brightly colored feathers of my arrow over twenty yards away, which impressed me. We walked to the tree together, and, sure enough, the arrow was deeply embedded in the tree, and the seze was pinned to the tree, as well, unharmed and beautiful.

Atraiu smiled, and pulled the arrow from the tree, allowing the seze to fall into his hand. He examined it for a moment, than handed it to me.

"Well, what do you know?" he said with a suave smile. "What else you got for me, princess?"

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Review please!!!! **

**Tsahaylu: bond **

**tskxe: stone **

**'eveng: child **

**ketuwong: alien **

**tsmukan: brother **

**talloang: sturmbeest **

**chey: a rack for personal items **

**'evis: kids**

**palulukan: thanator **

**seze: a blue flower **

**tsko swizaw: bow and arrow **


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really, really thankful to everyone for the reviews, and for adding this story to your favorites and alerts lists. I really appreciate it. Please, continue!

P.S. This chapter will be written in third person for the first half, and Kana's POV for the second half

* * *

CHAPTER 8

The white-haired twins watched in an almost monotonous matter, almost as if they were watching some kind of sporting event. The Omaticaya princess called Kana had Atraiu focus on multiple targets, and he shot down every single one of them. It was past mid-day by now, and the planet polyphemus could be seen clearly in the sky. The wide branches that the twins sat on were shielded by large, dark green leaves, preventing them from being seen by the Na'vi couples that they had been spying on since the early morning.

"How many times is she going to have him shoot at the same bloody thing?" asked Dhawal before taking a bite out of an utu mauti.

"She just wants to see him flex his muscles again. By the gods, it is sweltering here." responded Dhanya who was fanning herself with a the leaf of a tsawlapxangrr tree.

The whizzing sound of an arrow once again broke the peace of the forest. Dhanya had heard that sound her entire life, but she had never been so annoyed by it.

"What are we going to do about this, Dhawal? I mean, he is _obviously_ not dead, and we need him to be for my plan to work. And my plan always works."

Dhanya was always the twin who thought one step ahead. Her calculating, intuitive mind could never be beaten, for she always knew what was coming before it did. It was a pity that such a powerful gift was only used to hurt others and assist her own dark wishes. Dhawal was the charmer; with a quick smile and a few pretty words, he could convince anyone of anything. The sting of his sword was also a great tool that he used in his charming charades. Dhanya thought up the schemes, while Dhawal got them done. They were a deadly duo who were feared and revered by all who came upon them. All except their little unil of a brother.

"Don't worry so much, tsmuke. He doesn't remember a single thing, not even who he is really. We can use this to our over all advantage. Let's just wait and watch. Besides, this could get entertaining. This little Blue Flute female seems to be very taken with Atraiu, and with the proper distraction..." Dhawal looked at his sister with a mischievous glint in his eye. Dhanya immediately caught on.

"We won't have to do a thing. He'll be as good as dead. Brilliant Dhawal."

"Why, thank you Dhanya. Mother will have to be... diverted, however. She's been asking enough questions. I will never understand why she was always drawn to Atraiu. He's nothing special." Dhanya humphed, and looked side ways at her loyal brother.

"You of all Na'vi know that that's not true. He is so much like sempu... Enough like him to be named the next olo'eyktan. The little ioang." Dhanya was quickly jolted out of her thoughts when Dhawal poked her in the arm, silencing her. Kana and Atraiu had stopped their tskxekeng and had begun talking.

-888-

(Kana's POV)

Impressed was a monumental understatement when it came to describing what I thought of Atraiu's skills. Every target I gave him, he shot down expertly. It was amazing to see how he took his stance like an animal ready to pounce. Whatever things he was before he fell into my life, a warrior was certainly one of them. I looked Atraiu over, and he didn't look the least bit exhausted. I'm sure if I had asked him to go another forty rounds, he would have obliged most willingly. I, however, was over come with exhaustion, even though all I had done was stand there and be blown away.

"Alright, let's take a break." I said, my voice heavy. I walked over to a low hanging branch, and threw myself down on it. Atraiu returned the arrow he was handling to my quiver, and soon joined me on the tree branch. He rested his head on the end of his bow, his eyes completely focused somewhere off in the distance. We sat in silence for a moment, letting the peaceful silence of the forest fill our ears. Than, a deep, harsh tune provided by a collection of voices reached my acute ears. My right ear twitched as I struggled to focus on the music. I smiled when I realized what I was hearing.

"What is that?" asked Atraiu, who had obviouslly heard the sound, as well.

"That is Taron tirol--a ritual song. A hunting party from home is close by. Just listen to their voices, filling the air, seeping into the earth itself. This is the music I was rocked to sleep on."

I closed my eyes, and found myself swaying slightly to the steady, yet rhythmic beat of the song. I unknowingly began to mouth the words, and, soon, the song was coming out of my own mouth.

"_Oeya swizaw ningay tivakuk; oeya tukrul txe 'lanit tivakuk; oeri tin gayil txe 'lanit tivakuk; oeya txe 'lan livu ngay_." I sighed contently, and opened my eyes to see Atraiu staring at me like I was a beautiful, rare flower that he was afraid would vanish should he even breath. I blushed under his intense gaze, and had to struggle to not lower my head.

"What is it?" I asked, almost aggressively. Atraiu shook his head slightly, like he was shaking himself out of a trance.

"I'm sorry. Nothing's wrong, it is just...you have the most beautiful voice..."

I gasped, and ducked my head, looking away from him. I felt my entire face flush, and I prayed to Eywa that she would have mercy on me just this once and save me from permanent embarrassment. Atraiu immediately thought that he had done something wrong, and hastened to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to insult you." I smiled slightly, and forced myself to turn my head and face him.

"No, no, you said nothing wrong Atraiu. I was just...embarrassed, that's all." Atraiu had this confused look in his eye, like a lost child. It took all of my strength not to sigh under his gaze.

"Why would you have any reason to feel embarrassed, Kana?" I shrugged, and crossed my ankles, one over the other, causing my large ankled bracelet woven by the clan taftxuyu especially for me when I was born to scratch against my opposite ankle.

"I...I've never been told that I had a beautiful voice before." Atraiu staggered back from shock. He truly didn't understand why this was not common knowledge to me, and everyone else.

"I just don't understand that. I would think that you would have been told that thousands of times. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." We sat in awkward silence for another moment, trying to avoid staring at the other. The absence of dialogue soon became unbearable to me, and I decided that I had to end it. I reached into a small pack I had tied around my waist, and drew out two nikt'cheys. I handed one to Atraiu.

"Here; you must be hungry." Atraiu looked at the flat, rectangular snack skeptically. I laughed, and thrusted it at him with more force. "Take it, it's food. It tastes really good." Atraiu looked at me again, than took the nikt'chey from my hand. He studied it for a moment: sniffing it, licking it, looking at it from different angles. Finally, he brought it to his mouth, and took a small bite from it. I watched as his face changed from confusion to pleasure. He moaned in content, and took another, larger bite from the snack.

"See? You can trust me." I said while I ate my own nikt'chey. Atraiu looked at me for a moment, and I felt his eyes scan my form.

"I do trust you." he said in barely a whisper. My eyes widened, and I snapped my head back to look at Atraiu. His eyes locked with mine, and I saw sincerity in them. He smiled at me before taking another bite. I smiled as well. We continued the rest of out small meal in a comforting silence, the music of the Taron tirol filling our heads and our hearts.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! This chapter was used as a kind of filler chapter, but it was also used to shed some light on Atraiu's mysterious past. Please R&R, I really appreciate it! **

**utu mauti: banana fruit **

**unil: dream **

**tsmuke: sister **

**sempu: daddy**

**olo'eyktan: clan leader **

**ioang: animal**

**tskxekeng: training **

**translation to the verse from the hunting song (provided by Avatar: An Activists Survival Guide) : Let my arrow strike true; Let my spear strike the heart; Let the truth strike my heart; Let my heart be true. **

**taftxuyu: weaver **

**nikt'cheys: food items wrapped in edible leaves and vines from various plants and trees**

**P.S. There is not a poll on my profile that asks you who you think Kana should choose: Atraiu or Lock'tu. It may be too early in the story to make a decision, but, don't worry, the poll will be up all the way until the story is completed. **


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long wait, my life has been totally stacked for the past few weeks, but I finally found some free time so I could get this chapter up. Also, here's a play-by-play on the Atraiu vs. Lock'tu poll: Atraiu is in the lead 7:5. Come on, Lock'tu people, get your votes in; they may determine how the story ends.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

It had been one week since I found an unconscious, and befuddled Atraiu in the forest of my home, and it was almost as if he had become part of the clan in that short amount of time. His skills with a tsko swizaw impressed everyone, even my father. There was this one occasion where Taka made it her divine right to challenge Atraiu to an archery contest. Atraiu being the ever so humble, agreed. It was meant to be just a little friendly competition between two experts. The event was much larger than anyone could have ever imagined.

The entire clan was gathered at the outskirts of Kelutral where our warriors trained. The children brought their own toy bows and arrows, starting their own competitions in the field, while the older Na'vi with their old, finely carved pipes would sit around making bets. The most successful warriors we had--warriors who had spent many seasons serving under Taka--found themselves taking Atraiu's side.

Father was the self appointed judge of the event, while mother was the one who told the judge when his ruling was incorrect. She claimed that she was against the entire thing, but, deep down inside, she had to hold a little bit of excitement. Sayla was bubbling over with happiness, for she loved any kind of event that brought the clan together. She proclaimed loudly to anyone and everyone that she was on her sister's side, totally and completely, but wished Atraiu the best of luck all the same. The only Na'vi who was not at the competition was Lock'tu. I searched for him everywhere, but he had made it crystal clear that he didn't want to be found. Any other day I would have taken Laysan out to find him, but today was Atraiu's day, and he made me promise him that I would be there, rooting for him. He called me his hawnu--his protecter; his good luck charm.

It was a wonderful day; the sun was high in the sky, and the air was warm and comforting, and the light breeze that came in from the west cooled my heated skin. I wore bright, festive colors, and made sure to weave green and red feathers into my hair in honor of Atraiu. I was nervous, yet jittery today, and it was an odd feeling. It was like being a nervous 'eveng again, which, in my case, wasn't good. When I got nervous, I messed things up. And I mean _really_ messed things up.

"I must say you look beautiful today." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I turned suddenly, and smiled when I saw Atraiu standing behind me, towering over me in a brave, overwhelming light. I blushed slightly, and found myself playing with one of my braids.

"Well, you look ready. Are you nervous?" Atraiu rose an eyebrow at me with a cute little half smile on his face.

"Not really. Should I be?" I rose an eyebrow at him in return.

"Apparently, you haven't seen Taka with her bow before. Her keen eyesight makes any prey her prey, and she never misses a target. I honestly don't know why you agreed to this."

"Let's just say it seemed like something that would make you happy. And I enjoy making you happy." Atraiu and I locked eyes for a moment, and the pure innocence that dwelled behind the blood red color of his eyes stirred, but something else lay dormant in those startling eyes. Something a lot less innocent.

"So, Atraiu, are you ready to lose." said Taka smugly as she and a group of her most loyal warriors approached us. There was a bright, confidant smile on her face that I hadn't seen her wear since before her Uniltaron. She was honestly and sincerely happy. Atraiu smiled down at the very intimidating female Na'vi, as if he wasn't looking down on the most deadly warrior on this side of the Nawm Atxkxe.

"I would be if I was going to lose." he said with equal smugness. "Shall we?" he asked, motioning towards the clearing where two markers were set up, ready for use. Taka nodded her head, and walked past Atraiu with her head held high. I smiled at Atraiu, and we both followed Taka and her little pongu to the arena.

There was a series of yelps and cheers as the champions approached the starting line as the clan showed their appreciation for Atraiu and Taka. I moved to stand with a few of my friends and Sayla to watch the event.

Taka and Atraiu took their places; looking beautiful and deadly at the same time. They held their bows at their sides with full quivers on their backs, the power radiating from their very souls. My father and mother stood to the side of the designated area as the self appointed judges of the competition, watching with keen and attentive eyes. Musicians were playing log drums with vigor and passion, dancing and singing as they did. Suddenly, father came to the center of the arena, and rose his arm in the air for everyone to see, silencing the clan.

"Thank you all for coming. We hope that this will be a clean and enjoyable competition between our strongest warrior, and our eldest princess, and the strong stranger that we have welcomed into our olo' with open arms. May Eywa bless both of your endeavors. Now, here are the rules. The red marker at the center of the m'resh'tuyus set up ten yards away from you is the 'bull's eye' as we called it on earth, and if one of you hits the 'bulls eye' first, you automatically move on to the next round. If your arrow lands too far from the 'bull's eye', you automatically lose. After every try, we shall move the targets back five yards. The final try, fifty yards, will decide the winner. Tslam?" Both Atraiu and Taka nodded in understanding.

"Very well, then. Good luck. Now...snga'i!"

Father stepped out of the way as Atraiu and Taka took their stances. A drum roll sounded, and we all stood holding our breath, waiting for the release. Then, after hours it seemed, the drums ceased, and the arrows were released. It was barely a second in between the release and the impact. Immediately, the entire clan erupted into cheers when we saw that they both hit the "bull's eye" exactly. I cheered the loudest of all, my high pitched voice echoing through out Hometree. It had been a long time since I had been this excited about anything, especially something involving my warrior princess of a sister. Atraiu had that kind of effect on everyone.

Two Na'vi males came up and moved the targets back five yards, as agreed, and the drums started up again. We all grew silent again, waiting for the second try. The archers took their stances, their breath came in steady, deep gusts. And the drums ceased. The arrows whizzed through the air, breaking the deafening silence, and than the deep impact. I smiled broadly when I realized that once again, both arrows hit the mark.

Atraiu and Taka turned and looked at each other, smiles on both of their faces. They knew how good they both were, and it was a bit annoying. The targets were moved back another five yards, and I noticed Taka squinting a bit. She couldn't see the target as well as she wished, and it would throw her off. Atraiu noticed this, as well, and I wondered if he would take advantage of her momentary disadvantage.

The drums started up again, filling our minds and hearts, melting into our very blood. Taka flexed her fingers against her bow, and shifted her feet. She wasn't as confidant as she usually was. Than, the drums were silenced, and the arrows were released. I closed my eyes as the whizzing filled the air, and I didn't open them until I heard a collective gasp from the rest of the clan, and, I have to admit, I gasped as well when I saw where the arrows had landed. Both Taka and Atraiu's arrows had strayed slightly off of the "bull's eye". My father and mother would actually have to judge now.

They approached the targets, and inspected them both closely. They whispered among themselves momentarily, and I couldn't help but laugh when my mother hit my father across the head, probably because he delivered a judgement that she didn't necessarily agree with. Finally, they stood before the gathered crowd, and my my father uttered,

"This round goes to Atraiu!" A good bit of the clan erupted into screams and chants, including myself, rejoicing in a victory for their champion. Taka bowed her head in respect towards Atraiu, than a smug smile appeared on her stone cold face.

"Rejoice in your victory, Atraiu, for it shall be one of few!" she shouted above the roar of the clan. The children "ood" at this statement. Atraiu simply shrugged and smiled at his opponent.

"We shall see, tsamsiyu."

And _see_ we did.

The two archers' were neck and neck the entire competition. No one stayed ahead for long, for a tie would always be close at hand. It was a true competition of skill, and skill alone. Finally, we came to the final shot; fifty yards. It was once again at a tie (go figure) and this last shot would decide the winner.

I was biting down on my bottom lip as I furiously pulled at one of my braids. The suspense was torturous. The drums started again, and the archers took their stances. The air seemed to have grown thicker, and Atraiu and Taka were finding it difficult to breath. Atraiu squinted slightly, focusing on the target. He said that he didn't care very much about the little fpeio, but you couldn't tell that by the look in his eye. Taka's muscles tensed and released with each breath, and the beads on the ends of her only two braids collided together, filling the air with a subtle music. All of us, even Sayla, felt like the venom of a kali'weya had been poured into our veins. I closed my eyes; I couldn't stand to watch. Than, I heard the release, and a second later, the impact. There was a pure, chilling silence for a moment, and I feared another tie, but than I heard the loud, happy yell of a child. I opened one eye, and, to my utmost relief, Atraiu had hit the "bull's eye" exactly.

I jumped up in the air, over come with happiness, and soon the rest of the clan joined in. The many warriors who had supported Atraiu began to chant, "_Si ke txopu tsamsiyu! Nga txur! Tsko tingay! Suizaw titxur! Nga turonyu! Nga tsamsiyu! Nga tsmukan! Ayoeng makto hu nga_!" This chant was sung for young warriors who were just entering into their first battle, and the older, more experienced warriors would chant this song to give them courage. It was a great sign of respect and trust, and I could sense that Atraiu knew this. He knew that he was wanted.

Atraiu seemed to inwardly collapse as his shoulders and head fell back. There was a smile on his face of pure, innocent joy. Taka sighed deeply having suffered a slight defeat, but she approached Atraiu all the same.

"Meuia, Atraiu." she said, placing her left hand on his right shoulder. "You have my respect." Atraiu's face became very serious, and he followed Taka's lead, and placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

"And you have always had mine."

I could no longer stay where I was, and I rushed over to Atraiu. He turned just in time to see me capture him in a large, overwhelming hug. I felt his arms wrap around my back, and before I knew it, I was in the air. I pulled back and saw that Atraiu had lifted me off of the ground, and was spinning us around. I leaned my head back, and laughed out loud, enjoying the feel of the wind hitting my face, as if I was high in the sky, flying with Laysan. Than, suddenly, I realized what exactly was going on. I placed my hands firmly on Atraiu's shoulders, and jumped out of his arms. I stood a bit away from him, and smiled shyly, trying to imagine the awkward moment away. Atraiu looked down at me with confusion written all over his face. He really didn't understand why I wouldn't let myself be happy around him; with him. I doubted if he would ever understand.

I looked up and noticed my father and mother standing close by, proud smiles on their faces. A truly brilliant idea suddenly entered my mind, and I left Atraiu to be bombarded by the rest of his loyal supporters, and ran over to them.

"Father. Mother." I said once I was close enough to speak to them without yelling. The nodded their heads in my direction.

"Kana." they said in unison.

"Sempu, I just thought up a fabulous idea." I said, standing next to him, watching as Atraiu was congratulated by anyone and everyone. Father rose an eyebrow, but didn't even glance at me.

"Tsa'u ha?" he asked in a slightly playful tone of voice.

"Yes, and I think you will find it equally as fabulous. I think Atraiu should be trained to be one of our elite hunters. We could use an archer of his skill, don't you think?" I looked up into my father's face, and I could see that he was thinking it over. He shrugged slightly, and scratched his chin in complexion.

"Yes, I suppose so. You will have to train him, however." He finally looked down at me, and a childish smirk graced his features. I smirked in return, and shrugged.

"I guess I could handle that." My father nodded slowly, than made a quick motion, giving me permission to pursue my wishes for Atraiu. I smiled wide and stole a quick hug from my father before I ran over to rejoin the gathering crowd around Atraiu. I was sure that he needed saving by now, and I also couldn't wait to tell him that he could be a part of the most skillful hunters in all of the Twelve Clans.

-888-

(third person POV)

Jake and Neytiri watched as their daughter who had been so unhappy as of late practically flew off to join her new friend. Neytiri shook her head and uttered a deep sigh.

"I cannot believe that you're encouraging this." Jake looked down at his beautiful mate with a scrunched brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about, and stop trying to deny it." Jake smiled slightly, and shrugged one shoulder.

"It pleases me to see Kana smiling again, and I want this phenomenon to last as long as possible. Atraiu seems to be the source of said happiness. Besides, I don't see anything wrong with the boy." Neytiri rolled her eyes, and folded her arms over her chest.

"But what about Lock'tu?"

"What about him?" Jake asked as if he was asking about the day's fishing results. Neytiri leaned in closer to her mate so she could speak to him without others hearing.

"He is prepared to approach Kana about being his mate." Jake snapped his head to the right, and stared, wide eyed, at Neytiri.

"What?!" he cried, a bit too loudly. A number of heads turned to see what the olo'eyktan and her mate of eighteen seasons were fighting about now. Neytiri squeezed Jake's hand, silencing him.

"Not so loud, yawne."

"But, when did this happen? Hi'i Lock'tu want to be muntxa with my Kana?" Neytiri laughed some, and tucked a stray braid behind her ear.

"Lock'tu is not hi'i anymore. Nothing close. He just finished his warrior training not three months ago. And didn't you suggest not a week ago that Kana consider Lock'tu for a mate?" Jake threw his hands up as if he was admitting total and complete defeat, ignoring Neytiri's question.

"I can't believe I didn't know about this. And how did you know all of this adolescent romance was going on in the first place?" Neytiri shrugged and pursed her lip.

"I just watch the way he behaves around her. He approaches her slowly, as if he was forcing himself to appear confidant. His eyes don't just see her anymore, they kame her. He has loved her since they were children, but he is just now acting on his feelings. He probably would have approached her by now if Atraiu hadn't fallen from the sky." Jake looked down on Neytiri, love and respect flooding his face.

"This is why Eytukan left you to be olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya. You see your people, and you observe their lives with respect and consideration. You are a much better leader than I could ever be." Neytiri smiled up at Jake, and placed her hand on his chest, over his heart.

"You are a leader on so many other levels; levels I could never reach. The People trust you, and look to you for guidance and protection. We would be lost without you." Jake smiled slightly, and leaned down a bit, as if he would kiss her, but than suddenly drew his head back.

"Ah, you're just saying that took keep me out of the loop, as usual." Neytiri looked shocked for a moment, but let a smile spread on her face.

"Yes, you are pretty much right about that." Than, she turned and walked away. Jake looked after her for a moment, than laughed out loud. She was just joking with him. Wasn't she?

* * *

**AN: Not sure about this chapter; I had a hard time writing it. I hope you all still enjoy, even though I feel that it was certainly not my best. Please review! **

**tsko swizaw: bow and arrow **

**Kelutral: Hometree **

**'eveng: child **

**Nawm Atxkxe: Great Plain **

**pongu: crowd; group of people **

**'olo: clan **

**m'resh'tuyu: sheild **

**Tslam?: Understand? **

**snga'i: begin **

**tsamsiyu: warrior **

**fpeio: challenge **

**translation to the warrior chant (written by moi): Do noe fear warrior! You are strong! A bow of truth, an arrow of strength! You are hunter! You are warrior! You are brother! We ride with you! **

**Meuia: an honor **

**Sempu: daddy **

**Tsa'u ha?: Is that so? **

**olo'eyktan: leader of the clan **

**yawne: love **

**hi'i: little **

**munxta: mated **

**kame: see(in a spi****ritual sense) **

**P.S. Remember to vote! **


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I know, it's been awhile. Sorry! Anyway, the present score in the Atraiu vs. Lock'tu battle is Atraiu: 13, Lock'tu: 7. I know there are a lot of people out there who are on Team Lock'tu are really sad about this, so, for them, this chapter will be completely about Lock'tu and Kana. Oh, and I have an announcement to make: **I will be changing Kana's Ikran's name from Laysan to Tirea, which means spirit**. I think it's more like the Omaticaya to give their Ikrans names that mean something. Sorry if that pissed anybody off. So, enjoy!

P.S. This will be in third person

* * *

CHAPTER 10

The wind hit Lock'tu's face, bringing the scents of Pandora to his keen and trained nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled, a smile spreading on his face. He sat in the thick canopy of one of the tallest trees her could find, looking out over the long and mighty Swok River. This was it. This was all he needed. Wait, that was a lie. He could use something else.

He opened his eyes as the thought of the one he was trying so hard to avoid. He was losing her, and he knew it. He heard a load groan next to him, and turned to face his loyal Ikran, Vrrtep. The black and dark green colored Ikran had always been a true and loyal companion, and whenever Lock'tu needed to clear his head, he did so on the back of Vrrtep.

"Thank you, my old friend, but I'm fine." Vrrtep looked at his master with a sideways glance, and Lock'tu knew what he was feeling without Tsahaylu. "Yeah, you're right, I'm not fine. I just can't face her right now. Not while Atraiu is taking in all the glory. She would only bypass me." Vrrtep rubbed his head against Lock'tu's leg, extending his own kind of comfort, and Lock'tu rubbed his scaly, large head with a smile. "But it's alright. It hasn't always been this way, and it won't always be. I remember when Kana and I were inseparable. I remember when we were one in the same...."

-888-

TWO SEASONS (YEARS) AGO

A young Kana crawled low on the heavily vegetated ground, her skin burning where the thick grass tickled her skin. She seemed to blend in with the ground, letting the shadows hide her obviously blue body and hide her from the eyes of the ioangs of the forest. She held her newly carved bow tightly in her right hand, loving the feel of the cool wood in her hand.

She finally came upon a small clearing where three yeriks were herding. Killing one would be a great honor for her first time, and she was determined to make her mother proud--for once.

She hid behind the dense foliage of a seze bush, hiding herself from view. She slowly drew an arrow from a quiver, and notched it to her bow, drawing back the string with a long, steady breath. Her arm quivered as she kept her eyes focused on a young, supple yerik. She was foolish to go after such a prize this early, but she was determined, by Eywa. Her muscles tensed as she waited for the release, her heart pounding in her chest at a thousand miles an hour. This would be the kill that would make her a hunter. This is what would give her her place in the olo'.

"Hey, Kana!" Suddenly, Lock'tu's young, smiling face appeared in front of her arrow. Kana jumped, screaming slightly, struggling not to release her arrow. All of the yeriks in the clearing heard her scream, and dissapeared into the brush.

"Fpi Eywa, Lock'tu! I could have killed you!" An infuriated Kana shouted in Lock'tu's face.

"Oh, not with that thing. Did you carve that bow yourself, K? Such a disappointment." Kana rolled her eyes, and pushed Lock'tu aside as she stepped into the clearing, looking around with a heavy look in her eyes.

"They're all gone! Do you have any idea how long it took me to track those three yeriks down?" Lock'tu obviously wasn't picking up her disappointment, and continued with the jokes.

"Well, it couldn't have taken that long, you still look as fresh as when I saw you this morning. A real hunt results in sweat, mud, and hair that isn't so...pristine." Lock'tu reached out to take one of Kana's beaded, steadily growing braids in his hand, but Kana snatched his hand away, a blazing fire in her eyes.

"I am serious, Lock'tu! This was my one chance!" Tears were starting to build in her eyes. "This was my one chance to make something of myself, and you ruined it!" She was sobbing now. Lock'tu could see now that his friend was truly hurt by what he did. Lock'tu slowly made his way towards Kana, his hands out-stretched. He carefully placed his hands firmly on her arms, pulling her shaking, sobbing form towards him. Kana never, ever cried, so he was slightly confused about how to continue.

"I'm so sorry, Kana. I wasn't trying to sabatoge you, or anything like that..."

"Oh, of course you weren't _trying _to, but it happened anyway, now didn't it?" said Kana, who was unknowingly allowing herself to be pulled into Lock'tu's embrace. Lock'tu put his large, calloused hands on each side of Kana's face, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Kana. Tsawke." The flattering nickname caused Kana to look up into Lock'tu's golden eyes. "I really am sorry. I will make this up to you. But, I must say bringing home a yerik in it's prime will not earn you the respect of your mother, or a place in the olo'." Hurt flashed for a brief moment in Kana's eyes. Lock'tu quickly moved to continue. "You don't need that. You've proved yourself a strong hunter, expert weaver, and a faithful follower of Eywa multiple times. You have your place among the Omaticaya. Just being you."

Kana just stood there for a moment, the tears beginning to slow their flow from her eyes. Lock'tu's eyes betrayed such passion and such loyalty, that she thought she would lose herself in his gaze. And she would have if she didn't have to blink, braking the trance.

"Wow. You've been a tsamsiyu for, what, three months, and you're already wiser than Mo'at and Sayla combined." Kana smiled up at her old friend, and Lock'tu smiled back at her. He dropped his hands from her face, and took her hands in his.

"Come. I'll make it up to you." Kana didn't have time to object before she was dragged off in some unknown direction.

----

The sun was high in the sky, and the forest was a live and well. Pamtseowlls whispered to them as they passed by, singing to them. A collection of penghrraps shone a warm blue, signaling that there was no danger near. The Na'vi relied strongly on penghrraps, and put their lives in the hands of plants everyday, and they never let them down.

They had been walking for hours, it seemed, but Kana didn't mind. She loved the forest, and appreciated any chance she got to be immersed in it. But, finally, she thought to ask where they were going.

"You'll see." That was Lock'tu's only answer. She was starting to grow annoyed.

"Where exactly are you trying to take me, Lock'tu? To the Tree of Souls, because it doesn't take this long to get anywhere else but there..." Kana would have continued her rant, but Lock'tu stopped her.

"Shh. We're here."

Kana stopped in her tracks, and looked around, expecting to see something beautiful and amazing, but instead she saw nothing but hanging green vines. They surrounded her at every turn.

"_Here _being...?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Lock'tu stood behind her, his hands rested comfortably on her shoulders, and whispered in her ear.

"Close your eyes." Kana did just as she was told, and let herself be thrown into darkness. Lock'tu eased her forward with his hands, guiding her steps. She heard him move aside some of the vines, feeling them brush her skin as she walked through them. Suddenly, the sound of flowing water hit her ears. She was now anxious to see exactly where she was. She could feel Lock'tu's warm breath on her skin before he spoke.

"Open your eyes."

Kana's bright yellow eyes opened, and her breath caught in her throat at what she saw. A large, shallow pull full of clear, blueish green water laid out before her with a series of waterfalls falling into the pool, bringing it to life. The pool was surrounded by thick, green vines, hiding it from the outside world. The sun shone down in such a way that gave the pool a kind of halo. It was the most beautiful place Kana had ever seen.

"Oh, Lock'tu. This is just...lor." she said, breathless.

"Just like you." Kana turned to face Lock'tu, and blushed slightly when his eyes caught hers. A dense silence hung between them for a moment, until Lock'tu decided to break it.

"It's not just beautiful." he said with a wide smile. He sprinted over to the edge of the pool, and dipped his hand down into it, bringing up a handful of water. He drew his hand out towards her, the water dripping from his hand.

"Take the water, and put it to your face." Kana looked up at her old friend skeptically, than held out both of her hands, allowing him to poor the water into it. She brought her hands up to her face, and let the water flow over it. She leaned her head back, letting the water wash down her neck and back. There was a content, wonderful smile on her face that Lock'tu loved.

"It's so warm." said Kana. "Is there a hot spring under the pool?"

"Yes. You know how rare those are this far south."

"How did you find this place?" Kana asked in awe. Lock'tu shrugged, and sat down at the edge of the pool, letting his feet soak in the water.

"I was out on a solo scouting mission, and I stumbled upon this place. I know how much you love the water, and I thought a hot spring would be the perfect way to cheer you up." Lock'tu pushed himself off of the edge, and into the water. He cringed as the warmth consumed him up to his waist, but smiled once he became accustomed to it. He turned to Kana and smiled.

"Come on. I know you want to come in." Lock'tu teased. Kana stood on the shore, looking down at Lock'tu, a cute little half smile on her face. She layed her bow carefully on the cool grass, and her quiver along with it. She untied her carrying pack from around her waist, and dropped it to the ground. She slowly eased herself into the water, one leg after another, until she was consumed past her waist.

She sighed contently, leaning her head back to where the warm water seeped into her braids.

"This is great. Thank you, Lock'tu." Lock'tu shrugged, even though there was a large smile plastered on his face.

"I hope this serves as a peace between us for what happened earlier today." Kana frowned in mock sadness, and brushed her hands over the surface of the water, making small waves.

"I don't know. I'm still pretty mad."

"Pretty mad?" Lock'tu asked with a smile. Kana nodded her head. Lock'tu smiled her for a moment more, than sprang for her. Kana tried to get away, but Lock'tu was too quick. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her into the air than back down into the water. Kana laughed loudly as Lock'tu flung her around like a doll.

"Are you still pretty mad, Kana?" he asked with a giggle in his voice.

"Yes!" Kana laughed out. Lock'tu lifted her up again, and threw her down into the warm water. They both laughed as they played like they hadn't played in years. There were no parents, not rules, no traditions. Just them and Pandora. If only it could have stayed that way.

A low growl echoed through the valley that held the pool, pulling Kana and Lock'tu out of their fun. They're eyes widened, and their blood seemed to freeze as they caught sight of their new guest at the hot spring.

A palulukan, full grown and deadly, stood there, staring down at them. It was crouched low, a threatening gleam in it's eye. Kana and Lock'tu stood perfectly stilll, keeping their eyes on the predator. Lock'tu leaned down into the water, and drew a short hunting knife from a sheath on his thigh.

"Go." he whispered to Kana, his eyes still locked on the palulukan. Kana looked at Lock'tu, suprise and worry in her eyes.

"No. I won't leave you." Lock'tu grabbed Kana's forearm, and pushed her away roughly.

"Go, Kana! I'll be fine. Return to Hometree, and tell Taka to send a few scouts out this way with help. Hurry!" Kana jumped at the harshness in his voice. She looked at the palulukan, than back at Lock'tu. She backed away slowly, and pulled herself out of the pool, and took off through the forest.

Lock'tu stared into the cold, black eyes of the Eyktan Na'ring and knew in his heart that this was where he died. This was going to be the first and lasy battle of his life. They would call him 'eveng tsamsiyu who died fighting the Eyktan Na'ring. An honorable title to be given.

The palulukan growled low in his throat, preparing for the strike. Lock'tu's only regret was that he never told Kana what he felt for her. The beast let out a loud, blood chilling roar, issuing the challenge. Lock'tu built up all of the strength he had in him, and roared back. The palulukan prepared to pounce, and would have if he wasn't hit in the head by a large, fast moving rock.

The palulukan shook it's head, clearing it, struggling to focus it's eyes back on Lock'tu. The creature crouched down, preparing to strike once again, but was again hit in the head by a fast moving rock. Both Lock'tu and his opponent were very confused by now. Another rock came flying through the air, and hit the palulukan right on top of the head. It turned it's mighty head to look and see just who was stupid enough to threaten him when he's about take a kill.

Lock'tu craned his neck to look, as well, and was shocked, frightened, and impressed by what he saw. A good few feet away from them stood Kana, with an arm full of stones. She had one in her hand at the moment, her arm pulled back to make the release. The look in her wide, unblinking eyes let Lock'tu know that she was afraid, but you couldn't tell by just looking at her. Her legs were spread equally apart, balancing her, and she stood straight and tall; fearless like a warrior of old.

The palulukan just stared at her, probably as shocked as Lock'tu was. Kana would have none of that. She let her arm fly, and the stone hit the predator right between the eyes. Now he was pissed off.

The palulukan growled, than took off after Kana. Her eyes widened even more, and she dropped her stones and ran as fast as she could.

Lock'tu thought for a moment that his heart had stopped completely. A fear and pain that he had never experienced seized his entire body as he watched the palulukan go after Kana. _His _Kana. It was his job to protect her, ever since they were children, and if he failed... No. He wouldn't fail her. Not now, not ever.

Lock'tu quickly pulled himself out of the water, picking up Kana's bow, and her quiver, and took off after the two.

---

Kana had never run so fast and so hard in her life. Her skin stung at places where sharp branches had cut into her skin, but she didn't dare slow down. She could hear the palulukan breathing, he was so close. If she slowed down ever a bit, she would be dead.

The trees grew thicker in this area of the forest, making it harder to run, but easier to hide. Kana sped up to where the palulukan was falling behind, even if it was only by a little, and ducked behind the wide tangek of a tree, hiding her entire body. She sent a silent prayer up to Eywa, and waited.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she heard the loud, deep breaths of the palulukan drawing closer. It's steps were slow and calculating. He could smell her. Kana wanted to cry, but she knew that that would give away her position. She just closed her eyes and listened. The steady breaths came closer and closer, and Kana knew that the beast was on to her.

She felt the tears running down her face when she heard the predator directly behind her. But, suddenly, it was gone. She couldn't hear it at all. She turned slowly to look around the tree trunk, and found nothing there. She emitted a sigh of relief as she leaned back against the cool, damp wood. She had done it. She was safe.

Suddenly, the palulukan's face appeared directly next to her. Kana screamed, and fell back, tripping over a large root. She crawled backwards as the creature slowly moved towards her, almost mocking her. It was telling her that she was going to die now, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her back quickly came in contact with another tree, and she found herself cornered. The tears were flowing, but she didn't sob. What honor would that be to the palulukan if she cried in front of him before she died? No honor at all. She swallowed as the beast lowered it's mighty head to make the kill. He seemed almost gentle, caring. He knew that this little Na'vi girl was only defending her own. He would make it quick.

Kana heard the whizzing of the arrow before it made impact with the palulukan's skin. An arrow, one of her arrows, was logged in the right front leg of the beast. It backed up slightly from Kana, the shock of the pain over coming him.

Lock'tu notched another arrow to the bow, and let it fly, watching it hit a similar spot in it's other right front leg. The palulukan looked up, and into the eyes of the young warrior, and decided to save this fight for another day. It backed away slowly, than sprinted off through the brush.

Lock'tu was immediately by Kana's side, his eyes and hands covering her body, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright?" he asked, out of breath. Kana put her hand to her wildly beating heart, struggling to steady her breathing.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" Lock'tu chuckled even though there was still fear in his eyes.

"Nothing but a case of shot nerves. What were you thinking, Kana? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Well, you would have died if I hadn't come back! It would have taken me at least an hour to get to Hometree, and than another hour for the scouts to get back. I said that I wasn't leaving you, Lock'tu, and I meant it." There was a fierce and oh so Omaticaya look in her eyes that made Lock'tu smile.

"You know what Kana, I think you chose the wrong profession. The Vrrtep Tsamsiyus could use a warrior like you." Both Kana and Lock'tu laughed at this. Kana sat up straight, releasing all of the tenseness that had built up in her muscles. Lock'tu guessed that she was probably starving by now, and took a nikt'chey out of his pack, and handed it to Kana. She took it silently, and took a bite out of it. They just sat there for a moment, reflecting on their near death experience, pondering on whether they should tell their parents or not. They both decided not.

"So," Kana finally said. "does this make us even?"

Lock'tu thought about it for a moment, than shook his head no.

"Nah, I've got one up on you." Kana gaped at him, than pushed him slightly. Lock'tu stared at her for a moment, than pushed her back. Their laughter started softly, but, soon it grew loud and vigorous, filling the forest. Even after almost dying, they could still find something to laugh about.

-888-

Lock'tu smiled as the memory ended. He and Kana had been though so much together, building a relationship stronger than the eldest tree. She was already his in everything but name. She had to be. And he would be damned if he let all of that be ruined by some stranger from the sky.

Lock'tu stood, alerting Vrrtep. He mounted his loyal Ikran, quickly and easily making Tsahaylu, and instructed Vrrtep to take to the skies. He was going to win Kana back, or die trying.

* * *

**AN: So, there you go! Long chapter, I know, but a fun one, right? This sheds even more light on Kana and Lock'tu's past, and hopefully brings some people over to his side. Please, R&R!!!!**

**Vrrtep: demon**

**Tsahaylu: the bond **

**ioang: beast **

**yerik: hexapede**

**seze: blue flower **

**olo': clan **

**Fpi Eywa: For the sake of Eywa; kind of a curse phrase like "For the love of God" or something**

**Tsawke: my sun**

**tsamsiyu: warrior **

**lor: beautiful **

**palulukan: thanator **

**Eyktan Na'ring: king of the forest **

**'eveng tsamsiyu: child warrior **

**tangek: trunk **

**Vrretp Tsamsiyus: The Demon Warriors; an elute team of warriors in the Omaticaya clan. My creation**

**nikt'chey: a type of snack **

**P.S. Just in case you were wondering, Lock'tu is two years older than Kana, just around Taka and Atraiu's age. **


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry that it's been such a long wait! These last weeks of school have been death. Won't happen again, I promise.

I would also like to give a big, huge, epic shout out to skoedaddy and red_dragon_thorn thanking them so much for their kind words and support in regards to the flames. I really appreciate that kind of sincerity and kindness. I know I have my problems, but it helps when someone acknowledges those problems, but don't shoot me down for them. This chapter is for you guys. So, leave your comments, and enjoy the chapter.

P.S. This will be in Kana's POV. And the score is Atraiu: 16, Lock'tu:11, and Neutral: 1. Yes, there is a neutral now.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

The rain fell around us in blinding, grey sheets, making it difficult to see even ten feet in front of you. The water drummed loudly on the rushing river, filling my head with the music of the earth. I didn't mind the rain, however. In fact, I loved it. The feel of the cool water covering my body was the most exhilarating thing in all of Pandora. When I was little, Mo'at would tell my sisters and I that the rain was Eywa's tears, for even she cried over the pains of the mortal body.

Atraiu stood close by, his arms folded in annoyance. He, apparently, wasn't a big fan of the rain.

"I don't know why you insist on doing this in the pouring down rain." he commented, the slightest bit of spite apparent in his voice.

"Because," I said, turning to face him, "my father says that the best things are done in the rain." I laughed slightly, throwing my head back. "Although, that may be because my father says I was born in the rain. And conceived in it." Atraiu looked up at me, and our eyes locked for a moment, but I quickly drew my eyes away from him.

"Besides, the rain calms the direhorse. That's what you'll be doing today; learning to ride. The Omaticaya rely more on Ikrans than direhorses, but they're still essential in keeping the balance. Every potential warrior or hunter must learn to ride one."

Thunder crashed somewhere in the distance, shaking the very earth we stood on. Atraiu shifted slightly, probably deciding that the best thing he could do at the moment was get over the rain, and deal with it.

"Do you ride?" he asked, approaching me. I shrugged, and tossed a few braids over my shoulder.

"I learned how to, but I favor the skies more than the forest floor. Lock'tu, however, is an amazing rider. The way he and his mount blend together as one is...awe inspiring."

Atraiu straitened up some, straightening his stance.

"Than I shall become better than him, and earn the same amazement from you." I laughed, and stared out at the grey river, not even turning to face Atraiu.

"Don't tell him that. Considering the way he already feels about you, he'll tear your arm off." I said in all seriousness. Atraiu drew even closer to me, and there was a dark, deadly gleam in his scarlet eyes.

"You think I fear Lock'tu?" There was an icy chill to his hard voice. I looked into his eyes, hiding nothing from him.

"I think you should."

I looked over Atraiu's shoulder, and smiled when I saw Nkti, our direhorse trainer, approach. He was an older member of the Na'vi clan, but he still had the stance, strength, and all around attitude of a warrior. He was incredibly tall, looking down on almost everyone, even my father. He almost never smiled, but when he did, it was beautiful enough to make you cry.

"Nkti, oel ngati kameie." I said with a bright smile.

"Oel ngati kameie, na niltsan, Kana. It has been far too long since we have had the pleasure of meeting this way, and you know exactly what I mean by that." Even though his voice was cold, and monotonous, there was a playful glint in his eye.

"Yes, karyu, I understand. My riding is...okay, I know that, but we were not gathered here for me. You have met Atraiu, certainly." I stepped aside so Nkti could see Atraiu clearly, or as clearly as he could see in the pouring rain. Nkti's face showed no emotion whatsoever as he looked Atraiu over.

"Yes, I have heard of the Kewong Ta Taw, but never had the pleasure of meeting him. I must say, it is an honor to finally meet the one that has caused so much commotion in the olo'." he said, with a light bow of his head. Atraiu responded in kind.

"Karyu. I hear your skills with a direhorse are unmatched. It is an honor to be able to learn from you, and I only hope that you see me worthy enough to partake in this honored art." Nkti snickered, turning his lip up in a cruel, almost ugly snarl.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, boy. It would be best that you kept your sevin comments to yourself." Nkti literally spat out. The look on Atraiu's face was truly priceless. Nkti walked back into the brush, whistling loudly, leaving us for a moment. I walked over to Atraiu, my arms folded across my chest, and a pleasant smirk on my face.

"I was only being polite." said Atraiu, shock written all over his handsome face. I sighed, and laied a hand on Atraiu's shoulder.

"There is no politeness when it comes to tskxekeng. There is no happiness, pity, or understanding in this time. Nkti is the best there ever was, but he will never hesitate to tell you how awful you are, so don't be surprised when he does."

Nkti quickly returned, pulling a direhorse behind him. The beast was young and strong, in the prime of its life. The muscles in its six legs flexed as it walked. It emitted a grace and beauty that demanded respect.

"This is Tixtur. He will be your mount. For now." said Nkti as he removed the na'hla buk'ne from Tixtur's face. Atraiu marveled at the creature, astounded by it's sheer size. He slowly made his way over to it, holding his hand out in friendship. The stallion sniffed at his fingers, twitched slightly, but made no move to confront Atraiu.

Seeing that I wouldn't be needed for some time, I moved to sit close by under the cover of an eyaye, even though the rain was lightening up. I took a small, freshly made nikt'chey out of my pack, and began to eat, prepared for the show.

Atraiu ran his hand along the side of the direhorse, relishing the feel of it's warm hide against his skin. I could tell that he had had some kind of mount before, the way he approached the animal proved that, but he had never seen anything quite like a direhorse stallion.

"If you're through being cute with him, I would suggest that you mount." said Nkti, his words cutting deep with each syllable. Atraiu looked back at me, and I shrugged with a wayward smile, than he mounted. It didn't take him long at all to lift himself onto the Tixtur's back, especially considering the fact that we don't ride with saddles of any kind. My father had an especially hard time with that notion when he first joined the Omaticaya, and still has issues with it to this day.

Atraiu sat up straight and strong on the back of Tixtur, a light smile on his face. He was enjoying this.

"Congratulations, you have successfully mounted your direhorse." said Nkti with a bit more than a hint of sarcasm. "Now comes the part of learning to ride it. Take your queue , and connect with that of Tixtur. This will be how you will instruct your mount. The tsahaylu with a direhorse is similar to a tsahaylu with an ikran, yet totally different. Your direhorse will go where you tell it to go, and do what you tell it to do, but beyond that, it's will is it's own."

Atraiu nodded in understanding, than drew his queue from behind his back, and held it in his hand. He took the queue of the direhorse and slowly drew them together. The neural tendrils reached out to each other before he made the full bond, and when he did, his body jolted, and his head rolled back as he felt the connection coursing through him. Tixtur stomped his many hooves, feeling the same jolt as Atraiu, but quickly settled for he was used to it. Atraiu, however, had never experienced tsahaylu before, and if he had, you couldn't tell by the look on his face.

His eyes were closed, and a smile of complete and total contentment graced his face. He could feel what Tixtur felt, sense what Tixtur sensed. It was like being one with the forest itself.

"Very good." said Nkti with a critical eye. "Can you feel the bond?" Atraiu smiled widely, his eyes still closed, and nodded his head vigorously.

"Oh, I most certainly feel something." I couldn't help but smile when I saw the pure happiness on his face.

"Good. Now, tell him where to go." Atraiu looked down at Nkti, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Nkti motioned with his hand for the young Na'vi to continue. Atraiu shrugged slightly.

"Alright then. Um, _forward_." I had been waiting for this moment all day. Heeding the command of it's rider, the direhorse sped forward at full speed. Atraiu was so surprised by the jolt, that he didn't hold on, and was thrown off of his mount. I burst out in a rain of laughter. I totally knew this was coming.

Atraiu slowly pulled himself out of the deep mud, grumbling curses as he did. He looked up at me, only his eyes visible under the thin caking of mud, and smirked. That didn't stop my hysteric laughter, however.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, maybe you can do it correctly this time." said Nkti, who still wore a face void of expression. "You have to be a bit more specific than _forward_. You have to tell him where to go, how fast to run, when to stop, everything. And don't expect to just stay on without putting in a little assistance, yourself. Hold on with your thighs. Now, try again."

Atraiu did as he was told, and climbed back on to Tixtur's back. Once again, he was thrown off. And again. And again. And again. It was like watching my father trying to catch a nantang cub.

Nkti shook his head in disgrace.

"Odd. I would have thought that the champion archer would be able to ride a direhorse. I suppose I was wrong."

Atraiu stood, a frustrated and angered look on his mud covered face. He swiped his hand over his face, revealing an area of emerald green skin. I had never seen him so frustrated before, and it was slightly unnerving.

"It's not that I can't do it...!" shouted Atraiu.

"Oh really? Than what is it?" interrupted Nkti, leaning forward like he was truly interested in why Atraiu could not stay on Tixtur.

"It's just...it's just...I can't do it." Atraiu dropped back into a sitting position, sending a large puddle of watered down mud flying everywhere. His legs were stretched out before him, and his shoulders were slumped in defeat. He looked like a child, almost. I truly felt very sorry for him. I moved to approach him, maybe comfort him, but Nkti got there before I could.

The seasoned warrior dropped down on one knee next to the disheartened Atraiu, leaning his head close to Atraiu's. I saw their lips moving, but I couldn't hear a word of their personal exchange.

-888-

(third person POV)

Nkti leaned down next to the young tutean, seeing the same frustration and embarrassment run through him as he had seen on the faces of some of the greatest warriors the Omaticaya had ever known. With any other student, Nkti would have simply told him to brush it off, and get back on the damn direhorse. But this one was different. This one seemed to care far too much to be bullied into perfection. Nkti would have to try a different method with him.

"You are far too young to know what love is, this I know. But you are also too old to have no idea what it means." Atraiu looked up into Nkti's face, his eyes laced with confusion.

"When you find your mate, you become 'aw with that Na'vi. Your soul is her soul, and teng hu lahe. You have to trust her to support you, and stand under you. But, you must be the same for her. Guard her, defend her, be kind to her--love her, and she will not let you fall. This is the relationship you must have with your direhorse. You are his makto, and you have to have faith in him. And you must have faith in yourself."

Nkti leaned closer to Atraiu, right by his ear. "I know how you feel about Kana."

Atraiu turned and stared at Nkti, his eyes wide with surprise and worry. Nkti shrugged, smirking slightly. "It's a bit obvious. Now," Nkti stood up to his full height, and reached his hand out to Atraiu. "Get up off of your txim, and get on that pa'li before I tear off your male hood, and I will do that." Nkti's face was covered in a cold, almost scary, seriousness, but his eyes laughed like a child. Atraiu smiled, grasping Nkti's forearm, and pulled himself to his feet.

-888-

(Kana's POV)

When Nkti and Atraiu finally stood, there were smiled on both of their faces. This perplexed me, of course, but I decided not to say anything for the sake of the moment. Atraiu walked over to the grazing Tixtur, and stroked his head to calm him. Tixtur seemed to sense his rider's new found courage, and straightened his neck. Atraiu easily threw his legs over Tixtur's back, making Tsahaylu with the direhorse at the same time. He was certainly a quick learner. Atraiu squeezed Tixtur's back with his thighs, and before I could blink, they were off.

My mouth hung open as I watched Atraiu and Tixtur trot around the clearing like a seasoned warrior. Atraiu sat straight and tall, a proud smile on his face. He was pleased with himself. And I have to admit, I was proud of him, too.

Nkti looked on with a small half grin gracing his harsh features, and I could tell that the same pride that we all felt was flowing through him. Whatever he had said to Atraiu really lit a new fire in the Kewong Ta Taw.

"Well," I said after a few moments of silence. "I think we can move on to the next stage, karyu." Nkti nodded his head with one, profound movement.

"Yes, I believe you're right, Kana." Suddenly, Nkti vanished into the brush without a sound. I took this moment to express my true excitement, and rushed to Atraiu, practically leaping out of my skin.

"I'm so proud of you, Atraiu!" I cheered, jumping up so I could wrap Atraiu in a hug. "I knew you could do it! Even my own father had problems learning to ride a direhorse, but I don't think anyone has ever learned as fast as you have. What did Nkti say to you?"

Atraiu said nothing, only smiled and shrugged. Whatever had gone on between the two males, it was going to stay between them, and I was somehow okay with that.

Finally, Nkti returned with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"To be a taronyu of the Omaticaya, you must learn how to shoot from the back of a direhorse. If the rumors prove to be true, this shouldn't be hard for you." Nkti handed Atraiu the bow and quiver, than moved to the far end of the clearing, and speared a large, round shield with a tall branch, sticking it in the ground.

"This is your target. Try shooting while standing still, than you will try a moving shot. Do not even bother asking how many, for it will take as long as it takes. Now, begin."

Atraiu notched an arrow to the bow, and pulled it back. Tixtur stamped his feet in slight impatience, but he didn't move. The curve of Atraiu's spine was as stiff and smooth as the curve of his bow. Finally, he released, and the arrow hit home. Nkti nodded in satisfaction, but was obviously not impressed.

"Release the arrow quicker. When you are chasing after a fully grown yerik in the dense brush of the forests, you won't have all the time in the world to take your shot. Again."

Atraiu drew another arrow to his bow, drew it back, than let it loose. Once again, the bull's eye was hit.

"Good. Let's try moving this time. Circle around. Start slowly at first, but build speed as you go, and, please, fpi Eywa, do _not _fall off of the direhorse. Begin."

Without a word, Tixtur began to slowly trot in a circle around the clearing, and everytime he came across the target, he let an arrow loose. With every lap, he built speed, going faster and faster until he was practically a blur. And yet, every arrow he let loose landed in the same area. He was good. Annoyingly good. But, of course, no one was ever too good for Nkti.

"Your aim is good, but your shot is weak. There needs to be stregth and precision behind each arrow, or your arrow will change direction with the wind. You're goal is the exact same spot every single time. Again."

Atraiu steadied Tixtur, and took another shot. Nkti was still unsatisfied. Atraiu thought that his shot was fine, however. Nkti didn't follow his argument, and made him do it again. Nkti and Atraiu's argument held no signs of coming to a close, and I was hungry, so I decided to intervene.

I stood from my comfortable spot under the eyaye, and made my way towards the target. Nkti and Atraiu actually stepped out of themselves for a moment to watch me walk towards the target. I stood directly in front of it, leaving about six inches of shield visible above my head.

"Shoot the space directly above my head." I said to Atraiu. The green skinned Na'vi simply stared at me, not even blinking. For a moment, I thought that he hadn't heard me at all, but, finally, he spoke.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, a hint of a laugh etched into his voice.

"No, I am hungry. It is almost mid-day, and I only packed one nikt'chey. So, hurry it up and shoot, so I can go eat my wutso before all of the food is gone."

Nkti and Atraiu stared at me, looked at each other, than back at me, pure shock written all over their faces. Some strange, guttural sound that might have been a laugh erupted from Nkti's mouth.

"Well, alright! Go on, Atraiu."

Atraiu looked to Nkti, almost pleading him to do something, anything, but the teacher only shrugged. Atraiu looked back up at me, and I could tell that he was some cross between furious and scared. I was forcing him to not be lazy, and he knew it. If I lived through this, I would probably be scolded to no end.

Atraiu notched an arrow to his bow, and pulled it back so far, his arm was shaking. His muscles tensed, showing that he was putting all of his focus and strength behind the arrow. It was a deadly shot, and would kill anything it hit. Unfortunately, that might just be me.

Atraiu and I locked eyes, and I saw true, pure worry in them. His insides were churning with the idea that I would die at his hand. I smiled at him, silently telling him that he could do this. He inhaled deeply, his chest rising slowly, and than he released the arrow.

I gasped when I heard the arrow embed in the shield, and I feared for an instant that it had gone through me. But, to my sweet satisfaction, I was still alive, and there were no holes anywhere on my being. I sighed deeply, letting a relieved smile appear on my face. But where was the arrow? I looked up, and, directly above my head I saw the shaft of the arrow protruding from the shield. I stepped forward, turning to face the shield, and smiled when I saw Atraiu's arrow embedded in the shield. I tapped my finger on the stiff shaft, and smiled when I saw it vibrate. Now that was strength.

"Nkti," I said, turning back to face the two tuteans. "I think that this session has ended." Nkti nodded with a satisfied smile.

"I believe you are right, Kana. The session is ended--for today." Nkti grabbed Atraiu's forearm, and Atraiu responded in kind. "It has been an actual honor, Kewong Ta Taw. You have great potential. Keep this up, and you will be a powerful hunter yet." Atrai smiled, and tightened his grip on the older tutean's arm.

"Thank you, karyu. You have helped me in many ways. If you do not mind, I would like to seek your advice on other matters, as well." Nkti looked shocked for a moment, but he soon allowed himself a smile, and nodded.

"Of course. Tixtur is your mount, now, as well. You may take him out whenever you wish. Taking a ride through the forest on the back of a stallion clears the head. Eywa ngahu." said Nkti.

"Eywa ngahu." Atraiu responded. I didn't even know he knew that parting. Now that I think about it, there were many things I didn't know about Atraiu.

-888-

Atraiu and I walked silently back to Hometree, letting Pandora fill our minds and hearts. I was so distracted by the nature around me, that I didn't even see Atraiu's hand coming. Before I could even react, I was on the ground, pushed off of my feet.

"That was for making me shoot at you." said Atraiu with a stern, emotionless voice before continuing towards Hometree. I watched him walk away in complete shock. He had actually pushed me! Pushed _me_! That was so not going to tswayon. I quickly stood up in a mad huph, and ran towards Atraiu at full speed. The only time he saw me coming was when I tackled him to the ground. I stood up over my defeated foe, a bit discombobulated, and very proud.

"That was for being such a talioang, and not shooting with your full strength." I tossed my braids over my shoulder, than continued on my way. I could feel Atraiu's eyes glaring at my back, and, I have to admit, it made me feel just a bit pleased. But, my pride didn't last long.

Suddenly, I was in the air, and tossed over Atraiu's shoulder.

"What are you doing?! Put me down, you ioang!" I screamed out insults at Atraiu, but my loud laughs of joy probably numbed my angry words. Atraiu attempted to ignore me, and actually whispered as he walked through the forest, me thrown over his shoulder like a sack of shells.

After five minutes of yelling in kicking, I just let myself be unhonorably carried around, shame written all over my face. _Oh well_, I thought. _I'll get him tomorrow_.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That was a long one! Sorry, I just got on a crazy roll, and I couldn't stop. Hope it was still a satisfying chapter! Please R&R guys, I'd really appreciate it. **

**P.S. VOTE!!! **

**oel ngati kameie: I see you**

**na niltsan: as well **

**karyu: teacher **

**Kewong Ta Taw: Alien from the Sky**

**sevin: pretty **

**tskxekeng: training **

**tixtur: strength **

**na'hla buk'ne: direhorse lead **

**nantang: viperwolf **

**tutean: male**

**'aw: one **

**teng hu lahe: literal translation- "same with the other"; just like saying "vice versa" **

**makto: rider**

**txim: butt**

**pa'li: direhorse **

**taronyu: hunter**

**fpi Eywa: for the sake of Eywa**

**wusto: dinner **

**Eywa ngahu: Eywa be with you**

**talioang: sturmbeest**

**ioang: animal**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Only five more reviews until we reach the one hundred mark! I'm so excited; I've never gotten anywhere close to this many reviews on any of my stories before. Tell you what, the person who gives the one hundredth review will have the next chapter dedicated to them. That probably doesn't sound like that big of a deal, but who cares? I would presently like to give a shout out to my constant reviewers; those special few who have reviewed almost every chapter thus far. Ya'll know who you are. :) Please, get those reviews in, I really, really appreciate them. The Lock'tu vs. Atraiu score is presently Atraiu:18, Lock'tu: 13, and Neutral: 2. Team Lock'tu's catching up! Beware, Team Atraiu!

P.S. This will be in third person POV, unless I say otherwise.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

_The sky was an odd shade of green. Green like a clear, forest pond. Green like the ocean surf. Green like the gems that tutees strum in their hair. Green like the skin of the Kewong Ta Taw. She was staring up at this strange, cloudless sky as it spread over the usual clear blue like a wave. The limbs of the Tree of Souls stretched over her, reaching out for her like a mother's embrace. It was as if Eywa was saying "Stay under me. Stay under me". Sayla heard Eywa's words echo in her ears, but she did not want to stay. She wanted to see. She had to see. _

_She stepped out from under the safety of the Tree of Souls, and watched the new sky spread over the horizon. Sayla thought that it was actually, kinda pretty. But then, large strips of red began to slash through the green like blood. As far as the eye could see. The red began to fill the sky in violent, quick movements, until the entire sky was red. Now, it looked as if the entire world was covered in a red hue. Sayla looked down at her own body, and saw that the red was flowing over her, as well. She tried her hardest to rub it off, but she found that it only moved to her hands, spreading like wild fire. Sayla looked up, and saw that the red was creeping from the forest, along the grass, over the plants, crawling towards her. Now she was beginning to panic. _

_She looked back towards the Tree of Souls, begging it to help her, but she was shocked to find it dead. The white vines that served as direct lines from ayfizayu began to shrivel and brown. Some had even fallen to the ground, crunchy and black. The Tree of Souls was dead. Eywa was dead. The read light attacked the large roots of the tree, seeping into the very source. From the Tree of Souls, the red light spread out to all of Pandora, killing every plant and creature it came upon. Everywhere, the screams of the long dead and dying filled the air, and screeched in Sayla's ears. She covered her ears in an attempt to block out the terrible noise, but it stayed with her, in her head. She cried out for Mo'at, her mother, father, sisters, anyone, but no one answered. _

_Suddenly, she felt this terrible urge to look to her left. When she did, she saw two Na'vi fighting on top of a mountain surrounded by white light. One was a blue skinned female, and one was a green skinned male. They fought vigerously, drawing blood with each cut. Suddenly, the male Na'vi cut the female across the middle, forcing her to her knees. He grabbed her by the queue, and forced her head up to look into his eyes. He put the point of a long, straight knife up to her throat, an evil, demonice grin on his otheriwse handsome features. _

_And then, the world seemed to be suddenly consumed in darkness. Sayla slowly turned around, afraid of what she might find. Her mouth dropped when she saw a great black wave consume Pandora, rising over the trees, mountains, even over the Thundering Rocks. Sayla wanted to run away from the mighty wave, but she found that she could not move. Suddenly, an atokirina' floated by her; small, glowing, sacred. It was the only remnant of Pandora left untouched. The only thing left of the past. But, just as quickly as it had come to her, it was gone, leaving her to her fate. Tears ran down her cheeks as the cool water washed over her, sweeping her away into oblivion. _

-888-

Sayla's mind hurled back into reality, almost knocking her on her back. She was almost hyperventilating as she struggled to catch her breath, but when she looked around and remembered that she was still in her swotu, safe and alive, she calmed down. She buried her head in her hands, struggling to quiet her fluttering mind. That same vision had been haunting her for months on end, and she couldn't take it anymore. She had to find some relief.

Mo'at was weaving hammocks at the ulivi mari'tsey mak'dini'to with other elders of the clan, their song drifting up into the air, becoming as natural as the wind. It was the song, the song that she was rocked to sleep listening to, that lead Sayla to her teacher.

"Mo'at!" she screamed as ran towards the collection of elders. Mo'at immediatly heard the cry of her grand daughter, and turned to face her, worry and confusion spread over her face.

"Mo'at! Mo'at!" Tears were now running from Sayla's eyes. Mo'at allowed Sayla to run right into her chest, and wrapped her long arms around Sayla's small frame.

"What's wrong 'eveng?" Mo'at whispered into her hair. Sayla continued to cry into her shoulder, letting her heavy heart empty. Mo'at simply rubbed small circles over her back, calming her, and waited until her sobbing subsided. When she was sure that Sayla was fit to talk, she repeated her question.

Sayla pulled away from Mo'at, wiping tears from her eyes.

"It's the vision, karyu. I do not know why Eywa continues to haunt me with this same vision. I don't understand what she wants me to do!"

"The same vision, you say? Is it the one with the red sky?" asked Mo'at, even though she already knew the answer. Sayla nodded her head slowly. Mo'at sighed, knowing that this day would come. She had been avoiding it for so long, telling herself that it was just a foolish myth, a prophecy. But she always had to remember that JakeSully was once a prophecy. A foolish, impossible prophecy.

Mo'at stood up to her full height, resting her hand on Sayla's shoulder.

"Sayla, come with me. There is something I think you deserve to know."

-888-

Mo'at had lead Sayla to a long abandoned part of Hometree, deep within the bowels of the structure. No light reached the deep crevice of the great tree, but bright, glowing stones were embedded in the wood, giving off an eerie light of its own. The most sacred icons of the Omaticaya were kept in this place; the skull of Toruk Makto's toruk, the spear of 'Awve Tsamsiyu, the stone of the Sa'nok Ik, the Omati s'ampta, and the Sacred Tapestry. The Sacred Tapestry was said to be weaved by Eywa herself at the dawn of time. Within the colorful cloths and textiles, the answers to all of life's questions was held. Over the centuries, the Tsahiks of the Omaticaya had uncovered certain images that were said to be prophecies. One prophecy in particular was the reason Mo'at had brought Sayla to this sacred place.

"This will be your first time looking upon the Tapestry, so try not to be overwhelmed by it." said Mo'at. Sayla nodded in understanding, but on the inside she wondered why anyone would ever be overwhelmed by a tapestry. She got her answere when the arrived at the most magnificent thing she had ever seen.

The Tapestry stretched up into the very bowels of Hometree, vanishing from sight. It was wide enough to wrap around the base of Hometree three times and still have some left over. The bright colors seemed to twist and move in the light, always changing position, forming a new image.

_No wonder it's taken so long to decipher the images_. thought Sayla. _This thing goes on forever_.

"Do you see your vision in the tapestry, Sayla?" asked Mo'at. Sayla looked at the great textile, searching for any image that she knew. It was difficult to distinguish anything since the images kept changing, so whenever Sayla thought she saw something, it would morph into something else. Sayla was about to give up completely, until she saw the mountain from her vision, with the two Na'vi fighting on the peak.

"There, I see it!" she said, pointing to the image. Suddenly, the entire tapestry began to morph; shifting and changing as if it was alive. Soon, Sayla began to distinguish certain images. Images she was familiar with. Finally, an entire stretch of tapestry depicted Sayla's vision from beginning to end. Everything was there; the green and red sky, the dying Tree of Souls, the mountain, the wave-- everything.

"What does this mean, Tsahik?" Sayla asked of her grand mother.

"This means, my dear, that what you are seeing is the prophecy being fulfilled. A day that I had prayed would never come."

Now Sayla was really confused.

"But what is the prophecy? It can't literally be _this_...can it?" Mo'at sighed, looking up at the images, trying her hardest not to make eye contact with the young protegee.

"The prophecy states that there will come a day when a green sky will cover the blue, and the Na'vi will welcome it. They will befriend it, love it, even worship it. But, a red sky will cut into the green one, spreading over Pandora like a plague. It will kill everything in it's path, and consume all. Even Eywa will be in danger. But, if the green Na'vi falls, Pandora will be saved. But if not, the wave from the east will drown everything."

Mo'at's face expressed no emotion, no feeling at all, even though on the inside she was dying from worry.

"What does it mean?" asked Sayla. Mo'at shrugged, and looked to her student.

"What do you think it means, Sayla?"

Sayla looked back up at the tapestry, studying the images that passed by her. She had a theory, but she feared that stating it out loud would somehow make it true.

"Say what you wish, 'eveng." said Mo'at, who could read Sayla's face like a book. Sayla inhaled, building up all of her courage, than let her opinions flow.

"Atraiu."

The two powerful Na'vi females stood in silence as they meditated on these thoughts. It was scary to think that Atraiu could have anything to do with this prophecy, but there were signs. The green sky followed by red, the green Na'vi fighting the blue, and then Sayla started having her visions just before Atraiu arrived. It was all far too weird to believe.

"It's not true." said Sayla, wrapping her arms around herself. "It can't be. I sensed no evil in Atraiu' soul." Mo'at simply shrugged.

"The future is always subject to change. A prophecy is not a prediction. It is only a guide that helps us find our way. And who knows? Things may not be as they seem. They never are."

* * *

**AN: There you go! I know some of you were probably wondering what this "prophecy" that was being "fulfilled" was (heck, I even wondered what the prophecy was for a while), but now you know. Do you think Sayla's visions will come true, or are things not what they seem? Review and tell me what you think!**

**tutees: females**

**ayfizayu: ancestors **

**swotu: sacred place **

**ulvi marti'tsey mak'dini'to: the loom; literal translation-branches of the tree look to each other for strength **

**'eveng: child **

**karyu: teacher**

**'Awve Tsamsiyu: the First Warrior (original legend)**

**Sa'nok Ik: the Mother Mountain (original legend) **

**Omati s'ampta: the Blue Flute (non-original, James Cameron legend) **

**Tsahik: matriarch **


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Friends, Romans, Countrymen, lend me your ears....WE HAVE GONE PAST THE ONE HUNDRED REVIEW MARK! YAY!

-888-

KANA: Um, big deal?

SAYLA: Brighten up, Kana, this is, after all, a celebration! A party!

TAKA: A virtual party? Is that even possible?

LOCK'TU: Apparently, or we wouldn't be here right now. Which would be a welcome change.

ATRAIU: Hey guys, don't be so negative. Over one hundred reviews, this is huge! This is our story, after all. We all should be over joyed to have so many readers who truly care. So I say, let's enjoy this milestone, and rejoice in it, and congratulate WriteroftheRevolution on a job well done!

KANA: Wow, Atraiu. That was really deep and considerate. _(smiles shyly)_

LOCK'TU: _(glares at Atraiu)_ Do you ever shut up?

WRITEROFTHEREVOLUTION: Okay guys, back to me now. Thanks.

-888-

ANYWAY, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted _(gets hit in the head with a stone engraved with Kana's initials). _As I was saying, "Prophecy Fulfilled" has gone over the one hundred review mark. This is a great milestone for me personally, for I have never had this many reviews before ever on any story. I thank everyone SO much for devoting their time, and their energy to this story. I feed off of your remarks, and your support, and I will continue to do so as long as you guys continue to be the awesome readers that you are. I would also like to throw a shout out to Vskrainaek simply because you are awesome :). But, now for the moment we've all been waiting for, the one hundredth reviewer of "Prophecy Fulfilled", and the person who will forever have this chapter dedicated to them is.........Pandoramyland777! This chapter is dedicated to you.

So, enjoy, and please review after reading!

-WriteroftheRevolution

P.S. The current score is Atraiu:22, Lock'tu:16, and Neutral:3. Oh, and the POV will go from Kana to third person.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

The entire clan was in an uproar today. There was singing and dancing, and the thick smell of fish and meat being cooked on the mreki u'lito drifted through the air and constantly found its way to my nose. The reason for all of this celebration was the Na 'aw Eo Eywa Si 'Olo of two members of the clan. The Na 'aw Eo Eywa Si 'Olo is like what the Sky People would call a marriage. There is a spiritual celebration, conducted by the Tsahik, in the afternoon where the couple is officially bound before Eywa and the clan. It is a beautiful ceremony that takes the entire day to prepare for. Then, at night, there is a great feast with dancing, music, and life. It was a wonderful celebration that I always looked forward to.

Atraiu walked along beside me, his eyes darting between all of the color and music.

"So, who are the two lovers whose union we'll be celebrating tonight?" asked Atraiu.

"Oh, it's going to be Rala the weaver, and Tintay the hunter. They've been in love since before I can remember, so this day is a bit of a big deal for everyone."

Atraiu pulled me back as a group of children ran past.

"Well, I am honored to be apart of this." he said with a smile. I looked up into his strange eyes, and smiled back. His sincerity was overwhelming at times, but, fpi Eywa, could it make my heart stop.

The nay of a direhorse forced me to draw my eyes away from Atraiu, and look up. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Lock'tu upon his direhorse, a spear at his side, and a bow strapped to his back. He looked so much older in this light; so serious and deadly. He was going out on a hunt, most likely. Suddenly, a wonderfully stupid idea entered my mind.

"Can you wait here for a moment?" I asked Atraiu. He smiled curtly, and motioned for me to run off, for he would stay planted in that spot until I returned. I abandoned Atraiu, and sprinted off towards Lock'tu. He saw me running from a distance, and dismissed the conversation he was having with a friend, and turned to me. He had one of those smiles on his face; those smiles that always made me think he was mocking me and admiring all at the same time.

"Well, don't you look festive today?" he said, referring to my brightly painted face.

"It's a festive day! I would think that at least you would be able to see that. You have your spear; are you going on a hunt?" Lock'tu knew that this was a strange question to ask, but he humored me, anyway.

"Yes, there seems to not be enough prolemuris meat for everyone, and they decided to send me out to retrieve some. Why? Do you wish to join me?" he asked, a flirtatious, mysterious smile appearing on his finely sculpted face. I smiled in return, fiddling with one of my many necklaces.

"No, I don't think I'd be of much help."

"Let me decided that. Come on. I could use a good shot like you out there." He held his hand down to me, and for a moment, his offer was very, very tempting. But I rid my head of these thoughts just as quickly as they appeared.

"I wish I could, but I am needed here to help prepare for the ceremony. But, if it's a good shot you want, why don't you take Atraiu with you?" I beamed brightly, turning to point to Atraiu. The look on Lock'tu's face was a cross between anger, and total, and complete discussed.

"No, Kana." he said, his voice cold, and even-toned. I dropped my smile, and doned a face of total frustration

"Come on, Lock'tu, please? He is a very good shot, you know this, and he's a natural rider. He needs the experience. Just take him out with you, he doesn't even have to shoot, or anything!"

"I will not have that kewong out in the forest, alone, with me. Especially on a hunt! I still don't trust him, K." Lock'tu had that look in his eye that told me that that was his final decision, and there was no going back. I stepped closer to Eyednie, Lock'tu's direhorse, so I could speak to him in a low whisper without anyone else hearing.

"Please, Lock'tu, just do this for me. Atraiu is never going to find his place here, if no one helps him. Besides, you're my best friend, and the best hunter in the 'olo. If anyone can teach him how to do it properly, it's you. Please?" I looked up at Lock'tu with the best pout I could muster, hoping that it would soften him up. He looked down at me for a moment, struggling not to let his cold exterior fall, but, eventually, he let out a long sigh that meant that he would do anything I asked, and he knew it.

"Fine, fine! I'll do it."

I leaped up into the air, and wrapped my arms around Lock'tu's neck, almost pulling him off of Eyednie.

"Thank you so much, Lock'tu! I owe you big time. Anything you want, I'll get it for you, trust me!" I continued to smile as I ran back over to where I left Atraiu waiting patiently. Not to my surprise, he had the exact same reaction to the idea as Lock'tu did.

-888-

(third person POV)

Lock'tu tried to contain the urge to growl as he watched Kana bound off towards Atraiu. Fpi Eywa, what was he going to do? Hours in the forest with-- _him_. It was enough to make him want to hurl. And then there was the way Kana called him her _best friend_...like they were children again, just playing a game. He was still formulating a plan to get Kana alone so he could talk to her, but Atraiu was always with her, like he sensed what Lock'tu was thinking. _Well, there is one good thing about this little bonding experiment_, thought Lock'tu. _Now I have the chance to kill him_.

-888-

(still third person POV)

The sun shone through the thick green vegetation, casting everything in a dark green shadow. The wind whistled through the canopy, stirring the creatures that rested there.

Lock'tu and Atraiu lead their mounts slowly through the dense forest floor, leaving no evidence of their presence in this wild place. Lock'tu's eyes were wide and alert, constantly scanning the branches for signs of his prey. He had his bow in his left hand, and a quiver on his back, ready to strike when necessary. He had hunted prolemuri before, so he knew how tricky they could be. Their tribes usually gathered in this area, so Lock'tu expected to come upon at least one sometime soon.

Atraiu and his mount walked on behind Lock'tu in a slow, even pace. Atraiu wasn't as alert as Lock'tu, but he definitely kept his ears open. Actually, he looked slightly bored. They had been riding in total silence ever since they departed from Hometree, and Atraiu was becoming slightly annoyed.

"So," Atraiu said suddenly, breaking the silence. "how long have you been a hunter?" Lock'tu kept his back to Atraiu, constantly looking ahead.

"Four seasons." answered Lock'tu. Atraiu waited for the Omaticaya warrior to say more, but Lock'tu remained silent. Atraiu decided to try again to break Lock'tu's hard exterior.

"Is Kana a hunter?" he asked in a slightly perky voice. Another moment of silence.

"Yes." Then, nothing. Atraiu sighed in frustration. There was no getting anywhere with this guy.

"Has she been..." Atraiu didn't get to finish his question.

"These things are usually done in silence, so you need to shut up now." The tone of Lock'tu's voice was harsh and cold, like a father intimidating his daughter's suitor.

Atraiu stared at the back of Lock'tu's head, studying his body language with true interest. This was Kana's best friend, her confidant. Everything Kana said was always followed by a quote from Lock'tu. What was it about Lock'tu that made Kana admire him so--and what did Atraiu have to do to receive that same pure admiration?

"You don't like me very much, do you?" This question actually got Lock'tu to stop his direhorse, and turn around and look Atraiu right in the eye. Atraiu had to admit that Lock'tu was actually a bit intimidating in this light, but he didn't let that faze him.

"I don't trust you. I was born directly after one of the most horrid wars the People have ever had to face where we were almost defeated because of trust. So, forgive me if I don't welcome you into the blissful throws of brotherhood just yet." The spite in Lock'tu's voice was thick enough to cut through the air, and hit Atraiu squarely in the face. Atraiu had this deep urge to bite off Lock'tu's ear, but he contained his anger. Making enemies wouldn't do him any good. Instead of leaping into an enraged frenzy, he simply smiled. That only made Lock'tu more offended.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do, kewong." Atraiu's eyebrows came together in confusion. That was interesting, for he sure didn't know what he was trying to do. But he couldn't let Lock'tu know that.

"Really? What is that?"

"You only agreed to come out here with me in the hope of drawing information about Kana from me. You want her. It's pretty obvious."

Atraiu couldn't help it. He had to laugh. He threw his head back and laughed a long, deep laugh that shook his entire body. Lock'tu stared at him, wide eyes, amazed that this impostor would dare laugh in his face. Once Atraiu had calmed down a bit he began to speak.

"Oh, Lock'tu," he said, wiping a tear from joy from his face. "you seem to have me figured out. That is, if that was my plan. You see, if I wanted Kana in that blind, violent, obsessive way you describe--I would just take her..."

Before Atraiu could blink, there was an arrow at his throat. Lock'tu stared at him with blood thirsty eyes, his arm shaking from the intensity he was drawing the bow string with. Atraiu immediatly realized that this Omaticaya was not as weak as he appeared. Nowhere close.

"...but I do not." said Atraiu, his voice not faltering a bit. Even then, Lock'tu did not lower his bow.

"You need to mind your words, Atraiu. They could be your end." Atraiu looked at the sharpened arrow head pointed at his throat, than back up into Lock'tu's eyes.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Suddenly, a loud, shrill noise filled the air, and the leaves rustled furiously. Lock'tu lowered his bow, and looked up into the trees, as the noise grew louder.

"A tribe is coming through." he said, referring to the prolemuri. Lock'tu might have been enraged beyond comprehension, but he was still a hunter. He aimed his bow into the canopy, waiting for a prolemuris to appear.

"Ready your bow." he said to Atraiu without looking at him. Atraiu did as he was told, knowing that Lock'tu would carry him back to the Omaticaya in the animal's place if he crossed him.

"Keep your eyes open. Steady your arrow. Don't take the shot unless you know you can make it." Lock'tu said, his voice stern and even, like a teacher. Atraiu nodded his head, even though he kept his mouth shut.

The two warriors waited, watching the canopy bustle with invisible activity, the deep shrill of the prolemuri filling the clearing, and blocking out all other noise. Atraiu stayed focused and concentrated as he waited for an opening to appear in the brush so he could take his shot.

But, something was wrong.

Through the tsahaylu he shared with Tixtur, he could feel a slight rumbling in the earth. The ground was shifting, as if it was being beat on, like a drum. Even though the disturbance was barely noticeable at first, it began to grow louder. Atraiu dared to draw his eyes from the canopy, and looked down to see exactly what the ground was doing. He was shocked to find that the ground was literally moving, with pebbles and stones becoming dislodged from their place in the compacted dirt. There was also a deep sound in the distance, similar to the sound of a cavalry of mounted direhorses storming through the forest. By now, even Lock'tu had to acknowledge the commotion by now, the noise was so loud.

"What is that?" asked Atraiu, as he looked out in front of him.

"I'm not sure." responded Lock'tu.

The two young tuteans stood in silence, waiting for something, anything to happen. The direhorses were starting to become uneasy, and shuffled back and forth, eager to be away from that place. Atraiu stroked Tixtur's neck in an attempt to sooth the stallion, even though he himself was terribly unsettled. As quickly as the noise had appeared, however, it was gone. Still, there was a tense air to the forest that had silenced every creature within hearing range.

"Lock'tu," whispered Atraiu, for he was too nervous to speak out loud. "I think we should..."

Atraiu didn't get to finish his statement.

Suddenly, a herd of hammerheads erupted through the dense brush, moving at an incredible speed. Everything fell at their feet, a clearing miles long stretching behind them. Lock'tu and Atraiu stared in horror as the herd came storming towards them.

In unison, they shouted, "Stampede!"

They spurred their direhorses into a full blown sprint, willing them to escape the charge of death that came behind them. Both Atraiu and Lock'tu directed all of their energy into directing their mounts, and prayed to Eywa that it was enough. But, the speed of a direhorse plunged into a full sprint does not even touch the speed of a stampeding herd of hammerheads.

Soon, the first few were on the two warriors.

Atraiu slowed Tixtur, forcing him to blend in with the stampede. He hoped that if he just weaved through the charging beasts, they would escape from this thing unharmed. Atraiu was forced to turn his head around and direct from behind, weaving in and out of mazes of hammerheads. Tixtur was a direhorse who knew how to heed his rider's directions, so, even though he could not see what was coming behind him, he knew Atraiu did, and whatever his rider instructed of him, he did. It seemed that their skill had payed off. Atraiu found himself within the bowels of a hammerhead stampede, with Tixtur galloping at the speed of the beasts. Now, Atraiu had he chance to really observe the mighty animals.

Their eyes were filled with blind terror, but their was a strength underneath that would chill the heart of the strongest warrior. The bright, vibrant colors of their skin fans caught the light of the sun, sending an array of colors out in all directions. The sound of their breathing--steady, deep, strong--captivated Atraiu, and made him realize that these mighty beasts with hides of armour were the real warriors.

Atraiu slowed Tixtur even more, and continued to weave him through the stampede, until they has past the older and weaker members of the herd. Finally, they were safely behind the raging stampede. Atraiu was so thrilled, he wanted to leap into the air, singing as he went.

"Wow, I can not believe we did that, Lock'tu!" Atraiu looked to his right, expecting to see Lock'tu at his side, but instead found himself alone. The smile dropped from as face as he realized the magnitude of what he was seeing. He turned Tixtur completely around, searching for any sign of the Omaticaya tsamsiyu. Atraiu could have sworn that Lock'tu was right beside him only seconds ago.

"Lock'tu?"

Suddenly, the loud, heart-wrenching scream of a fallen direhorse split the silence. Atraiu looked in front of him, following the track of the stampede, his eyes wide with horror.

"Oh kea."

Without a second thought, Atraiu sent Tixtur off in the direction of the deadly herd.

Eyednie was being pushed to the absolute limit, and Lock'tu knew that. Just to be spurned into a sprint without any seasoning spoke death to a direhorse, even a pure bred one like Eyednie. They couldn't out run the stampede.

Lock'tu looked to his left, expecting to see Atraiu, but was enraged to find that the kewong has abandoned him! So, this was the way of it. He would escape danger with barely a scar, and return with Lock'tu's broken body. He would spout heroic lyrics about how Lock'tu died noble at the hands of Eywa, and everyone would love him even more. Even Kana. Especially Kana. Would she even miss him if he fell? After all the times he had been there for her, would she even care?

Almost like an answer to his thoughts, a hammerhead ran it's strong head into Eyednie's back legs, knocking him off his balance. The direhorse let out a scream of pain as it was brought to it's knees. Lock'tu, lost in his thoughts, did not focus as well as he should have been, and fell off of Eyednie's back. Lock'tu landed on the ground roughly, his knees and arms scraping against the hard ground. He looked up, and saw his loyal mount being pulled away in the tide of the stampede. Eyednie cried out to his rider, desperate to get back to him. Lock'tu knew that Eyednie's journey would probably end in death, and the thought alone made him want to sob, but he had more pressing problems.

Lock'tu rolled on to his back, and was faced with the large hooves of a hammerhead. Lock'tu quickly rolled out of he way of the crushing feet, but as soon as he had avoided that near death experience, another came crashing down on him. He rolled to the left, than to the right, his body as stiff as a rod. He felt a surge of pain every time either his tail or his queue was stomped on. Soon enough, the rest of his body would by crushed until there was nothing left.

Lock'tu rolled again, but when he was back on his back, he saw a large, full grown, male hammerhead rear up on it's hind legs, prepared to come crashing down. There was nowhere else for Lock'tu to go. If that hammerhead came down on him--which it certainly would--he would be dead.

But fate had different plans.

Just as the hammerhead was about to unconsciously end Lock'tu's life, a streak of gray ran past him, and grabbed him by the forearm. Lock'tu pulled himself up with the help of his savior, and threw his leg over the back of Tixtur.

Atraiu was leading Tixtur right through the roaring stampede, which is much easier said than done. Death had grabbed at their ankles multiple times in the form of bolting hammerheads who were constantly forcing Tixtur and his two riders one way or the other. They were so close to the safety of the thick brush, so close to safety, but an obstacle in the form of a hammerhead stood in their way. Atraiu was known for leaping over obstacles.

"Come on, Tixtur. Take it." Atraiu whispered to his mount. With those few words of inspiration, Tixtur built up his momentum, and propelled himself into the air. To Lock'tu and Atraiu, time seemed to pass in slow motion as they flew through the air, the large hammerhead passing beneath them. It was like flying. Time rushed back at them with incredible force as the ground was suddenly upon them. They hit the ground so roughly, that Tixtur, along with Atraiu and Lock'tu, stumbled to the ground, rolling as they went.

The trunk of a tree finally stopped their steady roll roughly. They both just lay there for a moment, exhausted and amazed. A hammerhead stampede is not something that one just walks away from. Survival was rare.

Atraiu was the first one to force himself to sit up, supporting his body with his hands. Lock'tu came next, rolling himself onto his side, and lifting himself up with his arms. Atraiu rested his soar back against the fallen tree trunk, and Lock'tu quickly followed. Atraiu fumbled for his water sack that usually hung at his waits, but found it gone. Lock'tu noticed this, and offered his water sack to Atraiu without a word. Atraiu accepted it with a nod, and took a long swig from the sack made from the bladder of a talioang before handing it back to Lock'tu.

Suddenly, out of the brush, Tixtur appeared with Eyednie close at his hills. Both of the Na'vi males smiled when they saw their valiant mounts approaching them. Lock'tu believed Eyednie dead. He should have known better. Atraiu sighed as they sat in the silence and joy of the moment, letting the calm wash over them, and clear their senses. It was so strange how the forest could just melt back into the natural order of things so easily. Atraiu wished that he could do the same.

"You saved me." Lock'tu suddenly said. Atraiu only nodded his head. Lock'tu slowly turned to look at the turquoise skinned Na'vi.

"Why?"

Atraiu thought about his answer for a second before answering. Why did he save the Na'vi who despised him so much? This Na'vi who would kill him without a second glance. Why save his rival? Atraiu finally shrugged, and picked a twig out of his hair.

"I like you." he responded. Lock'tu just stared at Atraiu, too shocked to say anything. Atraiu took this as a cue to continue. " I now see why Kana admires you so much. You have a pride, and a strength that I have no choice but to respect. Even when you had the chance to end my life because of my foolish, and disrespectful words, you didn't. You have more honor than I could ever hope to achieve. I do not know if we can be considered friends yet, but I hope that we can approach the lines of peace." Atraiu held his arm out towards Lock'tu, his palm wide and steady. Lock'tu simply stared at Atraiu's hand, his prideful, and lovestruck, heart yelling at him to spit into Atraiu's hand. But Lock'tu's honorable side cautioned him that this was a move for peace. That could not be denied. Lock'tu gripped Atraiu's forearm, and Atraiu did the same.

"To the lines of peace." said Lock'tu. Atraiu smiled slightly, and nodded his head. The two Na'vi released eachother, and continued on in silence.

"I do not wish any ill will towards Kana." said Atraiu after a period of time. "Nothing close. I care for her deeply, and I see her as a most trusted friend. My feelings beyond that are...complicated, but, I assure there is no darkness in them. I am amazed and enchanted with Kana, and everything that she is. I am sorry if that can be mistaken for obsession. I will never take advantage of Kana. In fact, I would spear the skxwang who dared try myself. I hope that this revelation can help soften, if not extinguish, some of the fires of hate that you have for me."

Lock'tu didn't know how to take this. It was a pretty little speech, that was for certain, but it's sincerity could stand to question. Lock'tu knew that Atraiu would never really hurt Kana, but his feelings for her were anything but complicated. Atraiu deserved to be respected for the life he saved, but he could never be fully trusted. Kana's heart still hung in the balance.

"I know that you are Kana's friend." said Lock'tu slowly. "And I am sorry for being hostile towards you earlier."

"I am sorry for baiting you." Atraiu responded.

"Now," Lock'tu took a long drink from his sack, than pulled himself to his feet. He held his hand down towards Atraiu. "Let's go get that prolemuris before they send a tsam pongu out for us."

-888-

Dhawal scanned the disaster area that was left in the wake of the stampede. A three mile wide, twenty mile long trail of fallen trees and crushed earth stretched ahead of him. He let out a long, high pitched whistle.

"Wow. Those beasts sure can clear a path." said Dhawal as he turned to face his sister.

"Yes, that's what I was counting on. Atraiu and the Omaticaya tutean were certainly consumed by it." Dhawal nodded, but there was uncertainty lost in his eyes. "What's bothering you, tsmukan?" asked Dhanya. Dhawal shook his head, and turned his back to his white haired twin.

"Nothing is bothering me. It is just...Atraiu was not killed by the stampede. In fact, he survived it. Twice. He even saved the Omaticaya worm. How is this any help to us?"

Dhanya laughed slightly, and approached her brother slowly.

"Oh Dhawal, this helps us in every way possible! The stampede was not intended to kill Atraiu, only get him closer to the Omaticaya tutean. I know Atraiu, and I know his views on honor. He may not remember who he is, but that doesn't mean he is not still himself. The Omaticaya warrior and Atraiu have a bond of brotherhood now. It will only hurt all the worse when Atraiu breaks it."

"And you are certain that he will break it?" asked Dhawal. Dhanya looked out over the path left by the stampede, a small, wicked grin on her beautiful face.

"Oh, trust me. He'll break it."

-888-

(Kana's POV)

Taka, Sayla and I had been set to carrying and preparing food for the great feast that was only a few hours a way, and we took our job very seriously. Since the early morning, we had been assisting the elders of the clan in the preparation of multiple meats and fruits, sending delicious aromas into the air that pulled any unlucky passer-by to the mreki u'lito with mouths watering and stomachs growling.

Now, just a few hours past midday, we were making our way back to the cooking circle with baskets of fish that we had just been caught that morning. Sayla balanced her basket on her head, while Taka and I had ours settled at our hips. Even though I was filled with the excitement that revolved around the evening's festivities, I still felt this itch of anxiety. Atraiu and Lock'tu hadn't returned from their hunt yet.

"Please stop worrying, Kana. I'm sure they're just taking their time, that's all." said Sayla, the constantly optimistic.

"Why would they take their time out in the forest on a day like this?" I asked. "I knew that it was a bad idea sending them out there together. It's only a matter of time until they decide to..."

"There they are." said Taka, pointing ahead of her. All three of us stopped and stared at the absolute spectacle that was unfolding before us.

Out from the forest came Lock'tu and Atraiu atop their direhorses, a prolemuris the size of a nine season old Na'vi strung between them. But that wasn't the most shocking part. They were smiling. And laughing. Like they were almost--_friends_.

My sisters and I stared as they rode past us, still too shocked to say anything. Lock'tu was the first one to notice us.

"Hey, girls. A full grown prolemuris, can you believe it?" he said, his voice brimming with excitement.

"Yes, it took us a good bit of the day to catch up to him, but we got him, eventually. Such a noble creature deserved a challenge." said Atraiu.

"Thank you for suggesting Lock'tu as a hunting party, Kana." The two were fully past us as Lock'tu shouted back at me. "He really was a good shot!"

We continued to stare, even when they had ridden deep into Hometree. This was just too strange to even register properly. Finally, Sayla found the courage to speak.

"Well. At least things can't get any stranger!"

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know, this was a LOOOOOOOOONG one. Sorry. Anyway, don't worry about Lock'tu and Atraiu being all buddy-buddy now, 'cause they're not. They have just reached somewhat of an understanding, that's all. So, please, remember to review! Thank you!**

**mreki u'lito: fire pit where all of the Omaticaya meals are prepared **

**Na 'aw Eo Eywa Si 'Olo: literal translation: Made One Before Eywa and the Clan; I totally made that up because I really feel like there has to be some kind of ceremony regarding the mating of two Na'vi **

**kewong: alien **

**'olo: clan**

**tuteans: males**

**tsamsiyu: warrior **

**kea: no **

**skxwang: moron **

**tsam pongu: war party**

**tsmukan: brother **


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Atraiu vs. Lock'tu score- Atraiu:23, Lock'tu: 18, Neutral: 3. Please review, guys, I really appreciate it.

* * *

CHAPTER 14

The ceremony commenced just as the horizon turned a dark shade of red and orange. The entire 'olo had gathered in the center of Hometree, surrounding the young couple, and Mo'at, who stood in the very center. Rala had been made a beautiful chest covering made from the leaves of an eyaye plant that glowed a light blue color when the sky was dark enough. Tintay wore a headpeice made out of the same material, and wore it proudly, with his head held high. They were a truly beautiful couple, and I almost envied their perfection.

My sisters and I stood with my father and mother on the inner ring of the circle of Na'vi that surrounded the couple and Mo'at. My sisters and I were required to *wear the stems of a tawtsngal in our hair because none of us were yet mated. I hated the entire idea of it. If I was looking for a mate, I would wear the stupid stems, like I was meant to. Wearing them for no purpose at all but to seem extra attractive to the opposite sex disgusted me to no end. Taka, of course, felt the same way, her warrior exterior shadowing any fragments of feminine weakness. Sayla, on the other hand, loved wearing the bright, sweet smelling stems in her hair, and did not even pretend to ignore the sudden attention she received when she did.

Lock'tu stood with the rest of the Vrrtep Tsamsiyus in the center ring of the circle, while Atraiu had found a comfortable spot next to me. I don't know why, but I felt slightly jittery without Lock'tu by my side. At every formal celebration that we had ever attended, we stood together. This would be the first time that I wouldn't have to stifle a giggle after being whispered a very inappropriate comment by Lock'tu. This little change alone was proof that we were growing up.

I looked up at my new partner, and studied his handsome face closely. He watched the ceremony with true interest and awe, never taking his eyes off of the couple. From time to time, a light smile would grace his face, and a sigh would escape his lips. It was strange to see how someone could find such beauty in something as simple as a Na 'aw Eo Eywa Si 'Olo. Where ever he had come from, they obviously didn't take as much pride in the permanent bonding of male and female as we did.

"On this night, we gather in blessing of these two Na'vi, who have found their bond within eachother." said Mo'at, her wise and ancient voice echoing out over the 'olo. At her request, Tintay and Rala handed their queues to Mo'at, who held them as high as she could above their heads.

"In this moment, we pray to Eywa to protect them."

"Eywa, protect them." the clan echoed.

"To guide them."

"Eywa guide them."

"And to bless them."

"Eywa bless them."

"For they are young, and are yet to know the way that they should go." Mo'at smiled down at the two lovers with eyes that shone kindness and compassion. "This is your choice, ayeveng. Are you certain that this is what you want?"

Tintay and Rala looked at eachother, smiles brighter than the sun on their youthful faces. They turned back to Mo'at, and nodded.

"Yes, Tsahik, it is." they said in unison. Mo'at smiled again.

"Than, in the name of Eywa, I proclaim you munxta." She drew their two queues together, forming tsahaylu between them. Their bodies jolted slightly from the sudden connection, but the smiles on their faces did not waver. "Now, you are 'aw, forever. The Omaticaya welcome you."

At this, the clan erupted into a wave of yells and exclamations of joy. We were all truly happy for them, and welcomed them into the clan as one, but we were really just excited about the fact that now, the party could start.

-888-

Music and song filled my ears, and dancing surrounded me at every turn. The t'riti so jahmka sounded out over the entire forest, the unsteady, random beat melding into the earth. The voices of the singers rose high into the sky, filling the air. One could even hear the ikran high off in the canopy, their shrill calls sounding off with the music of the 'olo.

My family, along with the newly united couple, and their families-along with Atraiu, Lock'tu, and a few others-sat around the mreki u'lito, passing sumin jiit'luy packed high with food around to everyone. There was great laughter as we listened to the many stories that were told around the warm fire.

"Now, who wants to hear the story of how Neytiri and I met?" asked my father after Tintay's mother had finished a story about a fishing excursion gone disarray. Everyone groaned, having heard the story of how my mother saved my father's life eighteen seasons ago one thousand times.

"No one wants to hear that story, sempu." I said, picking at my food with a small dagger.

"You've told it thousands of times, everyone has heard it!" added Taka, who had the story more than I had due to her two seasons on me.

"Well, not everyone's heard it! Atraiu, I'm sure you would love to hear a story of how Omaticaya women take great pride in saving their men." he said, taking my mother's hand. Atraiu looked up from his meal, and nodded his head.

"Yes, eyktan, I would." I leaned over, closer to Atraiu, looking him in the eye.

"No, you wouldn't." Atraiu laughed at my comment, even though he still insisted on hearing the story. I looked over to where I had seen Lock'tu sitting only a few minutes before, knowing how much he loved my father's stories, but I was surprised to find him gone. Strange. He had been vanishing a lot lately.

I was quickly drawn out of my thoughts when my father started his tale.

"Believe it or not, I was very arrogant and ignorant when I was younger. I was prideful, and thought that I could pass any test a man could pass. Pandora proved me wrong. I was a uniltiranyu then. I had just been chased off of the edge of a cliff by a palulukan, and was seperated from the rest of the group. I was scared out of my mind, but I still had my pride. I had lost my carb base unit, but I was still able to make a spear out of a branch. I wandered through the forest for hours, not knowing what I was looking for or why, but I knew that I needed to get to some kind of civilization. Night came quicker than I expected, and I wrapped the end of my spear in my jacket-which is like the tunics made out of fabric that the sea clans wear-and cacked it in this type of sap that was leaking from a tree, and made a torch. Of course, if I had just kept my eyes open, I would have realized that the forest provided it's own light, but I was too ignorant to notice. Before long, a pack of nantangs began to surround me, even though I'm sure they had been following me for hours. Everywhere I turned, I heard their laughing call, mocking me. They surrounded me at everyturn, but they wouldn't attack. I finally grew restless, and I challanged them. Well, that was stupid. There must have been fifty, no eighty of them..."

"Um, actually, yawne, there were only about twelve of them." interupted my mother, who knew that he increased the number of nantangs every time he told the story. We all giggled slightly, trying to hide our smirks. My father turned to my mother, slightly annoyed.

"Excuse me, but, who's telling this story?" he asked her. My mother rolled her eyes, and accepted a sip from the stone bowl that was filled with what Sky People would call alcohol.

"You, my love."

"Yes, so, please, let me continue." Sayla, Taka, and I looked at eachother, remembering how our parents would have this dissagreement everytime.

"Anyway, where was I?"

" 'There must have been fifty, no, eighty of them'." We all responded. Father smirked, but he didn't give any type of rebuttal.

"Yes, there must have been eighty of them. They came at me in waves, but I managed to fight most of them off. But, I was outnumbered either way. I expected this to be my last stand, the final charge. There was no way I was living through this. Just when I thought all hope was lost, until, I see this beautiful, graceful, fierce as hell Na'vi woman leap over my head, and take out a nantang with an arrow. She fought them all off, everyone, and soon all of the nantangs had run off. By the time she was finished, there was none left for me. I was already impressed by this mysterious woman, but then she did something that took me completley by surprise. She leaned down next to a nantang who was hit by an arrow, but was yet to die, and gave it a quick death. I could see her sorrow in her eyes, and knew that she found no pleasure in killing the creatures of the forest. I was enchanted, amazed, and taken back all at the same time.

"I tried to talk to her, even though it was more like me rambling, and actually followed her. Just when I thought that she didn't understand a word I was saying, she turned around and hit me across the face with her bow, knocking me to the ground. She then proceeded to accuse me of causing all of 'this', even though she was totally right. I looked up into her beautiful, deadly eyes, and saw all of her passion and strength in them." My father turned to looked at my mother, than took her hand, and brought it to his lips. "I was in love, and there was no turning back."

We all uttered a long, drawn out "awww" together. Even though this story had been recited to us thousands of times, it still broke our hearts. My mother smiled up at her mate of eighteen seasons, her eyes shining with her love for him.

"Oh, you are so full of it." she said with a smile. "And I love you." My father grinned, and pressed his forehead against hers, relishing in the feel of her skin on his. Finally, after somebody bothered to cough rather loudly, they were drawn out of their private moment.

"So, Atraiu, if I were you, I'd take this story as a warning. Omaticaya aysutee are quite a handful." said my father.

Atraiu looked at me, a charming smile on his handsome face, and a slight glimmer in his eye.

"I appreciate the advise, eyktan, but I think I can handle them." His eyes never left mine as he brought a piece of fruit up to his mouth, taking a bite out of it. The juices ran down the side of his face, and then the long curve of his neck. His green skin glowed brightly, illuminating the space around him. He was so strange to me, so foregin...yet so handsome. I suddenly felt very flushed, like a great rush of steam had just entered the space, and I was the only one that felt it. The dark look in Atraiu's eyes didn't help much either.

"Um, I think I need to be excused for a moment." I said, quickly standing up. Everyone drew their eyes to me, curious to know why I bothered to excuse myself so quickly. I didn't give them anytime to ask.

I made my way through the festivities; squeezing through dances, jumping over playing children, avoiding large groups of musicians. I knew exactly where I was going.

Soon, the noise of the celebration was behind me, and I was safe in the outskirts of Hometree. The night air washed over me, cooling my body, and calming my mind. The forest was a glow around me, and I felt at an odd type of peace.

I ran both of my hands through my hair, letting my fingers brush against my scalp. I let all of my walls down, relishing in the fact that I was truly alone. Well, or so I thought.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

I spun around, drawing a dagger from my side, ready to kill any threat.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Kana, it's just me." Out of the shadows stepped Lock'tu, his hands held up in mock surrender. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding, and sheathed my drawn dagger.

"Fpi Eywa, Lock'tu. You scared me half to death." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare." Lock'tu smiled at me, but there was something strange in his smile. Some kind of mystery that radiated from him in a manner that pulled me in. I had never felt this kind of vibe from him before.

"So, um, what are you doing out here?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself. I was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Lock'tu took a few steps towards me, glancing up at the night sky.

"It was getting pretty active back there. I needed to clear my head. And it's such a beautiful night..." He shrugged his shoulders, a slight smile on his face. I looked up into the sky, and I realized that I had to agree with him. The stars filled the sky, and the planet polyphemus shone brightly. It was a truly enchanting night.

"You know, this is my spot, right?" I asked Lock'tu, trying my hardest to lighten the tense mood.

"Oh, you forget so easily. It was in fact me who discovered this spot, and you stole it from me." he said with a laugh.

"Well, you should've put up your flag, like I told you. Those were the rules."

"You just made that up!"

"Did not!"

"Oh, whatever, Kana."

We both laughed at our little exchange, since we had this type of argument everytime the subject was breached.

My eyes were still focused on the sky when I realized that Lock'tu's head was very close to mine. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, curious to know exactly what he was doing. I was suprised to discover that he was actually smelling me. His nose was practicly in my hair. Usually, I would push him away, and tease him about being too clingy, but now, I just felt an odd chill run up my spine.

"You smell very nice." he said, his voice barely a whisper. I could feel his breath against my skin.

"It's the tawtsngal stems." I answered, may voice equally low. "Sa'nok makes us wear them during ceremonies and celebrations." Lock'tu buried his nose deeper into my braids, as if he was attempting to breath in the scent.

"I can see why." Finally, Lock'tu drew away from me, and his eyes were slightly glazed over. That look scared me to no end...and excited me.

"Um, I should probably be getting back to the celebration." I said quickly, trying to brush past him, but before I could, he grabbed my arm, holding me where I stood. Lock'tu looked down at me, and for once, I realized how tall he really was. His eyes bore into me, like he was searching my soul for an answer to a hidden question. I tried my hardest to match his glare, but I just found myself drawing my eyes away from his.

I suddenly felt his hand touch my neck, his thumb running down the crevice, feeling my pulse. His touch was soft, and easy, like he was afraid I would shatter. I slowly turned my head, and stared up into his deep golden eyes, and saw only a glimpse of that childhood friend that I had known all of my life. The rest was something new, dark, and enchanting.

"Fpi Eywa, Kana," he said, his voice like a breath of wind whispering through the trees. "You are so beautiful."

His head began a slow descent towards mine, his eyes staying locked with me. I tried to swallow, but I found my mouth uncomfortably dry. Right when his mouth was barely an inch from mine, I forced myself to speak.

"What are you doing, Lock'tu?" I asked, my voice similar to that of a small child. Lock'tu looked into my eyes, the hint of a laugh shining in them. He looked down, smiling like he had just been caught speaking falsely.

"Well, Kana," He looked back up at me, and the darkness had returned just as quickly as it had vanished. "I'm seducing you."

Before I could even let out a breath, his lips were on mine.

The kiss didn't last very long, for I forced myself away before it could. I stepped back about ten feet, my fingers on my now burning lips. For a long moment, all we did was stare. His chest was heaving, like he had just run a terribly long distance. My eyes were wide with shock, fear, and a little bit of excitement.

Before anything else could happen, I quickly left the scene, rushing past Lock'tu, my fingers still on my lips.

-888-

(third person POV)

_What did I just do?_ Lock'tu asked himself as he stared at the spot where Kana just stood. His mind was suddenly clearer, his thoughts more organized. He had never intended to kiss Kana. He just wanted to talk to her, express himself to her, but never that. As soon as he caught that bewitching scent that was coming from her, all he wanted was to be close to her. It was like he wasn't even him anymore. And the way she looked at him, like he had struck her. He had hurt her, and now she was probably furious with him. But if that was the case, why did he feel so great?

-888-

(Kana's POV)

I walked like there was a fire at me heels. My body was gittery, and my heart was beating near one hundred miles and hour. I snatched my hand away from my lips when I realized that it was still there. I was so shocked and befuddled that I didn't know what to think, what to do. My mind told me that what just happened was wrong, and that I should banish it from my thoughts. But my heart was wearing that wicked little smirk that told me that it knew something that I didn't.

To my utmost relief, I looked up to see Mo'at walking along the edge of Hometree, humming to herself.

"Mo'at!" I whispered harshly, hoping she'd hear. She turned her head at hearing her name, and smiled when she saw me sprinnting towards her.

"Oh, Kana! Shouldn't you be at the celebration?"

"I was, but I excused myself to get some air. Mo'at, the strangest thing just happened." I said once I was close to her, my voice still a whisper.

"What do you mean? And why are you whispering?"

"Lock'tu just acted so strangely towards me." I said, ignoring Mo'at's last question. "I went to my usually spot outside of Hometree, where I could think clearly, and there he was! Everything seemed normal for a while, we were talking, joking around, and then he started smelling me."

"Smelling you?" asked Mo'at, her eyebrows creasing.

"Yeah! And then he went on about me being beautiful, and smelling good, and then when I tried to leave, he touched me. And I swear, Mo'at, his hands were _burning _against my skin. I asked him what he was doing, and he said that he was seducing me. _Seducing_. Omaticaya tuteans don't seduce!"

Mo'at laughed lightly, and patted my arm, as if she was comforting me.

"Oh Kana, I assure you that Omaticaya tuteans do seduce, and they are quite good at it. How do you think your father got your mother? How do you think your grandfather got me?"

"But he's never acted this way towards me before! It's these cursed stems, they make everyone insane!" I shouted as I pulled the villanous articles out of my hair. Mo'at smiled kindly, and turned to face me. She took one of my braids in my hair, the back of her hand brushing against my cheek.

"Maybe he has, and you just haven't noticed. You are growing up, Kana. Things that were once oblivious to you, are now shouting in your face. Lock'tu has always showed some kind of interest in you. Now he has the proper incentive to act on that interest."

"The proper incentive? What do you mean, Mo'at?" Mo'at laughed, and shook her head.

"Still so young. Still so very young." She touched me on the forehead lightly, and then turned, and walked away.

I watched her go, and meditated on her words. Was I just oblivious to Lock'tu, or was this truly the first time? And what did she mean by the"proper incentive"? And why was she alone so often? Lately Mo'at had been distant, and kept to herself. Always thinking, thinking, thinking. I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly feeling very cold. I looked up into the skies, and sighed. The cosmos were moving, and Eywa was at work. But at what, I was yet to discover.

* * *

**AN: I know that there has been a lot of Lock'tu/Kana time, but I assure all of you Team Atraiu people that the next chapter will revolve entirely around one critical moment that Kana and Atraiu share, so don't worry. In fact, I may have that chapter up in a few hours. It will be rather short. So, please review, and don't forget to vote!**

**Vrretp Tsamsiyus: Demon Warriors**

**ayeveng: children **

**munxta: mated**

**'aw: one **

**t'riti so jahmka: large drums that are built over holes in the trees that are played by performers on a "trapezelike swing" **

**mreki u'lito: fire pit used for food preperation **

**sumin jiit'luy: food trays made from animal shell, bone, leaves, wood, reeds, twigs, and twine**

**sempu: daddy **

**eyktan: leader **

**uniltiranyu: dreamwalker **

**nantangs: viperwolves **

**yawne: love **

**aysutee: women **

**eyktan: leader **

**sa'nok: mother **

**tuteans: males **

*** Ok, let me explain the whole tawtsngal stems thing. The stems of a tawtsngal are some type of aphrodisiac that are usually worn by young Na'vi who are seeking a mate. This information is drawn from the "James Cameron's Avatar Activist Survival Guide", along with the Na'vi terms, and some other information regarding Na'vi culture and the flora and fauna of Pandora. Certain ceremonies, however, are my creation, along with some terms like the Vrretp Tsamsiyus and the Na 'aw Eo Eywa Si Olo'**

**P.S. I am sorry for any misspelled words that you may run across, the spell check was acting weird. Just know that I did try to correct as many as I could :)**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, this is going to be a slightly shorter chapter, because it is focusing on only one moment, but it will be drawn out, because it will be going from one point of view to another. This will be a HUGE Kana/Atraiu moment, so those Team Atraiu people can rejoice. Team Lock'tu people might just wanna skim over this :)

* * *

CHAPTER 15

The early morning light shone between the brush, and turned the light around me into shades of green of yellow. The forest woke up around us, the animals spoke to me, welcoming me to their home. Atraiu, Sayla, and I were sent out into the forest to forage for berries, and we were taking our sweet time doing it.

"Kana, you might need to tell me which fruits are safe, and which are, well-not." said Atraiu, who was a few feet behind me. Earlier that morning, he had picked some berries from a carneverous plant that seeped poison into the berries, so when the animals ate it, they would die instantly, so they were close enough for the plant to devour. He had been seeking my approval on every berry he came across since then.

"You're just going to have to trust your instincts, Atraiu. Usually if the plant looks dangerous, than the fruit is probably dangerous. But if there any fruits that you are absolutely uncertain about, just ask me."

I continued on, moving through the dense brush with ease. Soon, I didn't hear Atraiu behind me anymore, and had submerged myself in the deepest crevices of the forest. I hadn't wandered this far since I was a child, and I was more than willing to lose myself.

The slight sound of water trickling caught my ear, and I spurred myself forward in search of the source. Soon, I came across a small, clear waterfall that fell from a high up collection of rocks above my head. I have always had a fascination with water, so any little stream or waterfall that I stumbled upon was precious to me. I put my hands out to catch the smooth water, and was shocked to find it amazingly warm. A hot spring! Hot springs were terribly rare around the Omaticaya's stretch of Pandora, that finding one was almost as rare as finding a utu mauti uneaten on the ground.

Without even thinking, I began to strip off everything I wore, even some of my jewlery, and threw myself under the warm, flowing water. I sighed as I let the warmth seep into my skin, washing away the dirt, and the grime of the forest. I knew that this was reckless and irresponsible, but I couldn't let a moment like this pass.

-888-

(third person POV)

Atraiu had officially lost Kana. She was just in front of him not five minutes ago, and than she was gone. He brushed away tree limbs and vines that hung in his way as he trudged on through the dense growth that covered the forest floor.

"Kana, where are you? I have a serious question." Atraiu stumbled into a clearing where the slight trickle of water could be heard. "Which is better, a blue berry with silver stems, or a silver berry with blue...?"

When Atraiu looked up, his entire body seemed to stop functioning completely. He had found Kana, like he had hoped, but not in the way he would have ever imagined.

Kana stood with her back to him, completely nude, under a small waterfall, letting the water completely cover her.

Atraiu knew somewhere in the back of his mind that this was wrong. He should give Kana her privacy, and just leave, and pretend that none of this ever happened. But something held him still. Something had snapped in him, stirring his mind and body in ways he had never experienced before. His eyes, as if by their own will, slowly scanned down her body from her thick, shining hair, down the curve of her spine in her long, graceful back, and lower still. The water shone in the bright morning sun, accentuating the supple curves in her light blue skin, and the strong muscles underneath. He followed one individual drop of water as it made its way along the smooth lines of her tail, dropping silently off of the tip.

Atraiu found his breath coming in slow, shallow bursts, and his heart was speeding off without him. A wild, almost primal instinct was starting to come alive inside of him, and he loved it.

-888-

(Kana's POV)

I knew there was something behind me before I even heard the breathing. I tried my hardest to pretend like I didn't hear the noises, and not make any sudden movements. If it was a predator of some kind, they would wait for some kind of challenge before they attacked; they wouldn't take me out with my back turned. I scanned with my eyes, looking desperately for my bow, and cursed inwardly when I saw it lying just out of reach, along with the rest of my things. _Perfect_.

I searched for any other sort of assistance, now that I was completely in this mess, and was relieved to notice that a small puddle had formed at my feet, providing a way to see what was behind me in the reflection. If I knew exactly what it was that was watching me, I would have an easier time fighting it. I watched the water closely, waiting for it to still, so I could see the image clearly. My eyes nearly fell out of my head when I saw that it wasn't the traditional type of predator watching me, but Atraiu.

I should have done something other than what I did. I should have screamed at him to go away, or I should have covered myself up, or _something_. But never what I did.

I slowly turned my head around, keeping my eyes focused on the wet ground below me. The beads in my braids sounded off as they collided, making the only unnatural sound in the area. I considered for a moment just staring at the ground over my shoulder, but, as if they had a mind of their own, my eyes drew up from the ground, slowly, hesitantly, until my bright yellow met with dark scarlet.

The look in his eyes was similar to a look a palalukan has before devouring it's small, defenseless prey. His chest rose and fell slowly, and his fists would clench and unclench every few seconds. No matter what, his eyes never left mine, and his glare never wavered. Suddenly, that slight chill that I had felt right before Lock'tu kissed me was back, only much stronger. My lips parted slightly, as if a sudden wave of heat washed over me. I should have run away, but his eyes held me there, mesmerizing me. He was the predator, and I, as it seemed, was the poor, defenseless prey.

-888-

(third person POV)

When Kana's eyes locked with his, he knew that there was no turning back. Whatever was happening to him and Kana was not something that could be dismissed or avoided, or, at least, he hoped not.

She looked so frail and innocent in this light, but that fire in her eyes told him different. He wanted to be close to her, he wanted to touch her. In that moment, nothing else mattered. At the will of some ancient force, Atraiu took one step forward.

-888-

(Kana's POV)

With a certainty that excited me on far too many levels, Atraiu took a step forward.

"Kana! Atraiu! Where are you guys?" Sayla's high pitched voice broke the tense air like a thunder clap, breaking the trance. Both Atraiu and I turned our heads in the direction of the talking, more embarrassed than scared. I quickly scooped up all of my things, and began to dress myself while walking away as fast as I could. I didn't take long for Atraiu to follow me.

I soon came upon Sayla, who was studying a beautiful flower with close admiration. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Kana, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Where's Atraiu?"

"Oh, um, he's coming." I said quickly, walking right past Sayla.

"Oh, alright. Why are you wet?" she asked as she followed behind me, struggling to keep up.

"I...uh..fell in a puddle."

"But, you never fall in anything." I turned quickly on Sayla, shocking her somewhat.

"I wasn't looking where I was going, alright! Let's just head back to Hometree, I think we've gathered enough berries for today." I continued walking on, not bothering to wait for either Sayla or Atraiu to catch up with me.

In about five minutes, we were out of the brush, and within arrow range of Hometree. Sayla skipped on ahead of me, saying that she would see me when I arrived there. I let her go on ahead, even though I was nervous about not having her close by.

"Kana, we need to talk."

And this was why.

I sighed, and turned around to face a very exasperated Atraiu. He had been running, that was obvious enough. I was secretly hoping that I could avoid him until we were among the 'olo again, but fate never was very good friends with me.

"No, we don't." I said, turning to leave. He grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Yes, we do. I'm sorry that I watched you, and I know that that was wrong of me, but you can't deny that you felt something."

"What if I did? It doesn't matter." I tried to walk away again, but he once again pulled me back, but more forcefully than before.

"Of course it matters, Kana! We have something. I don't know what it is, or why, but we shared something back there." I looked up into his eyes, and I saw his sincerity, I saw his confusion. And I saw a little bit of something else, too. I was mostly filled with confusion, however.

"Atraiu, please. Nothing happened." I said with all of the courage I could muster, which wasn't much. Especially when Atraiu was holding me dangerously close to him like that. And the fact that I was still wet was not helping _at all_.

"You say that. But I see something completely different in your eyes." I had this terrible urge to draw my eyes from his, but I couldn't. He had always been mesmerizing, ever since the moment I met him.

"I have to go. Please, let go." I glanced at my arm to remind him that he had me in a tight grip. He looked into my eyes for a little bit longer, but he finally decided to let go. I nodded my head, backing away slowly, and than I turned and ran towards Hometree, leaving him alone, and wrapped up in his own thoughts.

* * *

**AN: Told you it was an Atraiu/Kana chapter! Please review on this one, since I did not get a whole lot of reviews on the last chapter, which really made me sad :(. Remember to vote! **

**utu mauti: push fruit **


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys! **

**No, this is not a new chapter, sorry, but this is a very important author's note. I will not be able to update often at all over the next three weeks. I will be studying at the Washington University in St. Louis Writers Institute for eleven days, starting on June 13, or, well, technically tomorrow, and then I will be going to a one week Pre-College Program at Barnard College. SOOO, please don't be upset when new chapters are either coming up very slowly, or not coming all. I will write whenever I have time, but I am not making any promises. But, as soon as I get back home, I'll set off on a writing dust-storm, I promise. That's all! Thanks! **

**-WriteroftheRevolution **

**P.S. Thank all of you for sticking with me through this story, and please continue to do so. I really appreciate all of the support you have been giving me. **


	17. Chapter 16: PART I

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is going to be another major Atraiu/Kana chapter, for it will include a lot of private dialogue between them, but this chapter also represents the beginning of the direction of the story turning away from the Atraiu vs Lock'tu love triangle, and more towards the developing plot, so don't be surprised when you don't read a lot of Kana/Lock'tu, Kana/Atraiu, Atraiu/Lock'tu chapters, because their time is coming to an end. But, that does not mean that the story is coming to an end. In fact, we have quite a way to go. So, there's my little tid bit. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!

P.S. I'M BACK!

* * *

CHAPTER 16

It had been about three days since the awkward moment Atraiu and I shared in the forest, and I had been doing my best to avoid him ever since. I would always keep my eyes open for him, and when I'd see him approach me, I would make myself as scarce as possible. I purposefully ate alone, either in my hammock, or in the canopy of Hometree with Tirea, just so I didn't have to talk to him. I even forced my sisters to make excuses for me whenever Atraiu would question them about my whereabouts. I knew that they were becoming annoyed by it, but they never denied me. I also made a mission of avoiding Lock'tu, but, unlike Atraiu, he didn't seek me out. In fact, he was missing a good bit more than I was, so we actually were avoiding each other.

After months of seeing Atraiu and I together constantly, someone had to notice how I was avoiding him. That person turned out to be my father.

One bright morning, he found me sitting by the mreki u'lito, staring into the warm embers that reminded me so much of Atraiu's eyes. I sat with my legs folded up to my chest, and my arms draped over my knees. I didn't notice he was there, until he was sitting right next to me.

"Good morning, Kana." I jumped slightly, startled by his voice. I gave him a short grin before turning my head back towards the embers.

"Good morning, sempu."

We sat for a while longer in silence, and I was starting to wonder if he was going to say anything at all, but his thoughts didn't take long to come to light.

"Did you and Atraiu have a fight, or something?" he asked slowly. He picked up a long twig, and began to twirl it around in his hands.

"No, we didn't." I answered simply, trying to keep my answers as short and vague as possible. My father had faced my cold shoulder before, so he knew how to deal with it. His persistence was deadly.

"Really? Because you haven't been talking to him much, and he's constantly looking for you. Did he say something that made you upset?" He broke the twig in half, creating two distractions for him to fiddle with.

"No, he didn't say anything." I answered in complete monotone. My father sighed, and broke half of his twig in two. I couldn't help but smile at how difficult I was making this for him.

"Well, what happened? You avoid him like a plague, Kana, and he is very confused." I was slightly touched by how my father found so much interest in my relationship with Atraiu, and actually defended him.

He had taken a very strong liking to Atraiu, which was odd, for my father didn't ever like anyone, especially anyone who had an interest in his daughters. But Atraiu was something different. I'd actually come across them sparing a few times, and smiled every time my father would give him a bit of advise, correcting his stance, or complementing him on his moves and strategies. Lock'tu was the son that he never had once upon a time. Now Atraiu was the _other _son that he never had. I was certain that Lock'tu wasn't pleased with that at all.

"We just had an awkward moment, that's all." I finally answered. "It's not that I don't want to talk to him, it's just - I wouldn't know what to say. " My father nodded his head slowly, still breaking away at his twig, which was now in eight pieces.

"Have you taken him out to Hell's Gate yet?" he asked, rather randomly. I stared at him for a moment, caught off guard by his question.

"No, not yet. He hasn't even met Tirea yet." I responded. He nodded once again, and broke another piece of his once foot long twig.

"You should take him out today. The wind is fair, the sky is clear. A good day for flying. Also, you'll have a chance to really talk to him. Maybe you could overcome this awkward moment that you had. Plus, you could introduce him to the Uniltiranyu 'Olo, and the rest of the pongu. They've heard so much about Atraiu, and are yet to meet him."

I groaned a bit, burying my head deeper into the space between my folded arms and my chest.

"Do it, Kana." he said forcefully. "I don't like this cavern between you two, and I will not see it grow any deeper. I know you do not wish to have this relationship with him." He threw all of his little twigs into the embers, signifying that he was done talking. He stood, and stretched his arms over his head.

"Just think about it." He leaned down, and ruffled my hair, and then took his leave. I remained there in the comfort of the mreki u'lito, thinking over what my father had said. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed Atraiu, and I didn't like not talking to him. Taking him to Hell's Gate would be a perfect excuse for being around him, and we wouldn't even have to talk about what happened. We could just talk.

Accepting my fate, I quickly stood, grabbing a piece of charred meat off of the mreki u'lito, and headed off in search of Atraiu.

-888-

The sound of metal clanging against metal lead me to Atraiu, and a few other fellows, as well. In a large clearing outside of Hometree, a few warriors, including Lock'tu and Taka, were throwing around these two foot long, thin, rectangular, pointed pieces of metal that had talioang hide wrapped around ten inches of metal on the non-pointed end. I had never before seen a weapon like this, and was shocked and amazed by it. Atraiu was acting as the instructor, it appeared, for he was the only one who looked like he had any idea of what he was doing.

"You use it like an extension of your arm, like a dagger, or a knife, but you can reach farther, and fight from greater distances." I heard him yelling over the clang of the metal. He used his weapon with such elegance, and precision, I was afraid to approach him in his present state. Luckily, he noticed me before I had to.

"Oh, Kana! I didn't see you there." he said, his eyes lighting up when he saw me. Father was right - he had missed me. I smiled at him, and lifted my head in a greeting.

"Hey! What's going on?" I asked, motioning towards the spectacle before me.

"Oh, this?" I nodded, and folded my arms. Atraiu quickly made his way through the sparing circles, and appeared before me. "This is Sayla's work and power prevailing. After my spirit session with her yesterday, these memories about this weapon popped into my head. It is called a tanhi tukru." He held the weapon horizontally, so I could see it fully. "I immediately went to work making as many as I could last night, and I'm afraid I didn't get one wink of sleep. But, I am so excited, it doesn't even matter! Here, try it." With his permission, I took the weapon in my hand, holding the talioang hide wrapped end in my right hand.

It was much lighter than I expected. It truly felt like an extension of my arm, something that I could use. But, the purpose was beyond me.

"What would you use this for? I cannot see a hunter wielding this weapon when tracking a talioang herd."

"It's a weapon of war." I heard someone say. Atraiu and I both looked up to see Lock'tu sparing with Taka. They both looked incredibly comfortable with the weapon, and used it very well. My eyes caught with Lock'tu's for a second, and I could feel the heat flooding to my cheeks.

"This is meant for killing Na'vi not talioangs." added Taka. Atraiu smiled, and turned back towards me.

"Rightly said. This is a weapon for warriors, not hunters. See, watch. Lock'tu!"

Without another word, the two stepped into the center of the clearing, and stood at what I assumed were battle stances. After about three seconds of standing at these stances, the two lunged at each other. Watching these two battle with these weapons, I understood why they were called the "star spears". Atraiu moved so quickly, that the weapon was almost a light blur, like a star. He turned it in his hands quickly and gracefully, dancing with the opponent rather than fighting him. Lock'tu was not as quick or as graceful as Atraiu, but he blocked every blow, and delivered some of his own. But, in the end, Atraiu successfully disarmed Lock'tu, and had his tanhi tukru point at his throat. We all let out short yelps of applause, cheering on the two warriors who had just finished a bout. Atraiu sprinted back over to my side, a large grin plastered on his face.

"So, there it is! I can't believe I forgot about something like this. And now, suddenly, it all just floods back to me. I wish all of my other memories could come back with such ease." Atraiu bowed his head solemnly for a moment, caught up in his own thoughts, but he quickly forced himself out of it. "You, um, wished to see me?"

I had almost completely forgotten about why I had sought Atraiu out in the first place.

"Oh, yes, I was coming to ask you if you...um...if you wanted to see my baby." I couldn't help but laugh out loud when I saw the look on Atraiu's face.

-888-

The strong southern winds blew over me, filling my lungs with the scents of Pandora. The sky was clear except for a few wispy clouds, and the swift air cooled the strong sun. A perfect day for flying.

I heard Atraiu climbing up behind me, making about as much noise as a talioang stampede.

"So," he said once he was standing straight next to me. "You said you wanted to show me your baby." I could tell that he was slightly out of breath. I stared out over my home for a moment more before turning back to him, smiling.

"Yes, I did. Wait here." Atraiu did as he was told, and watched me walk into the deep foliage of the canopy. I let out a short, high pitched yelp, and let it resonate through the leaves. There was a loud rustling noise, and an equally high pitched yelp, then suddenly Tirea erupted before me. Atraiu jumped back a few steps when he laid his eyes upon the beautiful Ikran. I had to remind myself that he had never been this close to one before.

"Don't be afraid." I said lightly, smiling up at Tirea.

"I'm not afraid." Atraiu answered a bit too quickly. I walked up to my faithful Ikan, and ran my hands along her long neck.

"Tirea is my Ikran. We shared our Iknimaya three seasons ago. She has been my best friend ever since. Come closer, she is rather friendly." I motioned for him to come closer, and he did, but very hesitantly. Tirea looked at him deeply, staring into his deep red eyes, looking into his very essence. Tirea had always had a strange way of seeing into the People, and knowing them. She shared her feelings with me through tsahaylu, and I understood them. We had an abnormal relationship, but it was strong. And, judging by the look in her strange purple eyes, she saw no quarl in Atraiu. That was a rare thing. A good thing.

"Irayo, tsmuke." I whispered to Tirea. "Do you like her?" I asked of Atraiu. He smiled as he ran his hand along the side of her large head.

"Yes, she is very nice. A true master of the taw."

"Would you like to go up with us?" Atraiu looked up at me with surprise flooding his eyes.

"You mean...fly?" I giggled like a girl, and quickly adjusted the eywa te' harness around her neck, and pulled my hunters band down to rest on my forehead.

"Yes, of course! Tirea is strong enough to carry two. Besides, there is someplace I'd like to take you."

I climbed onto Tirea's neck, quickly making tsahaylu. I felt so at home on the back of Tirea, like I was born there. I felt jittery and alive, eager to take to the skies.

"Come on, before the wind picks up! You aren't scared, are you?" I smirked at him, hoping the taunting would boil his blood. Atraiu looked up at me, a slight smile on his handsome face. Suddenly, he was sitting comfortably behind me, ready to go. He looked up at me, like I was the one who was stalling. I shook my head, and grinned broadly.

"Alright. Ne taw!"

And then we were off.

-888-

The world - the real world - seemed to disappear behind me as Pandora stretched out below me. The wind bent under Tirea's wings, bending to our will. It had been so long since I had been out flying, I had almost forgotten what it was like. It was like I was alive, really, truly alive. The songs of my people lived in the wind, and filled my ears and head with the sounds of my history. Without saying a word, I instructed Tirea to bank slightly to the left and then to the right. I was prepared to take on a few fool 360s, until I realized that Atraiu was up there with me.

His arms were wrapped tightly around my middle, and he looked out over the forest like it would rise up to meet him at any moment. I almost laughed in his face.

"Relax, Atraiu! I won't let you fall, I promise." I shouted over the roar of the wind.

"I am relaxed. As relaxed as one can be miles and miles above the ground!" he countered, wrapping his arms tighter around me. I rolled my eyes, and struggled to think of a way to get him to embrace flying, and not fear it. Then I remembered how my friend Ayunli, heir to the Eastern Sea Clan, had made me comfortable with flying.

"Listen, Atraiu. Just close your eyes - do it - that's right. Feel the wind on your face. There is nothing other than you and the Ikran. Smell the forest. Hear the calls of the ioangs of the sky. Your soul is at peace. Now, hold out your arms beside you. You are flying, Atraiu. You are flying. Now, open your eyes."

Atraiu did as he was told, and opened his eyes. He saw the world like an Ikran, now. He was flying. Suddenly, he let out a loud, joyous scream of happiness. He threw his head back, and let the wind carry him away. I screamed with him as we filled the sky with out laughter. I had never been out on Tirea with someone else before, and the experience was beautiful.

"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Atraiu once he was comfortable in the skies.

"To Hell's Gate. It was once the headquarters of the Sky People when they invaded. Now, it is the home of the Uniltiranyu 'Olo. Only the dreamwalkers were allowed to stay on Pandora, and they have formed their own clan. They are growing slowly, but they are growing."

Atraiu nodded as his eyes scanned over the land from the Hallelujah Mountains to the Sanok River. But, he suddenly stopped, his breath catching in his throat.

"What is that?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. I followed his eyes, and sighed when I realized what he was referring to. A gray gash covering about thirty miles ran over the land, like a scar. Nothing grew there, nothing lived. The wind didn't even blow over the area, and as we flew over, there was complete silence. It was a place where the eye does not see.

"That is tsenge peseng nari tsun ke tse'a. The aftermath of the Sky People invasion. They burned everything, and cut down all of the trees. In fact, our old kelutrel used to stand right there, next to the river. They burned it down, as well. Nothing grows there, now, and no creature will live there. That place is kerusey. We shouldn't even be flying over it. Neto, Tirea!"

With a sudden burst of energy, Tirea took off, leaving the dead place behind us.

-888-

We flew on for about ten more minutes, until, finally, Hell's Gate appeared before us. Even then, after living my entire life in its shadow, it still frightened me. The dark, grey metal that it was built out of clashed with the bright world around it. Gun ships, AMP suits, and other relics of the Sky People sat alone and vacant on the landing mat, gathering dust, like skeletons. There were some divisions of Hell's Gate that were actually abandoned, so they dwelled in darkness, constantly filled with the whispers of ghosts. I tried my hardest to stay out of those areas.

"Is that it?" asked Atraiu.

"Yes, there it is. Hell's Gate. The stain on the face of Pandora." We flew over the darker parts of Hell's Gate, leaving the ghosts behind, and were soon hovering low over the uniltirantokx encampment, where the uniltiranyu clan had set up base. The over grown garden and recreation center was filled with dreamwalkers, and even some humans. Most looked up to wave at me, and I waved back down at them.

"They know you pretty well here, I am assuming." said Atraiu from behind me.

"Yeah, they're pretty much my second family. My father is good friends with all of them, and brought my sisters and I up here to see everyone frequently. We will land on the outskirts, in a large tree, so Tirea can be comfortable."

It only took us a few minutes to find a suitable tree for Tirea, which wasn't far from the encampment at all. It was a short walk until we began to be caught up in the excitement of the clan. Children ran past us, dressed in those odd clothes that the dreamwalkers were so fond of wearing. They would stop and wave at us, then continue on with their games. Females with baskets on their heads would walk ahead of us, waving a greeting as they did. Males carrying long poles lined with fish between them shouted out at us, and I shouted back. It felt good to be in such a friendly environment. One would never guess that these kind souls originally came to Pandora for greed and conquest. And the only difference they had with the People was their five fingered hands. My father had the same physical characteristic, so it never alarmed me much. Other members of the Omaticaya, and other clans, however, saw that as a aungia of some kind of inevitable evil. Such suspicions were such nonsense that I rarely paid them any mind.

Atraiu did receive multiple stares, however. He was just as much of a shock to the dreamwalkers as he was to the Omaticaya when they first saw him. Green skin, red eyes, oozing confidence. It could be a bit overwhelming. Luckily, I didn't have to defend him by myself for long.

"Kana!" I looked up and smiled when I saw Norm in his avatar form running towards me. It had been a while since I had seen him, and I had missed him dearly.

"Norm!" I ran into his arms, and allowed him to embrace me. Norm always gave great hugs.

"Kana, it's good to see you again! It has been a while since we've had the pleasure of having you at Hell's Gate. Atraiu, it is good to see you, as well." said Norm once he noticed that Atraiu was standing behind me. Atraiu nodded towards Norm in greeting.

"I was just hoping that Atraiu could see some of Hell's Gate. We are sister clans, after all, and is half my home." I said with a smile.

"Well, our clan is open to you. Go where you please, you know the way." I nodded my head in thanks, and let Norm walk on pass me.

"Norm seems to have much authority here." commented Atraiu as we continued walking along.

"He does. He is kind of the olo'eyktan here, since he knows the most about Na'vi culture. And oddly enough his mate is Omaticaya. The union kind of binds the two clans together. Every Na'vi you see here is a dreamwalker, or the son or daughter of a dreamwalker. Eywa only chooses certain dreamwalkers to walk among the People. So far, my father has been the only one."

We continued walking on through the camp, stopping to talk with old friends, so I could introduce them to Atraiu. They were certainly not as suspicious of Atraiu as my own people, but they were definitely fascinated by him. They had spent a good bit of their lives studying Pandora, and this new race of Na'vi was like a shooting star for them. They asked Atraiu ridiculous amounts of questions, questions he couldn't answer. No one seemed to understand that Atraiu was still suffering from amnesia. I don't think they even cared.

"There is one more person I want you to meet." I said once we had covered the total perimeter of the camping ground. I lead him through an overgrown garden, and across the "basketball court", and into a large room that was once where the new dreamwalkers would wake up for the first time.

The room was almost empty, for there weren't many new dreamwalkers anymore, but it was also the only room that a Na'vi or dreamwalker could stand up straight inside Hell's Gate. There was a large glass window that looked into the lab inside of Hell's Gate where dreamwalkers could communicate with the scientist inside. I knocked loudly on the glass, and waited patiently for someone to answer me.

Only a few seconds later, a human with tanned skin and thick, black hair - streamed with grey streaks - came to the window. He adjusted his glasses on his face, squinting slighlty, and then a large smile spread on his face.

"Kana?" he said, my name coming out like a gasp.

"Kaltixi , Max! It's good to see you again."

Max was very good friends with my father, so he was somewhat family. Even though he was a Sky Person, and not a dreamwalker, he had a peace about him that made him Na'vi in everything but appearance.

"By God, Kana. When did you get so tall? And so beautiful? The young males of the clan must be after you day and night." He smirked, and winked, and I smiled in return, trying to keep up the light mood. If only he knew that what he said was true.

"Why thank you, Max. And you are looking very healthy, as well. Those streaks of grey are barely noticeable." He laughed at my little jest, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, time seems to have no mercy, especially on Pandora...but that is not the case. I'm just happy to be alive at all. As you say 'ayoeng ayevenge Eywa'. We live by Her will."

"Yes, rightly said, Max. Anyway, I have someone with me that I would like you to meet." I stepped back, taking hold of Atraiu's arm, and pulled him up to where he stood next to me in front of the window.

"This is Atraiu."

Max's eyes seemed to grow as he looked upon the strange Na'vi. He lifted a shaking hand to his face, and pulled his glasses away from his eyes. He looked upon Atraiu as if he was a long lost treasure. Well, I suppose, for Max, he was.

"I have never..." he mumbled. "A green skinned Na'vi with red eyes. What a wonder! Where are you from, young one?" Max asked of Atraiu. Atraiu simply shrugged.

"I'm not sure. You see, I can't remember anything about who I am or where I'm from. Well, nothing important, at least." He smiled slightly, but I could tell that he was still haunted by the gaps in his memory. I wrapped my arm tighter around his, earning a handsome grin. Max looked back and forth between us, a light grin on his face.

"Well, whether you know who you are or not, both of you must stay for dinner! We all have so much to catch up on with Kana, and we have yet to meet you, Atraiu."

Atraiu and I stole glances, and then I turned back to Max and shrugged.

"Of course we would like to stay. Atraiu can get acquainted with the Uniltiranyu 'Olo, and I can catch up with some old friends." I said with a smile. Max clapped his hands together, happier than a ikran in flight.

"That's just wonderful! We usually all have dinner at the avatar hut, so I will see you two over there." Before we could even respond to his simple sentiment, Max was gone. I blinked my eyes, then turned to face Atraiu, who simply shrugged.

* * *

**AN: Okay guys, I just want to let you know that I am splitting the original chapter 16 in two, even though the second half is not yet completed. But, I really wanted to get a new chapter up, so here it is. The next chapter will contain the big dialogue between Atraiu and Kana that has been threatening to appear, and it also may be a bit shorter than usual - maybe - so just beware. Thank you guys so much reading, and please, please, please review! **

**mrek u'lito: fire pit**

**sempu: daddy **

**Uniltiranyu 'Olo: the dreamwalker clan **

**pongu: gang (party) **

**talioang: sturmbeast **

**tanhi tukru: star spear. Let me go ahead and explain these things. I got the tanhi tukru idea from an old, Africain sword that my mom has in her possession. The clan that Atraiu is from is a bit more "civilized" than the clans on the mainland (SPOILER: Atraiu's clan is on an island), so I thought that maybe they would've invented a different weapon to make it easier to, you know, invade places and kill people. Yeah, so, there you go. **

**irayu: thank you**

**tsmuke: sister **

**taw: sky **

**Ne taw: to the sky **

**Ayunli: a Native Americain name that means "leader of the dance". You'll meet her a few chapters from now. **

**ioang: animal **

**tsenge peseng nari tsun ke tse'a: place where the eye can not see **

**kelutrel: Hometree **

**kerusey: dead **

**neto: away **

**uniltirantokx: avatar **

**aungia: sign **

**olo'eyktan: cheif **

**kaltixi: hello **

**P.S. Atraiu: 25, Lock'tu: 22, Neutral: 5. Team Lock'tu is getting very close, Team Atraiu. Very close. **


	18. NOTE TO EVERYONE!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

**NOTE TO EVERYONE!**

What I said in the previous chapter about how there were going to be less love triangle chapters is true, but that DOES NOT mean that the love triangle is completely dissolved! There will still be smut, tension, and the occasional awkward moment, but just not entire chapters about them. I just wanted to clear that up with everyone. So, as you were!


	19. Chapter 16: PART II

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I only got one review on the last real chapter, and that was really, really sad. Please, you guys, review every chapter you can. Anyway, there was originally supposed to be a scene where Kana and Atraiu are eating dinner with the Uniltiranyu 'Olo, but I just don't know how to write it. SO...I'm gonna skip it. Nothing was going to happen in that scene anyway that would have a big affect on the plot, so you won't be missing anything by not reading it. But, if you do want to read it, just tell me so, and I'll try to write it. Can't promise that it will be very good, but I'll try. So, here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 16: PART II

The light had faded from the sky, and the bioluminescence of the plants around us guided our way. But, even with this natural light that Pandora was providing for us, the trail home was still very vague. I had never truly walked the distance from Hell's Gate to Hometree before - if we had to go by land, it would be on the back of a direhorse - so everything was different from what I remembered. I told myself over and over again that I wasn't lost, but it was becoming very hard to keep convincing myself of that. And then there was Atraiu. We hadn't talked since we left Hell's Gate, and the night only increased the tension. I prayed and prayed to Eywa that we could either not talk about what I knew we had to talk about, or just stay quiet altogether, but I knew that for the rest of the night, I was on my own.

"Why didn't we ride Tirea back to Hometree?" asked Atraiu, who was walking a few feet behind me.

"I don't like her flying with riders at night. She can fly longer and faster without you and me on her back, and that means that she can get home faster. There are more dangerous things in the skies than Toruks, especially at night."

Atraiu nodded, and we continued on in silence, but I could tell by the sound of his breathing that he wasn't through asking questions yet.

"Are we going to talk about this, Kana?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"No." I answered in a similar tone of voice. I wasn't even going to pretend like I didn't know what he was talking about. We were far beyond that.

"We need to talk about this."

"No, we don't." The tone of my voice had risen by now.

"Please, Kana. I don't like this tension between us. I want us to be like we were again."

"We can never be like we were, Atraiu. There's too much space between us now."

"Exactly!" Atraiu ran up in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. "But we can expel that space. If we can just talk..."

"I need to stay on the trail." I said, pushing past Atraiu. I knew that he was right, but I was not in any type of mood to go where he was willing to go. It was a while before I heard Atraiu run to catch up to me, since I was walking pretty fast.

"Why are you always walking away from me, Kana? I am asking for nothing more than your thoughts, and you run from me!" That was it. I had to stop and face him after that.

"I am not running from you! I just know that if we walk this road, it will only lead to more tension, and I don't want that, do you?"

"Of course not, but I also know that we can not let it fester into something else." I shook my head, turned, and continued on down the trail. He was right, he _was_, but I just couldn't face him. I was running.

"Well, if you won't do it, I will." I heard Atraiu shout somewhere behind me. "I know that watching you in that way was wrong of me, and I plea your forgiveness for that, but I am not sorry that I did it. I saw you in a new light at that moment. I saw your beauty in a way that I had never imagined seeing. I saw you not as just a friend and a savior but as a tutee." Atraiu paused for a moment, and began to stride towards me." And I was beyond certain that I saw the same light in your eyes."

"And why would you think that, Atraiu?" I asked, turning on him, startling him slightly. "Is it because you're you? Because, of course, everyone should fawn over you, because, hey, you're Atraiu! 'Hey, look at me, I'm a handsome, charming, perfect, green skinned Na'vi who can't remember who the teylu he is, so, of course, EVERYONE should LOVE ME!' So, why would I not admit to being in love with you?" I rolled my eyes dramatically, and once again turned my back on him. That seemed to set him off.

"Oh rutxe, Kana, save me the monologue!" Atraiu ran up beside me, and walked backwards, keeping his eyes fixed on my forward facing face. "I saw that look in your eyes, and it wasn't fear, it wasn't surprise, it wasn't even embarrassment...but something else. I saw desire."

My mouth dropped. Atraiu was most certainly the most brazen Na'vi - next to my father - I had ever met. I turned and walked directly into his space, my face merely inches from his. But I certainly wasn't feeling any type of desire in that moment. Only anger.

"How dare you even imply that I felt and/or feel any type of..._desire _for you. You insult my very meuia by even uttering the word."

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't realize that being attracted to someone was not acceptable in the Omaticaya clan. I shall try my hardest to contain my feelings no matter how _normal_ they may be."

"AHHH!" I shouted, digging my fingers into my scalp. "What is wrong with everyone? First you act all weird, then I'm getting kissed, and now..."

"Wait a moment." Atraiu held up his hand, stopping my flow of words. "Someone kissed you? Who was it? Was it Lock'tu?" I gasped again, and pushed Atraiu away a few feet.

"That. Is. None. Of. Your. Concern!"

"It is all of my concern, Kana. As your friend, above anything else, it is my duty to know when another tutean moves on you. Is that why you two have been avoiding each other as of late? Yes, of course it is! Gah, I've been so blind! I see it now." I squinted my eyes at him, confused.

"See what?" Atraiu moved closer to me, his eyes locking with mine.

"Lock'tu's in love with you." I blinked a few times, but I did not react immediately. I had to think about it for a moment.

"Nonsense. You are just pinning this entire issue on someone else. Lock'tu is not in love with me, he's my best friend. He's like my older brother!"

"Well, you might want to alert him to that, because he is most certainly in love with you. Thus explains his hostility towards me, and his sudden forward approach to you. He saw me as a threat to his territory; you. I sensed this the first time I saw him."

"And yet, you two managed to become friends quickly enough. When you returned from the hunt before the mating celebration an outside party would have immediately assumed that you were best friends!"

"What happened in the forest that day was something that we bonded over. A tsamsiyu tsaheylu. It doesn't mean that we especially like each other, but we respect each other all the same."

"And where do I fall in this little tutean bonding thing?" Suddenly, Atraiu's eyes began to shift, and his ears were pulled back against his scull. He was hearing something. " Are you going to try and split me in two, and share me? Are you listening to me?"

"Shhh." said Atraiu, holding up a finger. Now that was it.

"You did NOT just 'shhh' me!"

"Please!" Atraiu turned to me, and his eyes spoke volumes. "Please. Don't you hear that?"

I heeded him, and stopped to listen for a moment. After a few seconds of listening, I was about to dismiss Atraiu's suspicions, but, somewhere in the distance, I heard a soft barking. My eyes widened when I realized what I was listening to. I knew that bark.

"We are being tracked." I whispered.

"Tracked? By what?" asked Atraiu as he drew his dagger. The barking became louder and was slowly surrounding us.

"A nantang pack." Then, they began to emerge from the brush. First, it was only two. Small, lean, almost cute. Not very intimidating. But their numbers quickly increased. Their barking and yelping filled my ears, and I knew instantly knew that we were now the targets of a very large hunting party. Atraiu and I were slowly beginning to back away from the semi-circle made of predators.

"What do we do?" whispered Atraiu. I slowly drew my dagger from a sheath on my thigh, keeping my eyes constantly in motion.

"Based on my experience with nantang packs, we should...run." Atraiu seemed to support the idea well enough, for he turned and bolted with me. And the nantang pack followed.

The earth kicked up at our heels as we ran through the dense forest, the land lighting up where our feet touched. I could hear the pack closing in around us, constantly barking and yelping, mocking us with their organization. We couldn't out run them - they were too fast - and we couldn't fight them, for there were too many. We were most certainly in the sky without and Ikran.

"This isn't working." mumbled Atraiu as he jumped over a uprooted tree.

"Obviously." I countered, sliding under a low hanging branch.

"So, what can we do that might work?" I stopped running for a moment, and looked up into the dense canopy.

"Nantangs are terrible climbers. If we go up, we could wait them out until morning."

"Up, did you say?" asked Atraiu, his eyes darting around as the hunting party began to close in.

"Yep, up is definitely the way we should..." Before I could even finished my sentence, Atraiu had wrapped his large hands around my waist, and had thrown me straight up.

I panicked momentarily, of course - I mean, Na'vi don't get thrown into the air everyday - but I quickly caught on to Atraiu's idea, and grabbed on to the first tree branch I came to. I pulled myself up and onto the branch, quickly finding my balance. But Atraiu was still stuck at the base of the tree, struggling to climb up. Thinking on my feet, I quickly grabbed a long, free-hanging vine, and cut it loose. I wrapped one end of the vine around a smaller vine, and let the rest of it hang down to the base of the tree. Atraiu quickly caught on, and grabbed onto the vine, and began to climb up, pushing his feet into the tree. The nantang pack saw their dinner slowly getting away from them, so, without warning, they attacked.

They snapped at Atraiu's ankles, trying to get a good hold on him so they could pull him back down. Atraiu kicked at the ioangs, struggling to fight off a large pack of organized predators while still climbing up the tree. Desperate to help, I crawled to the underside of the branch, keeping my limbs tightly wrapped around it. I locked my legs around the branch, and let my upper half hang free. Hanging upside down from a tree branch, I reached my hands out to Atraiu in an attempt to help pull him up.

Atraiu reached for me, his hands stretching out for mine. Suddenly, the vine snapped, and Atraiu began to fall. With one final burst of energy, Atraiu pushed against the trunk of the tree, and jumped into the air, grabbing onto my hand. I groaned as his weight was added to mine. Seeing that I wouldn't be able to hold on forever, he continued to climb until he was close enough to the branch to pull himself up.

We both just sat there for a moment, our chests heaving, and our adrenaline pumping.

"We should keep climbing, get to a wider branch." I gasped between heaving breaths. Atraiu only had the energy to nod. We climbing a little bit higher until we found a large, wide branch, strong enough to hold us both for long periods of time.

Atraiu leaned his back against the trunk of the tree, his eyes heavy lidded, exhaustion taking over him. I folded my legs under me, supporting my body with my hands. We were both sufficiently worn out by the huge argument we had had, and by the fact that we were just chased through the jungle by a pack of nantangs.

"Thank you." Atraiu uttered after a time of silence. My eyes drew up to look upon his face, and my eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"For what?" Atraiu smiled slightly, even though his eyes were still closed.

"For saving my life." Atraiu's eyes opened, and the dark, swimming red I saw there locked with the bright yellow he saw in me. "Again."

I grinned and shrugged my soilders, causing my braids to fall from my shoulders and brush against my back.

"I've gotten used to it. Besides," I leaned closer to him and tried to make my eyes as serious as his. "Just because I am extremely annoyed with you at the moment doesn't mean I'll let you be torn to pieces by a pack of nantangs." Atraiu sighed, and leaned his head back to rest against the cool bark.

"Will we continue our conversation tomorrow?" The fatigue echoed in his voice.

"We will continue our conversation another day, yes. But tomorrow can wait." When I looked up again, Atraiu was lost in sleep. I smiled, admiring how peaceful he looked in sleep. How handsome. A yawn took me by surprise, and urged me to stretch my back, and retire to sleep. I draped myself over the branch, my legs and arms hanging over the edge. I hadn't slept in such a way since I was a child, but it was still sleep all the same.

-888-

I woke to the sun's soft kiss upon my skin, and the na'ring's spirited song. My first thought was about how sore I was. My entire body ached, and I felt like I had slept in a tree. I groaned when reality decided to slap me in the face. I did sleep in a tree. But, it wasn't bark that my head was resting on. It was something soft, yet hard underneath the smooth exterior. A leaf perhaps? It was green like a leaf. But it was moving, slowly rising up and down. I gasped and jumped back as soon as I realized what I was sleeping on.

Apparently I had somehow made my way in between Lock'tu's legs, straddling the tree branch, and my head had found a way to Atraiu's chest. And the most shocking part was that his arm was firmly wrapped around my back, holding me to him. I didn't follow my first instinct, oddly enough, which would've been to scream, and make a big deal about our odd predicament, but instead I just gently removed his arm from around me, and placed it across his chest. I stood, and walked to the edge of the branch, stretching my arms over my head. The sky had erupted with light, and the sun was travelling high into the sky. We had slept deep into the morning. We needed to get moving.

"Atraiu." I leaned over my sleeping comrade, studying his stoic face. "Atraiu, we need to get moving." I leaned my head closer to his. "Atraiu? Hello?" Suddenly, Atraiu's hands wrapped around my arms, and moved as if to throw me off of the tree.

"Atraiu what are you doing!" I shouted, clinging to him with all I had. Atraiu simply laughed in my face, drunk with amusement.

"Good morning to you, too, Kana. And isn't it a beautiful morning?"

"You skxawng, let me go!"

"Let you go? Alright." Atraiu moved to release his hold on me, and let me fall to the forest floor below.

"No, no, no, don't let go!"

"Okay, okay, I'll pull you up, but only because you asked so nicely." Still with a large grin plastered on his arrogant face, Atraiu pulled me back up onto the branch.

"You know, K, you really need to learn how to trust me more." Instead of responding to that smug grin in a more civil way, I slapped him across the face. Once Atraiu could hear in his left ear again, he turned his head to stare at me, eyes wide, and cheek dark green.

"What was that for?" he asked, massaging his jaw. I couldn't believe he was shocked. I poked my finger into his chest, accenting every word I said with a hard poke in the chest.

"Don't. _Ever_. Do. That. Again." Atraiu didn't say a word in response, but I could tell by the look in his eye that he got the point. "Now," I stood, regaining my natural balance among the trees. "Let's keep moving. It's almost midday, and the 'olo are probably worried sick. But this time," I tightened my bowstring, making sure that it was secured, holding my bow to my body. "we travel through the trees."

-888-

I knew there was something wrong. Long before we actually arrived at Hometree, I could sense the darkness that surrounded my home. The spirit of the Omaticaya, usually so vibrant and strong, was now quiet and weak. Yes, I knew that there was something terribly wrong.

The force of pure sadness hit me full force once we entered Hometree. The wails of crying women, and the songs of mourning warriors echoed at every turn. Na'vi sat in huddles, bent over, crying, calling to Eywa. When their eyes set on me, I saw not just pain and sadness in them, but pity, as well. I had to find out what had happened.

The deeper we traveled into Hometree, the greater the sadness became. My heart ached as the many guesses at what could have possibly happened ran through my mind. And then it broke when I saw Sayla curled up on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest. Tears poured from her eyes, and her head was buried in her hands. Taka sat with Sayla, rubbing her hands across her back, trying to comfort her. This was the exact opposite of a good sign.

I ran up to them, tears already starting to form.

"What happened, what's going on?" I asked, one hand on Taka's shoulder, and the other on Sayla's. Taka didn't answer, only shook her head. Sayla's body shook in my hands, and her voice faltered when she spoke.

"She won't let me help her. I tried, but she won't let me." she managed to utter between sobs. I pressed them for more information, but they would say nothing.

"Kana, I think you need to calm down..." Atraiu moved to touch me, but I flinched away from his touch. I looked up to see a solemn Lock'tu approaching, his head down, his heart heavy. I rose and ran to him, knowing that he would tell me something, _anything_.

"What happened, Lock'tu? Please, tell me something, what's wrong?" Lock'tu gripped my shoulders, trying to contain my hysteria.

"Kana, you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Lock'tu!" I shouted, thrashing against his chest. "Tell me what happened!"

Lock'tu's hands rose to caress my neck, his thumbs brushing against my jaw line.

"It's your grand mother, Kana. It's Mo'at." Lock'tu brushed away a tear with his thumb. "She's dying."

* * *

**AN: Well, that was emotional! But it's nothing compared to the next chapter. Get ready, you're gonna need a tissue. Please, please, please review you guys! Oh, and forgive me for the large amount of dialogue. I couldn't find any other way around it. **

**tutee: female**

**teylu: beetle larva (I couldn't think of anything else) **

**rutxe: please **

**meuia: pride **

**tutean: male **

**tsamsiyu tsahaylu: warrior bond **

**nantang: viper wolf **

**ioangs: animals **

**na'ring: forest **


	20. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, this is going to be a sad chapter, I'm afraid. Just, be prepared.

P.S. Atraiu: 30, Lock'tu: 24, Neutral: 6. I'm afraid Atraiu bumped himself into the lead again, Team Lock'tu. You guys were very close, though.

* * *

CHAPTER 17

I honestly didn't believe Lock'tu when he told me that Mo'at was dying. I thought it was all some kind of cruel joke, a game. It wasn't until I saw the look in my mother's eyes that I knew that something was seriously wrong.

"So, what's wrong with her? Is she sick?" I asked my parents while we stood outside the toktor's healing hut. I looked to my mother, but she just closed her eyes and shook her head. I hadn't heard her utter a word since I got back to Hometree. My father took up the torch, and answered for her.

"No one knows. She has been acting rather secluded lately, and, of course, that's cause for suspicion, but no one thought to say anything about it. You know Mo'at, she's always contemplating. And then, this morning, she wouldn't wake up. The toktor has been working on her all day, and has managed to revive her, but she's fading. Everything he tries fails. Whatever this sickness is, it is beyond anything we have available."

"What about Sayla? Her gifts could be able to heal Mo'at." My father looked over my shoulder, glancing at Sayla, who was still curled up in a fetal position, and then he stepped closer to me.

"Mo'at won't let her." I sighed, and nodded my head, understanding. Mo'at knew that this sickness was coming. She knew that she was going to die, and she didn't want to stop it.

"Where have you been, anyway? You didn't come home last night." asked my father, folding his arms over his chest. I blinked, having forgotten about the day before completely.

"Um, I took Atraiu to Hell's Gate, and we had to walk back at night, and got held up."

"Held up? Doing what?" Now his voice was harsher, more serious. I locked my eyes with his. This was no time to be worried about my honor.

"Sempu, Mo'at is dying! This is no time to ask questions about..."

"Answer the questions, Kana." I groaned loudly, rolling my eyes, but I eventually told him what he wanted to hear.

"We got chased by a nantang pack, and had to climb up a tree to escape them. We spent the night up there." My father nodded, apparently satisfied, and let me leave to join my sisters and my friends.

-888-

(third person POV)

Neytiri couldn't breath, she couldn't think. The world had been spinning since that very morning, and it made no signs of slowing down. She couldn't talk to anyone, couldn't answer any questions. She just couldn't believe it. Her mother was her last line to her old family, her old world. Before the War, before Jake, before the Invasion, before everything. Those bright days when she was still bound to Tsu'tey, and she didn't mind. When her sister... Everything was changing, while she stayed the same. Always the same.

"Neytiri?"

Neytiri opened her eyes, and wiped away the tears that traveled down her face.

"Yawne, are you alright?" Neytiri couldn't help but smile when she saw the sincere look in her mate's eyes. She took his handsome face in both of her hands, running her fingers along the smooth contours of his jaw line, relishing the feel.

"I'll be fine, I suppose. It is just...I remember when my sister died, and, I was young, then, and so attached to my sister. She was my idol, my leader. When she died, my mother told me that she would be there for me from then on. And with her, so would be my sister. And now...now she's leaving me." A sob escaped Neytiri's mouth as she leaned into Jake's chest, letting him wrap his arms around her.

Jake lost a sibling, too. He knew the pain of losing someone who promised to never leave. It was like losing a part of yourself.

"Don't worry, Neytiri. I'll always be here for you. Me, and the girls, we will be here."

"Olo'eyktan." Jake and Neytiri drew apart when the toktor emerged from the healing hut, her back bent, and her eyes fuzzy with age.

"Yes, Adero." said Neytiri, trying her hardest to maintain a leader's face.

"She's asking for you, Neytiri." Neytiri's eyes widened, and she immediately turned to look at Jake. He smiled kindly, squeezing her hand, and motioned for her to go inside. Neytiri nodded, and entered the small hut where her mother's life was slowly fading.

-888-

(Kana's POV)

Taka had been pulled away by one of her Vrretp Tsamsiyus, so I was left with the responsibility of condoling Sayla. Mo'at was her karyu, and her guide. And the fact that Mo'at would not let Sayla heal her was tearing her apart. She felt that if Mo'at died - which she indefinitely would do - it would be her fault. All of us constantly reminded her that this was Mo'at's choice, but she would not listen. I doubted if she heard much of anything at that time.

"Can I get her anything?" asked Atraiu, who was sitting next to me. I gave him a sad smile, and shook my head.

"No, it's alright. She just needs to be with family right now." I answered, rubbing small circles over her back. Atraiu nodded. We sat in silence, listening to the prayers and songs that the 'olo was lifting up. One in particular caught my ears, and, in spite of everything, it made me smile.

Sa'nok eyktan

Tirea Eywa

Karyu ayeveng

Toktor tsamsiyu

Mo'at, Tsahik

Eytukan wintxu nga

Ne atxkxe Eywa

"Mo'at was a truly loved and respected figure in the 'olo." said Atraiu, as he listened to the solemn sonnet. I smiled, and continued to brush back Sayla's hair, my own tears spilling over my eye lids.

"Yes, she was."

-888-

(third person POV)

In all of her years, Neytiri knew that she had never seen her mother so weak. It was as if all of the life had been sucked out of the pale, sagging flesh, and nothing but an empty shell was left in its place. Even the divine glow that every Tsahik was blessed with had dimmed. Mo'at had always been the strength behind the 'olo, the hope and the faith. Seeing her in such a state made Neytiri feel like everything was lost.

Slowly, Neytiri knelt down next to her mother, her beads clinging together as her head moved. Mo'at's chest rose and fell slowly, the only sign that she was still alive. But just barely. As is by it's own will, Neytiri's head bowed, and she began to weep.

Suddenly, she felt a cold, yet strong hand grip hers, causing her head to jerk up in shock. What she saw were her mother's warm eyes staring back at her, all of the love a mother could possess for their child shining in them.

"Do not weep, 'ite. You must be strong for your family, for the 'olo." Mo'at's voice was barely a whisper, and yet there was still a stirring strength in it. Neytiri shook her head, causing her tears to fling about her face.

"No, sa'nok, I can't. I'm not strong like you." Neytiri's words were hampered by chest rattling sobs.

"Yes, you are, my hi'i seze. You have done things for the People that your father and I had never imagined. You allowed yourself to trust in order to secure the future of this clan. You allowed yourself to love. I am so proud of you, my daughter. So proud. You have fulfilled the will of Eywa in a way that only you could do. Nga yawne lu oer."

"Nga yawne lu oer sa'nok." Neytiri's body was shaking with sobs, but she was not sad. She looked into her mother's eyes, and, like a child, she felt peace. She didn't feel alone anymore. Mo'at gripped the back of Neytiri's head, and pulled her down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"May Eywa bless you, Neytiri. Keep your family close. They are yours to guard now." Neytiri nodded, even though she allowed herself to still be held by Mo'at. Neytiri and her mother had not always been close, and were actually in constant disagreement through her entire adulthood, but, once upon a time, Neytiri would run to her mother for everything. Now, when she was being held in her sa'nok's strong arms, she felt like a child again.

Finally, after what felt like days, Neytiri forced herself to pull away from her mother's grasp. She didn't need it anymore. She slowly stood, and made her way to the small door covered with talioang hide, but then she was stopped by Mo'at's voice.

"Please, send Sayla in after you, hi'i seze." said Mo'at in a hushed, somewhat strained voice. Neytiri nodded her head slowly.

"Kiyevame, Sa'nu." she whispered softly before leaving the small Healer's Hut.

-888-

(Kana's POV)

Lock'tu and Taka had returned to our little group, both of their faces emotionless.

"Our Vrettp Tsamsiyu's will give Mo'at a proper guide when Eywa takes her." said Taka, her commander voice firm. She was trying her hardest not to show anything. She did not want to show weakness. We all nodded in understanding, not really knowing what to say. I felt someone's eyes bare into me, and I looked up to see pure worry flooding Lock'tu's eyes. He motioned with his head, asking me to stand and talk with him alone. I was far too exhausted emotionally and physically to object, so I nodded my head, and stood.

I followed him a good few feet away from Atraiu and my sisters, and I instantly felt different. I felt...safer. Certainly not happier, but safer. Lock'tu always had that effect on me.

"How are you holding up, K?" he asked, his voice sincere. Lock'tu knew me far too well to accept my mask. He knew that I was hurting. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm fine. On the outside, at least." Lock'tu nodded. He reached out and gripped my shoulders in his large hands, supporting me.

"I know. If you need to talk, I'm always here for you, Kana. I want you to be fine on the inside, too." He smiled down at me, his handsome face shining, and I couldn't help but smile up at him, too. I knew that we still had a rift between us that had not been be patched in a good while. I had at least built a bridge over the canyon between me and Atraiu, I at least had to make a blueprint for the bridge between me and Lock'tu.

"Lock'tu, I feel like I need to say something about the night of the Na'aw Eo Eywa Si 'Olo." The smile faded from Lock'tu's face, and his eyes became even darker, but he still held me within an arms length of him. For a moment we just stood in silence, while I tried to decide what to say. Thankfully, Lock'tu spared me the trouble.

"I'm the one who needs to say something. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I just...I acted inappropriately, and I pray to Eywa that you can forgive me. I miss you, K." Lock'tu's smile returned, accept, I saw the child that I grew up with, not the warrior who had grown into a tutean.

"And I miss you too, Lock'tu. Fpi Eywa, you're my best friend! I don't know how I would function without you." Even though I was beaming from ear to ear, Lock'tu grin was not as excited. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he pulled me to his chest, and wrapped his arms around me. He was warm, and smelled of home. I couldn't help but return his hug.

"You are my...best friend, too, Kana." he whispered against me skin. I had a feeling that he wished to say more, that he wished to reveal some kind of secret to me, like when we were kids, but before he could, I felt a warm hand on the small on my back. I spun around, and Atraiu stood directly behind me, his eyes glaring almost through me, right at Lock'tu.

"Kana, your sister has been summoned by Mo'at. They think that Eywa will be taking her soon." His words seemed sincere, but his voice was hard. I looked at him, then back at Lock'tu, then back at him. This entire scene had just become very uncomfortable.

"Well, then, I should go and be with my family." I said slowly. I turned back to Lock'tu, and took his hand in mine. "I'm glad that we have returned to this point, Lock'tu. Thank you. For everything. My family would be incomplete without you."

Against my better judgement, who was pounding at my brain at the moment, I leaned up, and placed a slight kiss against Lock'tu's cheek. It wasn't normally Omaticaya custom to kiss publicly for any reason, but I felt that after that chasm that had split our friendship, I needed to show him that we were truly on equal ground again. And maybe I wanted to get on Atraiu's nerves a little. Just a little.

The look on Lock'tu's face could only be described as shocked stiff. I don't think he even blinked. I smiled to myself, then turned, nodding to Atraiu, and continuing on to find my family.

-888-

(Lock'tu's POV)

Just when I thought that Kana and I had done nothing but step back a good few years, she had to go and do that. Her lips were even warmer than I remembered. I watched her lithe body run ahead of me, her hair bouncing around her head, and if I was a weaker tutean, I would have certainly fainted. And then there was Atraiu. He still stood there, eyes glaring into me. I saw his entire inner sanctum breaking as his mind processed what he had just seen. I certainly had a point up on him.

"I knew that it was you." he said, stepping closer to me, his voice hot with anger. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Oh, Atraiu," I placed a firm hand on his shoulder, almost knocking him over. "I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about. Besides, there are more important things to be concerned about." I gave him one last pat on the shoulder before leaving to join the congregation that was gathering outside of the Healer's Hut, waiting for the Tsahik's spirit to be taken to a place of everlasting beauty.

-888-

(third person POV)

Sayla knew that once she entered the Healer's Hut, everything would change. Her entire life would morph and turn, just like the Tapestry, until it formed a brand new image. She liked the way her life worked. Loved it, actually. She had her family, and her friends. Even Atraiu had grown into a member of the Omaticaya. Why would she ever want to change that. But she had been summoned. And when her karyu summoned her, she answered.

Mo'at looked even weaker than when Sayla had first discovered her on the outskirts of Hometree, collapsed, and she never believed that to be possible. Immediately, she broke out into sobs.

Mo'at slowly turned her head towards Sayla, her world already starting to become blurry. She smiled at her little prodigy, and held out her hand.

"Do not weep, 'eveng. Please, come here. Come to your grandmother." Sayla did not hesitate, and rushed forward, falling to her knees beside Mo'at, wrapping her arms around her.

"I can't lose you, karyu." Sayla sobbed into Mo'at's chest. "There is so much that I still don't know. Who will teach me? Who will help me understand?" Mo'at laughed, or, at least, attempted to laugh, and pushed Sayla back so she could look into her eyes.

"Eywa has always been your teacher, Sayla. She has taught you everything you know, and will continue to teach you until your full potential is achieved. I have been nothing more than a tool that she used to teach you through. You must trust in Eywa, Sayla. Know that she will protect you as long as you remain faithful. And know that you will see me again."

Sayla nodded her head, and struggled to wipe away her tears with the back on her hand, but they still continued to flow.

"I will try, Mo'at." Mo'at nodded, and held Sayla's head in her larger hands.

"Good. That is all you need to do, yawne. Keep faith. Through your faith, you will always find me with you." Even though Mo'at's voice was weak and broken, it still gave Sayla strength, and hope, and soon, her tears stopped flowing.

"I do have a message for you to carry, young one." said Mo'at, her tone more serious. Sayla leaned closer to her, now more attentive.

"Tell Kana that she has no reason to fear what she feels, but she must tread cautiously all the same. Her decision balances everything on the edge of a knife. And tell Taka that she needs to face every foe, even the ones that reside in her own heart. To your father warn him that he must keep this family united. Above all else. This family, as the leaders of the Omaticaya, and the Alliance, must stay united, even when the world abandons us. And do you remember your visions, Sayla, and the Prophecy?"

Sayla nodded her head slowly, but remained silent.

"Always remember it. Revisit the Tapestry, study the Prophecy, for I fear that the signs will become even greater as time passes. You are the only one left who knows. You must remember. Promise me that you will remember, and that you will heed the signs when you see them."

Sayla nodded her head again, her lips a thin line across her face.

"I promise, Tsahik."

Suddenly, Mo'at shook her head, as if Sayla had said something terribly wrong.

"No, no, 'eveng. I am no longer the Tsahik of the Omaticaya 'olo." Mo'at slowly grasped the handmade shawl that had been passed on from Tsahik to Tsahik, and lifted it over her head. With a new found strength, she placed it over Sayla's head, and let it rest across her chest.

"You are Tsahik now, Sayla. And you shall be a greater one than I. Eywa has chosen you for something amazing, and I am so honored to have had you not only for a student, but as a granddaughter." Mo'at smiled broadly, but Sayla could see a silver tear running down her pale and haggard face.

"Now, yawne, I grow tired." uttered Mo'at, her voice like a sigh. "I must sleep soon. But, I wish not to depart from Pandora here. Please, ask my daughter to take me to where my mate date. Ask her to take me home."

-888-

(still third person POV)

The world flew by below her. The sky and the earth seemed the melt together as one. The Pandora that she had known her entire life called up to her, saying their goodbyes. This land that had had guarded her and protected her joined the procession of the Omaticaya as they returned to their first Hometree.

Mo'at only felt a slight jolt as Taka landed her Ikran, and then she could feel herself being lifted and laid back on some type of mat, and then she was moving again. Ash continued to fall from above, even though the fire had been extinguished for eighteen seasons. But, to Mo'at, it was not ash, but rain, and the Hometree that she was raised in looked down on her, swaying in the mighty breeze of the land, the voices of her ancestors calling out to her, welcoming her home.

She was then lowered, and her body was slowly, gently moved onto the ash covered earth, right at the spot where Eyktan was killed, at the spot where her entire world fell apart. The wind washed over her face, and she could smell every scent her nose had ever caught from the harsh burning flesh of her family to the earthy scent of her mother's skin. Everything was rushing back to her.

Suddenly, falling from the very sky itself, atokirinas began to fall around her, resting against her skin, until her entire body was covered. She was so amazed by the sight that she didn't even notice a tall, handsome figure, radiating honor and nobility walking towards her. She looked to her side, and burst into a quiet, happy sob when she saw Eytukan approaching her, the smile that she had fallen in love with gracing his perfect face. He was perfect. Every bit of him was whole, and brilliant, almost glowing.

"Kaltxi, yawne." he said, his voice just as soft and kind as it was the day he asked her to be made one with him forever. "I have been waiting for you for a long time."

Mo'at nodded, and sat up, no longer feeling weak, but instead stronger than she ever had.

"I know, yawne. I have been busy." Eytukan smiled in a charming way, and walked over to Mo'at, extending his hand to help her rise to her feet

"You have always been busy preparing for this day. And now it has come. And we can be together again. Oh, how I have missed you, yawne." Eytukan ran his hand across Mo'at's cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"And I have missed you. More than I could bare." Then, they both leaned into each other, their lips brushing, kissing with a passion that they had carried for each other since they were bother just thirteen seasons old. After what must have been an eternity, even though neither of them noticed, Eytukan pulled away, smiling down into the face of his lover and best friend.

"You must come with me now. There are so many who wish to see you again." he said, taking her hand, and leading her towards a bright, glowing light.

"Where are we going?" asked Mo'at, even though she knew that she would follow Eytukan off of the edge of the world if he lead her.

"To a beautiful place, yawne. More beautiful even than Pandora. *Sylwanin is there, along with your mother, father, and brother." Mo'at clung closer to Eytukan at the mention of family that had long been lost to the mortal world.

"How is Sylwanin? I have missed her so. Neytiri truly needed her over the past seasons." Eytukan nodded, his kind smile somewhat fading.

"Yes, I know, but Sylwanin has always been watching. When Neytiri truly needs her, she is there. We have all missed Neytiri. Her spirit, her passion. But, she had birthed a beautiful family, and the 'olo is prospering under her ruler. Even that Jake Sully has truly become one of the People."

Mo'at laughed, and pressed her face against Eytukan's arm.

"You never liked Jake, Eytukan, so I would not suggest pretending to now." Eytukan nudged his wife slightly in response.

"Well, once a skxawng, always a skxawng. Our daughters have always gravitated to those types of tuteans." At this, they both erupted into a joyful, loud fit of laughter that they had not shared since before the Sky People Invasion as they walked into the warmth and were surrounded by a never ending light.

-8-8-

It was then that Mo'at, the Dream Catcher, mate to Eytukan, mother of Sylwanin and Neytiri, Tsahik to the Omaticaya clan for 47seasons uttered her last breath. Legend has it that as Pandora surrounded Mo'at's body, the place that was once dead began to blossom in the form of the beautiful white flowers.

-888-

(still third person POV)

From the nearby limbs of a large tree, a white haired Na'vi with deadly red eyes glared down at the scene before her. The clan of Blue Flutes was silent as the body of their Tsahik stilled. A pleased, yet frightening smile spread on her beautiful lips. Her hand grasped the hilt of the knife that she was playing with, her knuckles turning white from the intensity.

"Finally."

* * *

**AN: Review please! And remember to vote for who you think Kana should choose on my profile page! **

**toktor- doctor; healer**

**yawne- love**

**olo'eyktan- leader of the clan**

**karyu- teacher**

**lyrics to Ballad for Mo'at- Mother of leader/ Spirit of Eywa/ Teacher of children/ Doctor of warriors/ Mo'at, Matriarch/ Eytukan shows you/ To the land of Eywa**

**'ite- daughter**

**'olo- clan**

**hi'i seze- little blue flower**

**Nga yawne lu oer- I love you**

**sa'nok- mother**

**Kieyvame Sa'nu- good bye, mommy**

**tutean- male**

**'eveng- child**

**atokirinas- seeds of the Tree of Souls**

**kaltxi- hello**

**skxawng- moron**

*** Let me explain Sylwanin. Apparently, according to Avatar Wiki, she was Neytiri's older sister who was killed before the time that the movie begins in, and she appears in the Avatar iPod game. She is killed by RDA agents, and had some kind of relationship with a human turned Na'vi named Ryan Lorenz. **


	21. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lock'tu: 26, Atraiu: 30, Neutral: 6.

* * *

CHAPTER 18

(third person POV)

This world was so different from Pandora. Exotic and lush, but lighter, and newer. The trees did not speak to him, and the earth did not quake with the beat of drums played a thousand years before. But there was a life about it. A pulsing, driven, evolving life.

"It is beautiful here." said Sayla, who was standing right beside Atraiu, constantly his guide.

"Yes, it is." answered Atraiu, who could only stare.

The land they were staring at was supposedly Atraiu's home. Large arches of tan granite soared into the air, some reaching into the skies. Water flowed around them in small lakes and ponds, showing that the land had been eroded by water, and was still being worn at. In the distance, mountains loomed over them, their peaks lost in the clouds. A city made of stone and granite with one to two floor buildings and bridges that ran over rivers stood proud and strong not far from the dream-surfing pair. It sat high on a mile long and mile high block of granite, causing them both to think that the city had been carved completely out of stone. Na'vi moved about around them, some fishing, some weaving, some washing. Sayla saw her own people do the same thing every day. The only difference was that these Na'vi had green skin, like Atraiu, and bright red eyes. Their dress was also not as bare as the Omaticaya's clothing. The females wore draped shawls made from thin, almost transparent material. The males were the only ones who wore loincloths made of animal hide like the males that Sayla had grown up around. Their faces were finely sculpted, and their legs were long, but torsos shorter than those of the Omaticaya. There was no questioning that these were Atraiu's kin.

"The air smells different." said Sayla as she sniffed the air.

"That's the smell of the ocean." said Atraiu instinctively. "I may forget who I am and where I am from, but I will never forget the scent of the ocean. The city must be awfully close to the shore."

Suddenly, a loud shrieking sound, not different from that of an Ikran, pierced the air, causing Atraiu and Sayla to look up. Above them, about three Ikrans flew over head, complete with riders, but the were not the Ikrans of the mountains that the Omaticaya rode. They were all some shade of blue, and their wings had softer, rounder edges, like flippers.

"Ean Ikran." said Atraiu immediatly. Sayla turned her heads towards him, an eyebrow raised, and a half smile on her face.

"Don't ask me how I know that."

"Oh, I already know how. It is your memory returning, one bit at a time. Perhaps we should keep moving?"

Instantly, they were no longer on the outskirts of the city, but somewhere inside of it. They were standing in the doorway of a large room with an open wall that overlooked the whole of the city. There was a wide hammock suspended in the middle of the room, and there was a figure laid out in the hammock, his breath coming in slow rasps. This male was very ill.

There were five other Na'vi in the room. Four of them stood off away from the hammock, against the wall. One was a short, bent over female with thick black hair and a wrinkled face, who Atraiu and Sayla assumed to be a healer. Another was a tall, regal looking female who wore a long, finely draped shawl, and her hair was up in braids, a beautiful circlet that seemed woven from golden vines about her head. The other two figures were twins - one male, and one female - with blinding white hair, and similar circlets about their heads. They stood close to each other, whispering and speaking in hushed tones. No one could doubt that there was their eyes spoke "plotting".

The last figure was not against the wall with the others, but down on one knee beside the hammock. His back was to the doorway, so Atraiu and Sayla could not see his face. The male on the bed was saying something to the one on one knee, but his voice was so weak, he could not be heard.

"Do you remember this scene?" asked Sayla as they watched. Atraiu shook his head no, but never took his eyes off of the scene before him. He was telling the truth, he didn't remember this scene specifically, but there was a string pulling at his heart that told him that he should.

After only a few minutes, the sick Na'vi's breathing stopped completely. The regal female broke out into hysterical sobs, and the twins gave what seemed like annoyed sighs, and gave a half-hearted attempt at comforting the crying woman. The healer spoke some incantations over the body, muttering in a language that Sayla could not detect. The male on one knee bowed his head, but did not utter a single word.

"What did he tell you?" asked the female twin of the male on one knee. He said something softly, preventing the two phantoms in the room from hearing it, but, whatever it was, it set off a flame in the room.

"_You_? He choose you to be olo'eyktan? No. No, I will not stand for it! Sa'nok, please do something!" she yelled at the regal female whose face was presently lined with tear stains.

"Dhanya, calm down. This is your sempul's dying wish. We shall honor it." she responded.

"But, Dhawal and I are the eldest!" The other twin approached his sister, touching her arm lightly.

"Dhanya, please, maybe we should..." But, Dhanya would hear none of it.

"No, Dhawal, it is the law of this 'olo that the eldest shall inherit the throne! By allowing _him _to be olo'eyktan, you, sa'nok, are dooming the fate of the 'olo!"

"Dhanya!" The mother reached a tone in her voice that only mothers could reach. Everything turned to silence. The mother sighed, forcing herself to calm down, for the sake of the children, if nothing else. "Dhanya. This is the wish of your sempul. This is his decree. All of us will honor it. Understand?"

The one called Dhawal looked upset enough to tear off someone's arm, but he nodded his head in understanding. Dhanya would not bend so easily. She folded her arms, and turned her head to glare at the male who was still bent on one knee beside the old olo'eyktan's hammock.

" Oh, I understand. But I will not let the meuia of the 'olo fall to the whimps of a perfect little ioang. I will never let that happen."

Suddenly, the small, delicate atokirina that had led them this far into Atraiu's mind passed by them, time freezing as it did. The world span, colors merging and blending until everything was black.

-888-

Atraiu opened his eyes with the start, and found himself in Sayla's spirit oasis, right where he had begun. Sayla stared back at him, her eyes bright, and a large smile on her face.

"Well, that was interesting! I don't think we have ever gone that far in before. Do you feel like your mind is becoming clearer?"

"Um...yes. Yes, actually I do. But, even with a clear mind, I am still confused."

Sayla's smile faded. She reached out, and placed her hand on Atraiu's knee, sending all of the positive energy she could into Atraiu. He felt the energy, and managed to give Sayla a small smile.

"I'm going to head back to Hometree, I suppose. Give you time alone. If Mo'at taught me anything, it was that only we can know our own minds. I'll see you later."

Sayla stood, and began to make her way back to the heart of Hometree, but she was stopped by Atraiu's voice.

"Sayla," Sayla turned, smiling at Atraiu like a loving teacher. " I remember the name of my 'olo. They...we are called...the Txep Menari 'Olo."

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know this chapter was short, but it was really meant to be the chapter where we spend some detailed time in Atraiu's mind, and we get to step into his past. The island that Atraiu is from [name will be revealed at a later date] was actually inspired by a painting that I found while searching google images. To see it, go to deviantART, and look up "City of the Txep Menari", and you will see it. So, review please!**

**Ean Ikran: Blue Ikran**

**olo'eyktan: leader of a clan**

**sempul: father **

**sa'nok: mother **

**meuia: honor **

**ioang: animal**

**atokirina: seed of the Tree of Souls **

**Txep Menari 'Olo: Fire Eyes Clan **


	22. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

* * *

CHAPTER 19

"The Fire Eyes?" asked Sempu, his eyebrows creasing. For some reason, he thought that saying the phrase in English would make it seem less foreboding. It did not.

"That's what he told me, even though, it's not hard to believe. I mean, when the light hits Atraiu's eyes just right, they dance like flames." said Sayla. We all were sitting around the mreki u'lito, silence hanging between us. My entire family was there, along with Lock'tu, who had been considered family ever since he was a child. Sayla had just alerted us to the fact that Atraiu remembered the name of his clan after a rather revealing spirit session.

"I cannot believe that I have never heard of this 'olo. If they have existed for as long as we think, than their name would have come up somewhere." said Sa'nok. She was still in the process of recovering from the death of Mo'at, and, with Sayla's help, she was making process. Sayla had her own ways of coping.

"Maybe they don't want to be known." Taka, always the skeptic. "Maybe their entire plan is to stay nonexistent to the outside world for their own reasons. The fact that Atraiu doesn't remember where he's from could not be a coincidence."

"Are you insinuating that his memory was erased?" I asked.

"No, that fall that he suffered caused him to bang his head pretty hard. That's how he lost his memory, I am certain." added my father, who had shifted closer to Atraiu's side as of late.

"Well then maybe the fall wasn't a coincedence. You said yourself, Kana, that he looked like he had just been thrown from the sky. Whoever pushed him was most likely hoping that he would end up dead."

"But, why would anyone have any reason to kill Atraiu?" I asked, standing. "I mean, it's _Atraiu_. A more cordial Na'vi I have yet to meet."

"But is it really him?" We all turned our eyes on Lock'tu, who had been silent through the entire meeting. "He lost his memory. Maybe the Atraiu that we have been living with is just the replacement. The Atraiu that dwells in his memories could be someone completely different."

A heavy silence hung over us as we meditated on what Lock'tu had just said. He was right. I didn't know Atraiu. Atraiu didn't know Atraiu. Who was I to say that he didn't deserve the fate he had received?

Finally, my mother spoke up.

"Well, the Eastern Sea 'Olo is visiting this week. They have existed far longer than the Omaticaya, and they live on the coast. If anyone knows about the Txep Menari 'Olo, it is them."

We all nodded, accepting this as the most promising solution. But, even with all of the confusion swirling around Atraiu's latest revelation, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the Eastern Sea 'Olo's annual visit. Ever since the Great War with the Skypeople, the major clans of the alliance made a tradition of visiting the Omaticaya once every season. *Ayunli, who was the daughter of the former olo'eyktan of the Eastern Sea 'Olo had been my best friend since before I could remember.

Ayunli was my exact opposite. She was loud and vibrant, always smiling, always laughing. She was actually more similar to Sayla than to me, but we still managed to become the best of friends.

-888-

When I exited the space where the mreki u'lito was located, I wasn't that shocked when I found Lock'tu there waiting for me. But, he still managed to cause me to jump.

"Fpi, Eywa. You scared me, Lock'tu." I said, lightly touching my chest. Lock'tu smirked, his hard body uncharacteristically relaxed.

"How is it that I am always startling you, Kana?" he asked with humor in his voice.

"Well, you're always so quiet, and mysterious." I said, smirking in return. "Whenever I expect you to spring up in front of me, you don't, and when I really don't think about you appearing out of nowhere, you do!"

"After all of these years, I would have expected you of all Na'vi to be used to it."

"Oh, trust me. One day, you will literally materialize out of thin air, and I will not blink." Lock'tu's eyes darkened some as they focused on me.

"Yes, one day."

There was a beat of silence between us as we did nothing but stare at each other, until Lock'tu finally broke the spell.

"I haven't talked to you much since Mo'at's death. How are you doing?" I shrugged as I began to make my way down the winding ways of Hometree, and Lock'tu followed.

"I've been fine, I suppose. I wasn't very close with Mo'at, which is something I regret. It is Sayla that you should be concerned about." Lock'tu frowned, and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"She seems to be fine. She may not be as...'bouncy' as she usually is, but she seems to be doing just fine, all the same."

I shook my head, causing the beads in my hair to clang together.

"No, Lock'tu, I know my tsmuke. She's done this before, that time that Sempu was speared in the shoulder during that battle with the Southern Plains 'Olo a few seasons ago. She built up a mask that she uses to hide her true feelings. On the inside she is breaking."

Lock'tu's brow furrowed as he let this information sink in. He had always been the protective older brother type to Sayla, so, even though he wouldn't openly admit it, he looked after her. Knowing that she was so unhappy broke his heart.

"I can try talking to her. I've always been able to breach her wall, even though it has always been strong. All of you Omaticaya monarchy females have that same resilient wall." I smirked in his direction.

"Well, we must. Otherwise, anyone can break in."

-888-

(2 Days Later)

I was as giddy as an 'eveng that day. I woke with the sunrise, and had not slowed down since. Sempu joked that this was the one day a season where I was as happy as Sayla.

"So, you said that the Eastern Sea 'Olo visits every season?" asked Atraiu as he watched me braid brightly colored feathers and beads into my hair that morning.

"Srane, and always on the same day. Ever since my father made the Alliance with the great clans, they have come to celebrate and feast with us in celebration of that great Alliance. Also, it helps us know what is going on on the coast."

Atraiu nodded, and handed me a bright green feather with streaks of white running through it from a jar that was out of my reach.

"And your friend Ayunli is the olo'eyktan of this 'olo?"

"She is the up-and-coming olo'eyktan. Her mother died five seasons ago, and she is still too young to accept the role, and she doesn't have any sisters, so her aunt will rule until she comes of age."

"Well, why can't a brother, or father become olo'eyktan until Ayunli is old enough?"

I smirked as I ran my fingers through my freshly braided hair.

"Only females can be olo'eyktan of the Eastern Sea 'Olo. No male has ever ruled. Since Eywa is mother of us all, they believe that the olo'eyktan should be a mother, a female, in order for the clan to have a greater bond with Eywa."

"But, doesn't even Eywa have a mate? A male that she turns to for guidance?" I bit the side of my mouth, shrugging a bit.

"Eywa is divine mother of us all, but it is said in legend that the Taw'Eyktan was Eywa's first mate who gave birth to the Land and the Sea. After that, everything was born of Eywa without a mate."

Atraiu nodded, and I could almost see his mind working as it stored the history and lore of the Na'vi.

"Does the Omaticaya follow the same traditions of the Eastern Sea 'Olo when it comes to olo'eyktan?" I couldn't help but laugh some.

"No, in fact. Before my mother, every olo'eyktan was male. But, when her father died, he made my mother the heir. Now, as to avoid anymore confusion, and unnecessary matings, the eldest child of the olo'eykan is to be heir, and the mate is to be consort. I am not sure how long that will last, but, as Mo'at used to always say, every tradition had to start with a compromise."

Suddenly, a loud, shrill shriek pierced the air. It was soon echoed by a chorus of more shrills and calls, resounding until the whole of Hometree was filled with it.

"What is that?" asked Atraiu, who drew his tanhì tukru with deadly speed.

"Ikran." I responded with a smile.

Then, the sky erupted with the bright, beautiful colors of near fifty Ikran. They were the mounts of the Vrrtep Makto of the Eastern Sea 'Olo. They were the greatest and most deadly Ikran riders in all of the great clans. They were feared and known throughout Pandora.

At the head at this marvelous band was a larger, brighter Ikran than the rest. It was sky blue and bright green, with streaks of red running across it's wings and head, making it appear beautiful and menacing. It did not take me long at all to classify this creature as the mount of Ayunli.

"Makto hufwe, tsmuke!" I shouted into the sky, jumping up and down with joy.

"Teng ne nga, tsmuke!" responded a bright, song-filled voice. Ayunli had a voice that seemed to flow like a song or a dance. I yelped and cheered along with the rest of the Omaticaya, as the riders of the East circled Hometree in a brilliant array of colors, and sounds. Finally, after circling around about three times, they slowed and descended into the limbs of Hometree.

I immediately ran into up the spiraling stair case that circled the trunk of Hometree, eager to greet our guest first. Unfortunately for me, Sayla and Taka had beaten me to the punch, but I was a close third...as is the norm.

They both stood around the large, lead Ikran of the group, speaking in loud, shrill voices. One voice among the mix, however, was one that I did not hear everyday, but would recognize after fifty seasons.

"Ayunli!" I said, the excitement spewing from within me through my words. As soon as I uttered her name, a head that came up to just about my height with bright yellow eyes, and red and white paint running from the crown of the head to the base of the naval appeared from behind my sisters, with a smile as bright as the sun.

"Kana!" Ayunli broke away from Taka and Sayla and ran into my open arms. I hugged her with all of my strength, and I could feel her doing the same.

"Oh, tsmuke, it has been too long." she muttered against my shoulder.

"I agree." I responded. Then, I suddenly pulled her away from me, grasping her shoulders, as if I planned on shaking her. "You should have told me much earlier that you cut your hair!"

Ayunli rolled her eyes at the immaturity of my question, but still managed to twirl her now base-of-the-ear-length braids around one finger. Her hair was once longer than Saylas.

"Well, you should have told me that you are a hunter now." she said, motioning towards the head piece that all hunters of the Omaticaya clan wore.

"That information is not nearly as important." I countered, which caused both of us to break into hysteric laughter.

"Now, look who has finally climbed down from her high Ikran. The txan 'aw herself, back from the celestial temple of champions." Ayunli and I both turned around, and smiled when we saw Lock'tu strutting towards us, a large grin on his face.

"Oh, I see you're still harboring some bitterness about trying to beat my record, Lock'tu." said Ayunli smugly, walking up to Lock'tu. "Even though that is to be expected considering that I beat you by, what, a mile?"

"Half a mile, and your Ikran did all of the work. In a fair race, I can bury you."

"Oh yeah? Bring it on tsteu tsamsiyu! I look forward to seeing how much you _didn't_ learn over the past season." But, before Lock'tu and Ayunli could take to skies and settle their three season long quarrel once and for all, a calm, strong voice entered the fray.

"Hold on there, Ayunli. You don't want to start embarrassing Lock'tu this early in the week, now do you?" We all turned around, and were slightly shocked to see a tall, handsome, strong Na'vi male standing there. This sense of calm and peace just radiated from him, kind of like Sayla, only less mystical and more profound. I did not recognize him immediately, and I knew that I would never forget someone like him.

Ayunli let out a long, dramatic sigh.

"*Paytah, you do know how to take the fun out of things." The male apparently named Paytah shrugged his shoulders, and smiled slightly.

"I suppose that is just part of my charming and irresistible nature."

"Wait a moment." I uttered, holding up my hands. "You're Paytah? Little Paytah who I used to tease about having a high voice though his thirteenth season?"

"No, it can't possibly be!" said Lock'tu with a smile as he approached the young Na'vi who we used to tease and chase.

"Yes, it is strange, isn't it?" said Ayunli with a bit of pride in her voice. "One day he can barely lift a bow, and the next...he is a grown male. I feel so old."

"You feel old, I'm the one who feels like an elder!" I spit back at her. "Fpi Eywa, Paytah. You have gotten so tall and handsome. I mean, where did all of these muscles come from?" I asked, playfully poking him in his abs and biceps. He laughed slightly, and feigned at blocking my jests, even though I had a feeling he could crush my hand if he wanted to.

"It is good to see you again, as well, Kana. It has been far too long since last I visited the Omaticaya 'olo."

Suddenly, Paytah's eyes seemed to fix on some distant point, and all of his elders turned to see what had captured his attention so. I smiled when I saw that it was Sayla - helping the Na'vi of the Eastern Sea 'Olo unload some of their supplies - a bright smile on her face, and her laugh ringing out through Hometree. I had almost forgotten that Paytah used to have the most desperate crush on Sayla.

"Yes, it has been far too long." he whispered so softly that I almost did not hear him.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" whispered Ayunli to me.

"Oh no, the last time we tried to play matchmaker, we nearly got someone eaten by a carnivorous plant. No, if this is meant to be, it shall happen."

"Do I still have permission to tease them relentlessly?" asked Lock'tu, who had just about traumatized the poor 'evengs for life with his unmerciful teasing in regards to their feelings towards one another. I rolled my eyes, and motioned with me hand dismissively.

"To your evil little heart's content."

By that time, the rest if the Omaticaya had ascended into the limbs of Hometree, fellowshiping with our distant sister clan. My father and mother approached our small band, immediately moving to greet Ayunli.

"Oel ngati kameie, Ayunli. Welcome back to the Omaticaya." my mother said with a slight bow of her head. Ayunli responded in kind.

"Oel ngati kameie, olo'eyktan Neytiri. It is a pleasure to be back. My aunt sends her regards, but regrets that she cannot attend this fellowship because of activity on the coast, but she did send my brother, Paytah, in her stead."

"Paytah?" yelled my father, embarrassing the poor boy even more. "It's been close to two seasons since your last visit. Why, I remember when you and Taka would have wrestling matches in the fresh mud. You have certainly grown into quite the tutean, haven't you?" Paytah bowed his head in that somber, respective way that seemed his custom, and smiled at my father.

"Thank you, eyktan. I constantly aspire to be as strong and wise a tutean as you are." Sempu laughed loudly, and placed his hand on Paytah's shoulder.

"Please, my boy, there's no need to lie to me, I'll completely understand."

All of us broke into laughter then, bound together by a lifetime of friendship and love. Suddenly, Ayunli's eyes fixed on something, and the color seemed to drain from her face. Her eyes pulled back against her skull, and her hand curled into a tight fist. I noticed her sudden change in attitude, for such open agitation of aggression was not common of her.

"Ayunli, what's wrong?" She didn't respond. I tried to look towards where her eyes were fixed, and I almost thought that her eyes had landed on Atraiu. Of course, she hadn't been introduced to him yet. She was probably beyond curious.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot that you hadn't met Atraiu yet." I began to walk towards Atraiu, leading Ayunli, but she grabbed my arm tightly. I turned back to glare at her, confusion written on my face. She pulled me closer to her, bringing my head close to hers. In her eyes, I saw something strange, almost foreign for her. Death. Fear. Panic. One would have thought that she had seen a ghost.

"Fpi Eywa, Ayunli, what's wrong?"

She leaned in even closer to me, speaking in a tone that only my ears could hear, but I soon regretted ever listening at all.

"You have a vrretp in your midst." she whispered, throwing my entire world onto it's axis.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know it has been a long time since I last updated, and I am sorry for that. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I'm really excited about introducing these new characters. The other Na'vi clans have always fascinated me. So, anyways, thank you, and vote! **

**mreki u'lito: fire pit **

**Sa'nok: mother **

**Txep Menari 'Olo: The Fire Eyes Clan **

***Ayunli: A Native American name that means "leader of the dance" **

**olo'eyktan: chief **

**tsmuke: sister **

**'eveng: child **

**srane: yes **

**Taw Eyktan: sky ruler **

**Tanhì tukru: star spear **

**Vrrtep Makto: Demon Riders **

**Makto hufwe, tsmuke: Ride high, sister **

**Teng ne nga, tsmuke: Same to you, sister **

**txan 'aw: great one **

**tsteu tsamsiyu: brave warrior **

***Paytah: a Native American name that means "fire" **

**Oel ngati kameie: I see you **

**tutean: male **

**vrretp: demon **

**P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

* * *

CHAPTER 20

The entire family - including Lock'tu- once again stood around the mreki u'lito, staring at Ayunli and Paytah with doubt, and a little bit of fear, in our eyes.

"I don't understand. How can you be so certain of Atraiu's darkness?" I asked, still not believing what she had told me about Atraiubeing a vrrtep.

"It is in his blood. All Txep Menari are murderers and demons who only wish for the blood of the true Na'vi. We have fought them before, and every time we beat them back to their island, defending our borders. But they always come back." said Ayunli, who had a roaring fire burning behind her eyes. In this I finally realized why she was the heir to the Eastern Sea 'Olo. She was utterly dedicated to her clan.

"But, where did they come from?" asked Sempu. "They couldn't possibly be as old as the Eastern Sea 'Olo, or even the Omaticaya. RDA would have picked up something on them when they first invaded Pandora."

"You will soon find, eyktan, that the Txep Menari are very elusive." said Paytah, who had remained oddly quiet throughout the entire conversation. "They blend in with the water and the trees, and can travel silently over any type of terrain. I have fought some of them before, and certainly did not walk away unscathed. They have these magnificent weapons that are like extended knives..."

"Tanhi tukru." I interrupted. Paytah's eyebrows creased in confusion when he glanced my way.

"You are familiar with these tools of war?" I suddenly noticed that everyone's eyes were suspiciously pointed at me. I shrugged nervously.

"Atraiu made some a while ago. Taka and Lock'tu have used them." Paytah nodded.

"They are weapons meant for killing, and they always fulfill their task. It is a great advantage that their are members of the Omaticaya who know how to wield and make them. It equals out the playing field. "

"I am still confused as to where they came from." said Saylawho was sitting on a flat stone with her feet folded under her, radiating wisdom. Paytah opened his mouth to answer, but then decided against it when he met Sayla's eyes. It really was quite adorable.

Ayunli rolled her eyes at her tsmukan and decided to answer the question for him.

"It is not something that the Eastern Sea 'Olo is proud of, but they originated from our 'olo. Centuries ago. We often forget that. Or just try not to remember." Then, Ayunli sat herself on the ground, as if she was preparing to tell some great tale.

"A long time ago, during the guidance of Anaba, the greatest of my ancestors, there was born into the 'oloa male withlight green skin, and, on that same day, a female with blood red eyes that changed withthe turn of the light. There was no explanation for their birth. The elders of the 'olo saw these births as some sign of darkness and doom. No Na'vihad ever been born withthose traits. They were either blessed...or cursed. The male was named Howahkan and the female was named Orenda. Names that were often given to those who would being great fortune to the clan. Instead, they almost brought about it's ruin. As the seasons turned, the two strange ones became close friends for they were often rejected and isolated because of fear that they would spread poison and hate. Their isolation made them harsh and cruel. For their age, they were incredibly smart, but dark. Their tricks were not the tricks of normal children. Na'vi died at their hands.

"In an attempt to cure them of this darkness, the two were separated and raised on opposite ends of the shore. This, everyone thought, would certainly be better for them. Yet, they always found a way to each other. Like they were attached. Even if they are the 'olo's greatest regret, they are our greatest love story. They only found happiness - no matter how sick it was - in each other. Then, the day came when they committed their greatest offence. They attempted to murder the entire ruling family. Anaba's consort and children were killed while they slept, and she was injured to such a degree that the healer feared that she would never heal.

"Many members of the 'olosought death for their treachery, but just as she was fierce, Anaba was kind. She knew of an island a good few hundred miles from the shore that was unpopulated. She gave the couple an Ikran, and told them to fly to that island, and never return to the mainland. They were banished. Exiled. And so, they did as they were told and left the Eastern Sea 'Olo, never returning. But, they did not die off as everyone believed. They grew angry and hungry for power. They mated and brought forth near twenty children - all with green skin and red eyes. They called themselves the Txep Menari 'Olo. They trained the Ean Ikran - cousins of the Ikran who are born in the ocean, and die in the mountains - and formed tsahaylu with them. They were a powerful clan for one so young.

"It did not take the Txep Menari long to over-run a small 'olo that dwelled on an island not far from theirs. Instead of killing every member of the clan, they used those healthy and young enough for procreation. The others were given a choice: join the Txep Menari or die. As you can imagine, most chose life. In as little as fifty seasons, the Txep Menari had become a super-power. Strong, resourceful, intelligent. And vengeful. Their entire will is supported by the notion that mainlanders are a weaker, more merciful race that are worthy of extinction. They perform small raids on us from time to time, but never a full-scale invasion. Why: I have always been curious to know. That is why I'm even more concerned about the Omaticaya harboring a Txep Menari for...how long?"

I now understood why Ayunli was so concerned about Atraiu. Based on what she had told us, the Txep Menari were a viscous race, birthed on greed and hate. But that was no reason to point blame at Atraiu.

"It is simply impossible for Atraiu to be a spy or something, Ayunli." I said in his defence. "He fell and hit his head, losing all of his memory. He doesn't even remember who he is."

"And how exactly do you know that, K?" she snapped. I had never seen her so worked up before. The fire shone in her eyes, and the blood of her fighting people could be seen flowing through her veins. I stared into her bright yellow eyes, holding my ground in front of one of my closest friends.

"Because I trust him. I trust him with my life. I would hold his word above anyone elses. Even yours."

Ayunlibacked up some, as if the shock of what I had told her literally pushed her back. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing ever emerged. Instead, she just turned around and nearly ran out of the meeting place. Paytah looked after his sister, then back at me, with a mixture between anger and pity in his eyes.

"You should not doubt what you don't understand, Kana." With that, he turned to run after his sister. The rest of us were left in awkward silence. I didn't even have to look to see everyone's eyes glaring into my back.

"Oh, what? She is being paranoid, you all can see that!" No one responded. Just stared. Finally, I couldn't stand the silent criticism anymore. I too left the meeting place, seeking solitude where I could be berated by no one else but myself.

-888-

A twilight hue covered Pandora as the sun vanished beyond th horizon, and Polyphemus dominated the sky. The bioluminescenceof Pandora at night brought back memories of playing tag at night, or sleeping in the family hammock with my parents, listening to the sounds of Pandora. Those things seemed like a lifetime ago.

I sat on the edge of a long branch, overlooking the whole of Pandora. Tirea was close by, as always, looking after me, but also keeping her distance. She could tell when I didn't really want to be bothered, but her company was still welcome.

There was a sudden commotion from the Ikran behind me, and I was prepared to tell who ever that was that I didn't want to talk, until I heard a gentle, soft voice respond talk to the Ikran, calming them. I immediately knew that it was Sayla. She could calm any creature with just the slightest of touches.

As if drawn to me, Sayla immediately found me on my solitary perch. Tirea called out in her direction, but did not engage her further. Tirea had known Saylafrom birth.

Sayla sat next to me, and I did not forbid her. Sayla's presence was a calming one that I didn't mind, even when I was upset. For a good ten minutes, we sat in silence. Sometimes, words only served to increase the tension instead of resolve it. The night had grown dark when Sayla finally spoke up.

"Ten seasons ago, there was a Txep Menari raid on the Eastern Sea 'Olo. It was probably their most violent one in a long time. They came in the dead of night, unheard, for the Ean Ikran can swim beneath the sea, as well as fly through the skies. Many good Na'vi tsamsiyus were killed fighting them. Including Paytah and Ayunli's father."

My head turned so suddenly that I could almost hear my neck popping. Sayla stared back at me, the wisdom in her eyes countering my surprise.

"Paytah told me." she said, answering a question I hadn't even uttered aloud. "He was very young when it happened, and he doesn't remember much, but Ayunli remembers it all very clearly. She was very close to her father. So, even though you have a right to defend Atraiu, remember to look at this situation from Ayunli's point of view. To her, all Txep Menari morph into that one that killed her father. She will understand, eventually, but you must give her time."

I groaned loudly, throwing my head back. I knew she was right. She was always right. I was being stupid, and self-centered. I had been friends with Ayunli for far too long to let a _boy_of all things come between us. But of course, it would take Sayla in all of her awe for me to realize that. When did my baby sisters become so wise?

"You're right. I know you're right. I need to stop being bias and close-minded. What do I need to do?" Sayla shrugged, a slight grin on her face.

"Nothing. Just don't stay mad at her. She'll only be here for a few days, and it would be much better if you two weren't fighting the entire time. Then, maybe, after some time, you can introduce her to Atraiu. Baby steps." I nodded with a smile, and ruffled her full head of hair.

"Baby steps."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, a very short chapter, but it gives you a lot of information. Also, I didn't use a lot of Na'vi terms in this one. Yep, the Txep Menari are evil! But will Atraiu overcome the stereotypes set by his ancestors? Wait and see! Thank you for reading, and please review! **

**mreki u'lito: fire pit **

**vrrtep: demon**

**Txep Menari: Fire Eyes**

**tanhi tukru: star spear **

**tsmukan: brother **

**tsamsiyu: warrior**


	24. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter will be focusing only on Dhanya and Dhawal, since we haven't seen them in a while. And it will be in third person. Just letting ya'll know.

P.S. Atraiu: 35, Lock'tu: 30, Neutral: 6

* * *

CHAPTER 21

Dhanya strummed her fingers on her cocked hip bone in annoyance. She had been waiting for near fifteen minutes, and her mother had not yet appeared for the meeting that _she _called. But that didn't surprise Dhanya. Her mother had never truly appreciated her only daughter, and probably never would. According to her, Dhanya was a cursed brat, born a twin with bleach white hair. Her father was the parent who truly cared for Dhanya, and respected her numerous talents. Yet, he too loved Atraiu enough to name him olo'eyktan over his eldest. That was how much he loved Atraiu, and hated her. But she didn't care. So far, her entire plan was going splendidly. Atraiu was alive, albeit, but an amnesiac. In the hands of the Omaticaya, he was the weak and oblivious to his past. Now that he had batted his pretty eyes, and wood the Blue Flute barbarian princess, all that was required was a little extra weight, and the string would snap. Then, no one would be able to question Dhanya's worth. Not even her mother.

Dhanya was jolted from her thoughts when a curtain in the back of the room was drawn, and her mother emerged. Tall and beautiful, Abhishri, Queen Regent of the Txep Menari was a true daughter of the Txep Menari. Her dark black hair was up in a complicated bun, constructed out of thick braids and silver vines. Her eyes were bright red and slanted, cat-like. Dhanya had those same eyes. Even though she had survived long ages of the 'olo, she appeared ageless. Yet, there was a solemn air about her that he not been lifted since Dhanya's father died. Dhanya had always seen her mother as the epitome of strength, but this obvious showing of weakness made her inferior. A daughter of the Txep Menari should never show fear or sadness. Just as a true olo'eyktan should never flinch in the eyes of the enemy.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Dhanya?" asked Abhishri, her voice cold and condescending. Dhanya struggled not to flinch.

"Sa'nok, I believe it is time that we activate the Tsam Pongu. It has been long enough already." Abhishri rolled her eyes, already losing interest in her daughter's little speech.

"I told you before, we make no moves until Atraiu is either home or confirmed dead. I don't want to start an all out invasion on the mainlanders. It's too much of a risk."

"We are taking enough of a risk just standing around, waiting! Dhawal and I have told you that Atraiu is in the custody of the Omaticaya. We saw him with our own eyes. They kidnapped and brainwashed him, erasing his mind of any memory of the 'olo. He must be fetched and avenged, before we lose him completely. Also, this would be the opertune chance to invade, like we have been planning for generations." Dhanya paused for a moment, then took a slow step towards her mother. "Atraiu is my hi'i tsmukan. I love and miss him just as much as you do. Please, Sa'nu, let me ska'a the mainlanders once and for all."

Abhishri turned, and stared into her daughter's beautiful eyes, and suddenly, she was a young tutee again. She was holding her baby girl to her chest, feeling her small hands brush against her skin. Then, those piercing eyes were filled with innocence and love. Now, they were filled with plotting and anger. Lost to Abhishri was the 'eveng who used to play in the surf, and dance around a fire. A tutee stood in her place. A tutee who saw the world before her with malice and disdain. Brilliant and beautiful, Dhanya was the perfect ruler. She was also the perfect lunatic.

"You know my verdict, Dhanya. Atraiu is olo'eyktan of this 'olo, and the law proclaims that we are not to make an act of war without the consent of the olo'eykatn. We must all be patient, and wait for our vengeance." Abhishri placed a small, yet callused hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Your time will come, my daughter. I know it will." The Queen smiled down at her daughter, but Dhanya refused to smile back. Her face was cold and emotionless, like the smooth marble stone out of which the Txan Kelku was built. But her eyes burned with the smoldering fire that their people were named for.

Dhanya stepped back from her mother, and bowed stiffly at the waist.

"Thank you for seeing me, Sa'nok." Then she turned, and stalked away, crossing the room in three long strides, leaving Abhishri alone, and concerned.

-888-

_Shing. Shing._

The sound of the small sharpener running across the edge of his tanhi tukru calmed Dhawal's running mind. It gave him a beat, a purpose. Something that he could focus on. If left to it's own devices, his mind would run until it collapsed. There were so many things to think about, so many things to worry about. But, then, he would have to remind himself that Dhanya was the thinker. She always came up with the plans, and all he had to do was see it through. He could do that. He could follow a plan. All he had to do was trust in it. That was what Sempu had always told him. _Trust your heart, 'itan, and it will never lead you astray._ Now he was being asked to do that once again, but by his sister.

His beautiful, smart, deadly twin sister. They had always been inseparable. Everything they did, they did it together. Na'vi in the 'olo used to simply call them by the same name, for they were each half of a whole. She always trusted him, and he always trusted her.

_Shing. Shing. _

Then, like a charging sturmbeest, Dhanya burst through the thin curtain that separated the throne room from the outside terrace, fuming. The mid-day sun reflected off of her skin, giving her the appearance of a body set aflame. Dhawal had never seen her so upset.

"How did it go?" he asked, even though he immediately regretted it. Dhanya snapped her head around, directing her fresh anger at him.

"How do you _think _it went?" Without another word, Dhanya continued walking along the long, circular terrace that wound down the "palace" that the ruling family had occupied since it was built by Howahkan, Orenda and the Twenty Heirs.

"That well, hugh?" He gave his tanhi tukru one last sweep, then sheathed it in the sheath that hung across his back, turning to follow his sister.

"She is so naive, it's insufferable! She thinks that Atraiu will just magically fall out of the sky, and save the day like he's been doing all of his bloody life! She won't even consider a war party flying on the Eastern Sea 'Olo. It's 'too much of a risk', she says. I will never understand how an olo'eyktan as strong and fierce as our sempul could pick her for a mate."

Dhanya screamed, and kicked a flower pot into the air. She slammed her hands down on the marble railing, her front facing the roaring ocean. Dhawal wanted desperately to reach out and touch his sister, but he knew that she would only berate him for it.

"It has been three seasons since sempul died. I would have thought that, by then, even gentle Atraiu would make a move. For too long we have been letting the mainlanders abuse and mistreat us. They exiled us. Sent us away for no other reason besides we were different. That kind of oppression deserves to be avenged. And the Txep Menari deserves a olo'eyktan that will give that to them."

Dhanya suddenly turned to face Dhawal, and her face was not it's usual cold and calculating mask, but was bare and exposed.

"You're with me, right Dhawal?" Dhawal smiled slightly, and approached his sister, grasping her shoulders.

"Forever, tsmuke." Dhanya grinned, her eyes brimming as if she was prepared to cry. Then, the weakness was gone, and Dhanya was back.

"Good." She shrugged her shoulders, causing his hands to fall from her shoulders. She turned her back to him once again, and faced the clan, her hand clasped behind her back.

"Are the People with us?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. We are the rightful heirs, the 'olo will stand by us. Besides, they want to invade the mainland just as much as we do. After that spill we fed them about the Omaticaya kidnapping Atraiu, they are thirsty for blood."

"Good." A heavy wind blew in from the west, causing Dhanya's thick, pure white hair to be tossed about her head. "Set phase one into motion. We have waited long enough. Now is when bring Atraiu's perfect little world crashing down."

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Another short one, but hopefully a good one all the same. Review please, and remember to vote! **

**sa'nok: mother **

**Tsam Pongu: War Party**

**hi'i tsmuken: little brother **

**Sa'nu: mommy**

**ska'a: destroy**

**tutee: female **

**'eveng: child **

**Txan Kelku: Great Home **

**tanhi tukru: star spear **

**'itan: son**

**tsmuke: sister**


	25. NOT AN UPDATE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

**Okay guys, don't freak out, but this IS NOT an update (ducks to avoid rotten vegetables being thrown at my head). Yeah, I know, I'm a terrible person. I have been working on this new crossover that I'm really excited about, trying to get people to review it, and I have also had a HUGE case of writer's block on the upcoming chapter, so the update had been unforthcoming. Please, just know that I am working on it. I have not abandoned this story by any stretch of the imagination...I'm just avoiding it. But a new chapter will be up soon. But, while I'm here, I just wanted to say that if there are any little scenes that you guys have wanted to read, go ahead and tell me, because starting with the next chapter all of the big plot things are going to happen. So, once again, sorry about the false alarm update. You guys have been the absolute GREATEST readers EVER! Please, continue to support this story, because, honestly, it lives off of you guys. I hope everyone had a good holiday season, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**-WriteroftheRevolution**

**P.S. Atraiu: 38, Lock'tu: 32, Neutral: 6**


	26. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay guys, I'm sorry, but this is another author's note. You still have to wait another month for a new chapter. Sorry...Yeah, I'm just kidding. Enjoy the new chapter, and please remember to review!

P.S. Atraiu: 40, Lock'tu: 32, Neutral: 6 are the latest scores in the small poll that has turned into an epic battle between Team Atraiu and Team Lock'tu

* * *

CHAPTER 22

(third person POV)

The music caused by the endless procession of Na'vi was enough to send Atraiu's spirit soaring. Never before had he felt such a sense of belonging, a sense of home. Or at least, if he did, he couldn't recall it. The all day parade that was the procession from Hometreeto the Tree of Souls was halfway along it's winding road. It was called Fya'o Ne Eywa. Kana described it as a type of pilgrimage that they made every year that represented their devotion to Eywa, and their thanks for the past year that they had spent in peace. The Eastern Sea 'Olo dominated the skies with near fifty Ikran, their wild, exotic songs filling the skies. Atraiu could look up and even see Kana, Taka, and Lock'tu weaving in and out of the masters of the sky. They would never give up a chance to fly with their Eastern cousins, or race Ayunli and Paytah for the one thousandth time.

Atraiu found himself on the ground, leading Tixtur to the steady beat of the rest of the procession. Sayla had walked beside him for a short while before being pulled away by the rhythmic beat of the drums, and the ecstatic melody of the music. Atraiu willingly let her go, but found himself saddened by the lack of company. Jake and Olo'eyktan Neytiri were at the head of the line, of course, so Atraiu was left be to simply blend in with the rest. It was a pleasant ride, but a lonely ̀ranyu olo'

Atraiu found his mind wandering in his time of busy solitude. For days now he had been trying to convince himself to approach Kana. It had been something that had been nagging at the back of his mind since that trip to the Uniltiranyu 'Olo. His growing frustration with his amnesia had caused this aching in his chest, like someone had torn a piece of him out, and left an empty hole. Yet, that hole seemed to fill a little bit more every time he looked into Kana's bright yellow eyes that were so foreign, yet so familiar. He had never felt this way before, for if he had, he would have most certainly remembered. His original attraction had morphed into something else. Something that he couldn't name or define, so strange was it to him. Yet, he knew he had to act on it. Soon.

"In need of some company, Kewong Ta Taw?"

Atraiu was so startled out of his thoughts bythe voice that he literaly jumped. He turned to see Nkti riding along beside him, staring at his face with a cross between concern and amusement. But, of course, Nkti's expressions could never be deciphered.

"As much as you'd be willing to allow me, karyu." said Atraiu with a respectful bow of the head. "I find it difficult to enjoy the true might of the Fya'o Ne Eywa alone." Nkti nodded as he scanned his eyes over the scene.

"Yes, it is beautiful. Once every season, our two clans come together in pure celebration. In my time, there was not such thing. The clans stayed separate and isolated. It was not until JakeSully called us all together for the first time in hundreds of seasons that it was decided that our alliance now is of much greater importance. I am proud of it."

Atraiu nodded absently, obviously having his mind somewhere else.

"Something is bothering you greatly." said Nkti in a very matter-of-fact tone of voice. Atraiu stared at the older Na'vi for a moment, and instantly knew that it would be no good denying him. Nkti saw right through him.

"I am...frustrated, karyu. There is something that I need to do, but I am not sure how to do it." Nkti nodded, an odd half smile on his usually permanently frowning face.

"That is a situation that every young tutean must face. Now, does it have to do with a tutee?" Atraiu nodded, even though he refused to look the seasoned warrior in the eye.

"Does it have to do with Kana?" Atraiu smirked, and nodded again. The two passed in a moment of silence as a couple of children ran pass them, weaving their toy Ikran's in between the legs of the direhorses, dreaming of the day when they could fly like their parents. Finally, Nkti spoke again.

"A very long time ago. Before your parents even though of bearing you. I met this young tutee. Her name was *Ebere - as beautiful as her namesake, yet as fierce and proud as the direhorses she tamed. She was from the Southern Plains 'Olo, and had come with her father, the olo'eyktan, during a treaty meeting. The Omaticaya and the Southern Plains 'Olohave always fought, for some reason. I was very young at the time - just about your age - and had just become a tsamsiyu. I was very proud in those days. I believed that I could achieve anything, even capture the heart of a girl as beautiful and as proud as Ebere.

"As you can probably imagine, I failed miserably. I walked right up to her, told her my name, and told her that I was going to be her mate for life, and she better not have anything to say about it. Ebere stared at me for a moment, her face utterly expressionless. Then, she hit me. Hard. Right across the face. I was so shocked, all I could do was watch her walk away from my place on the ground.

"With my first plan destroyed, I went to my brothers for help. I had three, and they each had been munxta, and had families of their own. They each told me something different. My eldest brother told me that he won the heart of his love by singing her a song. So enchanted was she by his voice, she gave him her heart, and never turned back. So, I tried that. My voice was so horrendous, that Ebere thought that I was in a great amount of pain, or dying. Or just insane. I ended up chasing her around Hometree, singing to her, while she ran away screaming that I had lost my mind. After a while, I assumed that I was not blessed with the same voice that my brother possessed.

"Next, I went to my second eldest brother. He told me that he claimed the heart of his love by showing her how mighty a warrior he was. By performing daring and amazing acts of chivalry, he wooed her instantly. I was a decent warrior, and a great rider, so I knew that this way, I would surly win Ebere's heart. I found out when she was going to be returning from a harvesting in the forest, and I planned to ride by her at top speed, performing great tricks with my bow and arrow. It started off a good plan. My speed on the direhorse was enough to cause Ebere to stop and stare. I was instantly so lost in her wide, beautiful eyes, that I forgot what I was doing. I lost control of my direhorse, and it ended up bucking me off of it's back, right into a puddle of mud five feet deep. When I managed to clean the mud from my eyes, all I could see was Ebere's back as she walked away.

"When I showed my face to my brother's again, they laughed in my face. They told me to just give up, and leave Ebere be, for she was obviously out of my league. All but my third eldest brother. He had been with his mate for many seasons, and they were the most in love couple I had ever seen. They were always together, always talking. And at that time Eywa had blessed them with six children, the most of any Na'vi family in the Omaticaya. I asked him how it was possible that he could have captured the heart of his true soul mate, especially out of the times that she turned him down. My brother laughed, and shook his head, and said that what I had to do would be the hardest thing I had ever done in my entire life, if I was willing to do it. He said that it would involve me baring my entire soul to Ebere, being more vulnerable than I ever had been before. I told him that I would do anything for Ebere. So he told me what he did.

"The next day, I found Ebere talking with other tutees, surrounded by a large group. With a confidence I didn't know I had, I walked right up to her, turned her around to face me, and kissed her. I poured all of my feelings into that kiss, all of my frustration, all of my passion. Finally, I released her, and before I gave her a chance to even hit me, I turned and walked away. Three weeks later, we were united before the clan and Eywa." said Nkti with a type of absent smile gracing his otherwise cold face.

"So, you're telling me that I should just walk up to Kana and kiss her, and that will work?" asked Atraiu, who was struggling to learn something from Nkti's story. Nkti simply shrugged.

"Do what you wish. I am just saying that some things do not require as much thought as you may think. If you care for the young princess, than Eywawill allow your love to come forth. In one way or another." The light seemed to suddenly go off in his head. Nkti was right. Of course he was! Instead of trying to sneak around and manipulate Kana to his heart, all he had to do was live. He loved her - yes, yes he did love her. He wanted to be with her. If what the Omaticaya believed was true, this was the work of Eywa. She would bring them together.

"Thank you, karyu." said Atraiu, a small smile teasing the cornors of his mouth. "I think I know what I have to do now. Um, if I may ask, what happened to Ebere?"

The smile suddenly vanished from Nkti's eyes.

"We lived together happily for thirty seasons. We had two beautiful girls, who have both left for the Southern Plain 'Olo, with their mother's people. Ebere stayed with me, here in the Omaticaya. She was killed eighteen seasons ago during the Tawtute invasion."

Atraiu quickly looked away, suddenly embarrassed by the question.

"Txoa oe, karyu." he said, his voice barley above a whisper. Nkti shrugged in his absent way.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I was blessed enough to find the love of my life. Some do not have that luxury." Nkti turned to look at Atraiu, and there was a genuine smile on his face, causing his frown wrinkles to turn up. "Keep faith, Kewong. The dark places in your mind will find light. And the things that you have worked so hard for will fall into place. Some day." With a slight yelp, Nkti spurred his direhorse forward, and vanished in the dense crowd of the procession, leaving Atraiu alone once again.

_Eywa will allow your love to come forth. In one way or another._

As if willed by another force, Atraiu closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer. Tonight was the night that that things would change for him. He knew it.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, I know, but at least it's a real one! Next chapter wil be much, much longer, and it will contain a HUGE Atraiu/Kana moment. Like, EPIC! Yeah, get excited. Even though it will NOT mean that Kana and Atraiu will end up together in the end. Or does it? Duh, duh, duh! Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Fay'o Ne Eywa: The Raod to Eywa**

**Uniltiranyu 'Olo: Dreamwalker Clan **

**Kewong Ta Taw: Alien from the Sky**

**Karyu: teacher **

**Tutean: male **

**Tutee: female **

***Ebere: the name is African and means "mercy", and, in the Southern Plains 'Olo world, it was the name of the 'Olo's first female olo'eyktan. She was know throughout Pandora for her kindness and mercy, even towards her enemies. Prisoners of war were treated as honored guest, and she even fell in love with one, and chose himas her mate, and he chose her. His name was Razi, and he was the eldest son of the olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya at the time of the war. Their union formed a peace between the two clans. For a while. **

**Tsamsiyu: warrior **

**Munxta: mated **

**Tawtute: Sky People **

**Txoa oe karyu: Forgive me, teacher **


	27. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Two hundred reviews! Yay! Guys, this is a whole new record for me. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story, even though my muse has had almost as many snow days as I have. "Prophecy Fulfilled" would seriously be an abandoned project if it wasn't for you guys. So, thank you! And this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviews!

P.S. This chapter will be dancing along the lines of an M rating towards the end, kinda, though there will only be implications, things won't go very far. So, if you think you might be uncomfortable with anything like that, just beware.

* * *

CHAPTER 23

(Kana's POV)

The Tree of Souls took my breath away every time we visited, even though it had been part of my life ever since my birth. There was a type of beat to it, a heart that was constantly pumping. Every Na'vi could feel it. It was in our bodies, in our hearts. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I heard Tirea shift next to me, feeling the same energy that I felt.

"Two seasons, and this place still manages to amaze me." murmured Ayunli. Her Ikran, Tanhi, was beside her as well, flexing her wide wings. We both stood on the wide branches of the many tress that surrounded the Tree of Souls, like guardians. We watched as the rest of the procession filed into the space, still singing and dancing as they went. Ikran riders of the Omaticaya and the Eatsern Sea 'Olo circled the sacred space in a beautiful display.

As I watched my parents enter into the ring, large smiles on their faces, I couldn't help but notice Atraiu saunter in on the back of his direhorse. My world went slow motion for a moment. Even with his obvious differences, he seemed to mold into our world, into the Omaticaya. It was like he truly did belong there.

He must have felt my eyes on him, for her turned his head to stare directly at me. I smiled, and waved slightly. He flashed one of his brilliant grins, and did the same. I didn't notice Ayunli looking back and forth in between us, a smirk on her face.

"You two are pathetic, you know that?" she said suddenly. Tried to hide my embaressment under a laugh, but I couldn't keep the blush from rising on my cheeks.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Ayunli groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, please. You two flirt with blatant abandon, like two ayeveng. Laughing and chasing each other around. You're worst than Sayla and Paytah."

There was at least some truth in what Ayunli had said. Paytah and Sayla had become near inseparable. Paytah would always follow Sayla out into the jungle for her meditations, and she would watch him fight with child like awe. They barley spoke, but were together all the same. Sayla would often catch Paytah staring at her while she ate, or meditated, or just stood there. It was so adorable, I could hardly contain my self. I always thought that they would be an odd, yet amazingly adorable couple. Paytah was stoic, and serious, and quiet. Sayla was loud, and hyper, and full of life. Lock'tu and I would often joke about how Paytah would soon be as spunky as Sayla if things kept going as they did. My father and mother were planning to speak with Ayunli's aunt about possible alliances through mating. The Omaticaya and the Eastern Sea 'Olo had always been close. An alliance of this kind would be monumental for both clans. I doubt that Paytah and Sayla thought the same way, but what we didn't tell them wouldn't hurt them.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. About Atraiu." Ayunli's voice shook me out of my thoughts, but the words that she spoke shocked me on a whole new level. I turned to stare at her, my brows wrinkled in confusion. When I didn't speak, she took that as a cue to continue.

"He's not that bad of a Na'vi. In fact, he's rather...nice. Charming even. Ar first, I was so certain that I knew him because of what he is. The Txep Menari have always been liars, and cheaters, and murderers, but Atraiu. He's something different. I hope that you can forgive me for being so harsh towards him at first."

I narrowed my eyes, and crossed my arms, staring her at her with a look that radiated suspicion...and a little bit of amusement. Ayunli tossed her head over her shoulder with a sigh.

"And, I'm sorry for yelling at you. And calling you a traitor. And doubting your friendship." I corked an eyebrow. "And flipping over you hammock while you were sleeping in it. That was mean."

I stared at Ayunli for a moment more, than smiled.

"I'm sorry for telling you that I trusted Atraiu more than I trusted you. That's not true." Ayunli shrugged slightly in that way that made her so hard to argue with.

"Yeah. I know. But I wanted you to figure that one out on you own."

We smirked at each other, then turned to look out over the Tree of Souls, and the gathering 'olo. We stood in silence for a moment longer, listening to the music that our people made.

"I do like him, Ayunli." I said finally, my voice barley a whisper. "I like him a lot." I didn't even have to look at her to know that she was smiling. She was right. She was always right. Why was it that I was never right?

-888-

The sun was descending from it's throne in the sky when the whole of the Omacticaya and the Eastern Sea 'Olo gathered before the Tree of Souls. My parents stood before them, along with Sayla, who was dressed in the garb of a true Tsahik. Her face and arms were outlined with the dew of a eyaye plant, giving her skin an ethereal glow. Her small frame seemed to grow, embodying something greater than what she was.

"Your sister is very brave." I heard someone say next to me. I turned my head to say Atraiu looking up at the raised ground where my parents and baby sister stood. There was a type of absent, childish smile on his face.

"Yes, she is. No one would have expected her to mold into the role of Tsahik so quickly. Sayla has always been strong where others fall weak."

Atraiu's head turned, and his scarlet eyes locked with mine.

"You are brave when others fall short. You were brave for me." I couldn't keep the blush from rising up my neck. I quickly diverted my eyes back to my family.

"It was nothing. I knew you would be okay. I mean, you're Atraiu. You're always okay." There was a moment of silence where I could still feel Atraiu's eyes on me. They bore into me, as they always did, even though I could feel the strength of them at a new height.

"Kana, I..."

"My people!" My father's voice echoed out over the gathering, cutting off Atraiu's voice. Secretly I hated my father for his terrible timing, but I quickly dismissed it.

"Today we gather in memory of the great alliance that our two clans have upheld for over eighteen seasons. We also gather to raise up praise to Eywa for delivering us this far. For maintaining the peace that we have fought and bled for. We also take this time to remember those who have passed on. The brothers and the sisters, the mothers and the fathers, the friends we have lost and are never to see again. Our ancestors. Children of the Omaticaya, and children of the Eastern Sea 'Olo, rejoice in the trail we have walked, for it was not easy, or pleasant. But it has been done. And now we stand at the end of another season. And the start of a new generation."

The two clans broke into a boisterous applause, their yells and screams resonating in the low valley, the beats of their drums vibrating in the earth.

"You're father makes a good speech." said Atraiu, who even had stars in his eyes. I shrugged nonchalantly, but still with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, he does. But the thing is, he hates giving speeches." Atraiu's brow creased in confusion.

"Really? But he is such a great speaker."

"It confuses me, too. But, my mother says that he only hates giving speeches because he fears that his words will not resonate with the People. He never wishes to disappoint them. I don't think that's ever happened, but my sempu is my sempu. He has strange paranoias."

Then, Sayla stepped forward, her arms stretched towards the bows of the Tree of Souls; towards Eywa. A light seemed to radiate from her that put strength into all of her hearts. She didn't even look like Sayla anymore, but more like some spirit of the earth. Her high, ethereal voice echoed out over the valley as she sang in praise to Eywa.

"Ne fì'u txon

ayoeng rol ne nga

hu ayfizayu

hu tsmukan

hu tsmuke

ayoeng rol ne nga

ayoeng ayeveng Eywa"

As the song finished, a spirit not of our own filled our hearts and minds, overwhelming us. We could feel the ancestors in our blood, hear their voices in our heads. It was a spirit journey, where our very souls are attached to Eywa, just as our queues were attached to the roots of the Tree of Souls during the most spiritual of ceremonies.

I looked over to Atraiu, and could tell clearly that he felt the same amazing power that we felt. His eyes were closed, and his body seemed to vibrate. The bioluminescence of the night made the outlines of his skin glow, giving him the appearance of some kind of earth spirit. I also saw something else in Atraiu in those blissful moments. I saw a nobility and power that I hadn't noticed in him before. I saw his soul. I realized instantly that this must have been how Sayla saw everyone all of the time. She was constantly in the midst of a connection with Eywa, and it gave her the ability to see past the body and into the soul. But, there wasn't all bright light and overwhelming power in Atraiu's Ora. There was a darkness there, too. Subtle, blurred, and vague, so small that even Sayla would have difficulty picking it up, but it was there. Yet, before I could even comprehend what I was seeing, the moment was gone, and Eywa's spirit had passed. Atraiu appeared to me just as he always had.

He opened his eyes slowly, and the usually bright red that I had come to known was now replaced by deep, dark scarlet. His head turned, and these new eyes locked with mine. I had seen that predatory look before. That day when he had walked in on me under the hot spring. I was frightened, certainly, but I was also curious. If I could tell that much from Atraiu's eyes, what could I learn from the rest of him?

I quickly shook such thoughts from her mind when the music started up. It started with a deep, earth shaking beat caused by the large, multiperson drums that had been carried through the procession. Then, smaller, one person log drums melded into the music, followed by the erratic empty gorges wrapped in shells, set off by the voices of the People. The Na'vi of the Omaticaya and the Eastern Sea 'Olo began to move to the sporadic beats that were pumping in the earth. This was a celebration not a funeral, after all. It wouldn't be right if we didn't dance. Immediately, thoughts of Atraiu and his bewitching eyes began to fade, and the music took over my soul.

"Atraiu, you have to dance with me!"

The darkness vanished from Atraiu's eyes as quickly as it had appeared, and a boyish type of fear took its place.

"Dance?" he stammered out. I already had a hold of both of his hands, and was pulling him into the mass of dancing bodies.

"Yeah! Oh, don't be such a talioang. Every season, I have Lock'tu as a dance partner, and I think it's time for a change." I knew mentioning Lock'tu would melt Atraiu's hesitancy, and I was right. Before I could even blink, he had swept us into the very midst of the dance.

-888-

(Third person POV. Will switch between some people while still being in third person, if that makes any since)

Kana had officially vanished. Lock'tu had just seen her not ten minutes before, and now he couldn't find a trace of her. Or Atraiu.

Suddenly, Ayunli flew past him, dancing with an Omaticaya tutean that he knew very well. Lock'tu quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him, much to her dismay.

"Lock'tu, what are you doing?"

"Have you seen Kana?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Yeah, she ran off with Atraiu a while ago."

Ayunli could clearly see Atraiu's face fall, his demeanor immediately changing.

"Don't be such a baby, Lock'tu. You know she's never much liked these things, and Atraiu will be a welcome distraction." Lock'tu could see the happiness on his friend's face, and he knew it shone for Kana. Atraiu made her happy, in ways Ayunli obviously thought that Lock'tu couldn't. In an attempt to not alarm his old friend, he nodded his head, and released her. Ayunli could see in his eyes that she had given the wrong answer.

"Hey," she said, mock punching him in the arm. "Don't worry about Kana. Our little baby's growing up. She can take care of herself." Lock'tu looked down into Ayunli's bright yellow eyes, which held so much wisdom, even though she was so young.

He realized that she was right. Kana was not a small child anymore whom he could claim as his own. She was growing older, and further away from him. He would have to leap and run to keep up, but he was willing to chase. But, something told him to leave tonight alone. He felt that he would want to kick himself in the head later for making such a rash decision, but tonight was different. Let Atraiu have his time with Kana. Lock'tu would jump back into the game tomorrow.

Ayunli grinned, seeing that her words had resonated with Lock'tu. Her original dance partner suddenly reappeared from the throngs of moving bodies, his hand outstretched for hers. She needed to wrap this pep talk up.

"Now, go and have some fun, txan tsamsiyu! Eat some food, play some games, fpi Eywa, dance with someone!" Ayunli gripped the hand of her dance partner, and allowed herself to be pulled into the dance. "This is a party, after all!" Then, she was gone from sight. Lock'tu straightened his shoulders, and smiled to himself. She was right. This was a party, after all.

"Having fun being a wall seze?" Lock'tu was shocked out of this thoughts by Taka's familiar voice. He turned to shoot back some kind of witty comment, but when his eyes rested on her, her felt his mouth go dry, and his tongue become heavy and lazy.

Taka stood before him, but not the Taka he was used to. The Taka he knew was a warrior who always traveled with a weapon, and avoided anything intimate and female because it showed weakness in the face of the enemy. But _this_. This was something else entirely.

Taka seemed to glow, the biolumenescent paths in her skin accenting the slightly green hue to her eyes, like her mother. Brightly colored body paint outlined her eyes in a catlike way that made Lock'tu's knees buckle. She wore a far more formal form of chest covering - an elaborate working made from the silver blood of a Toruk, which became solid and malleable after cooling* (AN: Totally made that up, don't hold it against me, please) that had been twisted in such a way that Lock'tu momentarily thought that it was an enchanted vine growing across her body. She somehow seemed lighter, and _so _beautiful. And was that the scent of the tawtsngal plant that he was catching? The thick, intoxicating fog that the perfume provided was already starting the cloud his mind like the night he kissed Kana, when Lock'tu mentally slapped himself. This was his commander, his general, his princess, and his best friend. He shouldn't be thinking about her in such a way. Then, why did his eyes keep wandering back to the supple curves of her hips that had always been hidden by the sheath of a knife?

Lock'tu could only stare, finding himself too shocked to form a sentence that didn't make him look like a skxawng. Instead of snapping at him, or mocking him, Taka smiled. A real, honest to Eywa _smile _that lit up her entire face. Lock'tu almost fainted. All of these sudden changes in the female he had grown up next to were making him light-headed.

Taka felt that maybe this whole change wasn't that good of an idea. The initial reaction that Lock'tu had to her appearance was ego-boosting, certainly, but now he was just acting weird. She nervously ran her hand up her forearm, wishing that she hadn't listened to Sayla, and carried her tanhi tukru and her knife. She felt almost naked without a weapon on her person.

"Well, say something." she mumbled, her confidence slowly beginning to wane.

Lock'tu shook his head slightly, struggling to will himself to open his stupid mouth, and say something. I mean, this was Taka. Why was acting so nervous.

"Taka," he said finally, his voice feeling heavy on his tongue, "You look beautiful."

Taka's head snapped up, and her eyes locked with his. There was relief swimming in them, like she was afraid he would say something else. What else could he say? She was a vision.

Taka smiled that smile again, and shrugged, causing her two long braids to collide, their beads singing.

"It was mostly Sayla. She even got me to wear the tawtsngal stems. I don't know why, though, it's not like they make any type of a difference."

"Taka, trust me when I tell you this...there's a difference." The intensity in Lock'tu's gaze - a gaze that she had seen him spare Kana - made Taka's heart skip. She mentally slapped herself, cursing her emotions for being so easily turned. She was on a mission.

"So, um, do you want to dance?" she asked, working to make her voice as confidant as possible.

Lock'tu blinked once.

"Dance? With you?" He couldn't help but sound ignorant. Taka didn't dance, and swore a thousand oaths that she never would, no matter how many times she was asked. Now she was asking _him_ to dance. Could this night get any stranger?

"I've never danced with you before." he said quickly, trying to cover the stuttering tracks of his previous question.

Taka laughed a laugh so light and melodic that the pamtseowll plants would have shied away from it in envy. She reached for his hand, and grasped it in her own, a playful glint in her eyes.

"There's a first time for everything." Lock'tu was taken back momentarily by her playful nature, but quickly recovered. He found himself grinning, and grasping her hand tighter in his own.

"Well, then, get ready to be taught by the master." Taka rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. For Lock'tu, thoughts of Kana were slowly beginning to fade from his mind to be replaced with the sparkling laugh that enchanted his night. For the moment.

-888-

(Kana's POV)

We had been walking for what felt like an eternity. The only noise of the celebration that could yet be heard was the sporadic beating of the t'riti so jahmka's that reverberated through the very earth. The beauty of the Pandora night shone around us, like a dream world.

Atraiu walked in front of me, leading me confidently, only stopping periodically.

"Where are you taking me, Atraiu?" I asked, my voice coming out in winded gasps, but not from the hiking. My mind was still reeling from the dance that Atraiu and I had just shared. I was sure that I was still blushing.

Atraiu only chuckled, not even turning to look at me.

"Don't worry. It's a surprise."

I was suddenly hit with a wave of deja vu, and the image of Lock'tu leading me on a similar path long ago flashed through my mind. I still visited that hot spring, after a tedious day, or just when I wanted to be alone. It was our place, only Lock'tu and I knew about it. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt rack my heart. That was something that I only shared with Lock'tu - not even with my sisters. Did I want to be betray that connection with Atraiu?

I was suddenly stopped in my tracks when I ran into Atraiu's hard back, almost knocking myself off balance. He stood at a crossroads in the trail, his arms crossed, and his brow knitted together.

"Are you lost?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"No." he answered quickly, slightly offended by my very implication of him being lost. "I just can't remember which way I went earlier." His eyes darted back and forth between the right path and the left path, then, finally her settled on the left.

"This way." He reached for my hand, but I was hesitant to give it him. I knew that way from somewhere in the recesses of my mind. I also knew that that _was not _the way to go.

"I don't know, Atraiu, something doesn't feel right about this." Atraiu's eyes were suddenly locked with mine, the seriousness in them causing my breath to catch.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his voice deep. I stared at him for a moment, mulling over the question. I trusted Atraiu, sure, but did I trust him like I should? Everyone else had some kind of doubt about Atraiu, why couldn't see it? Then, my mind shouted, "Because there is nothing to doubt!". I smiled slightly, and nodded my head.

"I do." Atraiu then extended his open hand towards me.

"Then trust me to take care of you, no matter what." My eyes crossed between his scarlet eyes, and his hand, the opposing sides of my mind fighting for dominance. I bit my lip slightly, then placed my hand in his. Atraiu's smile lit up his face, like a child. I allowed him to pull me off towards wherever we were going, hoping that my emotional side was right for once.

-8-8-

Damn my emotional side.

"I told you that something felt weird about this!" I whispered harshly to Atraiu from behind a shrub.

"I'm telling you, the place I am trying to take you is this way! None of this was here before." he said, motioning towards the scene before us. To satisfy your curiosity, dear reader, I will tell you that Atraiu in his brilliance had lead us right into the center of the Valley of the Palulukans.

The Valley of the Palulukans was the one region in Pandora where entire prides of palulukans resided, and most split off from the Valley by themselves once they reached maturity. Palulukans were already terribly temperamental and easy to anger. Put nearly two hundred of them together, and you've got trouble right here in River City*. My father constantly used that phrase humorously, and I was yet to figure out what it meant.

"We should just turn around and head back to the Tree of Souls _now_ before we get stuck in here." I said, pulling on his arm.

"I have to show you this place, Kana." he protested. "I knew as soon as I found it that you'd love it." I rolled my eyes, and groaned only loud enough for Atraiu to hear.

"You can show me when it's light our, or maybe on Tirea, another day. Right now, we are in a very dangerous situation that we need to get out of now."

"It is most beautiful at night. I have to show you tonight."

Sometimes Atraiu could be _really_ stupid.

"Atraiu, I've heard stories about Na'vi who get trapped in the Valley. Rescue teams can't even make it in, and by the time they do, nothing can be found of the Na'vi but bones. Atraiu, I'm frightened."

I spoke the truth. I had a bad history with palulukans, and I did not wish to be trapped in a valley full of them.

Atraiu suddenly grasped my hand tightly in his own.

"Kana, I asked you to trust that I would take care of you, no matter what. I won't let anything happen to you, alright?"

I nodded my head, but I was still nervous and frightened. I could only place so much trust in Atraiu.

"What's your plan, then?" I asked, getting my head into mission mode.

"I think that we should just stay along the edges of the valley, in the shadows, and hopefully avoid any trouble."

"And if we don't avoid any trouble?" Atraiu thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"We run."

"Ah, well, that's brilliant." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Atraiu smirked slightly.

"Thank you. I think it's one of my best."

"Oh, no doubt."

So, we did as Atraiu suggested, and circled the Valley, staying as hidden in the shadows as possible. To my surprise, the palulukans were not terribly observant. Most were either sleeping or feeding, too preoccupied with their own beautiful existence to bother with two young Na'vi who had foolishly wandered into their domain. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

Atraiu turned out to be right, and we had rounded almost half the Valley without noticed. We were close to a small gap in the valley wall that would get us back onto the trail, and hopefully close enough to the Tree of Souls that I could drag Atraiu back before he got us both killed.

Suddenly, a low growl pierced the quiet air behind us, causing Atraiu and I to flinch inwarldy. I cast him a deadly "I'm going to kill you" glare before we both slowly turned to view the face of a veteran palulukan, scared and battle worn. Judging by it's position in the shadows, and the alertness in it's eyes, it had been following us for yards, possibly ever since we entered the Valley. Of course they were being stalked, palulukan's were the most feared and respected land predators in Pandora. They were doomed from the start.

Kana noticed a type of recognition with this particular predator. I felt that I had seen it's eyes before, a long time ago, in the same situation. The realization hit me when I saw half of the staff of an arrow protruding from both of it's right front legs. This was the palulukan that had come upon Lock'tu and I at the hot spring, and had almost ended my life. Lock'tu had saved me after I saved him. Lock'tu and I agreed that we would never forget that mighty eyktan na'rìng, and it obviously hadn't forgotten me.

"Atraiu, I know this palulukan." I whispered harshly, keeping my eyes locked on the creature. "Lock'tu and I fought it off many seasons ago."

"So, are you saying that this is vengeance?" he whispered back, his hand levitating over the grip of his tanhi tukru.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, what do you suggest we do?"

"Run. Definitely run."

Before we could even catch a breath, Atraiu and I turned and bolted. Just as it had so long ago, the palulukan growled in anticipation, and set on the chase.

Atrai and I hoped that after we reached the gap in the valley wall, the palulukan would give up chase, but of course that didn't happen. My father always said that a palulukan never gave up that chase, and was constantly hunting. Until something threatening entered it's path, or it dropped dead from exhaustion, it would maintain the chase. That didn't really help our odds at all.

"We might have to fight it off." I panted out as we sped off through the dense brush of the forest of Pandora. We were running blind, and would most likely run into a dead end eventually if we took a wrong turn. Atraiu nodded his head as he jumped over a low hanging branch.

"Let me handle it if we do. I promised to protect you, and I shall, with my life."

Even though we were running for our lives, my pride still managed to be wounded by Atraiu's oh-so-heroic and noble statement.

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself, Atraiu. I have fought a palulukan before, and I lasted pretty long, even before Lock'tu showed up." I willed myself faster when I heard the predator's heavy breathing growing closer.

"Kana, I'm not doubting your skills as a fighter. I am fulfilling my promise."

"I won't let you put yourself in harm's way for me! Even though this is your fault."

Atraiu's head snapped around to stare at me.

"I don't think now is the best time to be pointing fingers." The condescending tone in his voice made my blood boil.

"Oh, I'm not pointing fingers, I'm stating a fact! I _told_ you..."

"Are we really arguing about this now!" Atraiu's eyes were locked on mine, even though he still managed to sprint like a yerik.

"We're not arguing! I'm giving my final words, since, thanks to you, we are about to die!"

"I told you that I was sorry!"

"And I told you that it was dangerous!"

"What do you want me to do, admit I was wrong? Okay, I was wrong!"

"You can be so arrogant!"

"You can be so stubborn!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you..."

Suddenly, the ground vanished from underneath us, and we were falling. I looked up, and I could see the palulukan roaring down at us from the edge of a cliff, once again deprived of it's prey. My vision became suddenly blurred when my body was consumed by cool water.

My body sank for a moment, surrounded by the cool sensation of the water, a dull humming resonating above my head. For a moment, I allowed my body to simply sink, my mind beginning to calm. We had escaped danger just barley...again. This whole running for my life thing was becoming terribly annoying.

Finally, my lungs began to constrict, alerting me that I couldn't stay under water forever. Pushing off of the bottom of the pool, I swam to the surface, gasping for air. I filled my lungs with air, and willed my beating heart to slow. While I was putting myself back together, I took the time to actually observe where I was.

I was in the middle of a large, beautiful cove that glowed with the bioluminescence of the night, even the water itself glowing. Anemonoids swam around me, tickling my sides with their tentacles. The waterfalls that surrounded the cove drummed softly on the water's surface, and if I looked directly up, I saw clear, star lit sky. It was truly beautiful.

"I knew you would like it here."

I jumped slightly when I felt Atraiu's warm breath on my neck. I turned in the water, and found myself practically flushed against Atraiu's chest. His glowing green skin seemed out of place in the cove, like he was some kind of spirit of the forest. The water caused a thin sheen over his skin, accentuating every muscle, every curve. And with our close proximity, I noticed _everything_.

"You were trying to bring me here this whole time?" I asked, slightly breathless. Atraiu smiled, and shrugged his wide shoulders.

"I found it when I was scouting when we first arrived at the Tree of Souls. I found the place so beautiful, and so...natural. I immediately thought of you."

I couldn't help but blush. One moment Atraiu's noblity made my head hurt, and the next he had my heart fluttering.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you back there." I said finally, breaking the tense silence.

"I am sorry, as well." he responded, his voice smooth and even. "You were right. I should not have lead you down a road that you were uncomfortable with. I should never have put you in that type of situation. Forgive me."

I shrugged nonchalantly, even though there was still a smile on my face.

"Don't worry about it. I actually kind of enjoyed myself. Even though my hair is ruined, and I the paint on my face is smeared, and I'm all wet, and..."

"Kana," Atraiu silenced me by placing his fingers on my lips. "You've never looked more lor."

Suddenly, that dark, enchanting look that I had seen that morning when Atraiu saw me under the hot spring returned to his eyes. I immediately noticed just how close we actually were. Our skin was so close to touching, _so close_. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, and could hear his heart beating evenly in his chest. Pandora seemed to fade away to where there were only the two of us. I could feel the water lapping at my waist, and could feel the beat of the t'riti so jahmkas resonating through the earth from somewhere in the distance.

Atraiu's hand slowly moved from my mouth down to my neck, curling to brush the back of my head. I could see in his eyes what his intentions were, and I didn't stop him. Not this time.

Atraiu slowly began to lower his head, his eyes focused on mine. It was torturous, the anticipation, and he was doing it on purpose. His lips levitated barley half an inch from mine. So close, I could feel his breath on the sensitive skin. I groaned slightly, and Atraiu smirked openly, obviously amused by the affect he was having on me.

"Do you want this, Kana?" he whispered against my lips, just barley. "Because once we go forward, I won't go back. I want you, and I will love you like no other can, but only if you want me."

I locked my bright yellow eyes with Atraiu's scarlet ones, which had grown so dark that they were almost black. I wasn't sure what I wanted, but at that moment, I wanted him. My rational mind had given up the fight, and was urging me to just kiss the boy and get it over with. Well, I never tried to dissapoint.

Faster than I thought I could, I reached up, grasping Atraiu's head, and pulled his lips down onto mine. Atraiu was stiff, completely shocked. I couldn't but inwardly smirk. I loved surprising him. Finally, I pulled away, leaving Atraiu wide-eyed and confused, but even more aroused.

"I hope that's a good enough answer for you." I whispered, grinning like a child. Atraiu blinked once, his mind slowly processing what I was allowing. I slowly nodded my head, confirming his questions. The darkness returned to his eyes, and before I could even blink, he kissed me with a force that knocked the air out of me.

This was not like the kiss I had shared with Lock'tu. Not like that _at all_.

Atraiu's hand had entangled in my hair, while his arm snaked around my waist, holding me flush against him. My arms were locked around his wide shoulders, holding him like he would vanish if I let him go.

My blood felt like it was boiling, and every nerve in my body was vibrating. Every time Atraiu's lips moved against mine, they sent a jolt of energy straight down, awakening things in me that were once dormant. Atraiu nipped at my lower lip, causing me to gasp, giving him the opportunity to ease his tongue into my mouth to dance with mine. He moved expertly, knowing just what to do to set my skin on fire. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth, and press my body even closer to his. I'm sure his ego was growing exponentially at the moment, but I didn't care. I just wanted more.

Suddenly, Atraiu's hands wrap around my waist, and he was lifting me into the air. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. I felt us moving through the water, but was too caught up in the wonder that was Atraiu's kiss. I suddenly felt my back pressed against the smooth, round pebbles of the shore, and Atraiu's weight pressed against me. Feeling far too confidant for my own good, I ran my hand down the curve of his spine, digging my nails into his skin, brushing against the sensitive end of his queue. I could feel Atraiu practically growl in the back of his throat before her broke the kiss.

I was grateful for the chance to breath - since I had spent the last minute trying to convince myself that I didn't really need to breath - but I was instantly regretting Atraiu's lips on mine. I whined slightly, prepared to object to whatever it was Atraiu was doing that didn't involve kissing me, until I felt Atraiu's warm lips on my neck, slowly making their way down. I gasped, barley able to breath.

"Atraiu..." I moaned, since that seemed to be the only coherent word I could form. I could feel Atraiu smile against my skin. Yep, he was enjoying this.

His burning hands were everywhere at once it seemed - on my hips, on my thighs, my sides, my ribcage. Wandering so close to my chest, but never touching, teasing me. Meanwhile, his lips slowly laid kissed on every inch of skin he passed as he traveled down, stopping to nip at my ribcage. His hands massaged my hips, easing me and exciting me at the same time. My body wasn't even functioning on my own accord anymore.

"You have to keep breathing, Kana." Atraiu mumbled against my chest. I groaned, and hit him on the back with as much force as I could muster, which wasn't very much. The vibrations that his laugh caused sent shivers throughout my body.

"Still so stubborn."

Suddenly, Atraiu ground his groin hard against mine, causing me to moan loudly, and arch my body into his until my back was lifted off of the ground. I could feel the small pebbles embedded in my skin, but I didn't care. I just didn't want him to stop.

"Tung oe ne yawne nga, Kana." Atraiu whispered against my ear, his voice deep and husky, laced with a slight accent that I had never noticed before. I could only whimper in response. I could feel his hand slowly wander down my body over my chest, my stomach, and lower still...

Suddenly, a loud shrill musical note pierced the air. I immediately sat up, straining my ears to hear the sound. Atraiu creased his eyebrows in confusion, staring at me with glazed over, half lidded eyes.

"What's wrong?" His voice was heavy and still laced with arousal.

"That noise." I answered, my heart stilling in my chest. "It means trouble."

-888-

(Third person POV)

Dhanya couldn't help but smile as she watched the armies of the Txep Menari rise out of the sea on their Ean Ikran's, their battle cries like a lullaby to her. The Eastern Sea 'Olo was just beginning to wake, and was not prepared for an attack. If her father had taught her anything about war it was that you always attack your enemy at sunrise. It was tactically, and dramatic. And Dhanya had always been a lover of dramatics.

"The first stage of the invasion is in motion, eyktan. We are ready to move on your demand." said Abhaya, Dhanya's second in command. Beautiful and stern, Abhaya was fierce in battle, and merciless to the mainlanders. Both of her parents had been killed in an Eastern Sea 'Olo raid. Her entire resolve was set on destroying them. That made her an amazing general, and it made her easy to control.

"Good, Abhaya. Have they sent out a messenger yet?"

"Our scouts report a lone Ikran heading west as soon as we beached, eyktan."

"Very good. Remember, do not release our whole force until the monarchs have returned. The old one can die in the sand, let Dhawal take care of the male, but leave the child olo'eyktan to me." She had a message to deliver.

"Yes, eyktan. It shall be as you command."

Dhanya sighed, and closed her eyes as the first rays of the rising sun touched her skin. The sounds of battle were already beginning to rise up from the beach below, and it set Dhanya's heart on fire. It was going to be a beautiful morning.

* * *

**AN: Alright, this was most certainly the LONGEST chapter this story has had so far. It is now 1 a.m., and I am about to collapse from exhaustion, so all I'm going to say is thank you, and please review!**

**ayeveng: children **

**translation of Sayla's song: On this night/We sing to you/With ancestors/With brother/With sister/We sing to you/We children of Eywa**

**tutean: male**

**txan tsamsiyu: great warrior**

**seze: blue flower**

**skxawng: moron**

**tanhi tukru: star spear**

***Anyone who recognizes that quote gets a brownie point! **

**eyktan na'ring: king of the forest **

**lor: beautiful**

**Tung oe ne yawne nga: Let me love you**


	28. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, Atraiu and Kana got a little frisky in the the last chapter. Told you it was gonna be intense. But I don't want everyone to think that just because Lock'tu has noticed how beautiful Taka really is means he has abandoned Kana completely. He just realized that there are other females in the Omaticaya besides her :). Also, it shows Taka in a new light, and could lead in to some new confrontations. From now on things are going to start getting pretty intense. Remember the action I promised you? Well, it's a-comin'! Also, this is most definitely the most drama filled chapter of the whole story so far. I hope it's not too overwhelming, but the hits are gonna keep on coming, trust me. Oh, and beware the language towards the end.

P.S. I'm starting to notice that a lot of my original reviewers have vanished. Come on, guys, I know that I have been really slow when it comes to updating this story, and the plot has gotten kinda lazy, but please don't go! You guys were the ones who got me to chapter 24 in the first place. :)

P.S.S. Atraiu:42, Lock'tu:32, Neutral:7

* * *

CHAPTER 24

(Kana's POV)

When Atraiu and I made it back to the Tree of Souls, there was an obvious tenseness in the air. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and my heart rate started to increase. I immediately started looking for Lock'tu. Thankfully, it didn't take me long to find him standing with Taka and my parents in the center of what was starting to become a giant circle of Na'vi.

His eyes lit up when he noticed me coming towards him, but his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Why are you all wet?" he asked as soon as I was close enough to speak to him without screaming. I motioned with my hand absently, brushing off the question.

"It's a long story. What's going on?" Lock'tu's eyes momentarily strayed to Atraiu, who was standing soaking wet behind me, but he quickly diverted his attention back to me.

"A makto from the Eastern Sea 'Olo just arrived. There's trouble on the coast, apparently."

Ayunli and Paytah stood in the middle of the circle, talking quietly with a a Eastern Sea 'Olo flyer, who was bent over in exhaustion. Both of their faces were grim, and serious. Something was definitely wrong.

"How many?" I heard Ayunli ask, her voice even and authoritative.

"Hundreds." the messanger gasped. "They rose out of the sea at sunrise. We never saw them coming."

Ayunli stood still for a moment, her brow crinkled as her mind rushed to process what she was thinking.

"We should return home, tsmuke." said Paytah, who suddenly appeared much older and wiser. Ayunli looked up at her little brother, searching his eyes for the strength that she presently needed. Finally, she nodded stiffly.

"You're right. We have all of the best flyers with us, the 'olo will be out numbered." She turned to the rest of those who had come with her, her eyes suddenly alight with the fire of battle. "Mount up, we fly for the coast!"

A boisterous array of yells and war cries split the air as the warriors of the Eastern Sea 'Olo prepared to fly to battle. Ayunli and Paytah turned to face us - my family, Lock'tu, Atraiu, and me - their faces suddenly very grave.

"I'm sorry, olo'eyktan." said Ayunli to my mother. "I'm afraid our celebrations have to be cut short."

"We will give you our best fliers to help you in beating the Txep Menari back." said my father immediatly, his voice edged with the ice of the fight.

"That won't be necessary, eyktan." said Paytah. "It is most likely just another raid. We've beaten them back before, we can do it again."

Ayunli turned to face Lock'tu and me, her eyes surprisingly sad, especially after the hard exterior she had just shown in the face of her clan. I didn't even wait for her speak before pulling my old friend into a tight hug. Ayunli hesitated for a moment before wrapping her thin arms around me, as if she was willing the strength I radiated for her seep into her pores.

" 'I'awn txur, tsmuke." I whispered, softly enough for only her ears to hear. Ayunli only nodded. There was nothing really to be said. Ayunli was a first born, and a female, so she always knew that she would rule. I had always been there to provide her strength when she needed it. And she always needed it.

Finally, Ayunli let out a heavy sigh, and released me. She then turned to Lock'tu, who already had his arms open for a hug. Ayunli smiled, and threw herself against his hard chest, feeling his strong arms wrap around her.

"Take care of yourself, alright? Don't get yourself killed by these vrrteps." Ayunli laughed, and buried her face in his chest, since he was near a foot taller than her.

"I'll try my hardest, tsteu tsamsiyu."

Then, she turned to Atraiu. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, the tension between them awkward and undefinable. I thought momentarily that she was about to kill him. Then, she crossed the distance between them, and wrapped him in a tight hug. Atraiu stood stiff and shocked, his eyes wide and slightly frightened, before he finally returned the hug. Ayunli pulled back after only a few seconds, holding Atraiu at arms length. She spoke so softly that I could barley hear her.

"Take care of her, Kewong Ta Taw. She really likes you." Atraiu nodded, locking his scarlet eyes with Ayunli's bright yellow ones.

"I intend to, olo'eykatn. I really like her, too." Ayunli nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. For some reason, I felt like she was saying goodbye.

Ayunli let out a loud, high whistle, calling her and Paytah's Ikrans to them. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Paytah and Sayla saying their goodbyes. They didn't even speak, they both seemed on a level where that no longer became necessary. They simply stared at each other, the bitter sadness apparent in Sayla's large eyes. He stared down at her, running his hand absently up her arm. Then, he leaned down, touching his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes, and I could see the one solitary tear role down her cheek.

"Paytah, ayoeng zene ka." called Ayunli, her voice surprisingly soft. Paytah lingered a moment longer before hesitantly pulling away. I could see Sayla physically shutter at the loss, but she quickly recovered. Or, at least, masked.

"Fly hard and fast, Ayunli." said my mother as she watched the two monarchs mount their Ikrans. "And may Eywa's blessing go with you."

Ayunli nodded, giving us all a somber smile, then she let out a high yelp that sent the whole host of the Eastern Sea 'Olo into the sky. With an awe inspiring array of colors and sounds, I watched my oldest friend vanish into the east, towards the rising sun.

The Omaticaya stood in silence as we watched our sister clan fly off, as was their way. Finally, sempu let out a deep, heavy sigh that shook us all out of our somber thoughts.

"Well, everyone," he said, his voice obviously heavy. "Let's go home."

-888-

(third person POV)

The sky was red. Red like the blood that stained the sand, and dyed the brilliant blue of the ocean. There was battle all around her, death all around her. She watched as some of her friends, her closest friends, were cut down by Txep Menari warriors like they were nothing. There were just too many.

Ayunli's Ikran, Tanhi, had been shot down by a Txep Menari on an Ean Ikran, so she was now forced to fight on her feet. She didn't know where Paytah was, she had lost him what felt like hours ago. Last she saw him, he said that he was going to find their aunt and get her to safety. She could only pray to Eywa that they were safe.

When Ayunli and Paytah along with the rest of their warriors returned to the coast, it was a massacre. Txep Menari had swarmed the sands, fighting on land, and were also dominating the sky. The return of the best fighters helped for a moment, but not for long. They were soon completely over run, and were not only fighting for their home anymore. They were fighting for their lives.

A raging Txep Menari charged towards her, tanhi tukru raised to deliver a killing blow. She quickly ducked low, avoiding his blow, and cut him deep across the stomach, disemboweling him. She didn't stop long enough to watch him die - she had to keep moving. Another enemy warrior came at her, and apparently was more skilled than his comrade. Ayunli actually had to use some effort to kill him.

The strangest thing about this entire raid was that the whole of the Txep Menari seemed to be emptied. They just kept coming, like a rain that never ended. No matter how many Ayunli and her warriors killed, they rose up out of the sea in greater numbers. This was no ordinary raid. This was an invasion.

"You know, I always expected the great olo'eyktan of the Eastern Sea 'Olo to be older."

Ayunli turned quickly to face a Txep Menari female with thick, pure white hair, and cat like red eyes. She wore an arrogant smirk that made Ayunli's blood boil. She also carried a long, deadly looking tanhi tukru that was stained with the blood of the Eastern Sea 'Olo.

"You will find that my age will not hinder my ability to kill you, vrrtep." said Ayunli, her voice heavy with anger and spite. The white haired female only laughed - a laugh that was light and beautiful, yet filled with a hidden malice.

"Kill me? Please. You couldn't even maim me, mainlander."

"We'll see."

"You need to just face it. The Eastern Sea 'Olo is dead. Every male, female, and child has been slaughtered, your warriors are dying in the sand, your brother...well. I hate to be the bearer of bad news."

Hot tears were already starting to run down Ayunli's cheeks, even though she ignored them.

"My brother is the best warrior this 'olo has ever seen. You can not scare me with tsleng li'u. No matter what happens today, the Omaticaya will stop you, and chase you back into the sea."

The female took a step forward, running the end of her tanhi tukru along the sand, drawing a long, jagged line.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. Now," She rose her weapon, pointing it at Ayunli's chest. "Let's see if you are as brilliant a tsamsiyu as they claim."

-888-

(Kana's POV)

The odd fog that floated around Hometree could not be ignored. It was tense and heavy, weighing on everyone's hearts. It had settled when the Eastern Sea 'Olo left, and it had not lifted since. That was five days before.

"We should have heard something by now." I said to Lock'tu as we walked along the edge of Hometree, just being in each other's company. We hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together, and I missed him.

"I'm sure Ayunli is just being Ayunli. You know how she likes to draw things out."

"But, Lock'tu, Ayunli knew that we would be waiting for confirmation. If the Txep Menari raid was a small as she thought it was, we would have heard something four days ago! I'm sorry, I know I'm stressing, but this is Ayunli."

Lock'tu stared at the ground for a moment, watching as his feet kicked up dirt and pebbles. I could tell by the way his forehead was creased that he was in deep thought. He did that a lot when he was dwelling on something that he cared deeply for.

"I'll talk to Taka about sending a pongu down to the coast." he said finally. He lifted his head, locking his eyes with me. "Just to make sure everything's alright."

I smiled, pleased that he could see how worried I was about the Eastern Sea 'Olo. How worried I was about Ayunli.

"Thank you, Lock'tu."

He shrugged his wide shoulders nonchalantly, but there was still a wide smile on his face.

For a moment, we walked in comfortable silence. The essence of Pandora surrounded us, lifting the heavy fog from around our hearts. It was peaceful and calming, being out of Hometree. As of late, I felt confined in my home, like the nonexistent walls were constantly closing in. Then, there was Atraiu. Memories of the night at the Tree of Souls celebration haunted my every step. I could still feel his lips, his hands, hear his voice in my head. I barley slept, and when I did, it was in fits that would cause me to wake up in a cold sweat. Then, seeing him everyday, cool and oh so Atraiu-esque, as if nothing had ever happened, was unbearable. Yet, in the short moments when I would look up and see his eyes locked on mine, dark and overwhelming, I would wonder if he was as frustrated as I was.

"Kana?"

I blinked once, bringing myself out of my own thoughts. I looked up at Lock'tu, whose eyebrows were creased in confusion and concern.

"You went away for a moment. Are you alright?" I quickly nodded my head, absently playing with one of my braids.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

My words would have calmed anyone's concerns, but Lock'tu always could look right through me.

"No. You're not fine. You haven't been fine since the Tree of Souls celebration." He paused for a moment. "Is it Atraiu?"

I lowered my eyes, not answering. I could feel Lock'tu becoming more frustrated with my silence. The air was growing tense again, right when I thought we had reached some kind of peace. Of course it wouldn't last long. Suddenly, Lock'tu grabbed me by the shoulders, spinning me around to face him, holding me almost flush against his body. His eyes were wide, and filled with an almost frightening type of intensity, like his entire existence rested on what he was about to say. It was very unnerving. When he spoke, his voice came out strained and low, like a chocked whisper, yet I could still hear the strength in his voice.

"Kana, I need to tell you something."

Suddenly, the moment was broken when Taka erupted through the brush, wearing her warrior face. Lock'tu and I jumped away from each other almost instantly. Her eyes crossed between us for only a second, studying us, analyzing us, then she turned to look fully at me.

"Kana, Sayla wants to see you. She says it's important."

I looked to Lock'tu, his eyes still filled with a type of intensity, even though it was slightly dulled.

"Um, yeah, I should go find her." I said hesitantly, slightly relieved to be given a chance to escape whatever it was that Lock'tu was about to unleash. But, before I went, I quickly wrapped Lock'tu in a quick hug.

"Thank you for listening, my friend." I whispered. I felt him nod into my shoulder, even though he didn't respond. I pulled back quickly, giving him a small grin, then sprinted back towards Hometree, leaving Taka and Lock'tu alone.

-888-

(third person POV)

His scent. It was all over her. Overwhelming her, masking the smell he had known his entire life. It was so intense, it almost clogged his senses. She couldn't hook on to his scent like that from just a hug. It took close interaction for something like that to happen. Then, the memory of not being able to find Kana during the Tree of Souls celebration flooded back to him. She was missing. _He_ was missing. They came back together. The realization hit him like the bite of Last Shadow. The bastard.

"Lock'tu."

Lock'tu looked up, finally noticing Taka, who was staring at him with a concerned expression.

"He mated with her." he said, his voice barley a whisper. Taka gasped, taking a few steps back, the realization in her eyes. She didn't even have to ask, she knew of whom he spoke.

"Are you certain?" she asked, her voice equal to his.

"His scent is all over her. There is no mistake. That kewong, I knew he would try something like this!"

Taka took a cautious step towards Lock'tu, seeing the anger start to roll off of him.

"Lock'tu, you need to calm down. You're not certain about anything, so don't jump to..."

"Of course I'm certain, Taka! I can practically _feel_ him in her skin, like a virus. Not certain about his feeling for her? Please! I have to talk to her, I have to tell her how I feel before it's too late."

Lock'tu moved to pass Taka, heading towards Hometree, but she stopped him, placing her hands firmly on his wide shoulders.

"Lock'tu, you can't do that! If they have mated there is no going back. You've lost her." Taka could see the sadness and frustration building in Lock'tu's eyes.

"But, Taka, I can't lose her, not now! I...I love her!"

"But, she doesn't love you!"

Lock'tu stopped short, staring - wide eyes - into Taka's hard eyes. His heart stopped at her words, frozen with shock and doubt. But, Taka was known for always being harshly, brutally honest. If there was truth in something, she would reveal it, and not be ashamed. But, he couldn't believe her. He didn't want to.

Taka saw that he was not about to say anything to response, so she continued.

"She does not love you the way you wish her to. She sees you as a dear friend, a tsmukan. That is all. She is over-whelmed with Atraiu, she loves him with a blind passion. She can't see past it, and she won't. I'm sorry, but that is the truth."

Lock'tu slowly backed away from his commander slowly, his eyes narrowed in hurt. Taka didn't attempt to reach out to him or comfort him. This was what was needed.

"Why would you tell me these things?" he finally asked, his voice a small, broken whisper. Taka looked down, and noticed that tears were running down her chin, creating a small puddle on the ground below her. She didn't attempt to wipe them away, just let them fall. She had never cried before, not even when Mo'at died. It was only right that she would shed her first tears over the greatest secret she had ever carried.

Flashback:

_Taka stood in the shadows of the Tree of Souls, watching as the Na'vi filed in. She saw her parents and her friends, she could hear them laughing. She also saw Lock'tu walking with Ayunli and Kana, mocking the Eastern Sea 'Olo olo'eyktan about losing to him in a race for the first time ever. Kana laughed with him, occasionally touching his arm, or playfully punching him. She was so impassive about the way she touched him, while he saw ever touch as a lover's touch. He was so blind to who she was, what she wanted, that it was almost sad. He deserved better than that. _

_"It's going to be a great celebration." _

_Taka jumped - which was something she didn't do often - and turned to see Sayla skipping towards her. The bounce had returned to her step, and the laugh had returned to her eyes. It was that Paytah boy. He brought the light out in her. _

_"Yes, it will be good to celebrate with our sister clan again." answered Taka, struggling to keep her voice as even as possible. She refused to look at Sayla, but she could feel her wise eyes baring into her skull. For a moment, the stood together in silence - simple, peaceful, silence - then Sayla let out a long, deep sigh. _

_"Right before Mo'ay died, she told me things I needed to tell people. Messages to help them make the right decisions in the future. She had one for you."_

_Taka straightened her back, yet still avoided looking at Sayla. She didn't want to see her anxiety reflected in her sister's eyes. _

_"She told me to tell you that you should face every foe, even the ones that reside in your own heart." _

_"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Taka, even though she felt that already knew the answer. Sayla only shrugged, even though there was a playful glint in her eyes. _

_"I don't know. But, I do know that Lock'tu will be needing a dance partner tonight." _

_Taka's eyes widened, and when she turned to glare at her sister, she was gone. Taka smirked, then turned to look at the procession of the celebration. She could hear Lock'tu laugh, and marveled at how at resonated through her soul, like it always had. She nervously fiddled with one of her braids, biting her lip. "...those that reside in her own heart." _

End flashback

Mo'at was right. If she was to grow into the next olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya, she needed to look her heart in the eye, and stand her ground. Finally, she lifted her head, locking her clear eyes with Lock'tu.

"_I _love you, Lock'tu. I always have, even since we were ayeveng. You are always so...honorable, and strong, yet when I need you, you are there for me. You are the best friend I've ever had. When you started to fall for Kana, I stepped away and focused on my warrior training and the 'olo. I convinced myself that I didn't have time for love, and romance. But, after seeing the way that Kana has dismissed your feelings so easily, I couldn't take it anymore. For a good bit of my life, I have longed for you to look at me the way you look at Kana, fight for me the way you fight for Kana. I wanted to be the proper outlet for such a strong love. I had to do something to let you know that I was still there, that I've always been there! Unlike Kana, Lock'tu, I want to be with you. Maybe, someday, you'll want to be with me."

Lock'tu had literally jumped back. This was just a day of weird news. _Taka_. Taka never gave an intimate emotion to anyone, not even her parents. And she _loved_ him, was willing to be with him. It was overwhelming, the shock of it all. All he could do was stare at her, wide-eyed, and silent.

"Please, Lock'tu, say something." she said, near sobbing. Lock'tu blinked, struggling to swallow, even though his throat was incredibly dry. He tried with all he had to reach back in his mind, and grasp onto the idea of loving Taka. He saw it clearly, for a moment. Both warriors, bound in blood, and a lifetime of friendship. They would rule over the 'olo together. They would be perfect together, maybe the greatest rulers the Omaticaya had ever seen.

But he couldn't see past Kana's bright eyes, and joyous smile. He couldn't see past the pain he felt all those years ago when he thought she would die, the pure joy he felt when his lips touched hers. It owned his mind, his heart. No other could ever live there.

"I'm sorry, Taka." he said finally. "I just can't."

Lock'tu rushed past Taka, but she didn't stop him this time. He had made his choice, as flawed as it seemed. Kana was who he wanted. Taka would have to do as she had done her entire life, and just step aside. Yet, if she felt so resolute about it, why was she still crying?

-888-

(Kana's POV)

I found Sayla in the usual place, her spirit oasis. She sat cross-legged, her eyes closed, in a meditative position. I was almost afraid to approach her from fear of waking her up in the middle of some kind of spirit morphing ceremony.

"I'm glad Taka found you." she suddenly said, her eyes still closed. "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come."

Sayla finally opened her eyes, and they seemed darker, older somehow, like she had aged many seasons in the mind but not in the body.

"Taka said it was important." I said quickly, eager to end whatever kind of ominous conversation Sayla was about to start.

"It is important." Sayla stood, the head piece of a Tsahik moving as she did. It was in this moment that realized how different she looked. It was like the title of Tsahik had taken away Sayla, and placed a great ancestor in her place.

Sayla slowly walked past me, standing on the edge of the wide limb, looking out over Hometree. Her back was stiff and straight, showing that she was very serious. There were very few times when Sayla was totally serious, and when she was, trouble was soon to follow.

"Before Mo'at died, she told me a lot of things to pass on to certain people." she said finally. "Warnings that were meant to help us all. I haven't shared any them yet from fear of over-reacting over nothing. I mean, prophecies are always changing, the Tapestry is always altering it's pictures. When the Eastern Sea 'Olo came, I thought that Mo'at was maybe wrong, and the prophecy would never be fulfilled. But, things have changed."

Sayla finally turned to face me, and she was suddenly my baby sister again. Her back was slightly bent, and she wrapped her arms around her torso, as if she was attempting to warm herself.

"Kana, you are going to have to choose."

I blinked.

"Sayla, what are you...?"

"With Atraiu and Lock'tu. You have to choose. Mo'at told me to tell you that you have no reason to fear what you feel, but your decision is the balance of everything. I don't know why or how, but it has something to do with the Prophecy, I can feel it."

"What Prophecy, Sayla? And I don't have to choose between Lock'tu and Atraiu, they're both my friends."

"Oh, please!" The fire suddenly returned to Sayla's eyes. "You are absolutely smitten with Atraiu, and Lock'tu has had your heart locked in a away for many seasons. Don't try to deny it."

I paused for a moment, letting her words sink in. Of course she was right. She was always right.

"I won't. You're right."

Physically giving up, I sat down on the edge of the branch, my feet dangling over the edge. Sayla came and sat next to me, even though I avoided her eyes.

"What does Eywa want me to do?" I asked her finally. I could hear her physically shrug, and fix a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How am I supposed to know? All I know is that you have to choose. After that...the Tapestry is always changing."

"But, I love them both, Sayla, I do." I pleaded, trying harder to convince myself than her. Sayla turned to look at me, her face hard, and her eyes skeptical.

"Now, we both know that that's only half the truth."

Suddenly, an explosion of activity reached our ears from the center of Hometree. There were mixtures of cheers and high shrills, signaling that it was either a fight or a dance. Sayla and I exchanged glances, immediately exchanging our opinions. We quickly stood, and sprinted towards the center of Hometree.

-8-8-

When we finally arrived, there was a crowd of Na'vi blocking our way, forcing us to push through. It was obvious that there was a fight, but nothing could have prepared me for the scene that I met at the center of the crowd.

Lock'tu and Atraiu were at eachother's throats, rolling on the ground, fighting for a chance to pummel the other. Atraiu had a cut lip, and Lock'tu's nose was bleeding. It was obvious that they had been fighting for a while, but what shocked me was why no one had bothered to stop this.

Sempu stood not far from me, his face grave and uncharacteristically serious. He watched the fight with a type of odd speculation, like he had seen it coming for weeks. I quickly made my way over to him, more angry than anything.

"Sempu, why haven't you stopped this?" I exclaimed, my eyes still locked on the brawl in front of me. He only crossed his arms, his voice low and even.

"Lock'tu and Atraiu have been at odds with each other for months. This fight has been coming."

I was in no mood to deal with my father's views on masculine copping.

"But, like this? Where did Sayla go, she wouldn't let this happen!"

"She's actually gone to find the toktor. There's going to be some broken bones after this."

I rolled my eyes, and decided to abandon my father, and deal with this myself.

"Stop this, both of you!" I yelled, my voice almost hoarse from all of the screaming I had been doing over the past few minutes. I assumed that this would get them to at least pause, but they were so focused on killing each other, that they didn't even notice me.

"Please, don't do this! Stop!"

Still, they fought, relentlessly, drunk on the warrior's lust for blood. I would have to intervene myself to get them to stop, but even then, would they listen?

"Ftang!"

The entire 'olo went quiet when they looked up to see my mother walking slowly towards the center of the circle, her back straight and her face stern. The crowds parted before her, feeling her radiate frustration. Obviously, my father hadn't told her about the fight.

Lock'tu and Atraiu quickly stood, covered in bruises and blood, but struggled to look presentable in front of the olo'eyktan. That was proving to be very hard.

"What is going on here?" asked my mother. Her voice was cold and harsh, cutting deep like a sharpened knife. I had heard that voice many a time in my life, and it meant she was at the height of her anger. She could be dangerous.

Lock'tu and Atraiu averted their eyes, keeping their heads bent towards the ground.

"Answer the question!" shouted my mother. Atraiu and Lock'tu both jumped, but it was Atraiu who finally raised his head.

"Lock'tu attacked me, olo'eyktan. For no reason."

"No reason!" shouted Lock'tu, who had lost most of his shame. "I have every reason to kill you, kewong!"

"I have never bent ill will towards you, Lock'tu! I treated you as a brother!"

"You betrayed me!" Lock'tu moved to step towards Atraiu, but my mother's eyes stopped him.

"No one has yet to actually tell me what in the name of Eywa is the reason for this violence." she said slowly. Lock'tu kept his eyes locked on Atraiu, narrowed and cold. His voice came out like ice, chilling me to the very core.

"He mated with Kana."

Somewhere beside me I heard my father murmur, _Oh shit_.

I didn't know what to say, what to do. I could barley move. For Lock'tu to even think that I mated with Atraiu was insulting, and humiliating. I mean, I didn't mate with him. I got awfully close, but I _didn't_. The deadly glare that my mother was giving me wasn't helping either.

"Is this true?" she asked, her feirce eyes locked on me. I moved to speak, but my tongue felt swollen, and my mouth was dry. I opened my mouth, trying to will myself to speak, but nothing came out. I was just making myself look even more guilty.

"It better not be true." said my father suddenly, moving to stand beside my mother. He spoke to me, but his eyes were set on Atraiu. His eyes held death, and for a moment, I seriously feared for Atraiu's life.

"Of course it's not true!" I finally managed to shout. My mother's eyes were too hard to face, so I turned my frustration on Lock'tu. "Why would you even think that?"

Lock'tu took three quick strides, covering the distance between us with shocking speed.

"I could _smell _him on you, K." he said, his voice filled with a mixture of spite, anger, and maybe sadness. "I could practically fill him in your skin. Don't try to lie to me, because I am the only one who has ever known you."

"I'm not lying to you!" I nearly shouted in his face. "I _did not _mate with Atraiu! Tell them, Atraiu, that it's just a _huge_ misunderstanding."

I looked to Atraiu with heavy, almost pleading eyes, begging him to tell them all the truth and not bring us any more shame in the presence of the 'olo. His eyes locked with mine, and he saw my worry.

"She is right, we did not mate." he said slowly. I let out a mental and physical sigh of relief. "But we were close. And if it weren't for the messenger from the Eastern Sea 'Olo, we would have been mated before Eywa on that night."

The fire sparked again. I could feel the trouble rising.

" 'Mated before Eywa' my ass!" shouted my father, falling into English, like he often did when he was angry. "You come into this 'olo, accept our help, accept _my _help, and you attempt to mate with my daughter without my blessing, or consent?" My father began to move dangerously close to Atraiu, who was surprisingly standing his ground. "I am about to reconsider letting Lock'tu beat you senseless, and just do it myself."

"Sempu, please..." I said, attempting to calm my father's rising temper, but he quickly turned on me with a fire in his eyes that made my words catch in my throat.

"You keep your mouth shut, Kana! I have not even begun with you yet."

"Jake, now is not the time to be making threats." said the olo'eyktan, her voice beginning to calm. "We shall handle this privately. But I assure you, we will handle this."

I turned to look at Lock'tu, and the look of complete dissapointment was overwhelming. I had let him down.

"I'm sorry, Lock'tu. I didn't..."

"Don't bother, K. Just don't even bother. Your words are like knives piercing my heart, do you know that? To know that you would give away your virtue, your meuia, to _him_...You don't know how that hurts me, Kana."

"I never meant to hurt you." I reached my hand out, moving to touch his arm in a natural, almost instinctual way, but Atraiu cut me off.

"She has no reason to apologize to you." Lock'tu's eyes hardened, and focused on Atraiu. "It's not her fault you couldn't untie your tongue fast enough to tell her how you feel. Wait, you haven't yet, have you?"

I forced myself past Atraiu, who was literally blocking me with his entire body.

"I can speak for myself, Atraiu."

"Yeah, she can speak for herself!" said Lock'tu advancing towards Atraiu. I rolled my eyes, throwing up my hands, basking in the shadow of being totally ignored.

"What did I just say?" Still, Atraiu insisted on ignoring me.

"That's what you are really upset about, isn't it? That I actually acted on my feelings for Kana, unlike you, who was too afraid to make a move until another tutean did what you never had the courage to do."

Suddenly, Lock'tu pulled a knife from his sheath across his chest, and held it against Atraiu's neck. It was close enough to cause Atraiu to bleed. The two males locked eyes, almost like the first time they met, only this time there was a knife separating them.

"Remember when I told you that your words would be your end if you did not mind them?" Lock'tu's face was stone, and his voice was cold. Atraiu didn't speak, only glared at Lock'tu. Lock'tu pressed the knife closer, causing Atraiu to bleed even more.

"Lock'tu, stop, this isn't necessary." I said, my eyes crossing between them both.

"No, Kana. Killing him has been necessary since the moment he fell out of the sky." Lock'tu moved to flick his wrist, a killing blow that would Atraiu's life, when a strong hand appeared on his shoulder. Lock'tu stared at Atraiu, his eyes hard and cold, before slowly turning his head to face Taka. She stared up at him with eyes that spoke volumes, even though her face was as stoic and serious as always. Lock'tu's eyes continued to stay locked on hers, and his body slowly began to soften. His face calmed, and his muscles relaxed. Taka gave him a small smile, squeezing his shoulder. Finally, Lock'tu sheathed his knife, leaving a thin red scratch on Atraiu's neck.

"I will not spill your blood, Atraiu." he said, backing away. "You're not worth it."

I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding when I saw Lock'tu turn and begin to walk away. A major confrontation had just been avoided, irayo Eywa. But, of course, nothing is ever over between two warriors.

When Lock'tu's back was just slightly turned, Atraiu's face morphed into something else darker suddenly drew his tanhi tukru from the sheath on his back, charged at Lock'tu. I knew that look in his eyes, and he was coming for blood. Lock'tu could barley turn in time before Atraiu would be on him. Without truly thinking, I grabbed Atraiu's shoulder, hoping to stop him, but instead he turned quickly and hit me across the face, forcing me to the ground.

Lock'tu immediately jumped for Atraiu, but Taka held him back, but just barley. I slowly rose my head, my face burning from the impact. I felt like I had been with a rock instead of Atraiu's backhand. I tasted blood in my mouth, and felt it run down my chin. I put my hand up to my mouth, and when I looked at it, the bright glare of blood - so much like Atraiu's eyes.

I looked back up at Atraiu, and the anger was gone from his face to be replaced with shock. He dropped his tanhi tukru, and stared down at his hand, then back up at me. He was as shocked at himself as I was with him. Atraiu had never even moved to strike me before, but I had noticed that he was becoming more harsh, quicker to anger. He was changing right before my eyes, and he knew it.

"I...I'm so sorry Kana." he whispered, his voice raspy and heavy with saddness. "I don't know what's happening to me."

For a moment, there was silence hanging over Hometree. I saw nothing but Atraiu's eyes, and the frustration and confusion that he held there. Now, more than ever, he really didn't know who he was.

Suddenly, Sayla came sprinting into the center of Hometree, panting like she had been running for her life. Her face was drawn, and the look of fear in her eyes made me gasp.

She immediately ran to the center of the conflict, addressing us all.

"There's something coming." she said between labored breaths. "Strips of red over the green."

Like some kind of fateful omen, the shrill call of a look-out that never left his post in the limbs of Hometree echoed out over the 'olo. We all immediately went alert, drawing our weapons, and awakening our senses to be ready for danger.

Sweeping down from the sky on a wave of light and color were two blue Ikran, even though they weren't exactly Ikran. They were smaller, and had wings that were more like flippers. That wasn't the most shocking part, however. On the backs of these creatures were two Na'vi - one male, one female. They both had pure white hair like clouds, and catlike red eyes, and green skin, and were both startlingly beautiful - just like Atraiu.

All of our warriors - including Lock'tu - already had arrows notched and ready to fire. They were obvious Txep Menari, and so far, those kind had brought us nothing but trouble. Sayla helped pull me to my feet, but she had her eyes locked on the two strangers. I had never seen such fear in them, such apprehension. I knew instantly that this was only a sign of trouble.

"Allowing your tsamsiyus to let loose those arrows would be the unwisest thing you have done in your great life, olo'eyktan." The female locked her eyes on my mother, and spoke in a voice that was smooth and seductive, yet edged with an icy type of malice.

"I have done many unwise thing in my life, vrrtep kewong." said my mother in a voice that matched the foreigner's chill. "The wisest would be killing you now."

Then, the two did the oddest thing. They laughed. Loud, and with passion, like they truly found my mother amusing.

"And here I thought the Omaticaya were known for their seriousness." she giggled.

"Tsmuke, stop being discourteyous." said the male with a handsome grin. "We came uninvited."

The female smiled, but didn't answer the male who I assumed was her brother.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?" asked my father, stepping forward. The two exchanged glances, then gave slight nods of their heads.

"Excuse me, I forgot my manners." said the female. "I am Dhanya, the eldest daughter if the former olo'eyktan of the Txep Menari, and that is my brother Dhawal, the eldest son of the former olo'eyktan of the Txep Menari. We have come for our brother,who you stole from us."

"We stole nothing from you." said my father. "You are obviously mistaken."

"Oh no, eyktan," Dhanya's eyes narrowed. "I am never mistaken." Her eyes darted to the left of my father, and settled on Atraiu. We all seemed to move from him as the strange female's eyes locked on him. I could tell that Atraiu's confusion was dominating his entire mind. He was utterly lost.

Dhanya's eyes seemed to soften, and she abandoned my father and mother to rush towards Atraiu. She wrapped him in a tight, and somewhat strained hug, but he didn't respond. Dhanya pulled back, holding Atraiu's face in her hands.

"Oh, hi'i tsmuke, I'm so glad we found you." she said between sobs. Atraiu only stared at her, his brow creased in confusion.

"I don't know your face." he said slowly, stepping back from her. Dhanya reached out for him, even as he moved away.

"Atraiu, it's me, Dhanya. You're sister. Don't you recognize me?" Atraiu slowly shook his head, and seemed to gravitate towards me, something he was familiar with.

Dhanya gasped, throwing her hand over her mouth, and turned to find herself wrapped in Dhawal's arms.

"He doesn't even know me." she sobbed into his chest. Somehow, to me, that sob seemed far too forced.

"What have you done to him, you filthy mainlanders?" exclaimed Dhawal through gritted teeth.

"We have done nothing to him." answered my father with equal intensity. "He came to us just as you see him now. He suffered from a lost memory, and we tried our hardest to help revive it."

"Liar!" shouted Dhanya, who had suddenly recovered from her overwhelming sadness. "You shot him down from the sky, and filled him with tsleng li'u ! The olo'eyktan of the Txep Menari would not be taken so easily unless it was be some Omaticaya spirit magic."

All of us gave out an audible gasp, our eyes turned towards Atraiu. He simply stared back, just as stunned by the foreigner's words as we were.

"Olo'eyktan?" I said in a whisper. "You are the _olo'eyktan _of the Txep Menari?" Atraiu immediately saw the betrayal in my eyes. He was the leader of the clan who had caused so much pain for our sister clan. He was the leader of the enemy.

Atraiu quickly moved to touch me, but I avoided his hands.

"Kana, I swear to Eywa, I had no idea..."

"Swear to Eywa!" exclaimed Dhanya, cutting Atraiu off.

"Ha! The mainlanders fill his mind with false religion, as well. And you call us the vrretps." Dhawal spoke as if he was finishing his sister's sentence.

"We were not the ones who shot Atraiu out of the sky." said Taka, stepping forward. "It was someone who wanted him dead. I would expect that be one of his own." Taka's face was a mask of stone, and fierce to look upon. She had taken up the mantle of warrior. Dhawal looked at her with an almost disturbing type of satisfaction, a wicked half grin on his handsome face.

"You must be the warrior princess, Taka of the Omaticaya." he said, approaching her. Taka stood her ground. "I have heard stories about you. About how fierce you are in battle, and how relentless you are. But no stories ever spoke of your beauty."

Dhawal was now only inches from her, invading any personal space she had established. Taka did not flinch. Dhawal drew a curved knife from a sheath hanging from his hip, and placed the tip just under Taka's chin, forcing her to look up at him. None of her warriors moved to defend her, even though I could tell that they were vibrating with anger at how their commander and princess was being treated. Taka was the type of warrior who always fought her own battles, and never accepted help from others. I could see her hands clenching into fist, struggling to reel in her anger. She knew killing this fool would only cause trouble.

"Yes, you are beautiful." said Dhawal in a type of whisper. "And most likely unmated." Dhawal's eyes scanned down Taka's body slowly, meticulously. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from stabbing his smirking face.

Dhawal's eyes came back up to stare into Taka's.

"Maybe after we have conquered Pandora, I will keep you for myself. I've always wanted to break an Omaticaya female, and I have a feeling you would make things challenging. I like a challenge."

Suddenly, the metallic ringing sound of a tanhi tukru being drawn from it's sheath pierced the air. Dhawal's smile dropped slightly, and his knife lowered.

"Well, Atraiu, it seems the Omaticaya haven't taken all of your memories. You obviously taught these savages how to use a proper weapon." he said, speaking to Atraiu, but keeping his eyes on Taka.

"Don't you dare touch her." said Lock'tu, his jaw muscles tight, and his eyes hard. The end of his tanhi tukru rested at the base of Dhawal's neck.

"Or what?" said Dhawal with a laugh. "You'll kill me?" Quicker than I could ever imagine, Dhawal drew his tanhi tukru from a sheath on his back, and turning to Lock'tu, knocking his weapon away in the process. Lock'tu now had a sharp point at his throat.

"Obviously, he didn't teach you everything."

"Dhawal," said his sister, her voice surprisingly harsh. "We did not come here for that."

Dhawal glanced at his sister, then, with obvious hesitancy sheathed his tanhi tukru. Lock'tu, however, kept his drawn.

"If it was not to start a fight, what is your reason for coming here?" asked my mother of Dhanya, who was obviously the one in charge. Dhanya stood a bit straighter, her back a bit more rigid and imposing.

"We have come to rescue our brother, and deliver a declaration of war for the offences against the Txep Menari."

There was sudden activity among the 'olo, murmurs and whispers, mixed with cries of acceptance. If these two were representations of what the Txep Menari were, there were many among the clan who would gladly see them put in their place.

"We want no war with you." said my father instantly. Dhanya then smiled that whicked grin of hers, showing rows of sharp, white teeth.

"You are correct in that, eyktan. You don't want war with us. However, it is coming. The Eastern Sea 'Olo learned earlier this week that we don't follow the rules of the mainland anymore."

"What have you done with them?" I shouted, stepping forward, not even realizing that I was speaking. Concerns over Ayunli and Paytah took over me.

Dhanya turned her beautiful head towards me, and gave me some kind of cross between a smirk and a grimace.

"So, you must be the other Omaticaya princess." she said slowly. "Oddly, we have not heard any gossip or stories about _you_. Taka is the mighty warrior. Sayla is the prodigal spirit guide. You - Kana, is it? - have not come up in conversation."

My fire slightly extinguished after that. Not since Atraiu had showed up had I been jealous of my sisters, or pitied myself, because I finally felt like I had a purpose in the 'olo. Now, I seemed to wake up after a very long sleep.

Dhanya smirked when she saw my inner fire snuffing out.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about the Eastern Sea 'Olo, 'eveng. You will be reunited with your friends soon enough, trust me."

"Your stay has already worn out it's welcome." said my mother, vehemently. "You either leave now, or I will make true my threat about killing you."

Dhanya's grin dropped, and her beautiful face morphed into something evil and dark.

"Fine. We will not continue to impose. The declaration has been delivered. Do with it as you will, but know this, we will be back. And next time, will bring an army. Dhawal, let's mount up. Come on, Atraiu."

Dhanya motioned for Atraiu to follow, but he didn't move. He only stared at her. Dhanya's head cocked slightly, and her eyes hardened.

"Come, Atraiu. We're taking you home, to once again lead our people as olo'eyktan."

"I'm not going." he said softly, yet defiantly. Dhanya grinned, as if to laugh, but she soon realized that he was serious.

"You would stay with these savages? They have certainly brainwashed you. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about." Atraiu's voice rose, filling with intensity. "I know that the Omacticaya have cared for me, accepted me as one of their own. If you were so eager to have me back, why didn't you come for me as soon as I vanished?"

"It took us that long to find you." answered Dhanya quickly. "Pandora is a vast place, filled with wild jungles. We feared you dead for weeks. It was only our mother's love for you that kept us searching."

Atraiu blinked, taking a step back.

"Our mother?" he asked in a whisper. I could look at his face and see that he was torn. He was so eager to know who he was again, to be certain of who he was again. In the last few minutes, he had been reunited with siblings he didn't remember, and was told he was olo'eyktan of a whole clan.

"You should go, Atraiu." I said suddenly, not looking at him. I could practicly feel his scarlet eyes baring into my face.

"You don't mean that, Kana."

"No, I do." I turned to face him, and was almost knocked back by the frustration in his eyes. "You are not Omaticaya, Atraiu. You are olo'eyktan of a whole clan. It is time that you went home."

"Listen to the Blue Flute, tsmukan." said Dhawal, his eyes on Atraiu. "In this, she speaks the truth."

"This is my home, Kana, _you _are my home." he said, grasping me by the shoulders, and pulling me towards him. "Just because I am Omaticaya in everything but the color of my skin does not mean that I am not Omaticaya."

"You _are not _Omaticaya!" I wrenched myself out of his grasp. "You are changing everyday into someone else, someone who isn't the Atraiu that I know, and it scares me. I don't know who you are! For all we know, you could have been sent here to infiltrate our clan in hopes of bringing war. This entire amnesia thing could be a ploy. How am I to know? I was wrong to trust you, and I pray to Eywa that the clan can forgive me for my mistake."

I turned my back to him, a sign of rejection and abandonment. It was the ultimate insult among our people.

"Kana, don't this. I love you, Kana!"

I closed my eyes, feeling the tears run down the side of my face. I could hear one of the Txep Menari starting to drag Atraiu towards their Ean Ikran. I tried to sheild my mind from his voice as he called my name, but he stayed with me, resonating in my head. The worst part was not that he was the enemy, or that his presence brought us war. It was that I loved him, too.

The forigners finally mounted, Atraiu riding with Dhawal. He had stopped calling my name, but I could still feel his eyes on me, searing my skin. I felt burned.

"Remember what I said about the declaration, Omaticaya." said Dhanya, looking down on my mother from the back of her Ean Ikran. "When you decided to stop avoiding the inevitable, we will be waiting. Until we meet on the field of battle, olo'eyktan."

"Txing." said my mother in response, not bothering with courtesies. Dhanya grinned again, then gave a high yelp that sent her, and her brother's, Ikrans into the sky. We all watched them as the spiraled up, almost blending with the bright sky, when Dhanya's mount turned, settling to rest on one of the bowes of Hometree. Even from so high up, her voice carried down to us.

"Just to show how eager to compromise we can be, we release the Eastern Sea 'Olo prisinors unto you."

Suddenly, what must have been forty Ean Ikrans flew overhead, almost blocking out the sky, filling the air with their war cries. They were dropping something down onto Hometree, laughing as they did, and when I saw what was raining down on us, I understood why they were laughing.

The severed heads of the Eastern Sea 'Olo's Vrrtep Tsamsiyus fell among us like a harsh rain. Wails of shock and despair from the Omaticaya answered the Txep Menair's laughs. The stench of death was everywhere, blending into the air, filling the senses. I had to cover my mouth to keep from throwing up. When I looked up again, Dhanya was gone.

As I looked at the gruesome carnage around me, I couldn't help but cry. I had just seen all of these Na'vi just five days ago. They danced and feasted with us, as a sister clan. They were our friends.

Then I saw her.

Ayunli's head rested not far from me, her eyes closed, and her face solemn. The cry of anguish that I let out made even my ears ring. I dropped to my knees beside her, wanting to reach out and touch, but too disturbed and shocked to even do that. I could only cry. She still had her red face paint on. I felt someone place a strong hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Lock'tu staring down at me. His face was streaked with tears. There were no words needed to share our greif, at least none that I felt I could say. He gave my shoulder a small squeeze, then turned, and approached my father.

"Shoulde we pursue, eyktan?" he asked, even though his eyes held a look that said he would pursue anyway. My father's face was hard, and his ora vibrated with a lust for vengeance, yet he shook his head all the same.

"No. They want us to pursue so they can draw us out into open sky, and take us when we're unprepared. No, we won't pursue. But they'll be back."

Then, my father slowly moved to the center of Hometree, calling the People to him like a beacon. My mother stepped into line with him, struggling to keep her tears from spilling, even though her face was filled with sadness. He mounted a large root that served as a platform that he often used to address the 'olo. The Omaticaya's numbers grew around him, anticipating the speech that was to come.

"Pongu," he said, his voice shaking. "The Omaticaya has been dealt a grievous blow. Our tsmuke 'olo has been attacked...and massacred, and dishonored in such a vile and gruesome way. These Txep Menari killed without warning, without mercy. They assume that they can over run Pandora, that they can justify their cruelty with the past. Well, we shall prove them wrong. If it is a war that they want, than it is a war they shall get."

The 'olo cheered, fueled by the promise of vengeance for the Eastern Sea 'Olo. The last time we were mobilized in such a way, the RDA - possibly the greatest threat the People have ever faced - was run out. Yet, this felt different. This was Na'vi against Na'vi. This was truly war.

I looked up from Ayunli's pale face to see Sayla on her knees in front of Paytah's severed head. She wasn't crying, or sobbing, just staring. Yet, I could see all of the despair that she held in side in her eyes. Paytah had become someone to her. She loved him, and probably hoped to be his mate when she grew older. After the death of Mo'at, he was her light, her small ray of happiness that could lead her through the darkness, back to the Sayla that I knew.

Through vengeance, my father, and the rest of the Omaticaya hoped that things would grow better. However, as I watched Sayla close Paytah's eyes, never to see again, I knew that things would only get far worse.

* * *

**AN: And, breath. THAT was a doosie. I know the drama was overwhelming and exhausting, but it was necessary. I hope it didn't give you guys a headache like it did me. This chapter is the beginning in a shift in the mood of the story towards a darker, more serious mood. This is war, after all. So, please, please review, and thank you for reading!**

**makto: rider **

**tsmuke: sister **

**eyktan: leader **

**i'awn txur tsmuke: stay strong sister **

**tsteu tsamsiyu: brave warrior **

**Kewong Ta Taw: Alien from the Sky **

**Ayoeng zene kä: we must go **

**tsleng li'u: false words **

**pongu: party **

**tsmukan: brother **

**ayeveng: children **

**toktor: doctor (healer) **

**ftang: stop **

**meuia: honor **

**irayo: thank **

**hi'i tsmuke: little brother **

**'eveng: child **

**txing: leave **

**pongu: it also means "my people" **

**tsmuke 'olo: sister clan **


	29. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "James Cameron's Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, it has been a long time. This story has refused to be written for so long, I just had to sit myself down and start writing. I thank you guys so much for continuing to read and support this story, even though I have been so negligent. Seriously, this story would not exist without you. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 25

(Kana's POV)

War was something that I hoped I would never have to face. I had spent my entire life hearing stories from Na'vi who had survived many wars, and I knew instantly that I wanted nothing to do with it. But war was here. There was no escaping it.

It had been two days since the Txep Menari siblings came and took Atraiu, extending a declaration of war, and since then, things had been moving and showed no sign of slowing down.

"We should send word out to the other clans. Warn them." said Lock'tu to my father as the family and Nkti and Lock'tu all sat around the mreki u'lito discussing the next move. There had been no news from anyone, but that didn't mean trouble wasn't out there.

"I have a feeling that most will already know." responded Sempu, his voice grave. "The news of the destruction of the Eastern Sea 'Olo would have spread fast. Now it is just a matter of staying strong. Nkti, send maktos out to the Plains 'Olo, and the clans in the south. Taka, send out flyers. Tell them that the Alliance is being called."

Taka and Nkti nodded in respect, accepting their orders without a word. Nkti was naturally quiet, but Taka had taken on a completely shut down persona. She felt and saw nothing but war. Not even Lock'tu could reach into her.

My father then turned to Lock'tu.

"Lock'tu, gather the warriors, and make sure they're all ready for battle at a moment's notice. Take Kana with you."

Lock'tu turned his head towards me, but I didn't meet his gaze. The tension left over from the huge blowout still hung in the air. I could barely speak to him without shutting down.

"And Sayla..." My father turned to face my younger sister, and stopped short when he saw the emptiness in her eyes. Ever since the declaration. Whenever I looked into her eyes, I would see the blankness of Paytah's eyes that would never see again.

"Sayla." sempu started again, "If there is guidance from Eywa..."

"I will alert you first, of course." she answered, her voice utterly monotone. I had seen Sayla go through depressions before, but this wasn't a depression, it was just all around emptiness. I never knew that Paytah meant that much to her.

Sempu smiled kindly, not truly knowing how to breach through Sayla's wall. Mo'at was always there for that.

"Thank you, Sayla. And I will go to the Uniltiranyu 'Olo, and speak with Norm. If they can get the RDA weapons up and running, they will serve as great allies."

Sempu turned to look at my mother, who stood with her back turned, rigid and stiff, staring out over the 'Olo. She hadn't said a word during the entire briefing. It was beyond odd for _my mother,_ of all Na'vi, to be silent.

"Neytiri, do you have anything else to add?"

Mother for a moment didn't seem to hear my father, until she turned around, finally facing her us.

"No. Nothing more." Without another word, she turned her head back to face out. Sempu let out a small sigh, but did not push her anymore.

"Alright. Irayo, all of you."

We all gave the olo'eyktan and eyktan bows of respect before turning and leaving the area.

I didn't get far before I felt Lock'tu's hand on my shoulder. I had been avoiding speaking to him for two days, and I had avoided him for longer periods of time. Why we had to talk now agitated me to no end. Heaving a sigh of reluctance, and turned to face him.

His face was solemn, a face that I rarely saw him wear. At least not when he spoke to me.

"We should do as your father suggests, and assemble the warriors. Taka will join us later."

All I could do was nod. He looked down at me from his tall height, just staring. I wanted more than anything to say something, anything, but I couldn't. Finally, Lock'tu let out a deep sigh and walked away. My body let out an involuntary shudder at the feeling of his obvious anger and frustration...and just lack of care. This was the first time since the declaration by the Txep Menari that I really missed Atraiu.

-888-

(third person POV)

Ama didn't remember ever running so hard in her life. Fire burned everywhere, and warriors on direhorses thundered by her, almost running her over. The attackers continued to dive, killing, laughing with those maniacal voices that had filled the air ever since sun down. She pulled on the Naledl's na'hla buk'ne, urging the spasing animal towards her family's home. The sky was raining blood, and Na'vi she had known all her life died around her in droves, but she struggled to stay focused. She was the only hope for them now.

After what felt like an eternity of running through the battle ground that was her 'olo, she reached her family's tent. She ducked inside quickly, praying that no one had noticed her running. Just as she expected, her little cousin sat huddled on the floor beside a dim fire, her face still tear streaked.

When the younger Na'vi looked up and saw her cousin standing there, she near burst into tears again.

"Oh, Ama, I was so scared you weren't coming back!"

Ama collapsed on her knees beside her cousin, the exhaustion truly starting to hit her.

"I told you I would return, didn't I, Gimbya? I brought the direhorse. Are you ready?"

Gimbya quickly shook her head as the tears continued to come.

"I can't do it, tsmuke. If I get caught, they will kill me."

"Gimbya, you are our only hope! They will be so busy fighting, that no one will notice you."

"How can you be so certain? Please, Ama, come with me! I will not leave you here!"

Ama sighed, and lovingly caressed her cousin's face. Her baby cousin who was already so beautiful, so kind, so good. Gimbya was the pride of the 'Olo of the Horse Plains. And she was the disgrace.

"I can't leave now, Gimbya. They need me to fight. My mate is out there, and I will not leave him behind. You are the 'ite of the olo'eyktan. You must be brave."

Ama kept her eyes locked on Gimbya's, refusing to break contact. Ama had always been there to give Gimbya strength and courage. Now more than ever, her aunt's child needed her big cousin.

Finally, Gimbya exhaled a shaky breath, and nodded her head.

"Alright. You're right. I can do it."

Ama gave her warmest smile, and placed a light kiss on Gimbya's head.

"Very good, hi'i cousin. Now, go straight to the Omaticaya, don't stop for anything. Ride Naledl to death, if you must, but get to the Omaticaya. Immediately go to our grandfather, Nkti, and explain to him what is happening. Tell him that we are being invaded, and it is vital for the Alliance to come to our aid. It will probably take you three days to get into the thick of the na'ring, but the Omaticaya will find you before you find them. Do you have enough nikt'cheys to last you the journey?"

Gimbya nodded, and lightly patted the pack that hung from her hip.

"More than enough, hopefully."

Ama nodded, not quite sure what else to say. As soon as she saw the horizon go black under she shadow of the hundreds of foreign ikrans that filled the sky, Ama began planning Gimbya's escape. Ever since the death of Gimbya's mother, the olo'eyktan of the clan, it became Ama's responsibility to look after the little princess. Ama's mother was too ill to care for Gimbya, so it was Ama's responsibility. Her mate would often joke that they would never have a need for children, for they cared for Gimbya like one. Ama knew that her mate wanted children of their own, but until Gimbya came of age, she was all she had.

The sounds of battle shocked Ama back into the terrible present, and back into Gimbya's big, sad eyes.

"You should go, before it's too late." Ama rose to her feet, bringing Gimbya up with her.

Gimbya nodded, willing her tears to slow.

"I will do as you say, cousin. Straight to the Omaticaya, stop for nothing."

"Right. You will be fine."

The cousins stood in silence for a moment longer before Gimbya pulled her big cousin into a tight hug. Ama hesitated for a moment before she wrapped her arms tightly around Gimbya's neck. She knew that this would probably be the last time she saw her cousin. The last time she saw anyone.

Finally, Ama pulled away, struggling to hold her tears back.

"Alright. You need to go, now. Remember, stop for nothing!"

Gimbya nodded, and approached the exit to the tent before stopping short. She turned around, locking eyes with her sister in all but blood.

"Oel ngati kameie." she said, her voice surprisingly soft. Ama gave a slight smile.

"Oel ngati kameie."

With that, Gimbya exited the tent, and vanished into the night.

-8-8-

Gimbya was already pushing Naledl to her limits, but the were closing in all around her, she could feel them.

"Faster, Naledl." she whispered in the direhorse's ear. Naledl groaned in response, but still pushed harder. The strength of a direhorse could not be matched, but at this rate, Naledl would collapse within minutes.

The sound of an arrow splitting the air caught Gimbya's ears, and she had to dodge to the side to avoid the speeding weapon that was aimed at her head.

She looked behind her, staring up into the dark sky, but still could not see anything. But she knew they were up there. She could hear the beat of their ikrans' wings.

If she couldn't outrun them, then the 'olo would be lost.

The whiz of another arrow split the air, but this time, it wasn't aimed for her.

Naldel went down, her right hind leg being pierced through with an arrow. The landing was rough, causing Gimbya to his the ground on her side, and roll a distance away from her fallen mount.

Her body ached, and she wanted desperately to just curl up and sleep, but she knew that wasn't possible. If she didn't rise soon, she would be dead.

The ground shook at the sound of multiple ikrans landing.

Too late.

She could see slightly in the darkness the outline of multiple male Na'vi dismounting. There was three of them from what she could tell. They spoke quickly and quietly to each other, too softly for Gimbya to hear.

_Get up, get up, get up_.

She tried again to rise, but everything hurt so badly. If she could just get on her feet, she would outrun them.

One of the Na'vi made a motion towards Naldel, who was struggling to rise even with a destroyed hind leg. The other two nodded, and they both drew long, deadly looking weapons from sheaths on their hips. Gimbya instantly knew what they meant to do.

The one that appeared to be the leader approached Gimbya slowly, while the other two rose their weapons above their heads, and brought them down into Naldel's thick neck. Gimbya gasped in horror as she watched the loyal direhorse bleed to death. Any Na'vi who would give such a proud creature that type of death was no Na'vi at all.

"Well, what have we here?"

Gimbya hesitantly drew her eyes from the haunting scene before her, and stared up into the grinning face of the foreign Na'vi. From this distance, she could see the glowing marks on his skin clearly. She could also see that the male's skin was green. Never before had she even heard of a Na'vi with green skin. As her eyes scanned up his body, arriving at his face, she saw that his eyes were not yellow or gold...but bright red, the color of blood.

"No taste for battle, hugh little horse princess?"

The mocking look in the male's eyes set Gimbya's soul a flame. She was no warrior, but she was still a member of the Horse Plains 'Olo, and she _would not_ be mocked.

Forcefully, she spit at the feet of the male Na'vi, the greatest insult that could be given.

"You and all of your kind will die the horrid deaths that you all deserve. You are monsters and kewongs not worthy of life!"

The male maintained his chilling smile, but Gimbya could see his eye twitch.

"You mainlanders do have some fire in you. Maybe I should have asked the question differently."

In a flash of metal and light, the Na'vi drew one of those weapons from a sheath on his back, and grasped Gimbya by her long hair. Holding her face even with his, the Na'vi held the edge of the blade against her skin.

"Now, tell me horse princess. Where were you going in such a hurry? Not for help, I hope. For there is no help for you."

Gimbya looked into those eerie red eyes, and for a moment, she believed it. She believed that there would be no help for them if this invasion continued. There would be no help anywhere.

But, only for a moment.

Building up all of the strength and anger she held within her, she spat out, "Terkup, vrrtep."

The male's eyes hardened, and filled with a darkness that only a lust for battle could conjure. He smirked - more like snarled - and shook his head.

"Wrong answer, horse princess."

Then, Gimbya's world plunged into darkness.

-888-

(still third person POV)

Atraiu woke with a start.

He had only grabbed maybe a few hours of sleep, but it felt like five minutes. He could not sleep peacefully, and he feared that he never would again. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the look on Kana's face when she denied him. The hurt in her eyes when his identity was revealed to her. It tore at his heart, seeing her that way.

He had no memory of being the olo'eyktan of anything, especially not of the Txep Menari. Now the enemies of not only the Omaticaya, but all of the mainland, the chance of seeing Kana again was not high.

They arrived on the island that they called Atxkxe Ean Ikran two days before to a fanfare. Apparently, his return has been expected and anticipated. Na'vi lined the streets, cheering for him, calling for their "olo'eyktan". It was overwhelming. Atraiu wished now more than ever that he had never remembered anything at all. That he could just start a new life with the Omaticaya. With Kana.

There was a slight knocking on the clay wall that blocked off his quarters from the outside world.

"Leave me, please." he managed to breathe out, rolling over onto his side in the wide hammock. He wished for nothing but sleep and possibly death.

"Atraiu, you have been in this room for two days. You must get up eventually." said the female name Dhanya who claimed to be Atraiu's sister. He could only slightly remember her, however.

"Please, just go away. I need to figure this all out."

In all honesty, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Little brother, you cannot stay in there forever. You are the olo'eyktan of the Txep Menari! Besides, mother wishes to see you."

That caught Atraiu's attention.

The idea that Atraiu had never crossed his mind. He only knew bits and pieces of visions from his sessions with Sayla, and he only saw glimpses of who he guessed to be his mother. He wanted to see her. To talk to her, to get answers to all of these questions he had. But more than anything, he feared not recognizing her when she stood before him.

"Atraiu, you are not alone here. You are among family."

_The Omaticaya were my family._

Finally, with a deep sigh, Atraiu ran his hands through his disheveled hair, and stood. He would have to face his past sooner or later.

Atraiu drew back the thin curtain that served as a door, and was instantly face to face with the beautiful, white-haired Na'vi female who was apparently his sister. She was beautiful, eerily so, but there was something in her cat like eyes that made Atraiu uncomfortably wary.

Dhanya scanned her eyes quickly over his form, and her brow creased in disappointment.

"By the gods. You look an absolute mess."

"The gods?"

To Atraiu, the only "god" that existed was Eywa. Apparently, he was raised under a different religion.

"Yes, the gods. There is the god of the sea, the god of the air, the god of the mountains, the god of war...I don't have time to explain all of this to you again Atraiu. You have to look manageable before coming before the court."

"I thought it was my mother who wanted to see me."

"Well, yes, she does, but mother is the regent. The court has no purpose but to follow her around."

After being thrust into a sea of females who scrubbed and washed him, and combed his long hair until his scalp burned, Atraiu was deemed fit to present before his mother. A circlet made from what looked like golden vines was placed on his head. Atraiu sensed something artificial in all of the ceremony. Nothing like the pure connection to nature that the Omaticaya had. The Txep Menari seemed like a people who were trying very hard to be something they were not.

Atraiu was lead through the winding, open hallways of the large structure that seemed to go on forever. How anyone could live in such a closed space, he could never imagine.

The room he was lead to was large - much large than any other room he had seen - and filled with Na'vi. As soon as he entered the space, all eyes turned on him. They were eyes filled with expectations and judgement and curiosity. The court, he assumed.

Yet, there was one face in the crowd that looked on him with love. He instantly knew this to be his mother.

The crowd split, allowing Abhishri, Queen Regent, to step through. Atraiu could not conjure instant memories, but he knew that this female was his mother. There was just a presence about her that made him feel secure, and loved. He actually smiled when he saw her.

Abhishri closed the distance between them, and, for a moment, just stared at him. Her eyes focused on his face, and Atraiu wondered for a moment if she would cry. Slowly, she brought her three fingered hands up and grasped his face.

"'Itan." she said in a voice that was full of warmth and love. "You are finally home." Atraiu rested his hand over his mother's.

"Sa'nok."

"Do you remember anything?" she asked, speaking as if they were the only two in the room.

"Not much. Not much at all." Abhishri nodded, even though he could see in her eyes that she was nervous.

"That is alright. We will help you." Abhishri's eyes suddenly went hard, and moved to stare behind Atraiu, at Dhanya. "Now you can stop this ridiculous war with the mainland. Enough damage has been caused with the destruction Eastern Sea 'Olo. You will bring the whole of the mainland clans down on us."

"Why should we quit while we are so far ahead?" said Dhayna from behind Atraiu. "We have already begun our assault on the Plains 'Olos. Soon, we will have the strength of the mainland in our grasp. Then, even the fkeu Omaticaya won't be able to stand in out way."

"Mother is right, Dhanya." said Atraiu, turning to face his sister. "You have me back now. There is no reason to continue with this war."

Dhanya smiled, but Atraiu could see clear malice and insanity in it.

"I am sorry about what you have been through, Atraiu, and I thank the gods everyday for bringing you back to us. But this is not entirely about you. This is about settling a score."

Dhanya then passed by Atraiu and Abhishri, moving into the thick of the crowd, capturing the attention of the People.

"This is about proving to the mainlanders that we are a force to be feared. Our ancestors were exiled and denied because they were different. The mainlanders have continued to abuse us. This invasion is our chance to take back what has always been ours by right."

"You have brought your vengeance upon the Eastern Sea 'Olo." said Atraiu, stepping forward. "The Omaticaya have done nothing to deserve war, and neither have the other clans."

"Atraiu," Dhanya spoke slowly, as if she was speaking to a child. "You are out olo'eyktan, but you are in no honest condition to declare or refuse war. Dhawal and I will handle this, you need not worry, only to rest."

"I appreciate your concern, Dhanya." snapped Atraiu, cutting her off. "But if I am olo'eyktan, than I will have my say. The Omaticaya cared for me while I was lost. They taught me, and helped me regain what little bit of my memory that I have. They should be left alone."

Dhanya sighed, showing no sign of backing down.

"Atraiu..."

"Dhanya, that is enough." snapped Abhishri, her voice stiff, cold, and edged with authority. "Your olo'eyktan has spoken, and you shall heed his words. You will relent, and bring our warriors home."

Dhanya stood stiff, and back straight. Her face was stone. She didn't even seem to breath to Atraiu's eyes. Finally, she gave a stiff from the waist bow, and cast her mother a cold grin.

"Of course, sa'nok. It shall be as you say."

With that, Dhanya exited the room, leaving Atraiy in the midst of the world he had left behind.

-8-8-

(still third person POV)

Dhawal leaned his back against the wall of the throne room, sharpening his tanhi tukru. He sharpened it constantly, even though it was constantly sharpened to perfection. It was more of a therapy with him. It helped him focus him mind, clear it. When he was sharpening his tanhi tukru, there was no politics or war, or anything outside of his weapon. He often wished that all life could be that simple. Just a Na'vi and his weapon.

Dhanya burst through the thin curtain, leaving a trail of smoke in her midst. It was obvious that things had once again not gone well.

Instead of speaking, Dhawal simply waited. Waited for orders.

"I will not stand it anymore." said Dhanya slowly, her voice full of anger. "If sa'nok insists on being difficult, then it is time for her to retire."

She turned her gleaming eyes towards Dhawal, her face screaming death.

"I hope your tanhi tukru is sharp enough."

-888-

(Kana's POV)

Something was wrong.

The tense quality to the air proved that enough to me. I waited with my family at the edge of Hometree, beyond nervous. Our messengers had been sent out five days ago, and were yet to return. Usually, our messengers would cross the land and back in two days. This was beyond bad.

"I'm sure it's nothing." said Lock'tu, who was standing next to me. I was almost shocked by actually hearing his voice. He rarely talked to me anymore.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I responded. We stood in silence still, waiting for out scouts to return with news. It was an uncomfortable silence, like the whole of Pandora was waiting for the fire to burn.

"I am sorry that I have been...distant lately." said Lock'tu suddenly. "Everything, this talk of war, has me tense. I know that I am called a warrior, but, I have never fought in a true war before. I know that now, more than ever, I should not stray from my closest friend."

Well. That was unexpected.

I was truly anticipating more of a "you broke my heart, I will never speak to you again". I mean, that was what I deserved.

"It's alright, Lock'tu." I said, itching to touch him, but knowing that it was better to keep my hands to myself. "We are all tense. No one expected this." Then, going against my better judgement, I rested a hand on Lock'tu's arm. "And know that I will always be here for you. And that I am sorry."

Lock'tu turned to me, and for the first time in seven days, he smiled at me. He grasped my hand in his, and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I know."

Our small moment was broken when a loud shrill pierced the air, signaling that the scouts were back. I knew that whatever news they brought back wouldn't be good, but I never expected what they brought with them.

Bursting through the thick brush, the few scouts we sent out walked, leading their direhorse's, who were otherwise occupied carrying corpses. The mangled corpses of the messengers that we had sent out.

"Fpi Eywa." gasped Sayla.

"What is this?" asked Taka even though she was speaking mostly to herself.

"This is how they make war." responded my father in a voice that was so harsh that it sent a chill up my spine. "They have quarantined us. They know that we will call the Alliance together to drive them back, and they know that that is a force that they cannot best. So they are blocking us off. They are blocking us off from the other clans, the bastards."

"They intend to beat upon us like water on rock." said my mother, who also had been oddly quiet as of late. "That is their plan, to ware us down until we are forced to meet them in open air."

"But, this is nonsense!" exclaimed Taka. "Messengers are not treated as warriors, they have freedom to pass. Those are the rules of war!"

Sempu looked upon the corpses of the Na'vi who he had unknowingly sent to their deaths. Na'vi who were his friends. I could see on his face that for once in my entire life...he was lost.

"These vrrteps have no rules."

* * *

**AN: Seriously, I have been writing this since 11:00 p.m., and it is now 2:49 a.m. Goodness, when that writer's block breaks, it breaks. So guys, there you go, and thank you all for reading! Only a few more chapters! Review, please!**

**mreki u'lito: fire pit **

**irayo: thank you **

**Ama: an African name that means "water" **

**Naledl: an African name that means "star" **

**na'hla buk'ne: literal translation "face pull" used to guide direhorses **

**Gimbya: an African name that means "princess" **

**tsmuke: sister **

**'ite: daughter **

**hi'i: little or small **

**na'ring: forest **

**nikt'chey: food item good for eating on the run, like a snack **

**Oel ngati kameie: I see you **

**kewong: alien **

**terkup, vrrtep: die, demon**

**Atxkxe Ean Ikran: Land of the Blue Ikran **

**'Itan: son **

**Sa'nok: mother **

**fkeu: mighty **

**tanhi tukru: literal translation: "star spear". For first time readers, it is like a short sword. **


	30. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "James Cameron's Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Got few reviews on the last chapter, and that is probably punishment for taking so long to update. That is ok, I deserve that. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

P.S. Since the story is starting to get a little global here, I'm just letting you know that in my little Avatar world, the Omaticaya and the other major clans are on one continent, with the Txep Menari being out in the sea, off the eastern coast. On this continent, the deep rainforst that the Omaticaya dwell in is to the North, while the Horse Plains are to the South, and the coast clans are to the east. To the West are other, mountain clans that I will introduce later. I know that this is probably not how James Cameron sees Pandora, but it fit with the flow of the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 26

(third person POV)

The first thing Gimbya felt was pain. It was everywhere, consuming her entire body like a wave. More than anything, she wanted to be dead again. Or, at least unconscious.

"Well, she is sevin." she heard a male voice say. It was a voice she did not recognize, with a slight accent, like someone from the coast.

"After she has served her purpose, you may keep her, tsmukan." said a female voice with the same accent. "That is, if she cooperates."

"Eyktan, she's awake." Another female. Where was she?

"Oh, good."

Gimbya felt someone suddenly pat her cheek, a bit harder than necessary. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and immediately regretted it because of the harsh flow of light she received. She also realized just how much her head hurt.

"No, no, don't go to sleep on us, horse princess." The female voice spoke again, directly before Gimbya was dealt a direct slap that made her head throb.

With hesitancy, Gimbya opened her swollen eyes, and quickly took in the scene before her. She was in some type of hut, not too different from the types that she lived in in the 'olo. There were only three Na'vi present, all foreigners - one was a female with the black hair that she was accustomed to, and the other two were a male and female with pure white hair. The white-haired ones stared with her with a cross between amusement and contempt, while the other displayed nothing but contempt.

"Where am I?" Gimbya asked, but found that her throat was too dry for any words to come out. She coughed violently, causing her empty stomach to spasm and clench. She wanted to vomit, but there was nothing to expel.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're probably thirsty." she heard the white-haired female say. Before she even had time to register what was happening, an animal skin full of water was shoved down her throat. She struggled not to choke as the water rushed unchecked down her throat. If she wasn't so thirsty, she would have spit it out.

All too quickly, the water was drawn away from her. She reached out for it, determined to grab it back, but soon found that her wrists were bound behind her, as were her ankles. When she struggled against them, they only seemed to grow tighter, cutting into her skin.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." said the white-haired male from the corner of the hut. "I bound you myself, and if you move against them, they will only grow tighter."

Gimbya looked up, and the male's eyes caught hers. He was handsome - terribly so. But there was something in his eyes that she just couldn't trust. A blood lust that no Na'vi should possess in their souls.

"Dhawal is a very good tsamsiyu." said the white-haired female, suddenly drawing Gimbya's attention. "I would heed his advice, if I were you."

The white-haired female was something else entirely. Her entire presence screamed authority and confidence. Her beauty did nothing to shadow that fact. Gimbya immediately recognized her as someone who was born into power, and knew it.

"Why am I not dead?" Gimbya asked instantly. The foreigners glanced at each other for a moment, leaving the hut in silence, before bursting into peals of laughter.

"Oh, I like you, horse princess." said the white-haired female in between laughs. Gimbya, however, was not amused.

"You slaughtered the rest of my people. Even my direhorse was executed. What reason could you possibly have for keeping me alive if not to mock me?"

The faces of her captures suddenly became very serious. Obviously, they weren't joking anymore.

"The warriors that captured you said that you were fleeing from the plains. Towards the North. Where could you have possibly been going, if you are so _loyal_ to your people." The spite and mockery was evident in the female's voice.

Gimbya remained silent. So, this was what they wanted. Strategy. Plans. A way to win. This truly was an invasion.

They all remained in a tense, awkward silence. Gimbya could feel it vibrating in the air. Finally, the white-haired female sighed, as if she regretted what she was about to do. She motioned towards the silent female - the one with the black hair. In two strides, the female crossed to Gimbya, and hit her soundly across the face. The force of the blow was so hard, that it forced Gimbya onto her side, filling her head with numbing pain.

Any type of healing that her body had progressed while she was unconscious was undone.

"I know who you are." said the white-haired female, even though the ringing in Gimbya's ears made it difficult for her to understand. "You are the 'ite of an olo'eyktan, of a ruler who is dead, as am I. I understand how you feel obliged to do everything for your 'olo, and nothing for yourself. Believe me, I know. I sympathize with you. I want to be your tsmuke. So, I will ask you again. Why were you running North?"

Gimbya slowly willed her aching muscles to move. She pulled herself up, even though without use of her arms or legs, it was difficult and slow going. Her jaw hurt terribly, most likely broken. She locked her bright yellow eyes with the white-haired female's blood red ones, and spat a mouthful of blood at her feet.

The female's face remained clear of emotion, even though Gimbya could see a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth. She motioned again, and the other female hit Gimbya again, this time on the opposite cheek.

"You know, I'm going to go ahead and guess why you were leaving." continued the female, as if her prisoner had not just been hit across the face. "I am going to guess that you were fleeing North, with all haste might I add, to run to the Omaticaya. You were probably planning on telling them about how we appeared out of nowhere, and attacked and pillaged your 'olo. You will ask for the Alliance to be called, to exact vengeance. At least, that is what we drew from your cousin when we obtained her. What was her name, Dhawal, Aima, Lama..."

"Ama!" Gimbya couldn't contain it anymore, she had to say something. The female smiled, and nodded her head.

"That's right, Ama."

"Ama wouldn't tell you that willingly. What did you do to her?" Gimbya was so angry and concerned that she fought against her bindings even though they were making her bleed.

"Oh, we did nothing to her." The female's face lit up with a wicked grin. "In fact, we haven't found her yet. About one hundred Na'vi escaped the raid, fleeing further South to the other horse clans. You, however, just told us everything."

Gimbya's resolve collapsed. She was right. How could she have fallen for that? How could she have walked right into that? Her mother would be ashamed.

"I see that we've reached an understanding." The white-haired female motioned towards the male - who must have been her brother - and approached the hut's exit.

"Just so you know, my name is Dhanya, eldest daughter of Aakesh, the former olo'eyktan of the Txep Menari 'Olo. My brother is Dhawal, the eldest son of Aakesh, the former olo'eyktan of the Txep Menari 'Olo. She is Abhaya, daughter of Bharu, my second in command. We are going to allow you to share some quality time with Abhaya for a few days. When we return, I would like you to deliver a message of my own to the Omaticaya."

Then, the two foreign rulers then promptly exited the hut, leaving Gimbya bound and alone and rather prepared to face what came next.

-888-

(still third person POV)

"It's simple gorilla warfare, Jake." said Norm for maybe the thousandth time that evening. Jake had been going over tactics with Norm nearly all day. The Dream Walker Clan was the only one within distance of Hometree that Jake could get to without being shot down. Like every other messenger who had left Hometree in the last four weeks. It was impossible. Everything they tried, all of the stealth that the Omticaya had could not get them past the barrier that the Txep Menari had set up.

The thing was, why wouldn't they attack? Why spend all the energy containing them, and not wipe them out. That was one aspect of their dishonorable strategy that he didn't understand.

"What are they doing, Norm?" he asked finally. "I mean, we have engaged them multiple times in small skirmishes, but no ground is gained. Just Na'vi - my Na'vi - dead. What is the point of blocking us off if not to attack us?"

Norm ran his hand through his hair, leaning back in his chair. It had been so long since Jake had set in an actual chair, that it was still a bit awkward.

"I don't know, Jake. Have you heard anything from the Plains clans?" Jake shook his head, running over all the scenarios again in his head.

"Nothing. I fear that maybe they have been invaded, too. If that's the case, the whole Alliance is broken up. I don't know what to do, Norm. Neytiri is certain that this entire war will end badly, and my family is on edge. The Omaticaya are tense. I don't like being held captive in my own home. If they want a fight, why don't they just come for us?"

"Maybe it's like you said, Jake. They know that the Alliance would be too great for them to beat back. They're playing this war like the RDA would. Divide and conquer."

Jake nodded, knowing that Norm was right. The Txep Menari would beat the mainland down until there was nothing left. Clans on their own didn't have the force to drive back an entire army, so they stayed back. But why would the Txep Menari not even engage?

Then, it hit him.

"They want the dramatics." he said slowly. Norm's head popped up.

"What?"

"They are so confident that they have won Pandora that they want to make a Roman triumph out of it. They destroyed the Eastern Sea 'Olo because of their hostile history. They threatened us because the Omaticaya formed the Alliance. Now they are probably trying to round up the Plains clans because they are so spread out. When they want a battle with us, they will ask. That is how they planned this invasion. Even before Atraiu had anything to do with it. Well. If that is how they want to fight, then that is how we will fight."

Jake stood, suddenly thinking very clearly for the first time that month. Norm stood after him, grabbing his arm.

"Jake, if you do this, then you'll be sacrificing the Omaticaya." Jake could see the concern in Norm's eyes. He either thought he had given up, or that he had lost his mind.

"No. I don't think so. But, promise me on thing, Norm. That you will not get involved. As far as we know, the Txep Menari don't know that the Uniltiranyu 'Olo even exists. Probably with all of their spying, they haven't even bothered to notice that you are here. Please, you _cannot_ fight."

"Jake, we are all behind you on hundred percent." said Norm, and for a moment Jake wondered if he would have to force his old friend to comply. Then, Norm gave up a small smile, and grasped Jake's forearm in a sign of brotherhood.

"But I will do as you say. For now. If it looks like your ass needs help, we'll be there."

Jake let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I know, tsmukan. And for that, I'm forever grateful."

-888-

(third person POV)

Dhawal was anxious. And that didn't happen often. Dhawal was known for his confidence, his prideful arrogance. Na'vi had always bent to him either because of his use with a weapon, or his confidence. And now, here he stood, shaking with nothing else but raw nerves.

The sound of feet approaching down the long halls of the great structure they called home made Dhawal actually jump and stand up straighter. His body pretty much caved in when he saw his sister turning the corner instead of someone who could have found him out. Like Atraiu.

Dhanya wasted no time, and immediately closed the space between them, speaking in low whispers. The whispers of killers

"She'll be retiring soon. The herbs I gave her will make her sleep deeper than normal. Are you ready?"

"I don't know, Dhanya." he said, his voice coming up more unstable than he intended. "What about Atraiu? If he discovers what we are doing..."

"He won't. Atraiu's so focused on regaining his memory and obsessing over that Blue Flute girl that he sees nothing else beyond that. Besides, we'll handle him soon enough."

"Dhanya, this is madness! She is our sa'nok, in the name of the gods!"

"No!" Dhanya's face suddenly morphed into something angry, and defiant, and terrible. Dhawal had always seen his sister as being so beautiful, but when she became impassioned with something, he could see her insanity show.

"You will not do this, Dhawal! You will not become a coward, not now! Our mother is a traitor to our cause. A traitor to our 'olo! She would rather hide behind Atraiu's ignorant perceptions of honor than take what is rightfully ours! When sempul died, so did she. I have given her every chance I can afford. You know our code, brother. If you are not with us, you are against us."

Dhawal looked into Dhanya's piercing feline eyes, and the blood lust that hid there. He knew that there were things that they had done that were wrong. But, it was in the name of progress. Dhanya had always said that our clan was a clan that deserved greatness. And she was right. Sempul would not see his eldest son turn his back now.

"Yes. Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, tsmuke."

As instantly as the was set Dhanya was there, she was gone. That was something about Dhanya that Dhawal would never understand. She could change her face so instantly that he never saw it coming. No one ever did.

"That's alright, tsmukan. I need you with me now, more than ever. You are with me, right?"

Dhawal flashed his twin one of his signature, confident grins, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course. Oe ma hu nga. Forever."

Dhanya smiled brightly, and reached up, wrapping her long arms around his wide shoulders. It had been many seasons since Dhanya had given him anything close to a hug.

Quickly, as if she didn't realize what she was doing, she drew back, standing straight.

"Very good. Now, sa'nok should be asleep by now. No one can use a tanhi tukru like you. Make it quick if it makes you feel better."

Dhawal nodded, even though he refused to respond. He was afraid that if he said anything else, he would lose the little nerve that he had built.

He cast his sister one more small grin, before descending down the open hallway towards his mother's quarters. The sound of the ocean, and the clear light of the full moon should have calmed Dhawal, made him strong. But instead it only reminded him of the shadow that followed his steps, his purpose.

He found his way to his mother's quarters much quicker than he would have liked. But, it was so easy.

As he approached the thin curtain that hid where his mother slept, he realized that his hands were no longer shaking. The promise of blood, the thrill of a kill centered him, no matter whose blood it was. His tanhi tukru - his mate - sang as he released it from it's sheath. With one more breath, his head focused on the task ahead, Dhawal pulled back the thin curtain and entered the room.

* * *

**AN: So, this chapter was kinda short, but it was meant to be more of a filler, because the next chapter is going to be royal. I might end up having to split it in two. So, yeah, there you go! Review please! **

**sevin: pretty **

**tsmukan: brother **

**eyktan: leader **

**tsamsiyu: warrior **

**'ite: daughter **

**tsmuke: sister **

**sa'nok: mother **

**sempul: father **

**Oe ma hu nga: I am with you **


	31. Chapter 27: PART I

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "James Cameron's Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We're going to the mattresses on this one guys! It's coming down to the wire, only a few more chapters left! Please review, and keep up the vote on the poll!

P.S. Atraiu:45, Lock'tu:36, Neutral:8.

P.S.S. Since the story is starting to get a little global here, I'm just letting you know that in my little Avatar world, the Omaticaya and the other major clans are on one continent, with the Txep Menari being out in the sea, off the eastern coast. On this continent, the deep rainforst that the Omaticaya dwell in is to the North, while the Horse Plains are to the South, and the coast clans are to the east. To the West are other, mountain clans. I know that this is probably not how James Cameron sees Pandora, but it fit with the flow of the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 27: PART I

(Kana's POV)

"Jake, that may be the most reckless idea you have ever had." said my mother after my father had explained his brilliant, strategic plan to the family - besides Sayla, who was in the bowels of Hometree, seeking enlightenment - Lock'tu, and Nkti.

"Reckless, yes. But it just might work." He was rather pleased with himself, I must say.

I had to agree with my mother - for once - this plan of his was rather reckless. He believed that the Txep Menari wouldn't relent until we engaged them in open combat. A battle to the finish.

"Sempu, I must agree." said Taka, who was just as skeptical as the rest of us. "We don't have the strength to meet the Txep Menari in battle."

"How are we certain of that? We have yet to see just how much of a force the Txep Menari have at their disposal. For all we know, it could only be a few hundred well-trained warriors."

"Even if there were only a few hundred, Eyktan," said Lock'tu. "That is still more than us. It would take a miracle from Eywa for us to win."

Sempu grinned and cast Lock'tu a quick wink. "You'd be surprised, Lock'tu. Besides, that is not the full extent of my idea. The clans to the east and to the south are not the only clans on the mainland. There are still the Mountain Clans of the West."

Just at hearing the name, Nkti's frown deepened more than usual, and he spit off to the side in distaste.

"The Mountain 'Olos are treacherous ioangs! My father's father lived in a time when the Omaticaya were allied with the Mountain clans. The Omaticaya fought for five days in the frigid west to save the Mountain 'Olos from being over-run by the Plains 'Olo, yet when they were most needed in battle here, when the fate of the Omaticaya was at stake, they stayed hidden in their mountains."

"Nkti is right." said mother with just as much hate. "I have heard of these Mountain Clans. I would sooner call on a demon than them."

Sempu nodded, and said, "Still. If things do not go as I plan, they may be our only hope."

Mother moved closer to Sempu, closing the little distance between them. She locked her bright eyes with his, luring him into one of those moments they had when things were most tedious.

"Jake. That is a very risky bet to put our hope in."

Sempu grinned, and pinched Sa'nok's chin between his thumb and index finger.

"You know me better than that, yawne. My entire existence is a risky bet." Sempu turned from mother to address the rest of us. "A messenger should be sent west. Just one, someone fast and stealthy, who can get past what little barrier there is to the west. I doubt the Txep Menari have even considered the western clans because they're so isolated."

"I will go." said Taka, immediately.

"No." Sempu said in his sternest voice. "I do not want you, or any of my ayeveng leaving Hometree. And that includes you, Lock'tu. You are an 'itan to me, and I will not lose you, too."

Lock'tu opened his mouth to respond, but Sempu cast him a harsh glare that silenced him instantly.

"Now, it is up to the People." said Sempu with a sigh.

"The Omaticaya trust you, Eyktan." said Nkti. He even chanced a small, rare smile. "They will fly with you, to whatever end."

Suddenly, a Na'vi scout rushed into the area, his face clearly displaying shock and concern.

"Olo'eyktan," he gasped, out of breath. "A makto from the Southern Plains 'Olo has come."

All of us stood a little straighter. It had been near over a month since we heard anything from any of the other mainland clans. If a messenger from as far south as the Plains came to us, that meant that there was war everywhere.

"A messenger?" gasped mother. "Bring them to us."

The scout's ears stretched back against his skull momentarily, and his eyes became downcast.

"That is the problem, olo'eyktan. The makto is...not able to travel into Hometree. Her injuries are too great."

-888-

(third person POV)

Sayla sat before the Tapestry, her eyes closed, and her ora centered. She continued to pray, as she had been doing for the past week. She prayed for enlightenment, for any word from Eywa. She would stare and stare at the Tapestry, and find nothing. The only choice she had was through Eywa.

"Eywa, send me peace.

Eywa, send me wisdom.

Mother of all,

Send me wisdom.

Send me wisdom.

Karyu,

Send me understanding." she sang solemnly.

She had been reciting the same hymn over and over again without any answer, but still she continued. There was too much at stake for her to stop.

Finally, she opened her eyes, to look at the Tapestry, hoping for a new message, but nothing had changed. The images continued to swirl and blend in an endless stream of random scenes.

Sayla's lip quivered as she stared, wide-eyed. Still, nothing. The fate of the Omaticaya rested with her, and Eywa had given her nothing.

With a cry of rage, Sayla slammed her fists into the ground, kneeling before the ancient tool of prophecy.

"Please, Eywa, help me!" she shouted to the heavens. "I don't know what to do! My clan is on the verge of war, and I have nothing to offer the People! No hope, no wisdom! You sent me this prophecy, why won't you give me answers!"

Still, silence.

There was always silence.

Sayla sighed deeply, and dried her tears. She was Tsahik of the Omaticaya, a spiritual leader to the People. It was her purpose to be patient. Mo'at had taught her that patience was the key to true tsahaylu with Eywa. When She wished to reveal her intentions, She would.

Sayla slowly sat up, straightening her back in the way Mo'at had taught her for meditating. She crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and began again.

"Eywa, send me peace.

Eywa, send me wisdom.

Mother of all,

Send me wisdom..."

-888-

(Kana's POV)

When I actually saw the makto from the Southern Plains 'Olo, I instantly understood why she couldn't come to us. She looked as if she had been locked in a hole somewhere for weeks. Her bright blue skin had lost all hints of the sun's kiss, and was pale and thin. She was so thin that she might have been half starved, the ridges of her spinal column clearly showing through the skin of her back. Her arms, legs, and torso were covered in half-healed wounds, and some of the large wounds were loosely bound in the stretched hide of a sturmbeest. But that wasn't the thing that made me stop in my tracks when I saw her. Her eyes were empty voids that saw nothing. The actual visual organs were gone, leaving nothing but space. I couldn't help but gasp when her sightless sockets settled on me, burning through me much faster than any fire ever could. Still, under all of the obvious grime and pain, she was majestic.

The envoy's ears pricked up slightly at our approach, though her head never turned to face us directly.

"Olo'eyktan Neytiri. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice and during such dangerous times." Her voice was soft and easy. My mother stopped instantly, and turned to look back at Sempu, an eyebrow raised.

"How did you - ?"

"You have a very distinct way of walking, olo'eyktan." said the envoy with a smile. "There is pride, and authority in your step. But also strength and love. A leader's step. Also, the great JakeSully could be heard a mile away."

"Oh, I like this girl." said my father with a bright grin.

"I am pleased to hear that, txan tsamsiyu. However, the news I bring is grave."

"Who are you, makto?" asked my mother, moving forward to sit beside the young female.

"My name is Gimbya, daughter of Kaweria, the former olo'eyktan of the Southern Plains 'Olo. However, I did not ride here directly from the direhorse plaines. My road has been more...difficult than that."

Suddenly, Nkti stepped forward, shock on his usually emotionless face.

"Did you say Kaweria?"

The one called Gimbya's ears perked up again.

"Yes...she fell to an infected wound three seasons ago."

Nkti's face fell. It was as if a part of himself had fallen away.

"Kaweria is my eldest daughter. If you are her daughter..."

"Than you are Nkti!" The young princess stood, and stumbled towards Nkti's voice, unsteady on her feet. The warrior caught her in his arms, holding her to him.

"My cousin told me to ask for you. She told me that you would be here."

"Your cousin, Ama? I haven't seen her since she was an 'eveng. Where is she, what's happened to her?"

Gimbya's body suddenly went limp, and her small hands shook as they clutched Nkti's shoulders.

"I don't know, grandfather. I don't know what's happened to anyone. When I rode out from the Plains, the Txep Menari were on us. I was captured not an hour after I left."

"Captured?" Now it was Taka who stepped forward. "By whom?"

Gimbya's head shifted towards where Taka stood.

"Txep Menari. Twins with white hair and blood red eyes, like the rest of them. They said that they were royalty."

"Dhanya and Dhawal." I said, instantly knowing who she spoke of. They were the type of pair that you didn't forget easily. "Atraiu's siblings."

"They did this to you?" asked Lock'tu, who's face was a solemn mask. Gimbya only shrugged, and managed a slight smile.

"The female who was set to break me didn't like my eyes. She said that the mainlander who killed her parents had eyes like mine. So, she took them out."

Nkti spit in disdan and hate.

"Ayvrrtep. Ayhewong. Monsters. How could they do this to you?"

"It is war, grandfather. Compared to what others received, I was lucky."

"So, if you are here, that means that the Southern Plains is under siege, just like the Eastern Sea 'Olo." said my father pensively.

"_Was_, eyktan. It's been days, maybe weeks since I left. The plains may be nothing but ash by now."

"Wait a moment," I said, sitting down in front of Gimbya. "If you were captured, how did you end up here? Did you escape?"

Gimbya laughed, a bright, youthful laugh that didn't quite fit her present state.

"Well, they let me go. That is, after they beat me within an inch of my life. When I arrived among the Omaticaya, they wanted me to make an impression. They wanted me to be a representation of fear. Like I said, the news I bring is grave. And it is not from the Southern Plains 'Olo."

-888-

(third person POV)

Things could not be going better.

They simply couldn't be.

The gods truly did bless her quest.

Dhanya did not sleep the night before, she dared not, from all of the excitement. She knew that not far away, her mother, the consistent thorn in the side of Txep Menari conquest was dying. She could have giggled, she could have skipped like an 'eveng. When the morning sun rose over the distant mountains, the 'olo would learn the devastating news about their queen consort dying peacefully in her sleep. It was a "sign from the gods" she would say. A sign that now was the time to strike the heart of the mainland, and destroy the Omaticaya. The People would certainly follow her after a speech like that. Follow her off of the edge of the world.

"Tsmuke."

The voice shocked Dhanya out of her thoughts of the future, and she turned to see Atraiu standing behind her, that quiet look of honorable disappointment on his face that she had come to detest.

"Atraiu. I was told that you were keeping vigil over mother's tomb."

"I was. Until the news reached me that you plan to fly on the Omaticaya."

Dhanya sighed deeply, hanging her head. She had hoped that she could avoid this, but, if she must face it, might as well face it now.

"Atraiu," she turned to face him, donning her best "big sister" face. "I know that you were with the Omaticaya for a long time. And that you probably made same seemingly strong friendships..."

"_Seemingly_? They were my family, Dhanya."

"We are your family, Atraiu! Have the mainlanders truly poisoned your mind that much? This will serve as the conclusion of a war that has lasted generations. We will be the ones who will bring peace to the Txep Menari. Peace, Atraiu! Can you at least find peace in that?"

"I can't find peace in anything anymore." The ferocity died slightly in his eyes. Dhanya couldn't help but grin to herself. Atraiu was proving to be more useful to her alive, and half conscious of his past than dead. Most of the time.

"This is war, Atraiu. There can be no mercy for us in war. They will not give it. You have heard about what the barbarians in the Southern Plains have done to our warriors. They do not just take prisoners, but they torture their captives within inches of their lives, then send them back to their comrades broken. Barbarians, monsters, vrrteps. This is what they have done to us. Why should we spare any of them?"

Atraiu suddenly lurched forward, shocking Dhanya back a few steps.

"You have had your revenge on the Eastern Sea 'Olo. You've even managed to lay waste to a good bit of the Plains, but this has _nothing_ to do with the Omactiaya!"

Now, Dhanya was annoyed. Atraiu was the proclaimed heir of the 'olo, the People loved him, the People _wanted_ him, yet he was more concerned about his precious Blue Flute clan than his own.

"Nothing to do with the Omaticaya? You are Atraiu, son of Aakesh, the heir to the Txep Menari! _This_ is your 'olo, _these_ are your people! Do you truly remember so little, that you do not even hold any love for your own clan? The clan that has searched for you, fought for you, avenged you?"

"If you lead a host out to face the Omaticaya, you and all who ride with you will die! They will not relent, and they will show you no mercy after the slaughter you gave the Eastern Sea 'Olo. You say that I don't care for this 'olo, but no matter what you say, I will not let you lead so many Na'vi into ruin."

"You are meyp, Atraiu, and you have always been meyp. Ever since we were children together, you held the weakness of others above the strength of your own. Yet, they have all loved you. Sempul. Sa'nok. The People. Even the Omaticaya, a clan that should detest you, welcomed you like a brother in no time at all! You do not deserve to be olo'eyktan - the youngest, the weakest - yet, here you are. Well, hi'i tsmukan, you may wear the title, but you will not wear the power. The Txep Menari _will_ be the great clan that our ancestors envisioned."

Atraiu's eyes narrowed, and became an even darker shade of red, that truly spoke of blood. His voice came out in a harsh whisper, like the shadowed voice of a vengeful spirit.

"I do not remember what you have done - you and Dhawal - but I will someday. And when I do, you and I shall have words again."

Dhanya flashed her most brilliant and alluring smile, even though behind it was all of the malice and hate that she possessed in her soul towards her _oh-so-honorable_ little brother.

"And I eagerly look forward to such a day." Two warriors suddenly walked onto the open balcony that wrapped around the entire dwelling, freshly sharpened tanhi tukrus on their backs.

"Tsamsiyus," she said, instantly attracting their attention. They straightened immediately, and gave her a stiff bow. "Please escort the olo'eyktan back to his rooms. The preparations have exhausted him."

The warriors hesitated slightly, glancing between each other.

"But, eyktan," said one of the warriors slowly. "What about the invasion on the Omaticaya...?"

"The olo'eyktan will not be flying out with us." she snapped, shutting the young male down instantly. Instead of annoying the princess further, they both hit their fists against their chests, and fell in beside Atraiu on either side.

Dhanya stepped close to Atraiu, speaking to the warriors who flanked him, but keeping their kindred eyes locked. "And don't allow him to leave. Under any circumstances. We wouldn't want our valiant leader to fall under any harm while his army was away."

Atraiu said nothing, for once, but he left Dhanya with a glare that actually sent a bit of a chill up her spine. She watched silently, sternly, until Atraiu and his vanguard were out of sight. Just when she was starting to reconsider not killing her little brother. His weak sense of honor was constantly blinding him. He was brilliant, an excellent fighter, handsome, blood of the Txan Ayfizayu. He should have been the greatest olo'eyktan the Txep Menari had ever known. The one to lead them to greatness. But he wasn't. Instead, he was a thorn in the side of progress. Just like his mother.

The sun was rising in the sky, and the time would soon be on them. Dhanya left to find her brother.

-8-8-

Dhawal was alone, which was odd. Alone and solemn. He found himself in his old childhood quarters, the ones he shared with Atraiu. Even some of their old toys were there. Wooden tanhi tukrus that they used for practice, and gave each other multiple scars with. Old toys of ean ayikran made out of woven wood. Small bows strung up on large cheys that still contained little things like an old arrow head that he found digging out near the river, and a necklace made out of sea shells that his mother made him. Things that he had left behind when he had tsahaylu with his ean ikran for the first time. When he became a tutean. Seemed like an odd place to clean the blood off of the tanhi tukru the slew his mother in her sleep.

"Dhawal."

He grinned despite himself. His sister could always find him.

"Dhanya. Have you taken vigil over sa'nok's tomb yet?"

"You know I haven't." she said with a sigh, quickly approaching him. He sat on the edge of the small hammock that he once spent his summer seasons dreaming in while the music of the sea rocked him to sleep.

"The old healers say that you invite the ill will of the gods when you don't pay vigil over the tombs of your parents. We do not need the gods of the sea and the mainland against us. You know what happened to the Sky People when that happened."

"Oh, don't tell me that you have lost your courage, as well." said Dhanya between gritted teeth. Dhawal could tell that she had been talking to Atraiu.

"We are so close to fulfilling the dream, you can not be weak now."

Dhawal gave his tanhi tukru another slow stroke, his touch easy as if he was touching his lover.

"She was beautiful, you know. Mother. Before I killed her. I had never seen her sleep so peacefully, not since Sempul died. It was like she was dead already. And when I approached her hammock, tanhi tukru drawn, ready to send it right through her heart, a quick, painless death, she opened her eyes and looked right at me. Yet, her eyes did not show what I thought. Before Na'vi die, I can see their true souls come to life. They are their truest selves. Usually, I see fear, shock, anger, sadness. Sometimes even happiness on the rarest of occasions. But her eyes betrayed none of these emotions. In her face I could actually see love. The same look that I had seen all of my life. Even when the healers and priests said that you and I were cursed because of our white hair, that we would bring destruction to the 'olo and should be sacrificed, she looked upon me with love. Then, I killed her. Quickly. Easily. She did not fight. Still, as the last lingering breath left her body, she had love in her eyes and a soft smile on her face."

Dhawal could feel the tears running down his face, but he did not try to stop them, or hide them. He was numb to tears, like all warriors should be.

"What am I, Dhanya? What have I become, what have _we_ become? First father, than Atraiu, now our mother, too!"

Dhanya turned her back to him, her muscles tense and rigid.

"Must I fight this war by myself, as well?" She suddenly dropped to her knees before him, looking up into his face. "Dhawal, in just a few days, all of the pain you feel will have a reckoning. Everything we have done, we have done for the 'olo, for the People! The gods know this! When your tanhi tukru paints the sky with the blood of the Omaticaya, everything will be set right. Besides, I've told you, Sempul was old. We did nothing but ease his death."

"Sempul said that a warrior's death was never easy." said Dhawal, standing suddenly. "He said that it was our honor to die in pain, and suffering. If we were to kill Sempul, it should have been me, alone. I should have challenged him to a duel, faced him like a tutean! Instead, we hid and moved around in shadows like ayvrrtep. Poison. The weapon of cowards."

"No." Dhanya stood slowly, building strength with her steps. "The weapon of cowards is cowardice! Now we have arrived here, at this moment, when everything comes together after generations of suffering. To sit in the darkness, amongst the building dust of your merry childhood, questioning your moral standing at a time like this is cowardice! And you are anything but a coward, Dhawal. All my life, you have watched out for me, protected me. Followed me like a shadow, cutting down those who would threaten us. Now, I need you as my shadow again, tsmukan. Our enemies are calling to us. We should not keep them waiting."

She grasped his arm, holding on for dear life, pulling him back into the game that he had spent far too long playing.

"Tswayon hu oe." she whispered. Dhawal stood with his back to her, feeling the pulse of her heart through her hand, the heart that beat with the same beat as his. One in the same. Constantly. Even their hearts had the same beat. Would he ever have anything, do anything for himself?

He then thought of the Omaticaya princess. The warrior one - _Taka_. Even her name felt like a challenge on his tongue. Something for him to take and mold and work until she was his. A fighter who fought with him, for him. Of course, he could think of other uses for her. Beauty such as that did not deserve to be ignored. If he must die on a bed draped in sin, he wouldn't go alone.

Dhawal turned to face his sister, donning that confidant smirk that she had always loved. That mask that used so little to hide so much.

"Of course I fly with you, sweet sister. The gods know you wouldn't last a second without me."

A smile as bright as the sun lit up Dhanya's face, and she was beautiful again. Like the young female she was, dressing for her mating ceremony, drunk on the joy of life. But instead of a bride crossing into life's greatest partnership, she was a empress mounting up for war.

"Good. Good. Come, brother. The day is upon us. Today, we fly out to meet our destiny."

-888-

(Kana's POV)

One day.

That was the deadline that Gimbya gave us. Two days _at most_. If we did not meet them in open air, they would be on us. The 'olo would be under siege. Death would be waiting with it's dark cloak, ready to consume us all.

I knew nothing of battle, of true battle, or of war. I had just heard stories. I was a hunter, not a warrior. That was Taka's job. I could not command the People, and lead them into battle. I was not made for this. Yet, this was my calling. I would fight with my family and friends, and hold my head up as a daughter of the olo'eyktan. And try not to cry the whole time.

"How did I know I'd find you here?"

I looked up, turning to face Lock'tu, who stood in the mouth of the cave that lead the way into Tireafya'o. It was the only place far enough from Hometree to give her some peace, yet close enough to keep her from getting snagged in the Txep Menari boundary, which had drawn back quite a bit since Gimbya came with the news of the impending battle. It was strange how the simplest of places could have the strongest of effects.

"You know me too well for your own good." I responded with a small smile. I hadn't truly spoken to Lock'tu since Atraiu was taken away, and I still felt slightly wary around him. Until I was sure I could judge his emotions towards me presently, I wasn't going to push it.

"You're right, I do." Lock'tu gave me a lopsided grin, and approached me. I sat by the small pond that trickled down into the valley, hiding in the shade of an eyaye. Somewhere far over head a prolemuris tribe moved through the canopy, probably alerted by the tenseness that had filled the jungle as of late.

For a moment, we just sat there. Letting the home we had always known take us somewhere else, free of war, and betrayal, and lies. Free of the lingering effects of Atraiu's eyes and the pain I felt when I watched him leave. The chill the pierced my heart when I saw the way Lock'tu looked at me on that day. Like he didn't know me at all.

"I'm sorry." I suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence. I cut my eyes over the Lock'tu who just continued to stare into the pond, so I took that as a chance to continue.

"I'm sorry for everything. Everything. I'm sorry for all of the stuff with Atraiu, and Taka, and that kiss, and everything. None of this would have happened if I hadn't insisted on Atraiu staying with us. If I had not been so stupid! If I had listened to you, and just let him go, things would have never changed."

"You're right." said Lock'tu, again in a monotonous voice. "Things wouldn't have changed. They would have been worse."

Now, that certainly shocked me. Lock'tu must have read the confusion on my face, the way he laughed at me.

"Kana, in a strange, diabolical, twisted way, you finding Atraiu was the spark that set off a thousand fires. Sure, there is the present war with the Txep Menari, but that is something that could have started at any time. What I mean is that little, subtle things took place that have such a larger effect on our lives. Sayla honed her skills to a fine art after her sessions with Atraiu. Skills that helped us prepare for this day. Taka learned so much from him about the tanhi tukru, and archery, and battle in general that she has become a better leader. A leader fit to take Olo'eyktan Neytiri's place someday. I would never have had the courage to tell you how I feel before Atraiu came. Like the bastard said, he was the push I needed to make a stand. And you," He smiled at me in a way that warmed me to my very core. "You have grown so much with him. When you found him, there was still an 'eveng in you. Young and light and carefree. Like a yerik fawn, bounding through life. But, after you started spending more and more time with him, I watched you grow into a tutee. I true female of the Omaticaya clan, and a princess at that. You have proved yourself to be such an essential part of this 'olo, Kana. For many seasons, you have looked down on yourself because you foolishly saw yourself as unworthy. I hope you see now that none of us - in particularly me - wouldn't be able to go on without you."

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Lock'tu brush a tear off of my cheek with his thumb. Every time I tried to apologize to this guy, he just ends up telling me how awesome he thought I was. A true friend, a brother in all but blood, he had stood beside me for as long as I could remember. Even standing at the edge of chaos, I would reach for his hand. How could I not see all of this before? Lock'tu was as much a part of me as the earth, the jungle, the sky. Even Eywa herself.

"Nga yawne lu oer." I whispered, more to myself than anything. His eyes stayed on me, though, waiting for something else, anything else. I rose my head to look into Lock'tu golden eyes, and I almost laughed at the realization at how much his physique had changed, but his eyes had always stayed the same.

"I love you." I said again with more confidence. "I always have. You're my best friend. You are the thing that binds my entire world together. I would be a shell if it wasn't for you. I love you. Helplessly."

"But you want him." he said, surprisingly calm. I didn't have to ask who he spoke of.

"He's the enemy. I couldn't have him even if I wanted him."

"But, you do want him." he said with a laugh. "I can see it in your eyes. Even if you don't see it yet, I can. My father used to tell me that a male can always tell in a female's eyes whether she wants him or not. They show into her very soul. I can see in your eyes that you love me, but it is him that you want. He had that much of an impression on you. On all of us."

I sighed, and lowered my head onto my knees, my legs pulled up to my chest.

"I don't know what I _want_. Not that it matters now. We could all be dead tomorrow. You, me, Atraiu. What would it all matter then?"

"A lot more than you think, I'm sure." Lock'tu's face became suddenly serious again, and a darkness filled his eyes. "Kana. Let me kiss you. Just incase we're all dead tomorrow."

I turned back to face him, and grinned, feeling the fallen tears dry on my skin.

"Just in case we're all dead tomorrow."

Lock'tu's hand returned to the crook of my neck, his thumb brushing lightly against my cheek. His eyes were locked on mine, holding me to my promise. I allowed myself to lean in, closer and closer, until I could see the green speckles in his eyes. Then, his lips touched mine. However, unlike last time, I didn't pull away.

It wasn't like the kiss Atraiu and I had shared in the pool - heated and desperate - but slow and beautiful. Instead of sending chills up my spine, it sent warmth deep into to melt through my bones. It was like being wrapped in the love that he had for me, in the friendship that we shared. I felt safe and warm, even though the storm raged a day away. If I did die tomorrow, this was a memory that I wanted to look back on and smile.

Slowly, but with only a little hesitancy, Lock'tu pulled away. His face was as flushed as mine, and his lips were swollen and shimmering. He grinned like a fool, then turned back out to face the pond. I let the sideways grin break free on my face, and did the same.

Again there was silence. The calm before the storm that elders sang of in their songs. The air of thick and still, and already had the metallic smell of blood.

"Are you afraid?" I asked, my voice smaller than I expected. Lock'tu sighed, and responded in kind.

"Yes." He sat like that for a moment before turning to face me. "Are you?"

Instantly, I whispered, "Yes."

* * *

**AN: So, that was part one of this chapter, sorry for the long update, and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is going to be the great battle scene, so be warned that there will be multiple character deaths - some of them major - and their will be some blood and gore. Just be warned. So, review please!**

**ionags: animals**

**sa'nok: mother**

**ayeveng: children**

**'itan: son**

**karyu: teacher**

**txan tsamsiyu: great warrior**

**ayvrrtep: demons**

**ayhewong: aliens**

**tsmuke: sister**

**meyp: weak**

**sempul: father**

**hi'i tsmukan: little brother**

**Txan Ayfizayu: Great Ancestors**

**tutean: male**

**tsmukan: brother**

**Tswayon hu oe: Fly with me**

**Nga yawne lu oer: I love you**


	32. Chapter 27: PART II

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "James Cameron's Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dugh, dugh, dugh! Here we go! Buckle up, kids! Also, remember to heed the warning from the previous chapter. **WARNING!** There will be major character deaths. Beware. **WARNING!** You have been warned. Also, I will not be putting _(third person POV)_ at the start of every section that is in third person. I want everyone to just know that unless I say that it is in Kana's POV, or something, it is in third person. So, onward!

P.S. Atraiu:47, Lock'tu:36, Neutral:9

P.S.S. Since the story is starting to get a little global here, I'm just letting you know that in my little Avatar world, the Omaticaya and the other major clans are on one continent, with the Txep Menari being out in the sea, off the eastern coast. On this continent, the deep rainforst that the Omaticaya dwell in is to the North, while the Horse Plains are to the South, and the coast clans are to the east. To the West are other, mountain clans. I know that this is probably not how James Cameron sees Pandora, but it fit with the flow of the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 27: PART II

(third person POV)

It was a beautiful morning. More beautiful than most. The sky was painted in a brilliant array of colors and light, the planets that orbited the moon he called home showing brightly, almost epheral. Standing in the canopy of Hometree, looking out over Pandora, Jake wondered if he would ever see his home again. Pandora had taken him in, loved him, defended him. Gave him a family who he loved and loved him in return. A clan that he was proud of, and a land that he could not stop adoring. All of this Eywa or God or whomever gave a damn about him up there - gave this to him. Let him have it for eighteen years, let him wallow in it. Now the chance stood that all of that could be taken away from him. Or he could be taken away from it. Of course, that chance stood whenever he went into a battle, but now, it seemed a little bit more real. He could feel the nervousness, the ache in his chest that he hadn't felt since the Alliance flew against the RDA. He wasn't sure if he should consider that to be a bad thing or not. Suddenly, his ikran, *Tsteu, brushed his large head against his shoulder. Jake smiled, and ran his hand along his old friend's neck.

"I know what you're thinking." said Jake to the creature who had become almost an extension of his own self. "You think I'm scared. Well, you're right. But not for myself. My children will be out there today, Tsteu. My children. My mate. My friends. Today, it's not all about you and me. The entire mainland is threatened today by our own kind. I think I have a right to be scared."

"Eyktan."

Jake turned to see Lock'tu - the son he had always wanted - standing behind him. His hair was done in a similar fashion to Jake's - thick braids, strung with red and green feathers, the colors of the Vrrtep Tsamsiyus. His face was decorated in war paint, and his bow was strapped to his back, along with the tanhi tukru that Atraiu had made for him.

"Yes, Lock'tu?" said Jake, surprisingly solemn.

"Sayla's ready to go, eykatn."

Jake nodded, but he had known for a while that Sayla was ready to leave. As much as his youngest rebelled against the idea, it was the only one he and Neytiri could come up with. Taka and Kana were warriors, fighters, he could trust them on the field. But Sayla was still so young, and she was no warrior. He didn't think there was a violent bone in her small body. Sending her as far away from the fighting as possible was risky, but it would keep her safe.

"Alright, Lock'tu, I'm coming."

The younger male nodded stiffly, and turned to leave, but Jake stopped him before he could go.

"Lock'tu, I have never truly told you before, but you are a son to me. You have been apart of my family since you were a child. I have watched you grow. I've watched you go from playing with my little girls to falling in love with them. And I must say, after all that's happened, that I would not want anyone else."

Lock'tu smiled one of his stiff, contained smiles that spoke volumes, and nodded his head in thanks.

"Irayo, eyktan. And, ever since my father was killed, you have been that father for me. I thank you for the help that you've given me, and the support, and the love. You do not know how much that means to me."

Jake gave a solemn smile of his own, and patted the younger male firmly on the shoulder. They stood like that for a moment, sharing the bond that only males form, radiating in it. They both knew that it could very well be the last time.

"So," said Jake loudly after the silence became a little bit too uncomfortable. "Let's go kill some red eyed bastards, hugh?"

-8-8-

Sayla was just where Lock'tu had said, at the foot of Hometree, waiting patiently. Next to her stood a great palulukan, a master of the forest. Older and larger than others, this predator was named Txan Sa'nok by the People because of it's age and standing in the forest heiarchy. There was very little that threatened this creature. Even the greatest of hunters wouldn't dare face it. Yet, his little girl, his sevin tirol, stood next to this creature strong and unafraid. As Jake approached, he also noticed that a bright blue riti sat on her shoulder. It had been so long since he had seen the creature, Jake had almost forgoten about it. When Sayla was a baby, the riti would follow her around, setting itself up as her "protector". In her youth she named it Kim because it span around on it's back all the time. Now, the animal was a full grown riti, it's long, scorpian like tail wrapped around Sayla's neck like coil. Still, she felt no fear. She even petted the creature's head lovingly, like one would a pet. All animals answered to Sayla, and she found no fear in them.

"Good morning, Sempu." she said as soon as he was in speaking distance, her voice soft and innocent. Such a surprising sound coming out of the girl petting the hide of the greatest predator on the mainland like a puppy.

"Good morning, Sayla. Txan Sa'nok." he said with a nod of his head towards the predator. It did nothing but growl in response.

"Has your mother come to see you off?" he asked, trying his hardest to avoid to obvious.

"Yes. She came just before you. She didn't stay long, though. She didn't want to cry in front of me."

That sent a jolt through Jake's heart. The idea of Neytiri crying about anything pained him more than any mortal wound.

"You know where you're going? Straight to the Tree of Souls."

"Yes, Sempu, I know. Don't worry, Txan Sa'nok knows the way, and she and Kim will protect me."

Jake nodded again. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"Please let me stay, Sempu." she cried suddenly. "I can help, I know I can! Don't send me away, please!"

"Sayla, we talked about this. You are not a warrior, you do not belong on a battle field. You can help us best by praying, and seeking guidance from Eywa. You are our spiritual key, our hope lies in you if we should...fail."

"Sempu..."

"You know my answer, Sayla. You are going to the Tree of Souls, and there you will stay until either me, your mother, one of your sisters, or Lock'tu comes for you. Respond to no one else, go with no one else. If no one comes for you, then, go south with Gimbya, who is hiding in the forest. Find the rest of the Southern Plains 'Olo, find shelter with them. They will protect you."

The tears were starting to gather in Sayla's eyes, but she quickly swipped them away with the back of her hand. She nodded firmly, and turned to mount the palalukan. She made tsaheylu with the beast, causing it to flinch slightly, then vaulted onto it's long back. In a quick flash of deja vu, Jake saw Neytiri eighteen seasons ago. Fierce and beautiful, coming to his rescue, as usual. His princess, his queen, his mistress and lover, his partner in everything. Then, the vision vanished, and he saw instead his baby girl.

"Sempu?"

Jake blinked once, and his mind cleared, and he became focused on the situation before him. Sayla looked down at him, her eyebrows creased in concern. Jake shook his head, dismissing her worries, and patted the palalukan's hide before reaching up and grapsing Sayla's hand in his. It was still so small.

"I love you very much, baby girl." he said, almost choking on the words. "And I am so proud of you. You have surpassed every dream I could have had, every hope I could have fathomed. You give me faith when there is no god to be found, you give me hope when times are hopeless. I just want you to know that your family loves you, and we are all so proud of you. So proud. Now, ride hard. Ride fast. And pray for us."

Sayla nodded, yet there was a sadness in her eyes that made Jake's heart break.

Jake was prepared to walk away, to turn his back on his youngest daughter, until she stopped him.

"Sempu," she said, her voice small. He turned to face her, even though something inside of him wished he hadn't. "That messanger you sent to the Western Mountain 'Olo. He won't make it."

As chilling as that revelation was, and considering the mouth that it was coming from, Jake was not shocked or nervous. He let out a deep sigh that seemed to release a great deal of tension from his shoulders.

"I know."

Before Sayla could respond, the palalukan was off, and the riti vaulted off her shoulder, taking to the skies. Jake stood and watched as his daughter raced ahead at fascinating speeds into the forest. He did not fear for her: if anyone or anything knew the ins and outs of the forest, it was Txan Sa'nok. She would not be found or harmed. She would be safe. But more importanlty, through her blood, the clan would be survive.

-888-

(Kana's POV)

I closed my eyes and allowed Taka to smooth the bright warrior paint along the contours of my face. The bright reds and blues and greens - fierce colors that would stand out, and bring out the white in my eyes. The warrior paint was meant to shock and scare the enemy, and the leave with them a frightening image that would stick with them on their lonely journey to the Other Side where all Na'vi went when they died. I had never worn warrior paint before, and the substance still felt heavy and odd on my skin.

"Don't squint, you'll smudge." snapped Taka when I flinched after she drew a line of paint across my eyes.

"You seem to know this art too well, sister." I joked, even though the humor fell flat.

"I have spent a lot of time watching the warriors of our clan be painted for battle. I've listened and I've learned. Mother was the first one to put on my paint, and she said that she learned from her sisters. I suppose it's a type of unspoken rule among the females of the Omaticaya."

"I've never been in a battle before." I uttered suddenly. "I'm just a hunter, no warrior. I don't know how to kill." Suddenly, Taka surprised me with a rather sympathetic action by running her hand through my hair, and giving me a slight smile.

"Don't worry, hi'i tsmuke. I'll look after you."

I smiled at that. Taka had always looked after me, at least before Lock'tu and I became such good friends. Whenever I needed her, she was there, even after all of the pain she felt because of me.

"Who will look after you, Taka?"

Her hands froze at that. Her eyes became a bit unfocused, and her face fell. The strenghth faded slightly from her eyes.

"Well," she said slowly. "I guess I'll watch my own back. I always have."

I opened my mouth to respond to that, but I found I had nothing to say.

-8-8-

When Taka and I walked into the grand opening at the base of Hometree, my breath hitched in my throat. Never before had I seen so many of our 'olo decorated for battle. From warriors as old and seasoned as Nkti to those who were just deemed warriors, as young as Sayla. All were clothed in the war paint of our people, bright and fearsome, a deadly force. All carried some kind of weapon - knives, spears, bolas', bows, arrows tipped with the poison of a kali'weya, m'resh'tuyu. Many had decoarted their hair and bodies with the leaves and stems of brightly colored plants and hides of animals. The Vrrtep Tsamsiyus, in all of their feiriocity, were all marked on the forehead with their own blood, showing that they didn't fear blood and death, and thus were the deadliest warriros imaginable. I saw Lock'tu among them, a spear in his hand, a knife on his hip, a quiver on his opposite hip, and a bow on his back along with the tanhi tukru that Atraiu had made him. I couldn't help but notice how he had tied a green and a red feather to the hide-wrapped hilt. Possibly in honor of the blood brother who he would certainly face on the field.

I stood with my family on a raised limb of Hometree. My father and mother shone in their power, looking like great warriors brought out of a story. Taka looked no less fearsome, her face a solemn mask, prepared for battle. I didn't even think about Sayla being absent. Or, at least, tried not to. I had said my goodbyes the night before, when we all sat in our old nivi, which hadn't been used since Sayla was eight seasons old. Wrapped in the large, loving arms of the hammock the smelled of our parents, we were three sisters again, not heirs to an 'olo, trapped in a war. We laughed and played and talked more than we had in many moons. It was then that I said my goodbyes while she was curled up asleep, looking so small and frail, even though I knew that inside she carried the strength of an entire clan.

"Omaticaya!" My mother's voice echoed out over the clan, and seemed to blend in with the forest itself. A silence swept over us.

"Today, we are being threatened by a foe that is different from any other we have faced. Older, stronger, and more bent on death than even the Sky People. Yet, they are our cousins. Born centuries past in the blood of the Eastern Sea 'Olo, the clan that they so brutally extinguished. They fly on us with anger and malice in their hearts. We shall meet that malice equally in the skies today. The songs of our war cries shall reach even Eywa, and she will hear the might of her children!" A woop went up from the People, answering her words. "She shall hear our fury! Our pride! Our love for this land! And she will know that we will _never_ submit. Never give in. Never yield. Especially not to red eyes ayvrrtep from across the sea!" Another cry went up, this one louder, and stronger, reaching even my heart. "Now - my brothers, my sisters, my children - fly out, and Eywa ngahu!"

The war cry flowed through the entire 'olo. The mighty roar soared up into the sky, and shook the earth, causing the bowes of Hometree to shake. Above me, I could hear our ikrans answering the call with the primal shrill of their kind. It was a beautiful song, sung before there was war. I prayed, deep in side, that somewhere Dhanya and Dhawal heard this song, and their blood ran cold.

-888-

(third person POV)

She could hear them. She could actually hear the screaming savages. Deep in the forests, she could hear their faint war cry from her perch on one of the larger trees that might have once been a Hometree far to the south. She feigned a laugh, a small snicker to keep the People's moral up. Yet, inside, she felt suddenly cold.

"They certainly do make themselves heard." said Dhawal next to her, knocking her back into the present. He was rightfully outfitted for war with a knife on each hip, and a tanhi tukru on his back. The paint on his face was bright, bringing out his blood red eyes, and streaks of green in his bleach white hair. Even with a smile on his face, he was fearsome.

"It might as well be their cries of anguish over their immenent destruction for all of the fear that it gives me." said Abhaya, stern faced as ever. Honestly, did that female ever smile?

She was also decked out for war, sporting a tanhi tukru, and a bow and a quiver of arrows tipped with poison. She wasn't the best shot, but her poison always killed. Dhanya couldn't help but also notice that, wrapped lightly in woven hide, hanging from the end of her tanhu tukru were the horse princess's eyes. Dhanya grimaced slightly. Honestly, she had never truly liked Abhaya. She was cold and stern, far too uptight for her taste. But she was obsessive. Her blinding hate for the mainlanders made her a terrible force to be reckoned with on the field of battle. Dhanya could only hope that what the second in command lacked in elegance she could make up for in brutality.

"They are ready." said Dhanya. Turning, she mounted her ean ikran, Txon Seze, and faced the great host of the Txep Menari. They were drawn from all over the mainland, and the sea, abandoning all over conquests. Hundreds upon hundreds mounted warriors, high on blood lust. An army to make her father proud. If things went as Dhanya planned, this would be the end of it all. With the Omaticaya destroyed, no other clan would dare stand against them. All of the blood shed would end today for everyone.

"Do you hear?" she cried out over the limbs of the gigantic tree, calling all of her great army to her attention. "Do you hear them shouting? The call to us, they cry to us! Over beyond the forest, from their trees, they call us! They call for blood. We shall not keep them waiting."

The army answered with a cry of their own, and the chills ran up Dhanya's spine. Never before had such a host been called, never had the Txep Menari been so powerful. And it was because of her, all her. She had spent her entire life killing and scheming to get to this moment. The People looked to her, they loved her. A warm tear ran down her cheek.

"Abhaya, I want you to stay on the olo'eyktan and her mate." she told her second in command as she swiped the lingering tear away. "The sooner they die, the sooner this will be over. I will take care of the other two."

"No." said Dhawal suddenly. "I want the warrior princess. Taka. She is mine."

Dhanya didn't even attempt to question her brother's actions. She could see the lust in his eyes. Very well. Let him have his fun, as long as the job was done.

"She is yours, then. Atraiu's little blue flute is mine."

"What of the Tsahik?" asked Dhawal.

"The few scouts we have left out there reported that she left their Hometree in the early morning on the back of a palulukan with a riti at her heels."

"Running?" asked Abhaya.

"To her precious Eywa, maybe." responded Dhanya. "No worry, we shall find her once the battle is over. An 'eveng-Tsahik who prays and meditates is no concern to us."

Dhawal and Abhaya nodded in understanding. Dhawal unsheathed his tanhi tukru, and held it above his head. The army responded. With that, they took to the skies.

-888-

(Kana's POV)

The world flew by underneath me. Tirea's beat pulsed in time with mine, her excitement and thirst for battle filling her body and mine. We were in battle, in life, in death. If one of us fell, we both fell. We were one great warrior of the skies.

I looked to my left and saw Taka and Lock'tu flying together, Taka at the head of the Vrrtep Tsamsiyus. The best of the clan, they were our wedge, while the rest of us were the hammer.

"Taka, you drive through, I'll be here to back you up." I heard Sempu say over the RDA communicators that we used to communicate. Sempu had the lead one, while mother, Taka, Lock'tu, Nkti, and myself had our own. Nkti had one because he lead a smaller force from behind that would block off our entrance, and semi-surround the Txep Menari. Lock'tu had one because he was second in command to Taka, and I had one just so Sempu could keep up with me.

"We'll make a clean cut through their force, Sempu. All the way through." she responded, her voice ringing in my ears. Her voice was strong and authoratative, fitting the leader she was, yet when she said "sempu" I could feel the child seep back into her voice.

"Kana, Lock'tu, stay close to her. Watch her back." he said to us. We both answered.

"I've got her, eyktan." said Lock'tu, with a slight grin in his voice.

"Na si oe, Sempu." I responded in kind. I could find him among the warriors, for he wore the u'imi, the Omaticaya colors calling brightly to us all. He was our center, or beacon if the force ever needed to be regathered, refocused. Nkti's second in command wore a similar one, even though his lacked the Toruk skull that Sempu's sported, a sign of his history as Toruk Makto.

He caught me looking for him, and gave me a small smile. Mother rode close to him, wearing the necklace of the olo'eyktan. Her face was firm and set, like Taka's, yet there a light behind her eyes, like Sayla. She turned her head towards me as well, and gave a similar smile, a mother's smile. Even though we had our numerous differences, she was my Sa'nu, and I knew that I could always look to her.

The Txep Menari were within sight of us by now. A great black mark on the blue horizon. Their shadow crossed over the forest like a wave. Just the sight of them sent a stone of anger and fear plummeting through my stomach. This was real. This was war.

In a last, desperate feat, I looked for Lock'tu. My eyes met his just as his eyes met mine. For a moment, we stayed locked like that. Everything froze, and I stood alone with him. In his eyes, he said, _We'll be ok. _I smiled, and nodded. He smiled in return. By that time, I could see the glow of their green skin in the rising sun. I wondered breifly if Atraiu was out there, leading his clan into battle, as an olo'eyktan should. I wondered if he would look for me when the sky became filled with death and dying. Whether to apologize or to kill me himself, I could not be certain.

As the enemy drew closer, Taka and her warriors moved to the head of the column, forming a large triangle with her at the head. Alone, out there, at the head of it all, Taka did not look afraid. She looked powerful and strong. She looked like a leader.

With a floursih, she unsheathed her tanhi tukru, and held it above her head. Her war cry was shrill and high, something coming from deep inside, from the ancestors. The cry she uttered was one the Pandora had heard for generations. They knew it, and sang with her.

We all answered her call, even me, holding my bow above my head, my blood hot with the excitement of battle. The Txep Menari gave their war cry in response. I could see the white-haired twins at the head of the army, their red eyes bright.

There was brief silence. I heard nothing but the beat of Tirea's wings, that kept up with the beat of my own heart in my ears. It grew louder and louder and louder until my head pulsed.

Then, we met, and the sky rained blood.

-888-

(third person POV)

Atraiu had not slept since the army had left. He did not eat, he did not drink. He remained in his rooms, as he was told, but everything in him wanted to do something. To stop this slaughter, to save Kana from the death that would surly come. He wasn't able to prevent what happened to the Eastern Sea 'Olo, but he would not let the Omaticaya fall at the hands of his own. There was no need, no use. The Txep Menari should be allies with the Omaticaya, not enemies. But, as the battle raged many miles away, he knew that that possibility was becoming less and less likely. But he could not act until he _remembered_. He knew that Dhanya and Dhawal had something to do with his memory being lost, with him ending up in the jungles of Pandora. But, he could not come before his clan crying murder most foul until he could remember! Without proof, there was no way he would be accepted.

Outside, his guards remained, unmoving and silent. He knew that even if he played the olo'eyktan card on them, they would not relent. They were his sister's warriors, not his. Even those who would stand with him wouldn't show their faces, not without enough proof to force his siblings to step aside. Fear of their power and influence was too great, he knew that from court. Dhanya had whispered in enough ears, and Dhawal had slit enough throats to make a real impression on those in power, those who goverened over smaller islands for the main clan.

The People loved them because they promised revenge. Revenge for a history of pain and blood between the Txep Menari and the mainland. They opened old wounds and threw salt in them. If he could reheal those wounds, the clan would be his.

But without his memory, he was useless.

Then, he remembered something that Sayla had told him. _Meditation is the key to unlocking the deepest caves of the soul. With nothing else but the life of the forest to keep you, you learn how to interact with yourself._

In their sessions, Sayla had done what she said, she knocked down the walls. Now it was his turn, to help shine in the light.

He sat up straight in his hammock, and folded his legs under him. He closed his eyes, and will his breathing to slow. IN, out. IN, out. IN, out. His hearing became selective, and his mind became focused. He could hear the flow of the sea clearly, as if he was right out in the surf. He could hear the push and pull. The steady flow, the gentle roll. He could feel it inside of him. When Atraiu opened his eyes, he could _see_.

-888-

There were too many.

Jake once again realized that there just too many. And there was no one coming to help them this time.

When the Omaticaya and the Txep Menari clashed, there was a blow like thunder that shook the air. Taka kept to her purpose, and drove right through their army with her Vrrtep Tsamsiyus. Split their army near in half with the force of it. Jake kept his promise, and back her up on the way in. He filled the gap she made, and divided the Txep Menari in two. Nkti came in behind and formed a strong line to hold the opposition in place. After that, there was carnage.

Nearly two hours had passed since then.

Arrows flew past his head, from all sides, some missing their mark, and some making contact. That was when corpses and ikrans began to fall. It was a terrible rain, bloody and dark, that poisoned the very air her breathed. He saw friends fall, Na'vi he had loved, and fought with. Yet, he found solace in knowing that there were Txep Menari among all of the dead.

But now, he couldn't find his children.

Taka was at the head of all, and was instantly swallowed up by it. Kana was once right next to him, but she had followed her sister. Now, they were lost somewhere among the fighting.

A Txep Menari suddenly came for him on his blue ikran, his face red with blood, and hate in his eyes. Jake lead Tsteu into the dance, and they met. The two animals snapped and clawed at each other while Jake dealt with the Na'vi. His long tanhi tukru cut and sliced at him, nearly taking off his head. Jake ducked to avoid the blow, and drove his knife under the Na'vi's ribs. At the same instant, Tsteu snapped the ean ikran's neck. Jake instructed his mount to release, and he watched as the Txep Menari and his mount fell. Another corpse to add to the many.

"Jake, where are they?" he heard Neytiri's voice echo in his head.

"I don't know." he responded. There was still no sign of them, or Lock'tu.

"Taka. Kana, talk to me." he tried through the communication devices, but he got no response. Now, his blood was beginning to run cold.

A blue flash suddenly went by him and he only had a second to register that it was his mate. She was being pursued, but it didn't last long. She turned, and released two arrows into the Txep Menari female. She gave a shriek of pain, and fell, her ean ikran spiraling down. Jake grinned at his mate's ability to handle buisness, but he quickly realized that this was no time to be aroused.

"I can't find them anywhere." she gasped, out of breath once they were close enough to speak without the communicators. There was an ugly gash on her head, and one on her arm, but she was still in one piece.

"Neither can I. I can't contact them, either. Or Lock'tu. Something's wrong."

Neytiri nodded in agreement, then her eyes grew wide as they focused somewhere behind him.

"Jake, move!"

The whistle of an arrow caught his ear just as Neytiri shoved him roughly to the side. An arrow embedded itself in her shoulder, hitting hard and deep. Jake gasped, knocked back, as if it was him the arrow had struck. Neytiri looked down at the wound, then back into Jake's eyes. He reached out for her, struggling to catch her, but she fell, as her ikran let out a cry.

Now, Jake's anger was fresh, and set. He turned, and immediatly spotted the warrior - a female with jet black hair - as she notched another arrow to her bow. Jake ducked just as she let it fly, and gave chase.

The female was fast, surprisingly so. She weaved in and out of the battle expertly, giving Tsteu some difficulty. An arrow nicked him as he went, but he payed no heed. His goal was the bitch who had tried to bring down his mate. She rounded on him, spiraling down, and he followed. He drew an arrow from his quiver and notched it. She could only go so many places from here. But, the female surprised him, and turned sharply, almost causing Jake to collide with a tree. But, Tsteu was seasoned, and knew the skies. Jake stayed in pursuit, never letting up. The warrior turned on her mount, and let another arrow fly. Jake ducked quickly to the left, then to the right, barely avoiding death. She was persistant, he'd give her that. But he was more stubborn by far.

Suddenly, the Txep Menari went up, sharply, quickly, and Jake was face to face with the forest canopy. The Txep Menari's ean ikran moved too fast, Tsteu couldn't catch to turn. They collided.

-8-8-

Abhaya could have erupted from the happiness she felt. She had them both, the olo'eyktan and her mate. The hardest part was finding them in the maddness. She never expected bringing them down to be so easy. Legend said that they were the fiercest rulers of the Omaticaya to ever live. They had called the first Alliance, beating back the Sky People and ridding Pandora of them. JakeSully was a Toruk Makto, someone they sang songs about. But he had fallen with a simple aerial trick. Finally, her parents were fully avenged.

The pain came so suddenly that she almost didn't feel it. It was sharp and quick. She looked down, and protruding from her chest was half the shaft of an arrow with a finely pointed head. She wheeled around slowly, the weakness seeping into her arms.

JakeSully sat firmly on his ikran, his bow set, the string still vibrating. There was a look in his eye, a type of smuggness, but there was a pride there, too. He was Toruk Makto. Who was she to think that a simple aerial trick would bring him down.

Abhaya closed her eyes, and let her body fall. The wind rushed past her, and she thought for a second that she was flying. As the mainland that she had grown to hate so vehmently wrapped her in it's warm embrace, she whispered, "I'm sorry. Sa'nu. Sempu. I failed you."

-888-

Txan Sa'nok had proven true, and got Sayla safely through to the Tree of Souls. It was odd, how quiet everything was when she arrived. She had never been there alone. The pure power of the swotu was overwhelming. The great limbs of the Tree of Souls swayed slowly in the wind, and the long vines rustled against one another. It was peaceful and unnerving all at the same time.

Txan Sa'nok slept soundly next to Sayla, staying close and on guard, while Kim sat on the limbs overhead, scanning the skies. Sayla could not find such peace, however. She tried praying, she tried meditating, she tried singing hymns, but nothing worked. She could find no peace. Not while she knew that her family and friends, her clan, were fighting for their lives. They were terribly outnumbered, she knew this. Outnumberd, out manned. They needed help.

"I cannot do nothing!" she shouted suddenly, standing. Txan Sa'nok opened one eye, but that was about all the response she got.

"My family needs me! My clan needs me! I refuse to sit here and wait to find out that they're all gone, I refuse! Too many have died already. I am Tsahik of the Omaticaya, in the name of Eywa! I should be able to help!"

Then, it hit her.

_Stay under me._

The words echoed in her head.

She passed through all of the vines, hearing the whisepres of her ancestors call to her, feeling their voices on her skin. She walked and walked, going deeper and deeper until she was at the trunk of the Tree of Souls. The root of it all. The trunk was gigantic, larger than the trunk of her Hometree. It stretched up and up into the sky constantly growing. It was said that the Tree of Souls was the first tree, the tree that gave birth to all other life. I direct line to Eywa.

She sat down in meditation style next to one of the large roots, so thick that they could swallow her whole. The root seemed to pulse, to vibrate. The heart of the mainland, thriving with life. Sayla drew forth her queue, holding it in her hand so the neural tendrils could breathe.

She sighed deeply, thinking over her decision. She had never made tsaheylu with such a large, vibrant force before. Never even thought of it. It was said to be madness. That no Na'vi mind could handle such an amazing life force. But, if Sayla was going to help her clan, she had to stop doing things the easy way. Praying and waiting had gotten her nowhere. She needed a direct line.

Quickly, before she could talk herself out of it, Sayla made tsaheylu with the large, elder root of the Tree of Souls, and thus made the bond with the Tree of Souls itself. A jolt went through her like lightening. Her mind suddenly became a vortex of colors and sounds, of light and darkness. Something fought inside of her, trying to push this overwhelming essence out of her, but her conscious mind struggled to keep control. She had to go all the way in, like with Atraiu. Deeper and deeper she went, down into the core of her subconcious. Down, down, down, into the abyss.

When Sayla's eyes opened, she saw with a god's eyes.

-888-

Neytiri stared up into the sky as leaves fell on her, around her, shrouding her in it's glory. The canopy shone above her, it's green hugh bluring her sight. She had lost her ikran during the fall. The poor creature was probably dead by now. Neytiri tried to raise her arms, pull herself up, but she couldn't. Her body was still, numb. She couldn't even feel the pain, if there was any to be felt. The poison worked surprisingly fast. She wondered breifly if this was what it felt like to die.

She suddenly heard the sound of feet softly padding on the forest floor. She turned her head slightly, and almost cried right then when she saw Sylwanin approaching her. Her big sister smiled down at her, her short cut hair blowing in the light wind.

"That was quite heroic of you, baby sister." said the spirit, laughing. Neytiri could only roll her eyes and turn her head away.

"Go away, Sylwanin. I'm dying."

"Yes, you are." The spirit sat next to Neytiri's numb form, and she could swear that she felt her skin brush hers.

"You could be a bit more subtle, you know." joked Neytiri. Sylwanin only shrugged.

"I could. But, I am dead, so I figure that I have liberty to say whatever I want."

Neytiri laughed, but in her state, the sound came out more like a series of small breaths. She didn't truly realize how weak she was.

"Are you here to take me away?" Neytiri asked finally. "To take me to Eywa. And Sa'nok, and Sempu."

Sylwanin nodded, her face suddenly very solemn.

"I am. No one should have to go through this alone. Especially not you." Neytiri smiled despite the situation. The tears came fully now, staining her face, washing away the war paint.

"Will you stay with me?" she sobbed. "Until I am sleeping?"

Sylwanin nodded, and rested her spiritual hand on Neytiri's shoulder.

"Until you are sleeping."

In the distance, Neytiri heard someone calling her name. She tried to ignore it, tried to focus on her sister, tried to stay with her sister, but her name grew louder in her ears. It took her a moment, but she soon recognized the voice as Jake's.

"My mate is calling me." she told Sylwanin. "Will you wait?"

The spirit smiled.

"Trust me, I won't leave without you."

The image of Sylwanin melted away, vanishing in the wind. Even though she was gone, Neytiri could still feel her presence all around her.

"Neytiri!" she heard Jake call, his voice already filled with panic.

"I'm here, Jake." she said softly. There was the sound of sudden running, then Jake was next to her. He looked her over quickly, searching for the damage.

"Is anything broken? Anything missing?" he asked between breaths. Neytiri could not help but laugh slightly.

"No, Jake. Nothing is broken. Nothing is missing."

Jake immediatly went for the arrow that was embedded in her shoulder, but it had already been pushed so far in, that all he could do was break off the rest of the shaft. A healer would be needed for the rest.

"Don't worry, Neytiri, I'm gonna get you out of here." he said, falling into english slightly. "Can you stand?" he asked her. He still hadn't realized.

"No, Jake."

Jake, dismissed her, not hearing the caution in her voice.

"Okay, that's fine, I'll carry you. Tsteu isn't far..."

"No, Jake." she said suddenly, breaking him off. "I can not move. I can not move anything."

Jake stopped, looking into her eyes, and saw the truth. She could see it all over his face. He suddenly became solid, a mask of emotion. An attempt to be strong for her, and for himself.

"Alright. Alright."

He was trying so hard not to cry. It was taking everything inside of him not to lose face, not to be weak in front of her.

"We still have some time." she said with a smile, wanting desperatly to reach out and touch him, to feel him once again. "Could you hold me, Jake? I'm cold."

Without a word, Jake lifted Neytiri's limp body to rest on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, folding her into his embrace. She grinned, feeling a bit of the warmth seeping back into her.

"Tell me the story, Jake." she whispered, closing her eyes. "The story of how we met." Jake nodded against her skin, and she could feel his tears in her hair. For that brief moment, they were young again, they were together. The war, the carnage, the battle that unfolded over their heads held no sway. This was who they were, what they were always meant to be. With a deep, broken sigh, Jake began their age-old story.

"Believe it or not, I was very arrogant and ignorant when I was younger. I was prideful, and thought that I could pass any test a man could pass. Pandora proved me wrong. I was a uniltiranyu then. I had just been chased off of the edge of a cliff by a palulukan, and was seperated from the rest of the group..."

-888-

Atraiu saw things like he did in his sessions with Sayla. Like a veil had been pulled over the world, and he saw through hazy eyes. He walked through his memories like a ghost through the present. Na'vi passed him, through him, without so much as a glance.

He walked on, with little knowledge of where he was going, what he was looking for. What he was supposed to learn. Then, a small atokirina passed in front of his face. The small, glowing article seemed to beat with life, with purpose. Without much of a second thought, Atraiu followed it through the cloud of his past.

He came to the image of his siblings standing with their ean ikrans, looking beautiful and menacing as usual. But, there was another there. Someone who he recognized, but could not distinguish. It was not until the figure turned, and cast his red eyes on Atraiu did he realize that he was looking at himself. The him before his memory was taken away. He had to admit, there was something different in the way this version of himself carried his stature, the way he walked, the way he moved. There was a stronger air of nobility, of inherited rule Atraiu had to wonder briefly if this was truly who he was.

"I must wonder again, baby brother, why you would take on this scouting assingment." said Dhanya, with that look in her eyes that read malice, even though dream Atraiu didn't seem to register it.

"Well, no one else would volunteer." Atraiu responded. "Besides, you and Dhawal are the only members of the ruling family who have spent time on the mainland. It is time that I learned about our enemy, as well."

Dhanya smiled, but gave her twin a knowing glare, and he smirked in return. There it was. The give away that Atraiu didn't catch in time.

"I am certain that it will be a beneficial learning experience, brother." said Dhawal with one of this suave smiles of his. Atraiu had often seen that type of smile in himself. Must have been a hereditary gesture. Perhaps, it was a smile that his father often gave.

"Let us go, then, before Sa'nok realizes that you've gone and has a fit." The twins mounted ean ikran of their own, and dream Atraiu mounted his. It was a dark, almost black blue color, with red eyes that saw into the very soul. Atraiu immediatly felt a kinship with this creature. A sense of an unbreakable bond.

With a sharp yip from each of the riders, the ean ikran took off into the sky. Atraiu stared at them for a moment, slightly perplexed. He didn't remember flying in any of his other spirit sessions, now wouldn't be any different.

"Well," he said with a sigh. "This is no help."

Then, the atokirina appeared, small and filled with life.

"What happens now?" he asked his spirit guide, even though he doubted an answer. Suddenly, before he even had a chance to catch a breath, he was in the air. But, things were different. He was flying on an ean ikran, passing over the bright waves, and the never ending sea with Dhanya and Dhawal gliding to either side of him. But, he couldn't find dream Atraiu. Was he lost this early? Then, he understood. He _was_ dream Atraiu. Or, rather, seeing through his own eyes, reliving the experience. He was his own subconcious. He thought for a brief moment that if Sayla was there, she would be having an absolute party.

They continued to fly, over the ocean, over the turquoise water that thrived with life. The sky was a clear blue, and the air smelled of the saltiness of the sea. Atraiu could almost remember feeling so alive and rejuvinated. There was nothing that rivaled the grandeur of flying. If only he had remembered this when he flew with Kana. If only he could remember the majesty of it.

The trio passed over the white beaches of the Eastern Sea 'Olo, and on towards the thick jungle that dominated the Northern hemisphere of the mainland. They were so high over the world, everything seemed to only be a passing dream to him. He could remember feeling awed by the beauty and never-ending wonder of the mainland. He could remember feeling overcome with a want to explore it, to conquer it, to know it as well as he knew the sea.

Then, it began.

Atraiu could see out of his mind's eye the look that Dhanya gave that Dhawal. It was a signal, an order to begin. However, dream Atraiu didn't notice, didn't see. Atraiu wanted to scream, _Look, you fool, look what they are doing!_ But he did not hear.

The jolt that went through him when Dhawal's ean ikran collided with his was enough to almost force him off of his mount. Dream Atraiu didn't have time to even respond before Dhawal's tanhi tukru flew at his head. Dream Atraiu ducked, barely missing the blow. Atraiu could feel himself questioning, reeling with pure confusion over what was happening. Dhawal sent him another blow, this one hitting him, cutting him on the shoulder.

Dream Atraiu winced, and finally moved to unsheath his own weapon, but Dhanya was on him. Dream Atraiu's ean ikran screamed in rage and pain as the mounts of his attackers went to bringing him down. Atraiu tried to steer the creature out of the onslaught into open air, but he was trapped. Nowhere to run.

The cuts came harder and faster, and from all angles. His ean ikran could barely fly, must less ward of the attacks of his brothers. Atraiu could feel his own strength ebbing away, could feel the shock of being betrayed, the realization that it was all a trap. Dhawal and Dhanya knew that he would volunteer for the mission, knew that his young, eager mind would take the bait. How could he be so foolish? And yet, Atraiu had to remind himself that he never expected any treachery from them? Why would he? They were blood of his blood, his siblings. He would never expect betrayel from them.

Dream Atraiu reeled, his mind hazy from the blows he was being given, and the amount of blood that he was certainly losing. He was quickly losing consciousness. As his world began to fringe at the edges, he could see Dhanya smiling, a look in her cat like eyes that was so disturbingly satisfying that it made his stomach churn. Dhawal, however, had no expression on his face. Nowhere but in his eyes. In his eyes, he was saying, _I'm sorry, baby brother_.

Atraiu wanted to cry out, wanted to do something, but all he could do was watch as his physical body slumped against his mount, and fell. From high above, he could hear his sister calling, "This is all for the 'olo, hi'i tsmukan."

His ean ikran cried out for it's rider as Atraiu's world grew smaller, and the ground rushed up to meet him. With a shattering force, his head made contact with the ground, and his world went black.

It all came back to him, then.

Everything, every hole in his mind that blocked the flow of his thoughts. His entire life rushed before his eyes in a coninuous flow of images. He saw himself playing by the sea with his siblings, making his first tsaheylu with his ean ikran whose name was Meuia. He remembered playing with his father, who had a stern face, but kind eyes. He remembered listening to his mother sing him to sleep. He remembered his friends, Na'vi who had grown with him, stood by him throughout it all. He remembered watching his father die, remembering hearing his last words. Yet, he saw other images, as well as his own memories. He saw Dhawal slip poison into his father's medicine. He saw Dhawal piercing his mother while she slept. He saw Dhanya standing in the shadows, grinning through it all. And he saw himself falling and falling deeper into an abyss so endless and dark that he was certain that it was death.

When Atraiu opened his eyes, he was standing in a world of white. Everything around him was a white void, bright and endless, stretching on in all directions. This was no memory, he was certain.

"It's about time you showed up." he heard an eerily farmiliar voice say.

Atraiu turned and reeled at what he saw. Sitting before him, sharpening a tanhi tukru, was himself. But not the himself that he knew, or wanted to know. This Atraiu had bleach white hair, like his siblings, and there was a lustful look in his eyes.

"I was beginning to think that you would never find your way here. I've been waiting for a long time." Even this Atraiu's voice was more arrogant, more certain.

"Who are you?" Atraiu asked quietly, even though he feared the answer.

"Well, who do you think I am?" asked the imposter with a smirk. "I'm you. Or, rather, the you that you could be, would be, if you accepted me."

"I am nothing like you." Atraiu spat, taking a step back. Subconcious Atraiu laughed and stood, sheathing his weapon.

"You're definetly right about that. You are nothing like me. But you could be. You should be. I am the you that can be olo'eyktan of all of Pandora."

"But I don't what that." said Atraiu with a shake of his head. "I never wanted that. I never even wanted to be olo'eyktan of the Txep Menari. I was not made for leadership, or conquest. It is not who I am."

"That's why it was so easy for Dhanya and Dhawal to pass over you." said the white-haired Atraiu with a smirk. "You didn't even fight back, did you? When they killed you. You didn't even try. Because, secretly, you wanted to die, wake up, and not remember who you are. You wanted to live a life of mediocrity." Then his eyes softened, and his voice became seductive. "But, with me, Atraiu, you could be the Na'vi the brings the entire world to your cause. And why not? You could kill Dhanya and Dhawal, butcher them like the traitors they are, and mount their heads on your spear for all to see. You could be master of the Omaticaya, and the Txep Menari. You could have Kana. With the power that I can give you, you can command her to chose you, and she will. She will want you, crave you, fall at your feet begging you to have her. To fill you with the seed of leaders. And that's what you want, isn't it? To have her. To conquer her. And if she still has any remnants of want for that low-life, ignorant warrior...you can kill him. Just like that. Accept me, Atraiu. And you could have her, and the world as a bonus."

Atraiu listened to the words of his subconcious, felt them in his heart. It was true. With this version of himself, he would be unstoppable. He would put Dhanya's pathetic empire to shame. Kana would see him for the olo'eyktan he was, and run to him. They would all run to him.

But that wasn't who he truly was. Losing his memory opened him to the side of himself that he never knew, never considered. It was a side of himself that was gentle and humble. A side that he found through the Omaticaya. He didn't need the world, for it was not his to have. He learned through Kana that the earth, the trees, the sky, the sea - they were there to serve. There to protect. The world would get on fine without him. It was his 'olo that needed his leadership, his protection. That is why his father chose him, not Dhanya or Dhawal. He wanted the _'olo_ to be looked after. And the world left be.

"You know what," said Atraiu with a smile. "I thank you for the offer, but I think I can do fine on my own."

Subconcious Dhawal grinned, and the malice faded away. The body and face morphed and shaped until he was no longer looking at himself, but at Sayla. Her eyes were bright, and the smile that she wore lit her entire face. She was bathed in a divine light that almost blinded him. For some reason, Atraiu felt that he wasn't truly looking at Sayla, but something much more powerful and infinent.

"You have chosen well, Atraiu." said the bright, youthful voice. "I am sorry it took such measures to get a reaction out of you. Unfortunetly, we have to often forget ourselves to find ourselves."

"Are you Eywa?" Atraiu asked. The figure that looked like Sayla shrugged.

"I have had many names. Many faces. The Na'vi call my Eywa. Others have called me God. And millions and millions of other names on other worlds in other planes. What you want me to be is your choice. As is everything. Now, go. Save the world. You guys seem to be good at that."

With a start, Atraiu woke. He was back in his room on the Atxkxe Ean Ikran. His head hurt a little, but otherwise he had never felt better. Had never felt more certain. It was like he had been reborn, aware of everything. His mind, for the first time in his whole life, was clear.

He had little time, the battle would be in it's most heated by now. Dhanya and Dhawal needed to be stopped before the Omaticaya fell, or there would be no turning back. He removed his weapons from his chey, strapping on his tanhi tukru, a full quiver, and his bow. His father's bow.

He pulled open the thin curtain that lead out of his room, and was face to face with two guards. He had almost forgotten.

"Let me pass, aysmukan." he said calmly.

"We can not do that, olo'eyktan." said one of them. "We are under strict orders from Eyktan Dhanya that we are not to let you leave." They both drew their tanhi tukrus. "Under any circumstances."

Atraiu observed the blank, emotionless masks they wore on their faces, the steely certainty of a solider in their eyes.

"You have been asked to do this before, I am assuming." said Atraiu, more certain than ever that Dhanya had set guards out of many a Na'vi's room, knowing fool well that they would never leave.

The warriors didn't answer, and that was confirmation enough for him.

"I will not kill you, aysmukan." said Atraiu, drawing his own weapon. "But if you do not step aside, it will not end well for you."

The warriors once again said nothing, just advanced. With a skill that Atraiu had trained his whole life to perfect, he parried the warriors' blows, driving them back. He cut one on the leg, right behind the knee brining him down. The other he leaped over, disarming him, and dealing a clean cut to his hamstring. His guards wrived on the ground in pain, disarmed.

"I am sorry, brothers." said Atraiu, sheathing his weapon. "But the tutee I love is in danger. You understand."

Without another word, Atraiu sprinted off through the royal dwelling in search of his ean ikran.

He found the creature bound and chained deep beneath the building, locked away. When Meuia set eyes on his rider, he exploded in a flow of happiness. He had watched his rider fall to his death, not being able to catch him.

"It is nice to see you, too, tsmukan." said Atraiu, rubbing Meuia's large head. "Now, I have a request of you. I need you to fly faster than ever before, understand? We have a score to settle."

Atraiu broke his ean ikran's binds, and watched as the great creature stretched it's leathery wings, letting out a war cry native to his own kind. Atraiu quickly made tsaheylu with Meuia, and mounted. Instantly, they laucnhed, weaving through the complicated caves, driving faster and faster until Atraiu felt the wind on his skin. The sky opened up to them, and they were gone.

Deep within the heart of Hometree, the tapestry's image was changing.

-888-

(Kana's POV)

_Meanwhile..._

I was doing better than I expected.

Every arrow I let lose hit a target, striking the enemy down. Tirea tore with teath and talon at the the opposition, breaking the necks of the ean ikran, forcing them and their riders to fall. I followed Sempu's orders, and covered Taka's back as she dived into the thick of it. She was better than I could have ever imagined.

She was fast as the wind, and just as deadly when tested. She truly was the greatest warrior that Omaticaya had ever known.

But there was one who could match her. Dhawal, Atraiu's brother, fought to get to her throughout the battle. I could see in his eyes the lust to kill, the blood covering his body, the blood of my people. If only I could cross the skies faster than him, fast enough to stand by Taka. But, she was smarter than I gave her credit for. She knew what Dhawal wanted, and she welcomed the chance to kill him. It was her way. When the way was clear she dived towards the forest floor, and like she expected, Dhawal followed.

I knew that Taka would rather stand on her own than put another in danger, but Sempu ordered me to watch her back. Even if she was too stubborn to accept it, that was what I was going to to do.

-888-

(third person POV)

The forest was quiet when Taka's feet made contact with the soft ground. Might as well. The fight that was to come would be better without an audience.

Taka had fought many like Dhawal: young, arrogant, the best of their clan, who looked at Taka and saw nothing but a female who needed to be taught a good lesson about her place. All of them had blood that stained her hands. They all had learned that she was more than just a female. She was a daughter of the Omaticaya. There was a great difference.

She could hear the beat of his mount's wings long before he landed softly on the forest floor.

"Did you grow tired of the battle, warrior princess? I have to admit, it was getting a little tedious." said Dhawal with that annoying grin of his.

"That is why I was hoping we could settle this. Right here. Right now. Just you and me." said Taka in all seriousness. "That is what you want, isn't it? The chance to say that you tamed the great Taka of the Omaticaya, eldest daughter of Neytiri and JakeSully, leader of the Vrrtep Tsamsiyus."

"Oh, I don't want to tame you." said Dhawal with a glint in his eye. "I want to join you. Or rather, I want you to join me. Never before have I seen someone with your skill, your passion for the fight. Our children will be warriors that will conquer the world. You will be the queen of Pandora. Of course, there will be a price. A think a collar would suit you well."

"To hell with that."

With a war cry that shook the air, Taka rushed him, and their dance began.

It was a battle that would live forever in the eyes of the trees who witnessed it. Two warriors of such amazing skill, facing each other in the only plane they sat equally on. Taka was new with the tanhi tukru, but her speed made her a formidale force. She parried every blow that Dhawal delivered, cutting left and right, cutting him in quick, direct maneuvers.

What Taka lacked in skill, Dhawal made up for. Some said he was born with a tanhi tukru in his hand. It was all he knew, all he wanted. He allowed Taka to parry his blows only long enough for him to push her back, and cut her himself. She was fast, he'd give her that much. But she could be so much more with the proper tutelage. And he would be her teacher.

"You are better than I expected." he said as she lunged at him, intent on spearing him through. He side-stepped the attack, watching her land in a roll, quickly getting to her feet.

"You could be better, though. Surrendeur now, Taka, and let me train you to be a true master of the tanhi tukru. I might be able to convince my sister to let you live as my slave. I'll be a good master. I promise, I won't let anyone rape you."

"Omaticaya are never slaves." Taka spat as she wiped blood away from her chin with the back of her hand. "I would rather die free than live for a hundred seasons as your slave."

Dhawal only shrugged.

"If that is your chosen fate, so be it."

Dhawal stepped up, letting lose all of his skill and strength. His blade was faster, his blows stronger. Taka did not stand a chance.

The sweat gathered on her brow, stinging her eyes. She was losing. She knew it. She had won enough battles to know when one was lost. Dhawal had been training with a tanhi tukru his entire life, plus he was Taka's elder. They were not matched in the least. But, she was not about to give in to him. She meant what she said about dying free. She only prayed that Kana would survive without her. She would not be able to keep her promise about watching her back.

The weapons rang as they clashed, a sweet, ancient sound that echoed throughout the forest. Under cut, over cut, side sweep, angled cut; every blow was matched. Taka cut low, intending to split Dhawal's head in two, but the white-haired prince blocked the blow, and forced the blade away. Taka's weapon went soaring through the air, and all she could do was watch as Dhawal's tanhi tukru swept around in an arc, and made sound contact with her body, splitting her abdomen open.

She gasped as the pain hit home. She had never been dealt such a devestating blow before. She was forced to her knees, overwhelmed by the sheer pain. She put her hand to the long, clean cut, and hot blood stained her hand. When she inhaled, she coughed up blood.

"Such a shame." said Dhawal as he approached her. She grit her teeth, forcing herself to stand, to draw her knife, to _fight_, but she couldn't. The energy was ebbing from her with every passing second, she could feel it.

Dhawal grasped Taka's long queue, and pulled until she was forced to look up into his face. Her face was drawn with pain, yet there was still defiance in her eyes. Blood ran down her neck from the corners of her mouth, but still, she was beautiful. Dhawal put the tip of his bloody tanhi tukru to Taka's throat, watching as the veins moved underneath the light blue skin.

"I hate to ruin what was otherwise a good day, but your 'olo is ended, warrior princess. Your parents are probably dead by now, along with your sister, and your precious defender. You are the last of your family, the last of the royal line of the Omaticaya. I have been ordered to kill you, and I will, unless you surrendeur to me. Become mine, Taka. Submit to _me_."

Taka stared up into those dark red eyes that swam with blood lust, and she did not feel anger, or hate. Just pity. Pity over the soul that knew nothing but death, but war. He would never be able to _see_, because he did not want to.

With a burst of energy, she spat of mouthful of blood into Dhawal's grinning face.

"Get on with it, already." she said through gritted teeth.

Dhawal's face went dark, and all of the charm and handsomness vanished. His true self finally showed.

He drew back his tanhi tukru, putting force behind it. Taka did not look away. She would face death, and greet it as a brother.

The whistle of an arrow peirced the silent air, and Dhawal suddenly faultered. There was the end of an arrow protruding from the back of his shoulder. He released Taka, and turned, glaring, ready to kill whoever was foolish enough to interfere.

Behind him, with another arrow notched to her bow, stood Kana. She stood straight and stern, not faltering. Taka almost fainted. The foolish girl, she would get herself killed!

"Ah, still alive, I see." said Dhawal with a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll get to you in a minute, as soon as I finish off your sister."

"You will step away from my sister, or I will turn your body into a target for my arrows, you bastard." spat Kana, a force behind her voice that was actually fearsome. Even Taka thought that she stood a chance for a moment.

Dhawal stared at Kana, disbelief in his eyes, then threw back his head and laughed.

"_You_? Are you serious, is she serious, Taka? You could shoot at me all you want, I have fought with eight arrows in me without slowing down. You are no match for me."

"Well, how about me?"

All heads turned to see Lock'tu walking into the clearing, tanhi tukru drawn and red with the blood of the Txep Menari.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." said Dhawal. "A bodyguard, are you?"

"Not a bodyguard." said Lock'tu, slowly stepping forward. "But a friend, and warrior of the Omaticaya. When you threaten not only the daughters of the olo'eytan, but the females I love, you have gone too far. Kana, get Taka out of here."

"I won't leave you!" uttered Kana immediatly, but Lock'tu's glare cut her off.

"If you ever loved me, Kana, you will take Taka, and _get out of here_. I can handle him."

Dhawal's face went hard.

"Alright then. If you are so eager to die, I will send you to the after life. Go on, Kana, get Taka, run away. I will follow shortly."

Kana's eyes shifted between the two males, judging the situation, then she decided to follow Lock'tu's orders. She ran to Taka, who was already losing energy, and pulled her to her feet. Taka barely had to stregnth to stand, but she tried. Kana wrapped Taka's arm around her shoulders, grasped her around the waist, and ran, getting them both clear of the building battle.

Lock'tu exhaled innerly as he watched Kana and Taka's backs vanish in the thick of the forest. They were the future of the 'olo. Their safety was his priority, and nothing else. Not even his own life.

"I respect you for being so brave, tsamsiyu." said Dhawal, pulling the arrow from his shoulder. "I will make this death quick."

"I will promise the same." said Lock'tu, raising his tanhi tukru.

The forest once again rang with the ageless song of battle.

-888-

*Siku wrapped his furs closer around him, moving even closer to the roaring fire. The mountains were oddly cold this time of year, and the snows fell earlier than expected. His brothers stood with him around the fire: Shila, Tatkret, Qaniit. All were sons of the olo'eyktan of the Western Mountain 'Olo. Siku being the youngest.

"Another report of war to the north and south came in today." said Qaniit, the eldest. "The Eastern Sea 'Olo is all but elimated, and the Southern Plains are burning. The Omaticaya have been caught in the thick of it, engaged in a battle with the invaders as we speak."

"The Omaticaya have always been 'in the thick of it', tsmukan." said Shila, the second youngest, and the most _un_serious. "I say leave them to their tsams. Maybe some day they will learn to stay out of everyone's buisness."

"I hear that it's a sea 'olo that has invaded the mainland." said Tatkret, the second eldest. "That has not occured since the time of the second Toruk Makto. If the Omaticaya have fallen victim to these intruders, we should tell Sempul."

"No _sea 'olo_ could reach us hear." said Shila with a laugh. "The Mountains of the West are impenetrable."

"To all accept the Omaticaya." said Qaniit with a sigh. "If they fall, so does the mainland."

"I would not risk putting the 'olo in danger like the last time we ran to the aid of the Omaticaya." said Shila. "We had more dead than them, and it was their war!"

"That was fifty seasons ago, Shila." spat Tatkret. "And, if you're going to be spouting history like a bratty 'eveng, you should also mention how they came to our aid that same season when the Horse Clans managed to climb the mountain."

"All paths considered," said Qaniit, silencing them all. "We are the sons of the olo'eyktan, and our father grows weaker everyday. It is our decision."

Siku remained quiet, and draped the furs closer around his body, hoping that they would make him invisible. He was the youngest, fifteen seasons to the day, and knew little of war and alliances. His brothers had always been there for that sort of thing. He did not want to have an input. But, if he did, he was sure that he would choose to fly to the aid of the Omaticaya. An alliance was an alliance, he believed. But, instead he remained quiet, and kept his eyes on the dancing flames.

_Speak up, Siku._

Siku jumped, looking for the source of the voice that rang in his head. But, he saw no one, nothing. His imagination, he thought. But still, he felt a presence. A powerful, frightening essence that made him feel amazingly small. But, there was also a warmth that surrounded him, like a mother's embrace.

"I think we should help the Omaticaya." he said suddenly in a voice so strong that he didn't recognize it. All of his brothers turned to glare at him.

"Do you, now?" asked Shila with a grin. "Well, baby brother, how about you lead the army of Snow Ikran, yourself, since your so confident."

"Quiet, Shila." snapped Qaniit. "Let our tsmukan speak his mind."

Siku swallowed, suddenly nervous again, but the warmth instantly returned, giving him strength.

"We had an alliance with the Omaticaya. We did not answer their call when they faced the Sky People, and them, along with the clans of the East and South almost perished for it. Now the Omaticaya stand alone. If they fall, we all fall. We owe it not to the Omaticaya, but to Eywa to fight with them."

Siku's brothers continued to stare, not even blinking as they saw their little, lanky, brother in a new light. Finally, Qaniit gave a long sigh, and shook his head.

"Stirring words, Siku. But Shila poses a point. The risk is too great."

Suddenly, the fire that they had been gathered around flared up, forcing them all back. In the flames stood the form of a Na'vi female with long, braided hair, and a face as beautiful and pure as the sun. Yet, instead of eyes, the fire female had flames that leaped and licked at the air with a life of their own. The brothers could do nothing but cower in the presence of such a spirit.

"A risk, you say, Qaniit, son of Aningan?" said the female in a thousand voices that spoke a thousand tongues. "Your brothers die at the hands of a mutual enemy, and you claim that aid is a risk?"

"Eywa...please...we have no choice." stuttered Qaniit, stuttering from the fear and awe that overwhelmed him.

"Everything is a choice." responded the deity. Her firey eyes turned to Siku. "This young tutean, he admits to knowing little of war and less of history, yet still he knows honor. Will you not fly to those who flew to you? This is your home, your land, as well as the Omaticaya's. Will you not defend it?"

Suddenly, Siku's brother's faces cleared, and the fear left their eyes to be replaced with enlightenment. To be replaced with understanding, and pride.

"You are right, Eywa." said Shilla, standing. "I see now. It is not the Omaticaya who are being invaded, but the mainland. It is our duty to defend it."

"We have been wrong to wait for so long." said Tatkret. "The battle is almost over by now."

Qaniit suddenly drew a long, curved knife made from the bone of a mountain hammerhead.

"Than, we will arrive in time to turn the tide. Siku, blow the horn of Sa'nok Ik. Call the riders of the Snow Ikran to mount. We fly to the aid of the Omaticaya."

-888-

(Kana's POV)

I struggled to run and carry Taka's weight. She was slowly losing energy, and her steps were becoming heavier. Her arm was tightly wrapped around the bleeding wound, trying to stall the bleeding.

"Come on, Taka, keep up." I said, trying all the while to not cry.

"What are you doing, Kana?" she gasped, her voice strangled from the pain. "You shouldn't have come. You should not have come for me."

"You're my sister, Taka." I said, wrapping my arm tighter around her waist. "I will always come for you."

Taka laughed despite the pain.

"This is no time to be sentimental, don't you think?"

"I'm not being sentimental, I'm telling the truth."

Taka suddenly faltered, her legs giving out under her. She fell to the forest floor with a grunt of pain. She didn't even have the strength to raise her head. I knelt next to her, struggling to pull her to her feet. My big sister could not fall, not here, not like this.

"Taka, you have to get up!" I yelled, the tears already starting to come.

"I'm dying, Kana." she whispered. "Let me die a warrior's death."

"No!" I shouted, hooking my arms under hers, and hoisting her up onto her feet with everything I had. "I will not let you die. You are my tswal tsmuke, and you made a promise that you would watch me back, and you can't do that if you're dead! So you are going to get up onto your feet, and survive, damn it!"

"I see Dhawal has made his mark."

I turned toward the voice, shocked that I hadn't heard her coming. She seemed to melt out of the forest itself.

"Looks like I'll have the honor of finishing you both off." said Dhanya with a smirk. "So sweet, you and your big sister will be able to die together. That is not an honor that I have given to many of those I have killed. Ask your friend Ayunli. She died hours before her brother could be brought down. I should know, I killed her myself."

I gritted my teeth, anger rising in me. _She_ was the one who did it, who killed Ayunli, I could see it in her eyes. More than anything I wanted to notch an arrow to my bow, and let it fly right through her heart, but Taka needed help.

"My sister is dying, Dhanya." I pleaded. "Let me pass. You can kill me later, but let me get my sister to help."

"There is no help for you." said Dhanya with a smirk. "Your clan is all but dead. Where would you go? Who would help you? Look around little Blue Flute. You lost! Pandora is mine. Let me give you both a swift, painless death. That is the greatest honor that I could give you."

"Let them go, Dhanya."

Once again, heads span, and we all gasped when we saw Atraiu emerging from the thick of the forest. Dhanya seemed the most shocked. By the look on her face, Atraiu was not supposed to be alive.

"How...how did you get away?" she gasped, her eyes wide and filled with shock.

"It was quite simple really." said Atraiu as he approached his sister. "I remembered. I remembered _everything_." A visible shudder passed through Dhanya.

"Now," said Atraiu, radiating authority. "You are going to end this pointless war. You have used the People to exact your own revenge on a world that has always underestimated you. You have killed and conived and plotted for many seasons to get here. Now is the time to end it. You are going to tell the 'olo that you and Dhawal murdered our father and mother, and that you tried to kill me. You are going to tell them that you lied about me being kidnapped. That you made false accusations against the mainland to justify your massacre. And you are going to pray that they show you mercy."

Then, after that little speech that sent a chill up my spine, Dhanya laughed. It was a dark, twisted life, filled with malice and disdain.

"Oh, you are so pathetic, Atraiu!" she cried. "You get your memories back, and you think that entitles you to command me like a slave? Your precious Omaticaya is dead! And soon, so will your little Blue Flute whore! There is no help coming. I have made sure of that! Why do you think I saved the Omaticaya for last? To make sure that they would see how alone they are! How abandoned they are! For once, the great Omaticaya clan will know what it feels like to sink into extermination! At last, the mainland will know what it feels like to be overcome, and overwhelmed, beat into the dust by those that they have so long undermined! You should be joyous, Atraiu! You should be helping me kill these savages, not defending them!"

Atraiu surprisingly remained calm, even while Dhanya poured all of her hate on him. I couldn't understand how he was keeping his head.

"Dhanya," he said calmly, sternly. "It's over. Surrendeur."

Dhanya grinned again, and rose her tanhu tukru.

"Can't do that, hi'i tsmukan. It's in my blood."

Atraiu too drew his weapon, a solemn look on his face.

"I know. It's in mine, as well." Atraiu's eyes shifted to me. "Take Taka and leave, Kana. I'll handle things here."

This time, I didn't argue.

-888-

(third person POV)

Lock'tu was slumped over, panting, his body all but broken. Dhawal was doing the same across the clearing. Never before had Lock'tu faced a fighter like Dhawal. His skill was unmatched. It was a wonder that Lock'tu had lasted this long.

"You really are very good." he shouted across the clearing. There was nothing wrong with friendly conversation during a respite.

Dhawal looked at him, and actually smiled. Not grinned, or smirked, but smiled.

"Irayo. You are not so bad, yourself. A few more seasons with a tanhi tukru, you could actually be good."

Lock'tu couldn't help but laugh at that. It was rather funny.

"Why are we doing this, Dhawal?" Lock'tu asked finally. "Fighting, I mean. If anything, we should be fighting together."

"And reverse generations of bad blood and war between our clans?" asked Dhawal with a laugh.

"Between our clans. Not between us."

Dhawal shook his head, even though Lock'tu could see obvious regret in his eyes.

"I wish it was that easy, tsmukan tsamsiyu. Perhaps, in another life, we could have been good friends."

Lock'tu's ears suddenly pricked up when he caught sound foreign to the forest. It was faint, and distant, but it was there.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, cocking his head. Dhawal did the same.

"I don't hear..." But Dhawal's words were cut short. It was clear what they were hearing.

BOOM, boom. BOOM, boom. BOOM, boom.

Drums.

Even though his skin was green, Dhawal's shade almost went as white as his hair.

"Impossible." he whispered.

Then the sky exploded with white ikran as pale as snow. There were hundreds of them with riders, filling the sky, blocking it out. The Western Mountain 'Olo had come at last.

-8-8-

Jake held Neytiri in his arms, staring in awe as the riders of the Mountains on their fabled snow banshees filled the sky.

_How?_ he thought, but he instantly knew the answer. _Sayla._

"Look, Neytiri." he said, shaking his mate gently. She was so weak that she could barely open her eyes. "They've come. The Mountain Clans of the West."

Neytiri smiled, even though she could hardley feel the muscles in her face.

"How are you always right, Jake?" she said on a breath.

"Because I'm Jake Sully." he said with a smile. "You should know that by now, yawne."

"Sempu!"

Jake looked up, and what he saw sent an absolute chill down his back. Kana was running towards them, supporting Taka, who was bent over, blood flowing freely from a large wound across her abdomen.

_No_, he thought. _Please, dear Eywa, not my children_.

Kana collapsed next to them, Taka falling limply beside her.

"Sempu, please help me." said Kana between sobs. She was covered in her sister's blood. "Dhawal cut Taka. Please, help me."

Jake's heart broke as he looked down on his eldest. Her breathing was raggid and slow, with far too many seconds between each inhale.

"Taka." he whispered, brushing Taka's hair. "Taka, it's Sempu."

Taka's eyes slowly opened, but just barely.

"Sempu..." she whispered.

"Taka..."

Neytiri's head was turned so she was face to face with Taka. Tears ran down her face, fresh ones. With a new found amount of strength, Taka reached out, and grasped her mother's hand.

"What happened to you?" asked Taka with what might have once been a laugh.

"Poisoned arrow." breathed Neytiri. "A coward's weapon. What happened to you?"

"White-haired male tried to cut me in half." whispered Taka.

"This is not supposed to happen." gasped Neytiri, the tears flowing freely. "Not to you. Not my ayeveng. Never my ayeveng."

"It's alright, Sa'nu." said Taka, holding her mother's hand to her chest. "We will go home to Eywa together."

Jake and Kana were both crying together now. This was too much. To lose Neytiri and Taka both. It was too much.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, swirling and moving around them. The limbs of the trees swayed, and the growth on the forest floor rose and gathered, swirling together, moving, molding shaping. The roots came up from the earth, forming legs, the fallen leaves and flowers shaped to form a torso and arms and a face. The wind settled, revealing the form of long, flowing hair.

Kana gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

Before them stood Sayla, she was sure of it. But, at the same time, it wasn't Sayla. Just Sayla's form, her shape. Something much stronger spoke from the inside.

"Eywa..." Jake whispered.

"Hello, Jake Sully." said the deity, her voice cool and serene, like a running brook. "It has been a long time."

"Where is Sayla?" Kana asked instantly. The blank eyes that read so much turned on her, instantly reaching into her very soul.

"She is safe. I am simply borrowing her shape for a moment."

"Are you the one who brought the Western Mountain 'Olo?" asked Jake. Eywa shook her head with a kind smile.

"That was Sayla's doing. She pleaded with me to help her save the Omaticaya. Her love for her family, her clan, and this land was so strong that I could do nothing but answer her. The words were hers. I might have added a bit of the dramatics."

"Can you save them, Eywa." sobbed Kana. "Please, will you save them?"

Eywa's face suddenly became very solemn. She looked down on Neytiri and Taka, watching as their mortal lives faded from their bodies.

"Eywa does not choose sides." said the form, Sayla's voice becoming prominent amidst the thousands. "She only maintains the balance." The voice suddenly changed back to that of a deity's. "Only one can live. Only one. They must choose."

"Save Taka." said Neytiri, suddenly feeling a bit stronger. "Save my daughter. Let me die."

"Neytiri, don't say that." said Jake, grasping his mate's hand.

"I have lived my life, Jake." said Neytiri with a smile. "I have done my part for the clan, for Pandora. Taka is yet so young. She should live."

"I will not let you leave me, Neytiri!" shouted Jake, holding her tight against him. "You will live, you _must_ live. I can not imagine existing without you."

"Can you imagine existing without Taka instead?" snapped Neytiri. "It is their time. Ours has passed. Besides. I will never leave you Jake. You will always be able to find me in the trees, in the earth, in the wind. I will walk beside you for the rest of your days. You may not be able to see me, but you will feel me. As long as you hold me in your heart, I will live."

Jake nodded, but the tears still fell. He understood, he did, but it was cruel. So cruel. To make him choose between his mate and his daughter. He pressed his forehead to Neytiri's, remembering the warmth, the magic of her touch. Remembering the love that he had for her. He took those memories, and he stored them away deep inside, somewhere where not even age could find them, or death, or war. He would remember. He would remember until the day he would be able to join her again.

Neytiri drew back, and placed a short, sweet kiss on her mate's lips. She then turned to face Kana, who was crying the hardest out of them all.

"My sweet Kana." she said with a sigh. "Please forgive me. For pressuring you, for placing such expectations on your shoulders. For making you feel unwanted. I never wanted to do that to you, _never_. I just wanted you to be happy, yawne. That is all I ever wanted for you. Please, if you can, find it in your soul to forgive me."

Kana leaned forward, and placed a long kiss to her mother's forehead.

"Of course, Sa'nu." she said between sobs. "Of course."

Neytiri's smile lit up her face.

"Irayo. I love you, my daughter. And Taka," Neytiri turned her eyes towards her eldest, who was crying freely, letting the pain and the loss of losing her mother pierce her heart.

"My brave little girl. You must be strong now. You must be strong for your family, and for the 'olo. It is your responsibility now. Jake, where is my father's bow?" Jake quickly fetched the ceremonial bow from a few feet away, and placed it in Neytiri's hands.

"Take the bow of your ayfizayu." she whispered, placing it in Taka's hands. "You are olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya now. Protect the People."

Taka nodded, and clutched the bow to her chest, but she could not find the strength to speak. Neytiri turned to look at Eywa, even though she only saw her baby girl, Sayla. Her sweet little seze who was so wise yet so young.

"Does she know? That I love her?" she asked the deity. With a solemn face, Eywa nodded.

"She knows, 'ite Omaticaya."

With a smile, Neytiri closed her eyes, and leaned back her head. She could feel Sylwanin standing next to her, along with Mo'at, Eytukan. Even Tsu'tey was there. Her family.

"Good." she breathed.

Then, the life left her.

-888-

(Kana's POV)

The olo'eyktan was dead.

_My mother_ was dead.

The world was suddenly a much darker place.

I rose my head when the sound of running breached my ears. At around the same time, Lock'tu, Atraiu, Dhanya, and Dhawal broke through the brush, coming upon the sad scene. Lock'tu stepped forward, his face a mask of shock and concern.

"Taka?" he asked, his eyes on her body.

"She lives. She is just too weak to stand." I responded. He nodded, then turned his eyes on me.

"The olo'eyktan?"

I could not answer in words. I could only shake my head.

"I am so sorry, Kana." said Atraiu. I could see the concern, the sorrow on his face, in his eyes. He truly was sorry. For everything.

"Now is our chance." said Dhanya, a fire in her eyes. "Dhawal, we can kill them all now, right here, and no one will be the wiser. We can still win!"

Dhawal, however, seemed to have lost the will to fight.

"It's over, Dhanya. The Western Mountain 'Olo has ended our army. It is over."

Dhanya's face quickly morphed into something angry and dark, and rather sad.

"It _is not_ over! Not until I say it is! All of my life I have been judged and underestimated, and cursed! Now is my chance to be respected to be loved, _our_ chance! Sa'nok, Sempul, now they can all see! I can be olo'eyktan, I can lead this clan to greatness! _Me_! No one else! Now, kill them! You swore to defend me, to fight with me, now do as I say! Kill them, Dhawal! Kill -!

Dhanya's voice was cut off as Dhawal's tanhi tukru drove through her chest. The Txep Menari princess looked down at the weapon that ran her through, than back up at her brother, her eyes screaming questions.

"Tsmukan...pelun?" she gasped.

"Because," answered Dhawal, his voice utterly monotone. "My duty - before even my love for you, sweet sister - is to the 'olo."

Without blinking, Dhawal withdrew his tanhi tukru from Dhanya's body with a sickening sound that almost made me vomit. Blood spewed from the wound, and out of the corner of her mouth. She fell to her knees, her eyes fluttering closed.

"I tried, Sempu. I tried to prove myself to you." Then, her body gave a shuttering breath, and she fell to the forest floor, her red, cat eyes seeing no more.

Dhawal looked down at his sister's lifeless body. His face read nothing, his eyes read nothing. That confidence, that arrogant costume that he wore was torn away, revealing what remained. A shell of a Na'vi who deserved more. Who wanted more of a life than this.

"Tell me, hi'i tsmukan," he said, his eyes on his tanhi tukru, now red with the blood of his sister. "Do you think that there is sunshine in hell?"

Atraiu's eyebrows creased in confusion, then he understood.

"Dhawal, don't -!" But he wasn't quick enough to stop Dhawal from putting the tanhi tukru edge to his throat, and splitting it open. I cried out, turning my head from the scene.

Dhawal's body fell heavily to the ground, causing the earth to almost envelope him. Next to his sister, their white hair stained with blood.

"What is done is done." said Eywa, stoic and divine. "The balance has been restored." Then, with a gust of wind, she was gone.

The battle was won. The war was over. But the smell of blood still hung in the air.

* * *

**AN: WELL. There you go. Review, please!**

***I'm not sure if that was really Jake's ikran's name, but I thought it fit. It means "brave"**

**Irayo: thank you**

**Txan Sa'nok: Great Mother**

**sevin tirol: pretty song**

**kim: spin**

**hi'i tsmuke: little sister**

**m'resh'tuyu: shields**

**nivi: a hammock, usually extra large, made for families**

**Eywa ngahu: Eywa be with you**

**Txon Sexe: Night Blue Flower**

**'eveng: child**

**Na si oe: As do I**

**u'imi: streamers Na'vi use for identification in battle and during ceremonies**

**sa'nu: mommy**

**swotu: sacred place**

**uniltiranyu: dream walker (avatar)**

**atokirina: seed of the Tree of Souls**

**Meuia: honor**

**Atxkxe Ean Ikran: Land of the Blue Ikran**

**aysmukan: brothers**

**tutee: female**

***Just a little foot note, the names of the Na'vi in the Western Mountain Clans are Inuit. Siku means "ice", Shila means "flame", Tatkret means "moon," Qaniit means "falling snow" and Aningan means "god of the moon"**

**tsams: wars**

**Sa'nok Ik: Mouther Mountain**

**tswal: big**

**Irayo: thank you**

**ayeveng: children**

**yawne: love**

**ayfizayu: ancestors**

**'ite: daughter**

**pelun: why**


	33. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "James Cameron's Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So...I know I just posted the great big chapter, like, yesterday, but I'm on a role so I figure keep going until it's done! This is the last chapter, but not totally. Next we have the epilogue, then there will be a chapter that explains some of the names of the main characters, and what their origins are, and we also be what I call a "song chapter" where I set certain songs that I think relate to the story with characters, character couples, and even entire groups. I've only done it with one other story, but it's lots of fun. So, yeah, enjoy.

P.S. In the final vote for who Kana should choose, the victor, the winner who takes it all is...(drum roll) ATRAIU! In an astonishing lead, Atraiu wins with 47 votes, with Lock'tu coming in at 36, and Neutral supporting a healthy 9. Thank you guys so much for voting, I hope you guys had as much fun voting as I did keeping up with them.

* * *

CHAPTER 28

(Kana's POV)

For the first time in a long time, I exhaled.

It was like a thousand weights had been lifted from my shoulders, from all of our shoulders.

The Western Mountain 'Olo had arrived just in time, driving a large hole through the Txep Menari. Nkti had taken over command when the ruling family vanished, and was in desperate need of help. Their three hundred Snow Ikran Riders would have completely destroyed the Txep Menari if Atraiu hadn't stepped in. The way he spoke to his People, the way he addressed him, was the likes of which I had never seen even in my parents.

He explained to what remained of his army that they had been used and lied to by Dhanya and Dhawal. He told him how the Omaticaya did not kidnap him and erase his memory, but he was thrown from his ean ikran over the jungles of Pandora, and the impact caused him to lose his memory. He also told them that his siblings intended to kill him. Multiple times. He told them how they also killed his father and his mother, and staged the entire war to exact their own revenge for the way they had been treated through out their lives. Well, at least Dhanya felt that way. Dhawal's love for his sister would drive him off of the edge of the world. He followed her because he believed he had no other choice.

The Txep Menari did not only completely surrender, but they accepted Atraiu fully as their olo'eyktan. Apparently, Dhanya and Dhawal hadn't anticipated being doubted, especially not by the Na'vi that they had used to carelessly.

My father thanked the Western Mountain 'Olo multiple times for their help and support. Certainly, without them, the Omaticaya would be no more. The eldest son of the olo'eyktan, Qaniit (weird name), asked that in return for their aid that the Mountain Clans be added to the Alliance.

"The past needs to be left to the past." he said. "As the leader of the new generation of my clan, I do not want us to be isolated anymore. This land belongs to us, as well. We will always fight for it."

When asked why the four brothers had such a sudden change in character, they responded with the answer of "divine enlightenment". At that, we would all cast a slanted eye at Sayla, who would only shrug.

Sayla herself returned to Hometree soon after the battle was ended. She said that she remembered very little of what had happened. For her, the encounter lasted maybe seconds, when it was really over a span of hours. When she woke, she was still in tsaheylu with the Tree of Souls, but the smaller roots and blades of grass had wrapped themselves around her, like a cocoon of somewhat, shielding her body. Txan Sa'nok and Kim kept guard over her the entire time.

Mother's body was treated in the same matter as Mo'at's. She was given an escort of over two thousand mounted flyers from the Omaticaya, The Mountain 'Olo, and the Txep Menari to the remains of the old Hometree which was now a field of white flowers. As she was placed on the bed of white, the earth suddenly opened up and enveloped her body, wrapping itself around it. On any other occasion, this would have shocked us all, but everyone seemed to understand that this was Eywa's work. Neytiri te Tshaka Mo'at'ite, the first female Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya 'Olo, mate to Jake Sully, and mother of Taka, Kana, and Sayla was within Pandora now. In the place where the earth had swallowed her up, a single blue flower bloomed and for seasons upon seasons, it remained in a field of white.

We offered to give Dhanya and Dhawal a similar ceremony, since it was on mainland soil that they died, but Atraiu refused. He said that among his people, when a Na'vi died, their body was given to the sea. It was the sea that Dhanya and Dhawal loved, and it was the sea that would bear them home.

The Txep Menari remained on the mainland for three days, gathering their dead, tending to their wounded, and regaining their strength. Oddly enough, there was no hostility amongst our clan and theirs while they stayed with us. It seemed that everyone had realized that the fighting was over, and the time had come for peace.

-888-

On the third day, I woke early, before the clan. Sleep was proving to be hard for me. I had not spoken to Atraiu about anything other than the post-war efforts, and that was proving to become harder and harder. Inside I wanted to run to him, to ask him if those feelings that bloomed while he was with is were still there, even though his memories were regained. I guess, more than anything, I wanted to know if he still loved me like he claimed. But, whether I loved him was still a question that I didn't feel like answering.

I sat with Tirea in the limbs of Hometree, watching the sun rise. Tirea wasn't good about responding to my rhetorical questions, but it was nice to have someone listen.

"What would you do?" I asked her after rambling for near thirty minutes. The ikran looked at me and blinked, and I took that as a "what do you think?". I sighed, and buried my face in my hands.

"Right."

"Are you sure an ikran serves as a source for enlightening conversation?"

I jumped at the voice, knowing full well who it belonged to. I looked up at the sky and inwardly cursed Eywa for being such a bully.

"Well, Taka and Sempu are busy, Sayla is sleeping, and Lock'tu is preparing to take over as head of the Vrrtep Tsamsiyus. Tirea seems to be the only available friend I have at the moment."

"Oh, so you don't consider me to be a friend?" asked Atraiu with a laugh as he sat down next me. Tirea nudged his arm, and he gave her head a pat.

"I don't really know what I consider you to be." I whispered, scooting a bit away from him. I could feel his body tense slightly, and I knew that he was staring at me with those eerie red eyes of his.

"I would hope that you'd consider me as a friend." he said slowly. "However, if there is...more that you want from me -"

"Atraiu," I said suddenly cutting off. "I barely even know what I want from myself, I can't even imagine what I want from you."

Atraiu nodded, and turned to face Pandora, his face solemn. Still so sensitive.

"You've changed." I said finally. "You're...different somehow. It's like the Atraiu that I knew is still there, but there is something else there, as well. A, I don't know, confidence about you that is awe-inspiring. And intimidating."

"I'm still the Atraiu you found in the jungle, Kana." he said, moving closer to me. "I have just remembered that I am also the olo'eyktan of a clan. But, I am still here, _you're_ Atraiu is still here. Please, let me prove that to you."

Before I could even form a response in my mind, Atraiu grasped the back of my head, and drew me to him. I was so shocked by the action that it took me a second to realize that he was kissing me.

It was certainly an Atraiu kiss, there was no confusing that. Filled with passion and heat, but there was another factor thrown in. Now, he seemed far more certain of what he wanted, of what he was doing. He wasn't going on instinct anymore, he was truly trying to prove himself to me. And he did. I could feel _Atraiu_ in this kiss, not olo'eyktan Atraiu. But still, a small, little, annoying, meddling stone of doubt remained in the pit of my stomach.

After what must have been an eternity, Atraiu drew back, placing a small kiss on my lips before pulling back enough to look at my face. I still kept my eyes closed, wondering if when I opened them, would I find all of this to be a dream. Yet, when I did, there he was, staring into my soul, as usual.

"Oe neu, Kana." he whispered, his breath still warm on my skin. "I have never denied that, and I never will. I want you to be with me, to choose me. Come back with me to Atxkxe Ean Ikran. Be my mate for life, and my queen."

Well, that was unexpected.

Yes.

Well.

Hmm.

"Atraiu..." I said slowly, sitting up. "That is an awfully big step to ask me to take. I mean, well, going back with you? Becoming your mate...leaving my family..."

"If I asked, would you have an answer for me today? Before I leave?" His eyes were large, and totally serious. Even though I knew that I shouldn't, I wouldn't, I nodded my head in affirmation. Atraiu grinned, gave me one more quick kiss - probably intended to help me speed up my decision making process - and left.

Once again, it was just me and Tirea, alone. I looked at her, and she looked at me, her deep purple eyes asking me why I would agree to something like that.

"Well, it wasn't like you helped at all!" I shouted. The ikran shook her large head, and went back to cleaning underneath her wings, content to leave Na'vi business to Na'vi.

-888-

Day's end - the time that the Txep Menari were set to leave - came much faster than I would have liked. I had remained with Tirea, thinking over Atraiu's proposition.

I mean, why shouldn't I mate with Atraiu? I wanted him. I loved him. This is what is supposed to happen, how things are supposed to go. We fall in love, we become united before Eyaw and the 'olo, and there it is, happily ever after. It was everything I should have wanted.

But, Atraiu's home was so far from the Omaticaya. If I left with him that day, who knew when I'd see my people again. Sempu would be furious over me agreeing to this without his input or permission, and Lock'tu would put the peace aside and kill Atraiu right there.

Yet, it could be a beautiful life, a wonderful life. I could see myself being happy. I could swim in the sea, dance in the sand. I had only seen the sea once in my life, and I was eager to know it's majesty again. I would bear Atraiu's children, the heirs to his 'olo. What would they even look like? Bright grin skin and yellow eyes, or blue skin and blood red eyes? Was the white hair that his siblings had hereditary? How many would we have, what would we name them? Would they be more like me or Atraiu? What would our future hold?

Still, as I thought of all of these beautiful things, as I formed a life with him in my head, I kept thinking of Lock'tu. With him, I knew I would be happy, there was no question. I could laugh with Lock'tu, and I could love him. I would not have to leave my home, or my family. Sempu loved him, and already saw him as a son, so becoming munxta with Lock'tu wouldn't shock him at all. But, Taka loved Lock'tu. She had _always_ loved Lock'tu, while I was just making up my mind about him. It would be an insult to my sister to claim him so suddenly without giving them a chance.

Still, amidst all of these battling emotions, there was a small light that shone that offered _more_.

"Well, you are awfully quiet." said Sayla, bounding up next to me. She had gotten back to herself again, irayo Eywa, even though her eyes seemed a great deal older. I was just happy that she was smiling again.

"I'm just thinking." I said quietly. "So, you never did tell me about that prophecy you were obsessing over." I said, quickly changing the subject. Sayla grinned, and toyed with the end of one of her long braids.

"The prophecy ran its course. I was certain there was no stopping it, no reversing it. Until...it changed."

That was a surprise. Prophecies didn't have a reputation for changing.

"Changed?" I asked. She nodded, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yes. I don't completely understand it either, but when I went back to the Tapestry after the battle, the images were utterly different. All the way up to the scene where the blue and the green Na'vi fought, it was the same. But, after that the green Na'vi let the blue Na'vi rise. The green Na'vi blew away in the wind, and the red mark on the land receded. And that was it."

"What do you think changed it?" I asked. Sayla shrugged, and turned to look up at me.

"I don't even know if it was changed. Perhaps that is what the prophecy had always said, but Eywa gave me different visions for the sake of preparing me for what was to come. Mo'at told me once that a prophecy isn't a prediction. It's only a guide to help us find our way. I think _a_ prophecy was fulfilled. But maybe not the one we were expecting."

She gave me a small, subtle grin that hid and told so much at the same time. I felt like I should ask her what she meant, but then I decided not to. As of late, I had come to realize that if you needed to know something, you would know. Eventually.

-8-8-

The Txep Menari were mounted and ready to fly. Atraiu stood at the head of them, looking noble and regal. This was who he was. He was an olo'eyktan of a mighty clan, and a born leader. Who was I to make him anything he wasn't?

My family stood in the center of the great clearing at the base of Hometree, set to bid the new allies off. Taka wore the necklace of the olo'eyktan, and managed to look just as proud as mother, even though there was a thick layer of sturmbeest hide wrapped around her abdomen, hiding the wound that almost killed her.

"I hope that this can be the beginning of a fresh alliance between our clans." said Taka to Atraiu, her face stern but a glint in her eye. "There has been too much war and death already. As the new generations of our respective 'olos, we should strive for unity, not division."

"Myself and the Txep Menari agree, olo'eyktan." responded Atraiu. "I hold the Omaticaya as a clan that helped me when I most needed it, that took me in and treated me as one of their own. I would want nothing more than to remain allied with you until the end of days."

"Welcome to the Alliance, Atraiu." said Sempu with a smile. Atraiu grinned in turn, and titled his head in a slight bow.

"Glad to be a part of it, eyktan."

Suddenly, Sempu pulled Atraiu into a quick, tight hug that made us all gasp. Atraiu could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at the older male.

"I have seen you as a son, Atraiu." said my father. "Don't disappoint me as an olo'eyktan." Sempu's words were serious, but there was a bright smile on his face. Atraiu placed his hand on Sempu's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze, and graced a smile of his own.

"I don't intend to, eyktan."

Sempu winked, and released Atraiu, but as soon as he did, Sayla captured him in one of her bone-crushing hugs. Atraiu staggered a bit and only maintained his footing by pure luck.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" she cried as Atraiu pried himself out of her embrace. "Promise me you'll continue to meditate?"

"Everyday, Sayla, I promise you." he said with a laugh. "And thank you. For everything. You saved me, Sayla."

Sayla only shrugged, and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"You saved yourself, Atraiu. I just gave you the tools."

Lock'tu then approached Atraiu, and judging by the look on his face, I wasn't sure if he was going to kill him or hug him. Telling by the way Atraiu's body tensed, he wasn't certain either.

Lock'tu was the first to speak.

"I still think that you're a insufferable, arrogant, annoyingly perfect kewong who tried to steal the heart of the tutee I love and bring my entire life crashing down." There was a pause, where everyone simply waited, holding their breath, then Lock'tu's solid face broke out in a smile. "But I hold you as a friend." Lock'tu held his arm out, palm open, a sign of trust. Atraiu looked up into Lock'tu's face, then back down at his hand, then grasped Lock'tu's forearm, and Lock'tu did the same.

"I still think you're a paranoid bastard. But I hold you as a friend."

Everyone exhaled collectively. Crisis averted.

Then, Atraiu's eyes turned to me. They bore into me, filled with questions and wants. Those eyes burned a hole right through me, and I wondered briefly if I could really go through with this.

"Kana," he said slowly, like we were the only two Na'vi left in the world. "You promised me an answer."

Now, all eyes turned on me. Lock'tu looked shocked, but not at all confused. He knew exactly what Atraiu spoke of.

I stepped forward, crossing to Atraiu, standing close to him without any fear of the proximity. I stared up into his eyes, which were now bright red, shining with a fire that burned on the inside. I could fall into those eyes. But if I did, I would be falling forever.

"Atraiu, I did promise you an answer. And...well," I turned to look back at my family, at Sempu, Taka, Sayla, and Lock'tu. I especially looked at Lock'tu. His eyes were screaming at me to not do what he knew I would. To not leave him so suddenly, so utterly. Even is I would never be his.

"Atraiu, I have chosen to stay here."

Lock'tu let out the loudest whoop I've ever heard in my life, and must have jumped five feet into the air. I saw some Na'vi nudge each other and exchange chosen items, the result of months of betting.

"That does not mean that I choose you!" I said, stifling his excitement. Again, there was more nudging and the exchange of items. Lock'tu stopped jumping, but there was still a large grin plastered on his face.

"Then, what does it mean?" Atraiu asked, the obvious confusion and sadness in his eyes.

"It means that, for once, I choose myself. Atraiu, there is so much in this world that I don't know. So many places that I want to go and explore and learn. I've never been to any clan besides the Eastern Sea 'Olo, and that was only once. I want to know this world. Later, though. If I came to you later..."

Atraiu smiled and cupped the side of my face in his hand, his face radiating a love so strong that it choked me. He rested his forehead against mine, an action more intimate than any kiss. I closed my eyes and felt his ora mold with mine, felt his spirit call out to mine.

"I will wait for you." he whispered. An actual chill went through me, but it was from no cold. Atraiu grinned that cocky grin of his and drew away.

"The hospitality and love of the Omaticaya shall never be forgotten." uttered Atraiu, speaking to the whole clan. "Especially the love you have all shown to me. You have all treated me as a tsmukan, even in times of war. You trusted me when I didn't trust myself. That type of compassion for other shall not fade from my heart or the hearts of my people. Yet, your pride, and ferocity for your clan shall live forever in the history of our 'olo. If ever your clan is in need of aid, the Txep Menari will answer."

Atraiu gave one more bow of the head towards us all, then turned and mounted his ean ikran, who spread it's long wings, and let out a loud shriek of power.

"Ayoeng tswayon kelku!" Atraiu shouted out over his clan, and a loud yell from every one of them answered. In an explosion of color and wind, the army of the Txep Menari took to the air, spiraling up and up into the blue sky.

Suddenly possessed with a foreign urge, I left the clearing, and sprinted up Hometree. Higher and higher I climbed, pushing myself to pierce the very air. I emerged in the thick of Hometree's canopy, and stood at the edge, the winds from the east wrapping me, enveloping me making me fly. Pandora opened up below me, and I could see the great and mighty Swok River run it's smooth course across the green land, I could see the Ayram Alsuing far to the north, and the malmok that sheltered the Tree of Souls close to it. I could see to the south where the gash of the first Hometree still remained. I could hear the cries of the animals that inhabited this great and mighty land, and feel their spirits move within the earth, within me.

Atraiu and his host flew into the east, an eruption of blue on the light pink sky. I smiled, and watched as they vanished into the setting sun.

* * *

**AN: Review, please!**

**Oe neu: I want you**

**irayo: thank**

**kewong: alien**

**Ayoeng tswayon kelku: We fly home.**

**Ayram Alsuing: The Hallelujah Mountains**

**malmok: stone arches**


	34. EPILOGUE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "James Cameron's Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here we are, at the end of the road! I just want to give a huge, epic shout out to all of you guys who have reviewed regularly (Emmalime, chawk1993, c2ruis, LionRoaR, skoedaddy, Sapphire-Raindrop, just to name a few...you all know who you are), even after I lost my mind and didn't update for like, five months. Ya'll remember that :) Ever since the first chapter, you have all followed the story, and the characters, even putting me in my place when need be. You have all been the absolute best readers ever and this story would have never gotten this far without you. Thank you so much for being so supportive, and enjoy the epilogue!

-WriteroftheRevolution

P.S. Next chapter will be the songs and name explanations chapter, so look out for that because it's gonna be fun! I am not planning on writing a sequel or prequel, just because I think these characters have gone as far as they can go. If you guys have any ideas for a prequel or sequel, though, let me know in a review!

P.S.S. This chapter is dedicated to Lucas Bane, who hasn't been with this story long, but has proven to be one of the best reviewers.

* * *

EPILOGUE

(Kana's POV)

The day that Atraiu left, if you can believe it, served as the start of a new chapter for me.

I spent three seasons simply traveling, going from clan to clan, learning what I could from my cousins. I started in the Eastern Sea 'Olo with Sayla to help rebuild. It turned out that the Txep Menari had not wiped out all of the Eastern Sea 'Olo. About one hundred Na'vi still remained, hiding in the jungles. One of which was Ayunli and Paytah's young cousin, Onawa. Even though she was only twelve seasons old at the time, she was named olo'eyktan of what remained of the Eastern Sea 'Olo. Sayla wanted to pay homage to the love she bore for Paytah by traveling to the eastern coast and giving them all the help she could. I went with her.

The Eastern Sea 'Olo was broken and battered, but not defeated. They picked themselves up and rebuilt faster and more effeciatntly than I could ever imagine. It was like war had never visited their shores. Even though, with just cause, they were skeptical of the new peace with the Txep Menari. The bad blood between those two clans went back many generations, and would be hard to erase with the word of new, young olo'eyktan who had been wandering about the Omaticaya aimlessly only months before. Sayla and I assured them that this alliance would last. And if not, the Mountain 'Olos and their Snow Ikran were aways itching for another visit.

While I was with the Eastern Sea 'Olo, I got to actually enjoy to sea again. Swimming in ocean waters is so different from swimming in a pond of river. The beat of the earth's heart can be felt in the rolling waves. A whole new element of life existed beneath the surface, a world that would take over a life time to explore. Sometimes, I would simply sit on the white sands and watch it all. Atraiu was right. Nothing rivaled the majesty of the ocean.

While I was there, I also learned how to fly like a true 'ite of the Ikran Clans. They did not only rule the skies, but commanded them. Tirea and I couldn't keep up usually, and ended up far behind, but we learned. How to dive, how to sweep, how to shoot an arrow upside down while in flight. I was a better hunter and warrior after I left them, and I had bruises the size of a Toruk's head to prove it.

From there, Tirea and I went south to the Horse Plains. I remember clearly flying over what was once miles upon miles of beige grass taller than a full grown tutean and seeing nothing but ash. Gone, destroyed, dead. It was worse than what Gimbya described, if that was even possible.

Yet, the further south I flew, the less ash there was until the rolling plains that could only be matched by the endless sea stretched out all around me once again. There is where I found the Southern Plains 'Olo. Gimbya had beaten me by a few months, and was now the olo'eyktan. Her cousin Ama had survived the war after all, and assisted her cousin in ruling.

I spent over a season there, even though I didn't realize it until Gimbya and Ama surprised me with a birthday celebration. In my time there, I made friends that I see now as brothers and sisters. I learned how to blend in with my surroundings, how to hunt like the great maned palulukan of the plains, how to bring down whole mammoths by myself.

I also learned how to ride. Well, I _tried_ to learn. Nkti was the best direhorse makto in the Omaticaya, and even his skills were small compared to those of the Plains 'Olo riders. How they managed to ride so fast, and hold on for so long I will never comprehend. I saw warriors not even ride, but travel miles _standing_ on the backs of their direhorses. I tried to travel a few feet standing on the back of a direhorse, and fell off within seconds. And I kept falling off. Again. And again. And again.

A friend of mine, Zuka - an amazing rider and warrior - later told me that I just wasn't made for the solid ground. A direhorse was a creature of the earth, and an ikran was a creature of the skies, and I just happened to favor the skies. I would smile and nod, and say "of course, that makes sense", but on the inside I was still frustrated and fuming.

From the Plains, I traveled west, to the Mountains._ Never_ have I known such ridiculous cold. It pierced through skin, tissue, and muscle and went right to the bone. When I showed up, teeth chattering, and poor Tirea almost a flying block of ice, Qaniit laughed at me, and asked what business did a jungle Na'vi had in the mountains.

When I arrived, Qaniit had been olo'eyktan for one season. He was still just as noble and strong and intimidating as he was the day I met him after what came to be called the Battle for the Omaticaya. But now, he smiled more.

The time I spent not freezing to death, I spent with Siku, the youngest of the ruling brothers. He wasn't much of a tsamsiyu, but he knew more about his home than I did about mine. He showed me the most hidden and sacred parts of the Western Mountains. From the greatest snow draped peak that looked out over the entire mainland to the deepest, most hidden caves that had walls made of blue crystal. Also, he was a Na'vi who I could talk to, and who could talk to me. He was in a way like my Lock'tu away from home. To this day, he is still one of my greatest friends.

When the cold finally became too much, I returned home to the jungles. To the Omaticaya.

Three seasons had passed since I had been home, but it felt like a thousand. Things had not changed much, or, at least, not on the outside. Truly, I returned home just in time to learn of Taka's pregnancy.

Yeah, big surprise for me, too.

I was even more shocked to find out that the 'eveng was Lock'tu's, and they had been a mated couple for one and a half seasons. At first I was angry over the possibility of losing Lock'tu. He was my comrade, my friend, my tsmukan in everything but blood. I had loved him, and still do. But, after I saw how happy he was with Taka, how perfect they were together, the jealous anger faded and instead I raved about being utterly left out of the celebrations. Honestly, they could have sent me a messenger or _something_. Even Sayla came home in time for the Na 'aw Eo Eywa Si 'Olo.

Five months after my return to the Omaticaya, the heir to the 'olo was born.

He was named Dhawal, after one of the greatest warriors to walk among the Na'vi.

And so the days proceeded. Taka was olo'eyktan, and ruled with a grace and nobility that I didn't even know she possessed. Also, she was the kindest mother a child could want. She hung on Dhawal like a leech, and would scarcely go anywhere without him. By using the iveh k'nivi s'dir, she never had to put him down at all. But when she did, I was always there to grab him again. Life was simple, and the clans were at peace. Even word from the Txep Menari was received, yet we never saw them. Visitations were not only limited, but rare. It wasn't seldom that I found myself thinking of _him_, and wondering what he was doing, who he was with...if he had waited for me, as he promised. I had come to the conclusion that even if he had, I was fine with not mating. There were Na'vi who passed their entire lives without finding _that one_. I wouldn't mind if I was one of them.

Then that day came that my sempu would describe as a perfect Pandoran day. The sun was bright and warm, the sky was clear, and the forest was peaceful. I found myself in my usual spot: a clearing where the tautral trees grew to full height, casting my body in a green hue. I lay out on the soft ground, simply basking in the glory of Eywa's creation.

Until my sun was blocked.

I heard the pamtseowlls sing before I heard his voice.

"I would say that this is a bit more than ironic, but it might be too soon."

I knew that voice. I knew that voice too well.

I cracked my eyes open a bit to see a tall figure silhouetted against the sun. It was a male with wide shoulders and a long torso, with hair falling around his face and in his eyes. He wore a large head dress filled with bright feathers that caught the light expertly. It didn't take me long to confirm who it was.

"I thought you said you would wait for _me_?" I said with a grin. The Txep Menari olo'eyktan shrugged, causing the muscles in his chest to flex.

"Well," He leaned down until his body began to mold into mine. I gasped, hit in the face by the memory of having him so close to me, of inhaling his foreign, exotic scent of salt water and sand. The effect was instant, like we had never been apart. I wasn't certain, but I felt like it was always supposed to be this way.

He leaned up on his elbows so as not to totally smother me, and stared down into my eyes. Those eerie red eyes that were not bright and shimmering bore into me just as fast as they did three seasons ago when out positions were reversed. He flashed me that annoying and oh-so-handsome grin of his, and brushed his thumb across my cheek.

"Well?" I repeated, bringing my arms up to wrap around his neck.

"Well," he whispered again, leaning in to where his face just levitated above mine. "You were taking too long."

* * *

**AN: There you go! I know it was short, but I thought it was sweet. And everyone FINALLY gets to know who Kana really chooses, and who chooses her. So review please, and thank you again for the awesome ride!**

**'ite: daughter**

**tutean: male**

**makto: rider**

**Na 'aw Eo Eywa Si 'Olo: Made One Before Eyaw and the 'Olo**

**iveh k'nivi s'dir: a tight frontal wrap used to carry Na'vi infants close to the body**


	35. SONG THEMES

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "James Cameron's Avatar"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here we are at what I think is the funnest chapter ever :D! First, I'll explain the brief history behind the names, then we'll jump into the songs.

* * *

_Names are listed in order of appearance_

**OMATICAYA**

Omaticaya names really have no origin, but simply come from the deep recesses of my head. Taka, Kana, and Sayla were names that I thought really fitted with the attitudes of the characters, and they have a bit of a rhyme to it, making the fact that they are sisters more apparent. Lock'tu and Nkti were good strong male sounding names that also really stuck well with the characters. All other Omaticaya names are left over from the movie, I'm afraid.

-888-

**TXEP MENARI**

_Txep Menari names are really unusual because they either have origins in Hindu, Sanskirt, or Indian. I really wanted this clan to have names that were utterly different from the mainland clans, showing just how exotic they are. I believe all of the meanings really go well with the characters. Besides Dhanya, of course, but that was just ironic. _

**Atraiu**: origin - Hindu; meaning - Great Warrior

**Dhanya**: origin - Sanskirt; meaning - Virtuous

**Dhawal**: origin - Sanskirt; meaning - Pure White

**Abhishri**: origin - Sanskirt; meaning - Fearless Beauty

**Abhaya**: origin - Sanskirt/Indian; meaning - Without Fear

**Aakesh**: origin - Sanskirt/Indian; meaning - Lord of the Sky

-888-

**EASTERN SEA 'OLO**

_Eastern Sea clan has Native American origins because I think that this clan has a spirit that is very vibrant and spiritual like the Native Americans. _

**Ayunli**: origin - Native American; meaning - Leader of the Dance

**Paytah**: origin - Native American; meaning - Fire

**Anaba**: origin - Native American; meaning - Returns from War

**Howahkan**: origin - Native American; meaning - Of the Mysterious Voice

**Orenda**: origin - Native American; meaning - Supernatural Power

**Onawa**: origin - Native American; meaning - Wide Awake

-888-

**SOUTHERN PLAINS 'OLO**

_Southern Plains clan has names with African origins because mainly of their location and their lifestyle. They have a very strong, prideful identity which is also very earthy and spiritual, much like the people of Africa. _

**Ebere**: origin - African; meaning - Mercy

**Ama**: origin - African; meaning - Water

**Gimbya**: origin - African; meaning - Princess

**Kaweria**: origin - African; meaning - One Who Loves

**Zuka**: origin - African; meaning - Money (yeah, didn't really pay much attention to meanings on this one)

-888-

**WESTERN MOUNTAIN 'OLO**

_The Western Mountain clan names are names that really fit the location - up in the mountains, in the cold, isolated. Also the Inuit culture is a culture - like the Native American and African cultures - that is very spiritual and connected to the earth, so it really ties the essence of all of the mainland clans together. _

**Siku**: origin - Inuit; meaning - Ice

**Shila**: origin - Inuit; meaning - Fire

**Tatkret**: origin - Inuit; meaning - Moon

**Qaniit**: origin - Inuit; meaning - Falling Snow

**Aningan**: origin - Inuit; meaning - God of the Moon

* * *

SONG THEMES

**"PROPHECY FULFILLED" THEME**

"Freedom" by Wynonna Judd

_Every dawn becomes a new day. _

_A time to love a time to cry. _

_Every river knows it's own way, _

_And it's the same for you and I. _

_Every heart must have a reason: _

_A winding road, a midnight flight. _

_Freedom, freedom! _

_What we all need, _

_Is freedom in our hearts. _

_Freedom, freedom! _

_What we all need, _

_Is freedom in our hearts. _

_We fight and die defending honor. _

_The pride and prejudice we hide. _

_A mother's tears, _

_A father's anger. _

_From trying to stop the pain and lies. _

_So we pretend to look for answers. _

_I blame you, and you blame me. _

_All we really need is, _

_Freedom, freedom! _

_What all we need is, _

_Freedom in our hearts. _

_Freedom, freedom! _

_What we all need is, _

_Freedom in our hearts. _

_We don't need the pain anymore, _

_To move our mountains, to reach our shores. _

_What I've found is the choice I bring. _

_What I can do to let freedom go ahead! _

_Freedom, freedom! _

_What we all need is, _

_Freedom in our hearts. _

_Freedom from the darkness. _

_Freedom from the violence. _

_Freedom from the hate. _

_Freedom from the the fear, Lord. _

_Freedom from the hunger. _

_Freedom from the forgiveness. _

_Freedom, freedom! _

_What we all need is, _

_Freedom in our hearts. _

_Freedom, freedom! _

_What we all need is freedom in our hearts. _

_Freedom from the pain and trouble. _

_Free from all my tears and struggles. _

_Nothing's standing in my way! _

_I've finally found that secret place, _

_Where I can make my troubled mind, _

_Somehow leave the past behind. _

_Everywhere it's plain to see, _

_That all we really need is, _

_Freedom!_

-888-

**Kana**

"The World Ain't Slowin' Down" by Ellis Paul

_I found you sitting on a suitcase crying._

_Beneath my feet, I feel the rumble of a subway train. _

_I laugh out loud, _

_'Cause it's the one thing I haven't been tryin'. _

_The train came in breathless, _

_The passengers restless, _

_You said, "Baby, you'll never change." _

_You gotta get gone, _

_You gotta get going. _

_Hey, the world ain't slowin' down for no one. _

_It's a carnival calling out for you. _

_It sounds like a song. _

_It hits you like scripture. _

_You paint the picture, _

_From colors squeezed from your hand. _

_Weren't you the kid who just climbed on the merry-go-round? _

_Hey look, _

_The world ain't slowin' down. _

_The world ain't slowin' down. _

_Out on the sidewalk, _

_The pigeons do the moonwalk. _

_I'll be dancing like Fred Astaire. _

_The lampposts are rockin', _

_The whole town's talkin' _

_Like a fool in a barber's chair. _

_And I get the sensation, _

_The joy and frustration, _

_Like being caught by a drop of cold rain. _

_A freedom can numb you, _

_When there's no place to run to. _

_It feels just like novacane! _

_You gotta get gone, _

_You gotta get going. _

_Hey, the world ain't slowin' down for no one. _

_It's a carnival calling out to you. _

_It sounds like a song, _

_Hits you like scripture, _

_You paint the picture with colors squeezed from your hand. _

_Weren't you the kid, _

_Who just climbed on the merry-go-round? _

_Hey look, _

_The world ain't slowin' down. _

_You packed up all your handbags, _

_Thrown of the sandbags. _

_I let go, and you stepped free! _

_I didn't want to loose you. _

_You said you didn't choose to, _

_It's just how your karma came. _

_But thanks for the vision, _

_And the twenty-twenty wisdom. _

_It hit me like a south-bound train! _

_You gotta get gone, _

_You gotta get going. _

_Hey, the world ain't slowin' down for no one. _

_It's a carnival calling out to you. _

_Sounds like a song, _

_It hits you like scripture, _

_You paint the picture with colors squeezed from your hand. _

_Weren't you the kid, _

_Who just climbed on the merry-go-round? _

_Hey look, _

_The world ain't slowin' down._

_It's a big blue world. _

_Ridin' on a big blue world!_

-888-

**Taka**

"Strength, Courage & Wisdom" by India arie

_Inside my head there lives a dream, _

_That I wanna see in the sun. _

_Behind my eyes there lives in me, _

_That I've been hiding for much too long. _

_'Cause I've been too afraid to let it show, _

_'Cause I'm scared of the judgement that may follow. _

_Always puttin' off my living for tomorrow. _

_It's time to step out on faith. _

_I gotta show my face. _

_It's been elusive for so long. _

_Freedom is mine today! _

_Gotta step out on faith. _

_It's time to show my face. _

_Procrastination has me down. _

_Look what I have found, _

_I've found, _

_Strength, courage, and wisdom. _

_It's been inside of me all along. _

_Strength, courage, and wisdom. _

_Inside of me. _

_Behind my pride there is a me, _

_That knows humility. _

_Inside my voice there is a soul,_

_And in my soul there is a voice. _

_But I've been, _

_Too afraid to make a choice, _

_'Cause I'm scared of the things that I might be missing. _

_Running too fast to stop and listen. _

_It's time to step out on faith. _

_I gotta show my face. _

_It's been elusive for so long, _

_Freedom is mine today! _

_Step out on faith, _

_It's time to show my face. _

_Procrastination has me down. _

_Look what I have found! _

_I've found, _

_Strength, courage, and wisdom. _

_It's been inside of me all along. _

_Strength, courage, and wisdom. _

_Inside of me. _

_I close my eyes, _

_And I think of all the things that I want to see. _

_'Cause I know now that I've opened up my heart. _

_Anything I want, _

_Can be. _

_So let it be..._

-888-

**Sayla**

"Book of Days" by Enya

_One day, _

_One night, _

_One moment. _

_My dreams could be tomorrow. _

_One step, _

_One fall, _

_One falter. _

_East or west over earth or by ocean. _

_One way to be my journey, _

_This way could be, _

_My book of days. _

_No day, _

_No night, _

_No moment, _

_Can hold me back from trying. _

_One flag, _

_One fall, _

_One falter. _

_I'll find my day, maybe, _

_Far and Away. _

_Far and Away. _

_One day, _

_One night, _

_One moment. _

_With a dream to believe in. _

_One step, _

_One fall, _

_One falter. _

_Find a new earth across a wide ocean. _

_This way became my journey. _

_This day ends together, _

_Far and Away. _

_This day ends together, _

_Far and Away._

-888-

**Dhawal**

"There's No Tomorrow" by Elton John and Leon Russell

_There's no time for waiting. _

_No future to see. _

_Inside the next moment, _

_Nothing might be. _

_The answer's not certain. _

_No time to decide. _

_Is this the last curtain?_

_There's no place to hide. _

_There's no tomorrow. _

_There's no tomorrow. _

_There's no tomorrow. _

_There's only today. _

_We all know the story, _

_We've heard it before. _

_We end up no question outside of death's door. _

_There's no easy answer to the question at hand. _

_So easy to ask, _

_And not understand. _

_There's no tomorrow. _

_There's no tomorrow. _

_There's no tomorrow. _

_There's only today..._

-888-

**Dhawal 2**

"The Mirror-Blue Night" from _Spring Awakening_

_Flip on a switch and everything's fine. _

_No more lips, _

_No more tongue. _

_No more ears, _

_No more eyes. _

_The naked blue angel who peers through the blinds. _

_Disappears in the gloom of the mirror blue night. _

_But there's nowhere to hide, _

_From these bones, _

_From my mind. _

_It's broken inside, _

_I'm a man and a child. _

_I'm at home with a ghost who got left in the cold. _

_And knocks at my peace with no keys to my soul. _

_And the whisper of fear, _

_The chill up the spine. _

_Will steal away, too, with the flick of a light. _

_The minute you do it, _

_With fingers so blind, _

_You lose every bit of the blue from your mind. _

_But there's nowhere to hide, _

_From the ghost in my mind. _

_It's cold in these bones of a man and a child. _

_And there's no one who knows. _

_There's no where to go. _

_There's no one to see who can see to my soul. _

-888-

**Jake's Song to His Daughters**

"Forever Young" by Rod Stewart

_May the good Lord be with you, _

_Down every road you roam. _

_And may sunshine and happiness,_

_Surround you when you're far from home. _

_And may you grow to be proud, _

_Dignified and true. _

_And do unto others as_

_You'd have done to you. _

_Be courageous and be brave. _

_And in my heart you'll always stay, _

_Forever young. _

_Forever young. _

_May good fortune be with you, _

_May your guiding light be strong. _

_Build a stairway to heaven _

_With a prince or a vagabond. _

_And may you never love in vain. _

_And in my heart you'll always remain, _

_Forever young. _

_Forever young. _

_Forever young. _

_And when you finally fly away, _

_I'll be hoping that I served you well. _

_For all the wisdom of a liftetime, _

_No one can ever tell. _

_But whatever road you choose, _

_I'm right behind you, _

_Win or lose. _

_Forever young. _

_Forever young. _

_Forever young. _

_Forever young. _

-888-

**Neytiri's Song to her Daughters**

"If I Could" by Regina Belle

_If I could, _

_I'd protect you from the saddness in your eyes. _

_Give you courage in a world of compromise. _

_Yes, I would, _

_If I could. _

_I would teach you all the things I've never learned. _

_And I'd help you cross the bridges that I've burned. _

_Yes, I would, _

_If I could. _

_I would try to shield your innocence from time. _

_But the part of life I gave you, _

_Isn't mine. _

_I'll watch you grow, _

_So I can let you go. _

_If I could, _

_I would help you make it through the hungry years. _

_But I know that I could never dry your tears. _

_But I would, _

_If I could. _

_If I could, _

_In a time and place where you don't wanna be. _

_You don't have to walk along this road with me. _

_My yesterday, _

_Won't have to be your way. _

_If I knew, _

_I'd try to change to world I brought you to. _

_Now there isn't much more that I can do. _

_But I would, _

_If I could. _

_If I could, _

_I would try to shield your innocence from time. _

_But the part of life I gave you, _

_Isn't mine. _

_I'll watch you grow, _

_So I can let you go._

_If I could, _

_I'd help you make it through the hungry years. _

_But I know that I could never dry your tears. _

_But I would, _

_If I could. _

_If I could..._

-888-

**Atraiu's Song to Kana**

"Without Question" by Elton John

_The more I learn, _

_The more I see. _

_The less the world impassions me. _

_The hungry heart. _

_The roving eye. _

_Have come to rest, do not apply. _

_The frantic chase. _

_The crazy ride. _

_The thrill is gone, _

_I step aside. _

_And I'd believe in anything, _

_Were it not for you. _

_Showing me by just existing, _

_Only this it true. _

_I love you. _

_I love you! _

_Without question, _

_I love you. _

_The more I want, _

_The more I steal. _

_The more I hold, _

_The less is real. _

_All wordly things, _

_I follow blind. _

_In hope, not faith, _

_Was paid in kind. _

_The line is drawn, _

_The change is made. _

_I come to you, _

_I'm not afraid! _

_And I'd believe in anything, _

_Were it not for you. _

_Showing me, by just existing, _

_Only this is true. _

_I love you. _

_I love you! _

_Without question. _

_I love you. _

-888-

**Kana's Song to Atraiu**

"Beautiful Surprise" by India arie

_It's like yesterday, _

_I didn't even know your name. _

_Now today, _

_You're always on my mind. _

_I never could have predicted that I'd feel this way. _

_You are a beautiful surprise. _

_Intoxicated every time I hear your voice. _

_You've gotten me on a natural high. _

_It's almost like I didn't even have a choice. _

_You are a beautiful surprise. _

_Whatever it is that you came to teach me, _

_I am here to learn it. _

_'Cause I believe that we are written in the stars. _

_I don't know what the future holds, _

_But I'm living in the moment. _

_And I'm thankful for the man that you are. _

_You are, _

_Everything I ask for in my prayers. _

_So I know my angels brought you to my life. _

_Your energy is healing to my soul, _

_You are a beautiful surprise. _

_You are an inspiration to my life. _

_You are the reason why I smile. _

_You are, _

_A beautiful surprise. _

-888-

**Lock'tu's Song to Kana**

"I Turn to You" by All-4-One

_When I'm lost in the rain, _

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way. _

_And when I'm scared of losing ground. _

_When my world is going crazy, _

_You can turn it all around. _

_And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top. _

_You're always there giving me all you got. _

_For a shield, _

_From the storm. _

_For a friend, _

_For a love to keep me safe and warm. _

_I turn to you, _

_ For the strength to be strong._

_For the will to carry on. _

_Or everything I do. _

_For everything that's true. _

_I turn to you. _

_When I lose the will to win. _

_I just reach for you, _

_And I can reach the sky again. _

_I can do anything. _

_'Cause your love is so amazing. _

_'Cause your love inspires me. _

_And when I need a friend, _

_You are always on my side. _

_Giving me faith, _

_Taking me through the night. _

_For a shield, _

_From the storm. _

_For a friend, _

_For a love to keep me safe and warm. _

_I turn to you, _

_For the strength to be strong. _

_For the will to carry on. _

_Or everything I do. _

_For everything that's true. _

_I turn to you. _

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain. _

_For truth that will never change. _

_For someone to lean on. _

_For the heart I can rely on through anything. _

_For that one who, _

_I can run to. _

_For a shield, _

_From the storm. _

_For a friend, _

_For a love to keep me safe and warm. _

_I turn to you, _

_For the strength to be strong. _

_For the will to carry on. _

_Or everything I do. _

_For everything's that true, _

_I turn to you._

-888-

**Possible Other Song From Lock'tu to Kana**

"In My Dreams" by Des'ree

(Some lyrics slightly changed for the sake of story ex. You were my Queen/ I was the captain of your sea)

_When we were young, _

_We shared our dreams. _

_You were my Queen, _

_I was the captain of your sea. _

_We felt we were the only ones to see, _

_Mermaids combing their hair with coral brushes from the sea. _

_In my dreams, _

_You were food and wind. _

_In my dreams, _

_We had space and time. _

_In my dreams baby, _

_We could fly. _

_In my dreams, _

_You'll never die. _

_Sweet, sweet music. _

_We made our own. _

_The tree in our garden was our surrogate home. _

_We drank lemonade and ate mud pies. _

_We owned the land. _

_Oh yes, we owned the sky. _

_In my dreams, _

_You were food and wine. _

_In my dreams, _

_We had space and time. _

_In my dreams baby, _

_We could fly. _

_In my dreams,_

_You'll never die. _

_Can you believe, _

_Every secret I had I shared with you. _

_Yes, with you. _

_Always, always, in our games I took the blame for you. _

_Yes, for you. _

_In my dreams, _

_You were food and wine. _

_In my dreams, _

_We had space and time. _

_In my dreams baby, _

_We could fly. _

_In my dreams,_

_You'll never die..._

-888-

**Kana's Song to Lock'tu**

"Complicated Melody" by India arie

_If he were a color, _

_He'd be a deep dark forest green. _

_If he were a car, _

_He'd be a long stretch limousine with room for all of humanity inside. _

_'Cause he is so giving, _

_And he is so wise. _

_If he were a number, _

_He'd be a five 'cause he has such a brilliant mine. _

_If he were an animal, _

_He'd be an ass. _

_'Cause he's so stubborn sometimes. _

_But if he were a song, _

_He'd be a complicated melody, _

_That complicated fellow he..._

_I almost cannot sing it on key. _

_But he means the world to me. _

_If he were a building, _

_He'd be a beautiful cathedral. _

_'Cause he's so traditionally spiritual. _

_If he were a dance, _

_He'd be complicated like a tango. _

_Exotic like a mango. _

_But if he were a song, _

_He'd be a complicated melody. _

_That complicated fellow he..._

_I almost cannot sing it on key. _

_But he means the world to me. _

_He ain't the reason for the sun and the moon. _

_He is just the reason for this here tune. _

_'Cause he means the world to me. _

_He means the world to me. _

_Complicated melody, _

_That complicated fellow he, _

_He's a complicated melody. _

_I almost cannot sing it on key. _

-888-

**Sayla and Paytah's Song**

"If I Never Knew You (End Title)" by Jon Secade and Shanice from _Pocahontas_

(This is sung as a duet, so the male's part is in italics, the woman's is bold italics, and together is no italics.)

_If I never knew you, _

_If I never felt this love. _

_I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. _

_And if I never held you, _

_I would never have a clue. _

_How at last I'd find in you the missing part of me. _

_In this world so full of fear, _

_Full of rage and lies. _

_I can see the truth so clear in your eyes, _

_So, dry your eyes. _

_And I'm so grateful to you. _

_I'd have lived my whole life through. _

_Lost forever, _

_If I never knew you. _

**_If I never knew you, _**

**_I'd be safe but half as real. _**

**_Never knowing that I could feel, _**

**_A love so strong and true. _**

**_I'm so grateful to you. _**

**_I'd have live my whole life through. _**

**_Lost forever, _**

**_If I never knew you. _**

_I thought our love would be so beautiful. _

**_Somehow we'd make the whole world right. _**

I never knew that fear and hate could be strong,

All they leave us were these whispers in that night.

But still, my heart is saying,

We were right.

**_If I never knew you, _**

_There's no moment I regret, _

**_If I never knew your love. _**

_Sine the moment that we met, _

**_I would have no inkling of, _**

_If our time has gone at last, _

_**How precious life can be**. _

_I've lived at last. _

_I thought our love would be so beautiful. _

_Somehow we'd m__ake the whole world right._

**_I thought our love would be so beautiful._**

**_We'd turn the darkness into light._**

And still my heart is saying,

We were right.

_For, if I never knew you, _

_**If I never knew you..**._

_I'd have lived my whole life through. _

_Empty as the sky. _

_**Never knowing why**. _

Lost forever.

If I never knew you.

* * *

**AN: There you go! I know you're wondering about some of the characters who I didn't give personal songs (Lock'tu, Dhanya, Atraiu) so let me explain myself. Lock'tu and Dhanya I didn't give songs simply because I could not find one in my music library that fit their complex character traits. If you guys have any suggestions for their songs, please let me know, and I'll add them on to the chapter. I do have a song for Atraiu, but I couldn't find any exact lyrics for it, so I didn't post it. If you'd like to hear it, it is called "Didn't I Tell You" by Joyce Kennedy, from the Breakfast Club soundtrack, and you can listen to it on YouTube. Thanks guys, again, and please review! **


End file.
